


Начинаю заново

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Superfamily (Marvel), romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Когда всё в твоей жизни идёт не так, всегда найдётся человек, который пройдёт это «не так» с тобой, даже если потом придётся начать всё сначала. Тем более, что по статистике две из трех таких попыток будут успешными.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Всё, что Пеппер/Нат посвящаю моему любимому читателю-вдохновителю ♥
> 
> Как то, что было в моей голове, превратилось в это – я не знаю.  
> Заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг работа вам не понравится – я всё ещё учусь писать хорошо. 
> 
> Тайм-лайн: события происходят через некоторое время после событий фильма "Первый Мститель: Другая война". Наташа не Мститель, вместо неё там Шэрон. 
> 
> Автор будет рад комментариям и благодарен каждому читателю, прочитавшему хоть всю работу, хоть главу, хоть предложение.  
> С наилучшими пожеланиями. 
> 
> Так же, хочу указать на тот факт, что для автора в качестве визуализации Человека-паука/Питера Паркера в данной работе служил Том Холланд. Он душка ☺
> 
> Автор до неприличного безобразия любит отсылки. Если вдруг показалось, что вы видите отсылку к чему-либо, то возможно так и есть ☺
> 
> Бета: Mari_Kara

Он практически бежал. До занятий оставалось совсем немного времени, но Питер проспал, ещё с вечера забыв завести будильник, и теперь приходилось бежать, что было сил. Господи, он не мог так оплошать в первый же день после каникул. Он был уже почти на подходе, оставалось только сделать поворот налево через сто метров, быстро пробежать через Вашингтон-Сквер-парк и несколько метров вверх по лестнице, но на глаза попалась вывеска его любимой кофейни. Электронное табло с часами навязчиво показывало без пяти девять, шансов добраться к нужному времени не было, и Питер, вздохнув, открыл дверь кофейни и зашёл внутрь.

Его встретил привычный звон колокольчиков, запах кофе и свежей выпечки. Почти все столики пустовали, только какая-то милая парочка заняла самый дальний столик у окна. Судя по потрёпанному виду, у них был длинный день, который всё ещё не закончился. Быстро юркнув между столиков, Питер подскочил к прилавку и принялся изучать меню, которое в действительности знал назубок.

За прилавком, как и всегда, стоял темноволосый парень, который почему-то не носил бейдж. Его коллега, молодая девушка, помогавшая по выходным, не пренебрегала этим правилом, и Питер знал, что её зовут Наташей.

Подняв взгляд на баристу, Питер, кажется, забыл, что хотел сказать. И в голове табуном пронеслись несколько интересных мыслей, а мысли на тему, что «он не гей» не возвращались уже пару месяцев. На самом деле они преследовали его лишь первую неделю, после того как в кофейне сменился бариста. Был мрачный февраль, и Питер замерз по дороге в университет. Он вспомнил это и, кажется, покраснел, потому что чёртов бариста усмехнулся, пряча за ухо выпавшую из хвоста прядь волос.

_Питер Бенджамин Паркер, держи себя в руках!_

Питер вздрогнул, когда бариста, повторив свой вопрос, спросил, что он хочет, и чуть было не ляпнул, что был бы рад получить его номер телефона. Всё это превращалось в какое-то сумасшествие, кажется, он стал зависим не только от кофе. Дурацкая привычка.

— Черничный латте и тыквенный кекс, — протараторил Питер, боясь поднять взгляд. — Чёрт. Я имел ввиду, что…  
— Я понял, — спокойно сказал парень, и Питу стало значительно легче. — Для кого на этот раз?  
— Что? — не понял Питер, растерявшись.  
— Ну, давай-ка вспомним, — начал бариста, облокотившись локтем правой руки о прилавок. — В тот понедельник ты сказал, что тебя зовут Александр. Во вторник, ты был Сэмом, а в среду, кажется, назвался Бенджамином, как какой-то болван.  
— Между прочим это моё второе имя, — проворчал Пит.  
— Да мне плевать, — равнодушно ответил парень. — Так что…  
— Питер.  
— Отлично, сегодня Питер. Держи свой кекс.  
— Это моё настоящее имя.  
— Я рад, — бариста отошёл в сторону, к автомату с кофе.

Он нажал несколько кнопок на автомате, после чего Питер отвёл смущенный взгляд в сторону. У него был талант попадать в нелепые ситуации, и это входило в привычку, словно мозг сам генерировал всевозможные варианты нелепостей, которые Пит мог совершить.

Больше желающих получить порцию кофе в девять утра не было, и Питер стоял в одиночестве. Бариста замер у автомата с кофе, можно было бы начать с ним разговор, но Пит большую часть времени боялся поднять взгляд и нецензурно выражался про себя, поэтому, чтобы не выглядеть последним идиотом, он повернул голову и уставился в телевизор. Новости стартовали на минуту позже, и ведущая, блондинка с большим ртом, извинялась, ссылаясь на технические неполадки. Первой новостью, как ни странно, было вчерашнее появление Человека-Паука в больнице для тяжелобольных детей. И если в большинстве случаев люди считали это благородным поступком, то излюбленный начальник Питера, редактор «Дейли Бьюгл», добравшись до экранов телевизора, очернил образ супергероя, сказав, что таким образом он пытается снизить бдительность людей, чтобы нанести ещё больший вред общественности.

Питер знал, что восьмилетняя Сьюзи так не считала.

— Не нравится канал? — спросил бариста, когда Пит поморщился, услышав очередную гадость в свой адрес. — Могу переключить.  
— Да просто голос его раздражает, так и кажется, что сейчас выйдет из-за угла и будет повторять: «мне нужны фото Человека-Паука, Паркер». И так без остановки, всё время пока я в офисе.  
— Ты работаешь на Джеймсона?  
— Ну да. Подрабатываю в газете. Я фотограф.  
— А выглядишь как студент-инженер.  
— Я действительно учусь в Государственном университете.  
— Судя по твоим очкам, тебя там не очень жалуют.

На его очках была небольшая трещина от того, что он, задумавшись над новой формулой для паутины, врезался в один из бетонных столбов, хорошо, что не со всей силы, потому что совсем без очков было бы тяжело. Кто поверит, что слабак Паркер вдруг может обходиться без них? Чем меньше он менялся, тем меньше подозрений вызывал, что было очень необходимо в его работе.

— Да это не… Ладно, неважно, — сказал Пит и забрал кекс, который бариста положил на прилавок.

Он уже собирался уйти из кофейни, даже услышал звон колокольчиков из-за открывающейся двери, как его позвали по имени.

— Кофе? — спросил бариста, улыбнувшись.  
— Да, спасибо, — улыбнулся Питер. Он вернулся к прилавку, забрал стакан с кофе и поторопился уйти.

Всё-таки где-то там наверняка есть свободный класс с суперкомпьютерами, на которых он вполне может поработать.

 

***

Суперкомпьютер считал значительно быстрее, но всё равно слишком медленно. Было бы неплохо заполучить несколько компьютеров, которые делает Stark Industries, у них явно нет таких проблем с расчётами. От попыток заставить работать машину быстрее, Питер плавно перешёл к оптимизации кода и совсем забыл о том, что свободное время не вечно.

Напомнил ему об этом Гарри, проходивший мимо лаборатории. Он плохо выглядел, и Питер ненароком поинтересовался о его самочувствии. Круги под глазами, мутный взгляд и заплетающийся язык совсем не внушали доверия, когда Гарри убеждал друга в том, что он в порядке.

— Оу, смотрите-ка, — усмехнулся Гарри, взяв в руки стакан с кофе, и явно желал отпить из него, — к нашему Питеру кто-то клеится.  
— Что? — не понимая, Пит повернулся и увидел на стакане надпись.

Он был уверен, что на стакане нет ничего, кроме его имени и символа кофейни, но, как оказалось, через всю светлую, освобождённую от рисунка, поверхность тянулись десять чёрных цифр. Питер выхватил стакан, посмотрел на него, удостоверившись, что ему это всё не чудится. Хлопая глазами, он посмотрел на Гарри, который всё ещё не понимал, что случилось.

— Пити, ты… на вопрос отвечать будешь? — Гарри убрал руки в карманы и потянулся. — Хоть красивая?  
— Кто?  
— Владелица этого номера, конечно.  
— Да, — как-то неуверенно ответил Питер, быстро записывая номер в телефон.  
— Блондинка? Тебе всегда нравились блондинки.  
— Нет.  
— Значит, рыжая. Рыжая? Рыжие особенные. Пити?  
— Да, — безразлично сказал Питер, даже не повернувшись.

Он уже собирался набрать сообщение, когда вдруг услышал сильный шум. Гарри свалился на пол в очередном приступе. Питер тут же уложил его на бок и терпеливо ждал, пока всё закончится. Кажется, он настолько редко видел Гарри, что забыл о его проблемах, которые сам Гарри почему-то не решал.

Через десять минут, когда Гарри перестало трясти, Питер позвал его по имени. Он лениво заморгал, оглянулся по сторонам, перевернувшись на спину, и тяжело дышал.

— Мне нужна свечка, — вдруг сказал он, и Питер нахмурился. — Ванильная.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю, — с замешательством ответил Гарри. — Но Пити, мне нужна свечка.  
— Я знаю, ты говорил...  
— Ароматизированная только. Знаешь, как я люблю. У тебя есть свечка?  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — изрек Питер. — Пойдём домой?  
— А там есть свечка?  
— Конечно.  
— Моя машина на парковке. Хочешь, ты поведёшь?

Они спустились на лифте, сели в машину, и стоило только выехать на дорогу, как Гарри уснул, и Питер был рад, что про свечку ему больше слушать не приходилось.

Гарри жил недалеко от университета. У него была большая квартира, с хорошим интерьером и дорогой мебелью. Она располагалась в одном из домов на Магдугал стрит, на последнем, пятом этаже. Гарри пришлось разбудить, чтобы подняться по лестнице. Вопросов Гарри не задавал, но смотрел по сторонам, совсем не понимая, где он находится.

Уже в квартире, Питер отвел его в спальню, и там Гарри снова уснул. Осматриваясь, Питер нашёл несколько пустых бутылок, судя по запаху из-под виски. На кухне был жуткий бардак, как после хорошей вечеринки. И Пит решил немного прибраться, ожидая, пока друг немного проспится.

 

***

— И куда мы в таком виде?

Наташа стояла в центре зала, между пятым и шестым столиками. Она была в красном облегающем платье и в таком виде могла бы победить любую армию. Ещё вчера Наташа покрасила волосы, сделав их на пару тонов темнее, а сегодня была готова приступать к работе. Джим, если честно, не мог отвести взгляда.

— Устраиваться на работу, — хмыкнула она, наклонившись и уперевшись руками в бока. — Собеседование будет проводить лично мисс Вирджиния Поттс, и я хочу… Произвести впечатление.  
— Да, думаю ты с этим справишься. Один вопрос. Кто ходит на собеседование в восемь вечера?  
— Я, — пожав плечами, ответила Наташа, отчего платье чуть сползло вниз.  
— А… Шэрон в курсе? — усмехнулся Джим. — Или Великий и Ужасный таки подарил тебе храбрость?  
— Это собеседование, я не собираюсь с ней спать, — немного гневно произнесла Наташа. — Пока что. Да и что, твой очкарик тебе позвонил?  
— Нет, но я на это и не рассчитывал.  
— А на что рассчитывал?  
— На то, что ты поможешь мне убраться в кафе сегодня вечером, — проворчал Джим, закидывая очередной стакан в урну, как мяч в сетку. — А вместо этого мне, инвалиду с протезом левой руки приходится самостоятельно ползать под столами, а это очень тяжело.  
— У меня в телефоне есть фото, где ты левой рукой сворачиваешь шею какому-то бедняге.  
— Про Шэрон больше не слова, — улыбнулся Джим.

Закрыв за Наташей дверь, Джим подошёл к окну и стал отпускать ставни. И, вглядываясь в темноту, ему показалось, что кто-то следит за ним. Насторожившись, он взял себя в руки и вышел, чтобы осмотреться, но вокруг всё было, как всегда. Тихо, немного холодно, а вывеска соседнего ночного клуба наконец зажглась и освещала почти всю улицу.

Никого не обнаружив, Джим вернулся к своему занятию. Закрыв все окна и двери, проверив работу холодильника и аппарата для мороженого, он пошёл в подсобку, из которой поднялся по лестнице и оказался в небольшой комнате. Ощущение, что кто-то следил за ним не исчезало, поэтому, прежде чем уйти в душ, он зашторил все окна.

 

***

Питер так торопился, что костюм Человека-Паука запрятал в рюкзак одним большим комком. Он спустился с крыши по пожарной лестнице, через окно пролез в квартиру к Гарри. Здесь было так же тихо, как и весь день. Приглушенный свет виднелся под дверью спальни, и Питер отчетливо слышал голоса, как бы их обладатели не пытались шептать. Прежде чем открыть дверь, он постучал по ней три раза.

Гарри лежал на кровати, всё в той же одежде, в которой Пит принёс его домой, а в кресле напротив сидела Мери Джейн. Она улыбнулась Питеру, а затем, сказав Гарри на прощание несколько добрых слов, вышла из комнаты вслед за Питом, позвавшим её.

Они остановились на кухне. Единственным источником света служила зачем-то включенная лампа на вытяжке. Точно такими же был усыпан весь кухонный гарнитур, но горела только эта.

— Он проснулся буквально десять минут назад, — томно сказала Мери Джейн, стянув из холодильника маленькую бутылку холодной воды. — Что случилось?  
— Я и сам не понял, но это же Гарри, — Питер сложил руки на груди и кивнул в сторону многочисленных мусорных пакетов, которые были наполнены разным видом мусора, в том числе бутылками, — наверное, пил всю ночь. После того, что случилось с его отцом, он сам не свой. Спасибо, что пришла.  
— Всё в порядке, — оперевшись локтями о кухонную стойку, она поставила бутылку перед собой. — Ему просто нужно пройти через это. И, наверное, тебе не стоит вмешиваться.  
— Я не могу сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как он убивает себя алкоголем и наркотиками. У него столько возможностей, весь «Оскорп» на его плечах. Он же раньше грезил этим, пока… Человек-Паук не убил его отца.  
— Питер, — Мери Джейн подошла к нему и, взяв за руку, продолжила, — ты не виноват в этом. Зелёный Гоблин был сумасшедшим, и когда-нибудь Гарри это поймёт.  
— Или просто убьёт меня.  
— Тебя? — усмехнулась Эм Джей. — Скорее, пингвины выучат английский.  
— Мне как раз такие снились сегодня, — попытался уйти от темы Питер.

Они оба молчали ещё какое-то время. Питер поджимал губы, словно хотел что-то сказать. Мери Джейн отрывала этикетку на бутылке с водой. Было слышно гудение электроплиты, которую через какое-то время Питер выключил.

— А где ты был? — Гарри вышел из комнаты неожиданно. Питер совсем забыл о нём, и о том, что должен был просто проводить Мери Джейн, а не сливать ей всех своих демонов.  
— Надо было закончить одно дело, — замялся Пит, вспоминая, как прижал нескольких бандитов в восемь вечера. Рано нынче такие люди выходили на охоту.  
— Ходил к этой своей рыжей из Старбакса?  
— Ты же знаешь, что старбаксовский кофе мне не по карману.  
— У тебя кто-то есть? — спросила Мери Джейн, пряча удивление за стеснительной улыбкой.  
— Девушка из кофешопа написала ему свой номер на стаканчике.  
— И я собирался ей позвонить, но ты всё испортил своими свечками.  
— Я просил свечки, серьёзно? Наверное, хотел рассказать тебе о романтике.  
— Да конечно, говори теперь. Ты бы шёл спать.  
— Я спал весь день, Пити, пришло время веселья, — усмехнулся Гарри и полез в одну из кухонных тумб.  
— Веселья?

Мери Джейн выглядела возмущенной, как будто бы не она несколько минут назад говорила, что ему это нужно. Конечно, они дружили с самой школы, знали друг друга, как облупленных, и Питер, что было сил, пытался помочь лучшему другу, как и Эм Джей, но только они поддерживали абсолютно разные способы помощи.

— Гарри, послушай меня, — начал Пит, — ты же понимаешь, что алкоголь только провоцирует твои приступы? Он сильный катализатор, а на фоне твоего потрясения и смерти отца…  
— Не нужно меня учить, как поступать, — разозлившись, рявкнул Гарри. — Возьми пример с Мери Джейн, веселись вместе со мной, Пити.  
— Веселиться? — возмутился Питер. — Я тебя до дома еле дотащил, а ты хочешь веселиться? А как насчет подумать о будущем? Когда-нибудь ты свалишься где-нибудь, а меня не будет рядом, и кто тогда тебя спасёт? Ты можешь попасть под машину или разбить себе голову о пожарный столб. И если для вас это веселье, то оставайтесь, гуляйте, развлекайтесь, а у меня есть дела.

Схватив рюкзак, Питер вышел из квартиры и быстро спустился по лестнице на первый этаж. Он остановился возле почтовых ящиков и достал телефон. В черновиках всё ещё висело неотправленное сообщение, которое мешало связно мыслить. Со всей этой суматохой, сходящим с ума Гарри и поддерживающей его Эм Джей, внезапным появлением странных парней в Квинсе, он совсем забыл о парне из кофейни.

Собравшись с мыслями, он всё-таки отправил сообщение, немного изменив текстовку. Ведь нет ничего страшного в просьбе оставить один черничный кекс для него. Как только сообщение ушло, телефон зазвонил, и для Пита не было ничего радостного в звонке от шефа.

— Да, мистер Джеймсон, — сказал он, ответив. — Да. Завтра в восемь? А мне заплатят? Ладно. Понял. Буду.


	2. Chapter 2

— Железный Человек, подхватишь?

Он ринулся вниз, регулируя мощность репульсоров, чтобы не впечататься головой в асфальт. Уж очень маска его костюма была хороша, и мять её совсем не хотелось. Капитан Америка летать не умел, приходилось помогать ему, таская по крышам.

— Разве я могу отказаться от официального разрешения полапать твою задницу? — усмехнулся Старк, взлетая. Кэп демонстративно закатил глаза. Кажется, все агенты Щ.И.Т. уже привыкли к этим выходкам, Стив же попросту их игнорировал.  
— Давай быстрее, они опять уйдут от нас, — проворчал Кэп. — Шэрон, ты их ещё видишь?  
— Да, совсем недалеко от вас. Кажется, они собираются забраться на здание Оскорпа.  
— Ну вот пусть Осборн с ними и разбирается, — сказал Тони, приземляясь на крышу соседнего от Оскорпа здания. Было видно, как двое людей в черных костюмах пробирались по крыше, будто бы ища вход в здание. — Не вижу смысла их останавливать, Кэп. Там сейчас заявится Стейси и шибанёт их шокером, или может быть чем посильнее.  
— Ты знаешь, что мы следим за ними отнюдь не поэтому.  
— Всегда забываю про твоего друга-отморозка. Предлагаю встретить их внутри.  
— Вперёд.

Тони снова подхватил Роджерса, облетел здание с другой стороны, надеясь, что таким образом их не заметят, и пришлось разбить окно, чтобы попасть внутрь.

— Джарвис, система безопасности…  
— Не активна, — подтвердил догадки Тони Джарвис. — Сэр, смею предположить, что в этом замешаны люди, что находятся этажом выше. Мужчина и женщина, в масках. Вы сталкивались с ними в Сан-Франциско.  
— И тогда мы провалились по полной, — вспомнил Тони. — Так, Стив, давай сразу условимся, что ты не будешь пытаться убедить своего Баки, что он твой старый друг.  
— Я понял свою ошибку ещё в прошлый раз, — недовольно отозвался Кэп. — А теперь идём.

Дверь пришлось выломать, и Старк уже представлял, какой непомерный счёт ему выставят за порчу чужого имущества, хорошо, если не арестуют и не потащат в суд из-за какой-то двери. На лифте ехать они не рискнули, поэтому пришлось искать лестницу. Тони пошёл вперед, точнее полетел на минимальной мощности, Стив поспевал за ним без особых проблем.

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, они пытались понять, в какую сторону им идти. Звуки доносились с разных сторон, и Тони взломал систему безопасности, чтобы иметь под контролем все камеры на этом этаже.

— В левом крыле две камеры неисправны, — сообщил Тони, и Стив поменял направление.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее был звук. По всему коридору горел аварийный свет, почти все двери были открыты, и Стив на всякий случай заглядывал в каждый кабинет. Это было так утомительно, шагать по коридору в поисках неизвестного, что Тони заскучал, в очередной раз затормозив, чтобы не потерять Кэпа.

— Вот бы как в старые добрые времена, — сказал Тони, его голос разнёсся на весь этаж.  
— И как же? — поинтересовался Стив, выйдя из очередного кабинета.  
— А так, что Клинт и Тор ловят всяких негодяев, пока мы…

Не успев договорить, Тони услышал шаги, совсем близко, и рывком помчался к источнику звука. Здание «Оскорп» было большим и запутанным, Тони удивлялся, как в таком строении вообще смогло уместиться столько коридоров и кабинетов. Стоило ему повернуть за угол, как Джарвис предупредил его о внезапном смене положения источника шума. Тони, закатив глаза, пусть даже этого никто не видит, поднял голову к потолку.

Красно-синий костюм выделялся на фоне белого потолка. Да и вообще, что за мода такая, мешать красный с синим? Можно было, конечно, спросить, но Тони не хотел терять время. Человек-паук им не враг, так что не было смысла на нём зацикливаться. Передав Стиву сообщение о ложной тревоге, он вновь принялся сканировать этаж в поисках.

— Мистер Старк, — отвлёк его Паук, спрыгнув на пол, — расскажите, что случилось?  
— Не твоё дело, парень, иди лучше уроки учи, — буркнул Тони; вот же наглец, а.  
— Я лазил по крышам, гулял, иногда это очень помогает думать, знаете. Весь этот пейзаж, свежий воздух, ну относительно, конечно. Вы не подумайте, я не идиот. Но гулять люблю. Увидел Вас и Капитана, ломящихся в «Оскорп». Заинтересовался.  
— Сделай одолжение, иди, куда шёл.  
— Вы какой-то напряженный, мистер Старк. Может, вам водички? Я видел кулер недалеко отсюда.

Самым правильным было бы проигнорировать надоедливого мальчишку. В конце концов где-то там его ждал Стив, и быть может сегодня Тони уговорит его поужинать вместе. В конце концов, он выждал вполне приемлемое количество времени. Но Паучок, этот наглый и слишком болтливый парень, как-то портил всю эту атмосферу неизвестности и, кажется, собирался забрать всю славу себе. Хотя Тони понимал, что они опять никого не поймают.

— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Мистер Роджерс вот-вот ввяжется в драку.  
— Ох, вот же ж сукин сын, а меня позвать. Роджерс, ты там ничего не забыл? Джарвис, где он?  
— Правое крыло, уровень два.  
— Что ещё за уровень два? — спросил Тони.  
— Похоже, вы плохо знаете «Оскорп», мистер Старк, — посмеялся Человек-Паук. — Пойдёмте, я вас провожу.

Тони в общем-то следовал указаниям Джарвиса, которых мелкий наглец не слышал, но в свою очередь этот наглец всю дорогу следовал за ним. Добрались они быстро, Стив уже вовсю сражался с женщиной, явно ей проигрывая. Казалось, она могла схватить его за ногу и со всей дури швырнуть в окно, но пока что Стиву удавалось сопротивляться.

Полетев на выручку, Тони схлопотал удар от её напарника. Защиты от электромагнитного импульса в этом костюме не водилось, и на какое-то время Тони застыл на месте, Джарвис вырубился и эти несколько минут во мраке заставили его понервничать. Лязганье металла хорошо слышалось и без всяких _супер_ устройств, так что перезагрузки он ждал с нетерпением.

— Мистер Старк, ваш бойфренд проигрывает, — сказал Человек-Паук. — Но эти двое, они отступают, так что ему ничего не будет.  
— Сколько раз повторять, что он мне не бойфренд, — разозлился Тони, и если Стив слышал слова Паучка, то миссия заранее была провальной.  
— Ой, простите, мистер Старк, бывший бойфренд, бывший. Всё время забываю. Кстати, удивлён, что несмотря на то, что вы в консервной банке, я всё же слышу ваш голос.  
— Господи, шёл бы ты отсюда. Надоел уже.  
— Вы врёте, мистер Старк, вам нравится, что я здесь. Кстати, никогда не думал, что Капитан Америка будет драться с женщиной.  
— Ты или помогай, или не мешай.  
— Так уж и быть, мистер Старк. Я спасу вашего парня.  
— Блять.  
— Вашего бывшего парня. Да.

Когда костюм наконец загрузился, всё уже закончилось. Стив с разбитой губой сидел на одном из уцелевших стульев, Человек-Паук смотрел в разбитое окно. Тони хотел было уже лететь вслед за сбежавшими, но его остановил Стив.

— Тони, не нужно, — попросил он, и Тони подошёл к нему.  
— Почему? — спросил Старк, и тут же обратился к Джарвису: — Насколько серьёзны повреждения Кэпа?  
— Всё в порядке, Тони, не переживай. Сейчас отдышусь, и всё пройдёт.  
— Кажется, она тебя уморила. Под глазом синяк будет.  
— Это ненадолго.

Сам не зная зачем, Тони поднял забрало шлема. Так на Стива было смотреть гораздо приятнее. Он улыбнулся, долго думал, стоит ли пригласить Стива или нет, и все адекватные аргументы были против, но Стив, боже, сидящий перед ним, с кровью на лице, выглядел так прекрасно, что Тони всё же решил, не терять времени.

— На щеке тоже кровоподтёк, — кивнул Тони.  
— Да? Ну не страшно, буду спать на другом боку.  
— Стив, я хотел спросить.  
— Тони?  
— Я подумал, быть может, мы поужинаем? Вместе. Только ты и я, без Тора и Клинта, и без этой, которая… Ну ты знаешь.  
— Тони, — опустив голову, Стив чуть улыбнулся. — Это плохая идея.  
— Не хочешь есть? Можно придумать что-нибудь другое, я просто подумал, что мы можем…  
— Не можем, — как-то строго отчеканил Стив. — Мы… Ты помнишь, всё закончилось ужасно. И только недавно мы смогли нормально работать вместе.  
— Ладно, больше не задаю глупых вопросов.

Тони понимающе посмотрел на него и, закрыв забрало, вызвал отряд медиков для Капитана, после чего трусливо сбежал.

 

***

Ночка выдалась что надо, но только Питер совсем не спал, снова. Дабы не уснуть, он решил не оставаться дома, а сразу направился в институт, по пути надеясь заглянуть в кофейню. На самом деле, при мысли об этом ему становилось немного не по себе. Но надо же быть смелым, если тебе кто-то нравится, и действовать напролом. В конце концов, если у них с Мери Джейн ничего не вышло, не значит, что теперь всегда будет так.

Легко толкнув дверь, Пит услышал привычный звон и прошёл внутрь. За кофе оказалась очередь из трёх человек в деловых костюмах, которые, по видимому, вместе пришли. А ещё, к его большому разочарованию, за прилавком не было того парня, а работала Наташа и, кажется, пыталась флиртовать со всеми мужчинами разом.

Когда очередь наконец дошла до Питера, он, не отрывая взгляда от телефона, на который пришло сообщение от Эм Джей, заказал кофе. С Гарри всё в порядке, но Питеру было почти что плевать на это. Как бы он не злился, но всё ещё переживал, и это чувство не оставляло его.

— Для кого кофе? — спросила Наташа, и он поднял голову.  
— Питер.

Он уже хотел отойти в сторону, дожидаясь напитка, пока остальные клиенты продолжали делать заказы, как вдруг Наташа хитро улыбнулась.

— Тот самый Питер?  
— Что?  
— Купи уже новые очки, — хмыкнула она.

Откуда-то из-под прилавка (вероятно, у них там холодильник), Наташа вытащила кекс, упакованный и с фиолетовым бантом, к которому была приколота бумажка с надписью «Питер». Он смотрел то на собственное имя, то на ухмыляющуюся Наташу, но совершенно точно узнавая почерк. Ещё вчера точно такая же надпись красовалась на его стакане.

— Как заказывал, — продолжала она. — К сожалению, он сам сегодня не смог работать, небольшие проблемы, но это велел тебе передать.  
— Спасибо! — отблагодарил её Пит, настроение сразу же улучшилось.

Взяв кофе, Питер вышел с дурацкой улыбкой на лице. Внутри что-то перевернулось, однозначно, и всю дорогу до университета Пит витал где-то в облаках. Быть может, так было к лучшему, потому что он перестал думать о Гарри и Мери Джейн. Это было так нетипично для Питера, потому что в последние пару месяцев он почти не думал о себе и собственных чувствах, было слишком много отвлекающих факторов.

Гарри был в ужасном состоянии из-за смерти отца. Мери Джейн с каждым днём выглядела всё более усталой, Питер никогда не видел её такой, хоть и многое повидал вместе с ней. Его собственный проект застыл из-за невозможности университетских компьютеров обработать такой поток данных. А всякие суперзлодеи никак не могли угомониться, чтобы дать ему небольшой отпуск.

Он поднимался по лестнице, держа в руках кекс, как вдруг его позвали по имени, и пришлось повернуться. На несколько ступеней ниже стоял мистер Старк и улыбался. Он поспешил догнать Питера, положил руку ему на плечо и так шёл с ним рядом.

— Я забегал к тебе домой, но твоя прекрасная тётушка сказала, что ты ушёл ещё до того, как она поднялась с кровати, — сказал Тони.  
— Ходил за кофе, — оправдался Пит и заодно показал кекс, чтобы подтвердить свои слова.  
— Славно, — улыбнулся Тони. — А как продвигается твой проект? Сколько прорывов уже совершил?  
— Компьютеры, которыми нам разрешено пользоваться, не потянут даже Пакмана, так что все результаты очень и очень плачевны.  
— Но стипендия тебя устраивает?  
— Да, спасибо, мистер Старк. Я купил себе новую камеру.  
— Кстати, о камере, — Тони остановился и жестом заставил Питера следовать своему примеру. Встал совсем рядом, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, продолжил: — Мне нужны снимки вчерашней ночи.  
— Оу. Мистер Старк, вас и мистера Роджерса я не снимал. Серьёзно говорю.  
— Да к чёрту меня, и к чёрту мистера Роджерса. Мне нужны снимки агентов, чтобы вычислить на кого они работают.  
— А, ну такое имеется, — кивнул Питер и полез в рюкзак. — Только сомневаюсь, что вы что-нибудь найдёте. У меня буквально две фотографии, мистер Старк. Всё здесь.

Он протянул Тони карту памяти. Старк достал какое-то устройство, подключил его к телефону и в миг скачал все фотографии с карточки.

— А говорил, что не фотографировал нас с Кэпом, — сказал Тони, увидев среди прочих фотографий себя, стоящего рядом со Стивом, который, ещё не услышав предложения, выглядел расслабленно, хоть только что и упустил Баки. Снова.  
— Я не устоял, — признался Питер. — Даже грустно было, когда он вас отшил. Я был уверен, что он скажет да.  
— Спасибо за снимки, ну бывай, Питер. Рад был встретиться.  
— Мистер Старк, подождите.  
— Да, Питер?  
— Почему вы преследуете этих людей? Они никого не убивают, ничего не воруют, во всяком случае никто не жаловался, и…  
— У Капитана Роджерса на это личные мотивы, — снисходительно улыбнулся Тони. — И тебя они не должны касаться.  
— Может, помощь нужна? Человек-Паук всегда будет рад помочь Мстителям, знаете.  
— Подарок от подружки? — игнорируя слова Питера, спросил Старк.  
— А, нет, в кафе купил, — оправдался Пит, покраснев.  
— Главное, не копайся в её прошлом. Это обычно плохо заканчивается. Ладно, мне пора. Спасибо за снимки.

В действительности, всё это казалось Питеру немного странным, но времени было много, а он совсем не хотел опоздать на пару.

 

***

— Ну что, натянул свой маскировочный пакет?  
— Это не пакет, — буркнул Джим, смотря на себя в зеркало.

Он был без рубашки, разглядывал переход от протеза к настоящей коже, пытаясь понять насколько правдоподобным это выглядит. Цвет кожи, конечно, отличался, да и стык выглядел подозрительно, но вряд ли это можно было бы как-нибудь обыграть. Да и он инвалид, кто будет докапываться что там и как.

Раньше он носил лишь перчатку, чтобы не было видно железных пальцев, а сейчас наконец они добыли нужный ему материал, который так долго лежал в «Оскорп», и он сел идеально. Джим даже повернулся несколько раз, чтобы оценить как это выглядит со всех сторон.

— Выглядит почти как настоящая, — сказала Наташа, подойдя ближе. — И на ощупь вполне сносно.  
— Эй, руки! Не испачкай.  
— Теперь придется затаиться. Кажется, Кэп – упертый осел, и не собирается сдаваться. Не думал, что он говорит правду?  
— Думал, — признался Джим, натягивая футболку со львом на груди. — Но потом голова заболела.  
— Баки… Он называет тебя Баки. Неужели это ни о чем не говорит?  
— Говорю же, от этого дерьма болит голова, — он плюхнулся в кресло. — Мы с тобой из одних краёв бежали, и никакого Кэпа там и в помине не было.  
— Тебе те края не родные, не забывай об этом.

Поджав губы, Джим устало наклонил голову. Они обсуждали это уже не раз, даже не два, но легче не становилось, как не было и воспоминаний, которые, как говорила Наташа, в любом момент могли бы вернуться. Конечно, просто поговорить с Кэпом было бы неплохо, потому что иногда Джим ловил себя на мысли, что «Баки» – это что-то родное, близкое, но после обычно случался приступ очередного беспамятства, когда было сложно различить, чтобы происходило с ним на самом деле, а что внушили те русские и немцы, работающие на «Левиафан».

Наталья часто рассказывала ему о том, что помнит сама, ведь её память неплохо раскромсали, пытаясь подчинить себе, но ни одно из воспоминаний не вызывало в ней хоть какую-то долю радости или счастья. Казалось, что такое забвение её вполне устраивало.

— Кстати, Питер заходил, — вспомнила Наташа, — и был немного разочарован, что работаешь сегодня не ты. Но кекс утащил с улыбкой до ушей.  
— Ты всё ещё считаешь, что я ему нравлюсь?  
— Безусловно. Ты бы видел сколько удовольствия ему доставил какой-то кекс. Ты, надеюсь, не собираешься использовать его в корыстных целях?  
— Он фотограф в «Дейли Бьюгл», а не один из Мстителей, с помощью которого можно было бы достучаться до Кэпа.  
— Значит, втрескался? Прям взаправду?  
— Он просто милый парень.  
— А вот так всё и начинается. В любом случае, подкапываться к Мстителям и Кэпу это моя задача. И мне надо быть на работе через пятнадцать минут.

Поняв к чему клонила Наташа, Джим кивнул и поторопился натянуть рубашку. Перед тем как спуститься вниз, он отправил сообщение.

 _«Надеюсь, кекс был вкусный!»_ , — написал он, спрятав телефон в карман брюк.

 _«Ты его приготовил?»_ — спросил Питер, и Джим рассмеялся, стоя за стойкой, видя как Наташа покидает кофейню, пряча свое великолепное красное платье под лёгким пальто.

_«Нет, он из пекарни напротив»._

_«Очень жаль»._

_«Что это значит?»_

_«Наделся, что ты не только симпатичный, но и готовить умеешь»_ , — пришло от Питера, и на этот раз Джим рассмеялся ещё громче.

_«Забегай вечером, я оставлю ещё один для тебя»._

Отложив телефон, Джим, наконец, снял табличку «перерыв до 9.00», но они всё равно переписывались весь день.


	3. Chapter 3

Мисс Поттс была умной, привлекательной и спокойной. Работая в «Старк Индастриз», Наташа всё больше узнавала о ней, и уже к исходу второй недели поняла, что ничего не стоит вывести мисс Поттс из себя, если ты не Тони Старк. Это придавало ей какое-то особое очарование, и Нат каждый раз ухмылялась, когда очередной недобросовестный работник стоял и слушал гневные высказывания в свой адрес. 

Сама Наташа под горячую руку ещё ни разу не попадала. С мисс Поттс она всегда была обходительна и улыбчива, иногда даже слишком. Разбирая почту, скопившуюся за неделю, Наташа лишь искоса поглядывала на начальницу, пока та пила кофе. Её тонкие пальцы мягко сжимали ручку дорогой фарфоровой чашки, которой мисс Поттс особенно дорожила. 

Когда раздался телефонный звонок, Наташа вздрогнула, но всё-таки ответила. В этот же момент в кабинет наведался мистер Старк. Пока Нат решала вопросы по машине, что должна была прибыть в скором времени, Старк разглядывал её своим чересчур любопытным взглядом. 

— Натали, сходи в архив, там коробка с моими запасными туфлями, — сказала Пеппер, заметив, что Старк увлёкся разглядыванием её помощницы.   
— Да, мисс Поттс, — скромно проговорила Наташа.   
— А она симпатичная, — подметил Тони, когда Наташа вышла из кабинета. — Фигуристая.   
— Даже не смей! — Пеппер строго посмотрела на него. — Вот лучше, возьми это, по пути надо будет завезти в Щ.И.Т.  
— Что это? — спросил Тони, осматривая большую пачку бумаг, обёрнутую в пакет.  
— В основном счета, которые ты оплачиваешь для них, как спонсор. Для Мстителей.   
— Нельзя было отправить их по почте?  
— Нельзя.  
— Ну ты и зануда, Пеппер.   
— С тех пор, как Стив вернулся, затраты значительно выросли.  
— Ну, знаешь, прокормить суперсолдата сложно, да и он тренирует этих маленьких деток, которые мечтают стать Мстителями в будущем, — присев на стул, сказал Старк. — Им придётся жертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти мир. Так что эти затраты оправданы.   
— Ты его видел? — в голосе Пеппер чувствовалось какое-то беспокойство, и Тони был уверен, что дело в нём, потому что это же Пеппер, которая всё ещё боится ранить его своими словами.  
— Видел. На ужин пригласил даже. Но он не дал мне шанса на то, чтобы всё исправить. Подумать только, мы не виделись столько времени, да мы даже, чёрт возьми, официально не расставались.  
— Расставались. Стив же сказал тебе, что не может быть с человеком, не способным принять его выбор.  
— Это не считается.  
— Считается, Тони. Здесь тебе не детский сад. 

Наверное, то, что Пеппер была права, Тони задело. Он всё ещё не хотел признавать, что они со Стивом расстались, но в действительно всё так и было. Он не видел Стива почти год, и сейчас, стоило им начать вместе работать, снова всё испортил, не подготовив почву для возможного продолжения отношений. В ту ночь предложение поужинать слишком быстро сорвалось с его губ, что он до сих пор жалел о сказанном, хотя обычно Тони Старк ни о чём подобном не жалеет. Быть может, стоило пригласить Стива на дружеский ужин, и тогда бы всё пошло, как по маслу. Они бы небольшими шагами восстанавливали свои отношения, заново узнавали бы друг друга, но при этом не забывая то, что уже знали. Но с другой стороны, Тони знал, что дружба с бывшими – гиблое дело, и, наверное, именно поэтому даже не стал пытаться, но никто не может избежать привязанностей, Стив засел в мозгу, в сердце так, что забыть было сложно; он знал, что Стив не просто ещё один человек в его жизни и верил, что он что-то гораздо большее. 

— Я всё сделаю, чтобы его вернуть.  
— А если не получится?   
— Уйду на пенсию, и пусть Кэп сам нянчится со своими Мстителями. И зарабатывает на них тоже пусть сам. 

Наташа вошла в кабинет как раз в тот момент, когда Старк говорил о том, что с удовольствием принял бы инвестиции от Стива Роджерса в виде его самого, на что Пеппер закатила глаза. Тони пришлось замолчать. 

Поставив коробку с туфлями около стола мисс Поттс, Нат отошла к стеллажам с папками, чтобы подшить уже разобранные бумаги. 

— Значит, я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты не будешь соблазнять моих подчинённых? — спросила Пеппер, ухмыляясь.   
— Стив, Стив и ещё раз Стив, — прошептал Тони, чтобы Наташа не услышала его слов.   
— Влюблённый Тони Старк… Не думала, что это настолько затянется.   
— Тебе бы не помешало кого-нибудь соблазнить. А то совсем перестала за собой следить. Всю неделю в одном костюме ходишь. У меня есть несколько предложений...  
— Лучше просто заткнись, Тони, потому что каблуки в руках женщины – страшное оружие.   
— Мисс Поттс, — напомнила о себе Наташа, — машина уже ждёт. 

Кажется, мисс Поттс ей улыбнулась, прежде чем уйти.

***

— Привет, — неловко улыбаясь, сказал Питер.  
— Что-то сегодня ты поздно, — улыбнулся Джим в ответ. — Всё как всегда?  
— Сегодня только кофе. Стипендии ещё не было, — Питер достал кошелек и сразу же расплатился за кофе.  
— Вечером снова занят, как и все предыдущие дни?  
— Прости, работа, — виновато ответил Питер.

Самое отстойное было то, что он не врал, и сколько бы они не договаривались о встречах, утром, во время ритуала покупки кофе, или в течение дня, переписываясь, им всегда что-то мешало. Однажды, внезапно посреди города появился Песочный Человек, и Человек-паук просто не мог это пропустить, а два дня назад Джона Джеймсон потребовал Паркера на весь день и мучил его до самой ночи, заставляя фотографировать расфуфыренных дам и их молодых мужей.

— Жаль твою девушку, — наклонившись к кофемашине, Джим нажал ещё несколько кнопок. — Никаких нормальных свиданий.  
— Но у меня нет девушки, — с досадой ответил Пит. Кажется, он немного покраснел и слишком громко сглотнул неожиданно быстро накопившуюся слюну. — У меня никого нет.  
— Тогда мы просто обязаны сходить на свидание, — улыбнулся бариста. — Вот твой кофе и возьми кекс. За мой счёт.  
— Да.  
— Что «да»?  
— Надо сходить на свидание, — улыбнулся Питер. Где-то в кармане зазвонил телефон и, доставая его из кармана, Пит увидел, что времени уже было много. Он снова опаздывал. — Мне пора, — протараторил Пит и ответил на звонок. 

Джим наблюдал за ним, даже когда он вышел из помещения. Остановившись у окна, Питер и не подозревал, что бариста не сводил с него взгляда. Судя по всему, звонок был срочный и важный, потому что еще десять минут Пит маячил за окном. 

В девять сорок Джим закрылся на технологический перерыв. Нужно было почистить кофемашину и перекусить. С первым он справился быстро и вскоре сел завтракать. Паёк был скромным. Небольшой сэндвич и стакан апельсинового сока, Джим отчего-то постоянно пытался сравнить свой завтрак с тем, чем питаются военные, но это даже близко не стояло. Где-то в памяти иногда всплывали мысли о войне, словно он был там. Мог ли он считай войной с самим собой то, что происходило в «Лефиафане»? 

Джим уже заканчивал завтракать, когда к нему спустилась Наташа. С каждым днём она все больше наряжалась, и это было сложно не заметить. Где она брала все эти вещи, Джим и думать не хотел, но восхищался всегда от души. Больше всего к лицу ей был зеленый цвет, но его почти не было в гардеробе. Сегодня Наташа выбрала строгий стиль. Красивая белая блузка подчеркивала формы, а прямая черная юбка придавала всему образу строгость и изящность. Прокрутившись вокруг себя и поймав несколько удивлённых взглядов, она села рядом с их посыльным, поставив стакан с кофе чуть ли не по центру. 

— Ну как я? На все сто?  
— На все двести, как всегда, — улыбнулся Джим.  
— А ты вот какой-то грустный. Твой малыш не заходил сегодня, что ли?  
— Заходил. И он не малыш.  
— Да что ты, — рассмеялась Наташа.  
— Ты вчера так и не зашла, кстати, — перевёл тему Джим. Стрелки часов неумолимо приближались к десяти, и нужно было снова открывать кофейню.  
— Просто не узнала за вчера ничего интересного. Мисс Поттс ездила на выставку, вместе со Старком. Они говорили про Роджерса, который вернулся в команду, кажется, только чтобы найти тебя, а Старк не хочет, чтобы тот уходил. Мисс Поттс жалуется на повышение расходов на Мстителей и «Щ.И.Т.».  
— Я всегда боюсь, что однажды кто-то из них зайдёт купить кофе. А мне будет некуда бежать.  
— Старк сюда точно не заглянет, а Роджерс живёт на базе, за городом. Так что его появление тоже маловероятно. Не трусь.  
— Да я уделаю их обоих одной рукой. Просто искать новое прикрытие это такая тяжелая задача. В прошлый раз пришлось убить нескольких агентов «Гидры», что здесь ошивались.  
— Веселый был вечер, — ухмыльнулась Наталья.  
— Ты на работу не опоздаешь?  
— Нет, я догов…

Их разговор прервал стук в дверь. Джим глянул на часы, на которых было ровно десять, и уже собирался встать, чтобы открыть дверь и впустить посетителей, но увидел растерянность в глазах Наташи. Чёртов предсказатель. Она еле слышно велела ему уйти, а сама пошла впускать посетителей. Джим спрятался в подсобке, среди веников, швабр и старых вёдер.

— Добро пожаловать, — улыбнулась Наталья двум гостям. — Простите, не успела вовремя закончить.  
— Такой красавице можно простить всё, что угодно, правда, Тор? — обратился к товарищу гость. — Быть может, за чашечку кофе сегодня вечером?  
— Бартон, отстань от неё, — послышалось сзади, и Наташа, пристав на цыпочки, увидела у двери Шэрон, как всегда в рабочей одежде. — Заказывайте, что хотели, и в машину.  
— Надо же, мой личный агент здесь, — хитро сказала Наташа, и Шэрон, которая в одно мгновение изменилась, поспешила подойти к прилавку. — Латте?  
— Будь добра, — согласилась она, поджав губы. — Быть может, лучше со мной на чашечку кофе, чем с ним?  
— А можно нам тоже латте, — вмешался Клинт, не понимая, что происходит. — Два. Мне и ему.  
— Можно, — кивнула Наташа и снова перевела взгляд на Шэрон. — Подкинешь меня до «Старк Индастриз»?  
— Как договаривались.

Раздав всем заказы и выгнав их на улицу, Наташа забежала к Джиму, сообщив, что прятаться больше не следовало.

***

Все было спокойно, и Питер надеялся, что в этот вечер действительно будет свободен. В конце концов, он пообещал своему баристе, что непременно придёт к нему. Но в какой-то момент за ним увязались роботы, от которых он никак не мог избавиться. Что им было нужно, Пит не знал, но понимал, что Человек-Паук нажил себе нового врага, и возможно куда более серьёзного, чем обычно.

Нескольких таких ботов он разрушил, заставив столкнуться друг с другом, но тут же появились новые. И куда от них бежать? Каким образом его завело на Старк Тауэр, он не помнил, но, если мистер Старк дома, то есть крохотная возможность избавиться от всех ботов сразу.

Железный Человек появился через несколько минут и, в общем-то, спас Питера. Он был рад и счастлив, так что принял приглашение и зашёл внутрь. Дом мистера Старка был напичкан технологиями, но раньше Пит только слышал об этом. Стоило ему оказаться на полу в одной из комнат, как его тут же поприветствовал искусственный интеллект, и это вызывало слишком много восторга. Питер и сам не раз пытался разработать что-то подобное, и полгода ушло только на то, чтобы научить его распознавать все буквы алфавита.

— Ты можешь переодеться, — сказал Старк, внезапно оказавшись за спиной. Питер крутил головой в разные стороны, и не сразу его заметил. — Я здесь один, так что никто не узнает твоей тайны.  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — поблагодарил его Питер и сразу же стянул маску, — но вся моя одежда дома.  
— Советую теперь так не делать.  
— Из-за роботов. Лучше не стоит, вы правы.  
— Ты знаешь, чьи они?  
— Нет, но очень хотелось бы знать.  
— Я не смог взломать их. Как только вторгался в их программу, так запускался быстрый обратный отсчёт и всё взрывалось буквально за пять секунд, — Тони сел на диван, держа в руках стакан с виски. — За Человеком-Пауком следят, и это что-то да значит.  
— Вы выяснили что-нибудь о тех агентах, что тогда вломились в «Оскорп»?  
— В документах Осборна полный бардак, так что даже не удалось узнать, что они забрали с собой. Ну, и вообще учитывая небольшие разногласия наших компаний, мне показали средний палец и вежливо вытурили оттуда.  
— Почему вы пьёте, мистер Старк? — Питер сел в жёлтое кресло.  
— Ну, — сделав вид, что задумался, протянул Тони и снова отпил виски, — быть может, потому что больше некому меня остановить? Да и знаешь, мне нравится. Мне по вкусу, а ещё после неплохо работается и иногда даже спится.  
— Вы и Капитан… — спросил Питер, вспоминая своего баристу. — Что произошло между вами?   
— Не твоё дело, Пит. Люди встречаются, люди расходятся, обычное дело.  
— Но вы ведь хотите его вернуть. 

На секунду, когда Питер поймал на себе полный гнева взгляд Старка, он перепугался, решив, что зря спросил. За длинный нос и навязчивое любопытство он вполне мог поплатиться стипендией или другой помощью от мистера Старка. Но довольно быстро Тони стал другим: погрустневшим, увядшим, потерянным. Он не произнёс ни слова, пока не опустошил стакан полностью, а затем, поднявшись, направился к бару за новой порцией. 

Старк поставил пустой стакан напротив Пита и быстро наполнил его виски, затем пододвинув ещё ближе. Питер с непониманием смотрел то на мистера Старка, то на стакан. 

— Пей, — сказал он, и звучало это требовательно, что сопротивляться было страшно.  
— Но мистер Старк, мне девятнадцать, — удивился Питер. — И тётя Мэй ждёт меня дома.   
— Джарвис, позвони тётушке Мэй и скажи, что сегодня Питер остаётся погостить у дяди Тони.  
— Мистер Старк, не стоит.  
— Пей. 

Поразмыслив с полминуты, Пит сделал маленький глоток, и Старк, уловив это, улыбнулся и отпил сам. Пока Тони был занят выпивкой, Питер быстро сплюнул то, что выпил в комок паутины и повесил его за креслом. 

— Так вы расскажите мне о вас и Капитане Америка?   
— Слушай, парень, даже Америка не знала, что мы встречались. Откуда знал ты?  
— Однажды я опоздал на спасение мира и застал вас… Вдвоем. Помните?  
— Точно, — умно подняв палец вверх, сказал Тони, будто бы вспомнил всё, что тогда произошло. — Было время.  
— Сэр, — прервал их Джарвис, — миссис Мэй Паркер просила передать, чтобы в следующий раз цитирую «этот засранец звонил сам».   
— Эм, это видимо обо мне, — заволновался Питер.   
— Миссис Мэй Паркер просила уточнить, что это относится к мистеру Старку.   
— О, кажется, она по мне соскучилась. Я слышу, что где-то вибрирует телефон. Твой что ли?  
— Мой, — подтвердил Питер.

Телефон у Питера был старенький, с четырех дюймовым дисплеем, и хранился в одном из хранилищ для кассет с паутиной. Он вытащил его оттуда, сделал несколько манипуляций пальцами, и телефон замолчал, после чего Пит вернул его на прежнее место. 

— Почему вы ловите тех двух агентов? — повторил наболевший вопрос Питер и надеялся на честный ответ.   
— Потому что Стив попросил меня, представляешь? Он перешагнул свою гордость и попросил помощи. Потому что его Баки, чёртов Баки, может быть одним из них. А его, конечно, нужно вернуть.   
— Баки? Кто такой Баки? — нахмурился Пит. 

Тони молчал, делая очередной глоток виски. Питер счёл долгом наконец-то это прекратить. Он забрал бутылку, пока Старк не видел, и спрятал её в бар, к остальным, а двери залепил паутиной. 

— Питер, что ты делаешь? — озадачился Старк, когда Пит стал забирать стакан у него из рук.  
— Помогаю вам, мистер Старк, — ответил он. — Вы же говорили, что вас некому остановить. Так вот, этим кем сегодня, пожалуй, побуду я.   
— Ишь чего надумал, мелкая задница, — ругнулся Тони. — Мне и так хорошо. Не нужно никакой помощи. Я справляюсь.   
— Я вас очень уважаю, но вы не справляетесь.

Когда Старк подошёл к бару и попытался его открыть, он ожидаемо вляпался в паутину и больше не смог двигать руками. От начального непонимания, он дёргал руки на себя, но на каждую попытку лишь скрипели слабые дверцы. В конце концов, Питеру удалось отвести его оттуда, снять паутину с рук и уложить спать на диван в мастерской. После он написал сообщение своему баристе, но тот, к сожалению, сегодня вечером оказался занят. 

Задержавшись, Питер ждал и надеялся, что мистер Старк всё же спит, а не притворяется, ожидая, пока останется один. В его жизни произошло столько всего, что, честно говоря, Питер не понимал, что заставляет Тони вставать по утрам до сих пор. Наверное, невероятная сила воли и желание изменить мир. Но только с каждой новой встречей Питер замечал, как сильно сказывалось отсутствие рядом с ним Стива. 

Он ходил по гостиной, рассматривал различные вазы и маленькие статуэтки, когда наткнулся на фотографию, которую сам и отдал Старку пару недель назад. 

— Человек-Паук? — вдруг послышалось за спиной, и Питер поспешил напялить маску, что всё это время пряталась за поясом.   
— О, Капитан, простите, не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — неловко отозвался Пит, повернувшись. — Хорошо выглядите.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?   
— Прячусь. За мной следила целая дюжина роботов, и мистер Старк здорово помог от них избавиться. 

Стив заметил фотографию, что Питер держал в руках, и хмыкнул, недовольно и рассерженно. Этот взгляд Пит узнал сразу, так что поспешил вернуть фотографию на место. 

— Ладно, Капитан, был рад вас видеть. С удовольствием бы поболтал с вами, но мне пора, утюг забыл выключить. Знаете, супергеройская одежда требует специального ухода, — говорил невпопад Питер. — Никакой стирки с автоматической глажкой, а то ткань испортится.  
— Тони дома? — не обращая внимания на завывания Человека-Паука, спросил Стив.  
— Да, он спит в мастерской. Выпил немного… Вроде того. Из-за того, что когда-то вы были с ним… А теперь вы отдельно. Вы и он. Ну, вы, Капитан, отдельно. Он тоже отдельно. Каждый сам по себе. Всего доброго, Капитан. 

Когда Человек-Паук скрылся в лифте, Стив наконец сделал ещё несколько шагов, взял в руки ту самую фотографию и увидел, сколько надежды было тогда в глазах Тони.


	4. Chapter 4

Лифт ехал медленно, и Питер каждый раз поднимал взгляд на табло, надеясь увидеть лампочку рядом с нужным ему этажом. Приспичило же Джеймсону позвать на благотворительный вечер в качестве фотографа именно его, и ведь вероятно, даже не заплатят. С этими мыслями Пит вышел из лифта в светлый гостиничный холл, ведущий в актовый зал, в котором должно проходить мероприятие. Вероятно, гостиничные номера на этом этаже все закреплены за гостями вечера, ведь каждый из них стоит приличную сумму за какие-то сутки.

В зале было ещё светлее, играла музыка. Официанты с невероятной скоростью проносились мимо людей, успевая в мгновения сменить пустой поднос на новый с бокалами. Питер был едва заметным, фотографировал и старался не попадаться на глаза начальству.

— Не желаете выпить?

Повернувшись на голос, Пит поднял брови в удивлении. Рядом с ним стоял бариста и улыбался. Что он здесь делал, было не ясно, но одет был почти так же, как официанты, но только не носил бабочку и этот странный воротник с рюшами. Волосы были убраны в привычный хвост, и лишь одна прядка выбивалась из него.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Пит, улыбаясь.  
— У нас свидание, — серьёзно сказал бариста.  
— С ума сошёл?  
— Нет, просто задолбался ждать, когда до тебя дойдёт. Так что у нас свидание. Прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь.

Нервно рассмеявшись, Питер посмотрел по сторонам, сделал несколько снимков, обдумывая. Он чувствовал, что краснеет, щёки горели, и он никак не мог убрать тупую улыбку со своего лица. Окей, гугл, как успокоить сердцебиение рядом с тем, кто нравится? Питер уверен, что правильного ответа на данный вопрос просто не существует.

— Я не знаю твоего имени, — хмыкнул Питер. Он немного напрягся, поджал губы и виновато смотрел в сторону его баристы.  
— Джимми.  
— Джимини? — переспросил Питер. — Как сверчок?  
— Да нет же. Просто Джимми. Джим.  
— Звучит отлично, — стеснительно улыбнулся Пит.  
— Официант, — громко сказал Джим, и парень, стоявший недалеко от них, мигом оказался рядом. Взяв один бокал, Джим протянул его Питеру, и только после этого взял второй.

Шампанское пузырилось и неплохо. Питер сделал глоток, пытаясь расслабиться, внезапное и настойчивое свидание вызывало противоречивые эмоции, но на переднем плане была радость - необычная и огромная - что Пит почти не замечал, как от волнения дрожат пальцы и путаются мысли, когда он думает, что можно сказать.

Он уже и не помнил, что значит первое свидание. Кажется, в прошлый раз, когда такое случилось, Питер чуть было не умер от переживаний. Но сейчас он не мог так оплошать и хотел действовать незамедлительно.

— Когда ты был на первом свидании с кем-то в последний раз? — спросил Пит, зацепившись за собственные мучительные мысли.  
— Это вот так и происходит? Задаём друг другу вопросы, ходя из угла в угол? — поинтересовался Джим.  
— У тебя есть другие предложения? — подняв брови, сказал Питер.

Джим быстро опустошил бокал и, поставив пустой на поднос одному из официантов, потянул Питера за руку и так дотащил до лифта. В итоге они поднялись на последний этаж, поднялись по лестнице, ведущей на чердак, и очутились на крыше. Ветер был холодный, небо – беспросветным, но сам город с такой высоты казался огромной россыпью звёзд на тёмном полотне. Огни светились, мигали, манили к себе. Питер знал эту картину и отчасти из-за неё так любил Нью-Йорк.

С удивлением он повернулся и неотрывно смотрел на своего спутника. Тот стоял у самого бортика крыши, опустив взгляд куда-то под ноги. Казалось, что он искал какие-то ответы на незаданные вопросы и прятал внезапно пошатнувшееся настроение в этой темноте.

— Расскажешь, что с рукой? — Питер подошёл ближе, и Джим поднял на него взгляд: растерянный и озадаченный, но спустя секунду он уже улыбался точно так же, как в зале с гостями и шампанским. — Я заметил, уже давно, что ты всё делаешь правой рукой.  
— Это протез, — ухмыльнулся Джим, указывая пальцем на «неживую» руку. — Авария, последствия. Я не хочу об этом говорить. Но он со мной, сколько я себя помню.  
— Когда мне было восемь, я впервые сломал ногу, — рассказал Питер, разряжая обстановку. — Думал, что смогу спасти котёнка. Но тётя Мэй долго ругалась потом из-за испорченной куртки.  
— Значит, ты был бунтарём?  
— Скорее, пытался быть героем. Не получилось. 

Подняв взгляд на Питера, Джим не мог сдержать улыбки. Потому что Питер выглядел одновременно очаровательно и напуганно, постоянно сводил брови к носу, а затем улыбался как ни в чем не бывало. А ещё он говорил, кажется, обо всем подряд. Он даже пересказал рецепт булочек, что показывали в утреннем шоу, а волнение всё ещё не уходило. 

— Нью-Йорк – красивый город, — сказал Джим, когда Пит замолчал и долго не мог подобрать слов, — жаль только, что огней в нём больше, чем на небе.   
— Разве не этим он прекрасен?  
— Я бы сказал, что он прекрасен тобой, но ты опять раскраснеешься.  
— Тогда чем же он прекрасен? — дрожа, спросил Питер. 

Не отвечая, Джим посмотрел в глаза Питеру. Освещение было не лучшим, но он мог многое разглядеть. Как, например, то, что румянец всё-таки появился; или то, что прямо сейчас у Пита дрожали губы. Всё это – мелочи, отчего-то так приятно осознаваемые. Права была Наташа, говоря, что он вляпался, кажется, очень сильно, потому что этот мальчишка – Джим не знал, сколько тому лет, но верил Наташиной интуиции – так прочно засел в его голове, мыслях и даже добрался до сердца. 

Когда Питер вдруг снова стал говорить, Джим лишь слышал его голос, но совершенно не понимал, что он говорит. Наверное, очередную ерунду от волнения. Тогда он сделал шаг навстречу, встал совсем близко и, положив руку на затылок, поцеловал. Потому что уже давно хотелось. Питу хотелось сказать что-нибудь вроде «Вау», но когда он понял, что всё волнение ушло, то, наконец, закрыл глаза и перестал думать.

Но неожиданно паучье чутьё взбесилось, Питер отпрянул в тот момент, когда их резко тряхнуло. Он машинально подошёл к высоким бортикам крыши и посмотрел вниз. Картинка, открывшаяся ему, выглядела очень печально. Огромных размеров робот в виде паука пролезал в разбитое окно, и Питер сглотнул.

— Пришло время делать ноги, — скомандовал он, сам того не ожидая. Джимми выглядел испуганным и лишь кивнул на его заявление.

Они спустились по лестнице, и уже в коридоре столкнулись с людьми, бегущими к лифту. Среди них была ужасная паника, до Питера доносились крики Джона Джимона, а паучье чутьё никак не успокаивалось. Он знал, что должен идти на помощь, но не мог оставить Джимми. Не сейчас, нет.

— Ты хочешь заснять это? — спросил Джимми, и Питер неуверенно кивнул. — С ума сошёл? Там ведь опасно!  
— Я и не в таких местах бывал, — он попытался оправдаться, и так, чтобы голос не дрожал. — И живой ещё, как видишь.  
— Эти роботы тебе голову снесут и не заметишь!  
— Да перестань, Сверчок, я справлюсь. Сейчас подъедут Мстители и, может быть, Человек-Паук, с роботом они разберутся, а снимки… Ну кто ещё принесёт такие снимки, а? Джеймсон за них отлично заплатит.  
— Я не могу тебя туда отпустить.  
— Я не маленький, справлюсь.

Джим немного замялся и ни слова против так и не сказал. Он смотрел на парня, полного энтузиазма строить свою карьеру, смелого. Он сунул руку в карман, и только после всё же согласно кивнул.

— Будь осторожен, ладно? — процедил он сквозь зубы; Питер видел заботу во всём этом и не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Встретимся внизу. 

Убедившись, что Джим влез в очередной лифт и уехал, Питер ринулся на поле боя, по пути залезая в один из номеров, чтобы переодеться. Не успела удивлённая публика и глазом моргнуть, как он уже сражался с огромным роботом, но ни одной мысли, как избавиться от этой штуки, у него не было.

«Должен же быть выключатель», — твердил Питер сам себе, связывая огромные лапы паутиной. Надолго это, конечно, не остановит робота, но у него есть какое-то время, чтобы подумать. Он осторожничал больше, чем обычно. В битвах с роботами внимание было главным фактором, потому что сюрпризами они были наполнены не на шутку.

У него была лишь одна цель - обезвредить робота, а дальше уже как пойдёт.

— Эй, ползучий, не ждал нас?

Повиснув на потолке, Питер посмотрел в разбитое окно. Там, в воздухе висел Железный Человек. Да, помощь как раз вовремя.

— Мистер Старк, сможете его взломать? — поинтересовался Питер.  
— Не даётся, — сказал Старк, влетев в зал. — Кому ты насолил, признавайся?  
— Я ничего, я просто душка, вы же знаете.  
— Ставлю сотку, что эта тварь хочет тебя поймать.  
— Мистер Старк, я с вами вовеки не расплачусь.  
— Просто пролети перед ней, я попытаюсь поймать сигнал.

Прислушавшись, Питер так и сделал. Робот зашевелился, разорвал паутину и сделал несколько рывков навстречу. Но тут же оказался прижат мощным телом Тора. Питер несколько раз взвизгнул от восторга. Тор говорил на своём родном языке, думалось, что он просто ругается, но Питеру казалось, что это он что-то объясняет этой огромной железяке. Тор был в этом спец. Надо бы у него поучиться. Болтаешь себе, болтаешь, но ни один злодей не узнает твоих планов.

— Давай, Тор, просто выруби его, — сказал Капитан Америка. Кажется, они собрались всей командой. Осталось найти лучника.

Только подумав об этом, Питер едва успел отклониться от стрелы, летящей прямиком в робота, и по нему сразу же прошёл сильный разряд тока.

— Ну, чёрт тебя дери, Бартон, я же работал! — возмутился Старк.  
— Эй, с высказываниями осторожнее, здесь же ребёнок, — пригрозил Капитан.  
— Вообще-то мне девятнадцать, — откликнулся Питер.  
— Ты мне больше не парень, делаю, что хочу, — сказал Старк. — А тебе, Бартон, я ещё устрою нагоняй.  
— Старк, прости, но я же для тебя лучше сделал. Не так много убытков.  
— Вот ублюдок, ещё и насмехается. Всё, все расходимся. Паучок, и ты тоже. Смотри, чтобы Джеймсон тебя не увидел.  
— Да, пожалуй, вы правы, мистер Старк. Я кое-что не закончил. Я тут сделал пару селфи, вам прислать? Только снова не добавляйте мой адрес электронной почты в спам. 

Старк сказал ещё что-то, но Питер уже не слышал. Он ворвался в ту же самую комнату, переоделся и поспешил спуститься вниз.

У входа в здание стояло немало народу. Питер смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть в толпе знакомое лицо, но тщетно. Он бродил туда-сюда почти пятнадцать минут, углядел несколько машин скорой помощи, видел, как Мстители увозили робота, убирали за собой мусор. Питер натянул очки и уже собрался уходить, как вдруг его позвали. Оглянувшись, он увидел Джимми. Тот был немного потрёпан, но шёл навстречу. Питер последовал его примеру.

— Ну что, повеселился там?  
— Со Мстителями снова встретился, — хмыкнул Питер.  
— Несмотря на нападение огромного робота, свидание прошло отлично, — улыбнулся Джим. — Поцелуешь на прощание? Или заглянешь на… чашечку кофе?

Рассмеявшись, Питер не знал, что и ответить.

***

— Один? — Наташа удивленно смотрела на Джима.

Она сидела в одиночестве, пила виски и смотрела телевизор. Передача шла какая-то глупая, и Джим даже не вникал в то, что там говорили. Он сел, отпил прямо из бутылки, ничуть не поморщившись от горечи. Кажется, совсем не так он планировал провести вечер. Он даже спрятал всё оружие, но не всегда всё идёт по плану.

Закинув ногу на ногу, Джим упёрся на левую руку и лениво зевал. Сложный был день, и давно пора было ложиться спать. Но что-то мешало, и этим что-то было огромным желанием напиться.

— И хорошо, потому что после потасовки с Капитаном у меня уже ни на что не осталось сил, — тихо сказал он. — А ещё у меня на ноге огромный синяк. Вот такой. Ты бы только видела.  
— Что хотел Капитан?  
— Капитан хотел Баки и что-то не поделил со Старком.  
— А я подралась с Шэрон, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Но всё-таки сумела сбежать. Было жалко бить по её прекрасному личику. Надеюсь, синяков не осталось. Ведь это самое красивое, что в ней есть.  
— Я получил поцелуй.  
— Ну, ты выиграл. Несмотря на то, что вернулся домой один.  
— Пойду спать. Игры как-то не для меня.  
— Бутылку-то оставь.

Хмыкнув, Джим поставил бутылку на место. Он пошёл в подсобку, откинул штору, за которой пряталась лестница. Поднявшись по ней, Джим очутился в комнате, светлой и пустой, с двумя дверями. Толкнув свою, он зашёл внутрь, следом за собой закрыл её и включил свет, нащупав выключатель слева на стене.

В комнате сочетались и гостиная, и кухня, и спальня. По центру лежал большой матрас с подушками и одеялом, прямо за ним стоял столик на четырех ножках и с ящиком. По стене напротив, через небольшое расстояние, находились кухонные шкафчики, там же были микроволновка и электрический чайник. Рядом с раковиной зачем-то висело зеркало. У другой стены стоял шкаф и кресло, а ещё была дверь, ведущая в ванную комнату.

Рядом с дверью стоял диван, над которым висела огромная картина. Сняв её со стены, Джим открыл сейф, что та скрывала, и спрятал туда пистолет, который носил всегда с собой на всякий случай. Вновь спрятав сейф, он не потрудился даже раздеться, ничком упав на кровать.

Он уже почти уснул, когда телефон противно пропиликал.

_«Спасибо»._

***

Клинт резво открыл банку с газировкой. Щелчок было слышно на всю кухню, даже Тор поднял на него свой взгляд, а Шэрон лишь неодобрительно хмыкнула. Она не любила Старк Тауэр, хоть и никогда не могла сказать почему. Тони считал, что та просто завидует. 

Они нечасто здесь бывали, предпочитая жить и тренироваться на базе. Так было тише, спокойнее и вполне комфортно для этой команды фриков. Но сегодня по приказу Капитана все остались здесь. 

— Устроим пир на весь мир, а потом по комнатам, — сказал Тони, разбирая китайскую еду на вынос. — Бартон, твоя свинина мушу.   
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил раздающего Клинт.   
— Не стоит, — не задумываясь, ответил Тони. — Махи-махи в кисло-сладком кто заказывал?   
— Я, — скромно отозвался Стив.

Он стоял позади, и Старк не сразу это понял. Покрутившись, Тони протянул коробку с едой Стиву и отвернулся. Присутствие Стива его почти не отвлекало, просто немного напоминало о том, что когда-то было. Оставалось ещё три коробки, и Тони достал лишь ту, которая была для него. Он сел рядом с Клинтом, который уже вовсю наслаждался своей порцией китайской еды. Оставшиеся коробки Стив раздал сам. В общем-то, обычно он этим и занимался.

— Оу, шеф звонит, — улыбнулась Шэрон и вышла, оставив свою лапшу на столе. Стив любезно закрыл коробку.  
— А вы знали, что Шэрон встречается с девушкой? — шёпотом сказал Клинт, придвинувшись ближе.

Стив, кажется, раскрыл рот от удивления, Тони же не показал никакой заинтересованности.

— Да с такой горячей, — продолжил он, — я б и сам с ней замутил.  
— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — поинтересовался Тони.  
— На днях она подвозила её на работу, когда везла нас с Тором к тебе в гости.  
— Вы же тогда приехали с новой помощницей Пеппер, — поморщился Тони, вспоминая. — Я встретил вас у входа. Понятно, почему Пеппер взяла её на работу.  
— Пеппер нравятся девушки?  
— Девушки, парни, откуда мне знать вообще? — буркнул Старк. — Но не в этом дело.  
— Она взяла её на работу, чтобы ты не спал с ней, — ухмыльнулся Стив, садясь рядом.  
— Ты знал?  
— Ну, мой же совет.  
— А тебе-то это зачем?  
— Просто по-дружески помог Пеппер, вот и всё.  
— Пеппер – мой друг, какого ты ей помогаешь?  
— Был бы другом, давно был бы в курсе, — нахмурился Стив. — Да и вон с Человеком-Пауком дружбу водишь.  
— Ой, с чего тебя это волнует? — закатил глаза Тони.  
— Да меня не волнует, с кем ты общаешься. Общайся с кем хочешь.  
— Господи, просто потрахайтесь, а не ебите друг другу мозги, — не выдержал Клинт, внезапно вспомнивший, почему им пришлось съехать из башни на базу.  
— Бартон, закончишь, зайди ко мне, отдам новые стрелы.

Старк встал и ушёл в мастерскую. Стив, тяжело вздохнув, проводил его взглядом. Бартон продолжал болтать, а Стив всё смотрел в ту сторону, куда ушёл Тони. 

Тони и раньше часто так делал. Сбегал от проблем, запирался в своём маленьком мире и мастерил. Он мог смастерить и новый гаджет для Мстителей, и маленького друга-робота для дубины. И раньше Стив приходил к нему, садился на диван в углу, смотрел на него и рисовал. Тони никогда не был против. Быть может, Стив просто помогал; быть может, тогда это значило слишком многое, это была поддержка. Честно признаться самому себе в том, что он скучал по этому, Стив не мог. 

Надолго его не хватило, ссорится с Тони это последнее, что ему было нужно. Поэтому, он пошёл в мастерскую, набрал код на двери и был удивлён, что больше от него ничего не требовалось. Всё как в старые, добрые времена. Код подходил. 

В лаборатории как всегда играла музыка, Тони стоял в белой рубашке с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами, и что-то читал. Он повернулся лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, кто оказался незваным гостем, но затем вновь вернулся к работе. Стив восхищался. Он сел на привычное место на диване и просто наблюдал за тем, как Тони работал. Сегодня он был на редкость спокойным, почти не двигался, уткнувшись в гигантскую голограмму, на которой Стив ничего не понимал. Компьютерные коды всё время вызывали столько вопросов, что их было лучше не задавать. 

— Тони, я хотел бы… — начал Стив, но тут зазвонил телефон.  
— Подожди.

Ответив на звонок, Тони отвернулся. Разговор казался обычным, рабочим, и Тони несколько раз повторил что-то про мейнфреймы и предложил использовать ассемблер, полагая, что тот больше подходит для обращения к компонентам железа. 

— Это никуда не годится, — говорил Тони, и Стив внимательно слушал, хоть не понимал и слова. — Ну, быть может, притормозит работу, но ты от этого только выиграешь. Вероятность ошибки будет минимальной. Нет, я не раскрою тебе секрет работы Джарвиса. Изобретай себе другого. Имя придумал? Серьёзно? Запрограммируй сначала, умник. Ладно, завтра заберу тебя с института. Не усвистай там никуда. До связи. Кэп?

Тони говорил быстро. Стив не сразу понял, что тот уже перестал разговаривать по телефону и обращался к нему. Потупив немного, он всё-таки подошёл ближе, окончательно выйдя из тени. 

— Ты не сменил код, — легко сказал Роджерс.   
— Ну, кроме тебя его никто не знает, так что… Какой смысл?  
— Ну да.   
— Зачем пришёл? — Тони сложил руки на груди.   
— Я… — Стив набрал слишком много воздуха в лёгкие, что не сразу получилось нормально ответить. — Прости меня за то, что произошло на кухне.  
— Хорошо.   
— Хорошо?  
— Да. Твоя совесть чиста, свободен. А если решил воспользоваться советом Бартона, то лучше сразу уйди отсюда.  
— Каким ещё советом? — недоумевал Стив.  
— Да любым. У него они все идиотские.   
— Клинт тут не причём.   
— Отлично. 

Вернувшись к работе, Тони больше не смотрел на Стива, только выбирал что-то на экране, вводил какие-то данные, экспериментировал. Потоптавшись ещё немного, Стив вышел, и, как только дверь захлопнулась, Тони выпустил пар на первой же чашке, и она полетела в стену.


	5. Chapter 5

— Хочешь _меня_?

Наташа недоумевала. Мисс Поттс стояла рядом с её рабочим местом, держа в руках какую-то банку и предлагала ей… себя? Кажется, недосып, наконец, начал сказываться и на ней. Перед глазами то и дело возникали неприличные картинки, и виной тому была Пеппер или необъяснимое желание Наташи раздеть её. Но, в общем-то, задвигая подобные мысли, Нат старалась работать ещё усерднее, чтобы совсем забыть об этом. Было сложно.

— Что?  
— Мёд. Будешь?   
— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнулась Наташа, вернувшись к делам, которых было даже слишком много. — У меня ещё есть кофе.   
— Тяжёлое утро?   
— Просто нужно больше кофе. 

Потянувшись в сторону, Наташа нажала кнопку на кофеварке и та мгновенно зажужжала, одновременно с ней зазвонил мобильный телефон. На экране высветилось привычное «Джеймс» и фотография его синей кепки с белым орлом. Отвечая на звонок, Наташа не переставала работать. 

Всё это время мисс Поттс ходила по кабинету, словно не могла найти себе места. Наташу это почти не напрягало. Ожидаемо Джим попросил подменить его завтра вечером за стойкой, потому что они с Питом согласовали время второго свидания. Наташа согласилась, не раздумывая.

— Потом поработаешь за меня, — хмыкнула она, скрепляя степлером бумаги, пришедшие по факсу десять минут назад. — Зуб за зуб, Джимми. Да. До вечера. 

Наташа отложила телефон под пиликанье кофеварки, сообщившей о готовности кофе. От чашки шёл пар и приятно пахло, так что ни секунды не медля, она сделала глоток, и на этот раз кофе действительно помог. Небольшой отдых во время рабочего времени никогда никому не мешал, и Натали думала, что пару минут действительно сможет насладиться кофе и не вспоминать о работе, но тут запищал факс. Он работал с громким звуком, зато печатал отлично и на обычных листах, а не на тонкой факсовой бумаге, к которой Наташа не любила прикасаться. 

— Мисс Поттс, смотрите.

Наташа протянула начальнице только что пришедшую бумагу. Вместо текста, который Пеппер ожидала увидеть, её взору предстал флаер-приглашение. На этом приглашении, в отличие от других, которые приходили к ним, стояло одно единственное имя: Вирджиния Поттс, и ни о каком Тони Старке речи не шло. 

— Отпишись, — вынесла вердикт Пеппер, вернув листовку. — У меня нет на это времени.  
— Джона Джеймсон открывает свой телеканал, закатывает вечеринку, а вы не хотите увидеть это своими глазами? — удивилась Натали, забрав флаер. — Жаль, я не могу сказать, что я это вы. Я бы сходила. Никогда не была на таких мероприятиях.   
— Ты действительно хочешь пойти туда? — Пеппер убрала за ухо выпавшую прядь волос и улыбнулась.  
— Ну, — пожала плечами Наташа, опустив стеснительный взгляд на флаер, — думаю, это был бы неплохой опыт. Да и кто откажется от бесплатного бокала Шардоне?   
— Быть может, сходим туда вместе? — предложила Пеппер. 

Удивлению Натали не было предела. Она раскрыла рот в немом восторженном крике и заулыбалась ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Предложение было стоящее и ни одной причины, чтобы от него отказаться. Хотя, одна, конечно, была. У Наташи всё ещё была Шэрон, с которой расставаться было рано, потому что та неосознанно делилась важной информацией, и бросить её сейчас было бы неправильно для их с Джимом тактики, а Пеппер была той, из-за которой, Натали сделала бы это, не задумываясь. Кажется, о чём-то подобном говорил Джим, когда впервые рассказывал о Питере.

— Да. Было бы здорово, — согласилась Наташа, уверяя себя, что это будет простой и приятный вечер. Она всегда умела держать себя, как нужно. — Но вы же не хотели идти.  
— Когда на такой вечеринке ты одна, то и Шардоне не поможет. 

На лице Пеппер мелькнула улыбка, легко и непринуждённо, и быстро пропала. Наташа, вероятно, сейчас выглядела слишком довольной, поэтому отпустила смущённый взгляд к бумагам, которые никак не заканчивались. Пеппер так и стояла над её столом, немного наклонившись, чтобы было удобнее читать листовку. Не смотреть ей в декольте было хорошей проверкой выдержки Наташи.

***

Всё было замечательно. Питер учился, работал, захаживал в гости к мистеру Старку, который никогда не отказывал ему в помощи, и был даже слишком счастлив. Злодеи пока что не нападали на Нью-Йорк и не пытались уничтожить мир или захватить власть. Он даже успел заскучать без привычных разборок.

За ним пока что никто не следил, роботы не появлялись, а того единственного, который был, мистер Старк давно разобрал на кусочки, пытаясь понять, в каком месте вообще собрали эту рухлядь. 

Единственным чёрным пятном был Гарри, который из раза в раз сходил с ума. Питер уже привык к его утренним звонкам, когда он требовал от него невозможного или просил отвезти в Диснейлэнд, чтобы отпраздновать его тринадцатый день рождения, но все удары на себя чаще всего брала Эм Джей, потому что Пит был занят всем на свете. 

Он спешил на занятия и забежал в кофейню по пути, только чтобы пожелать Джимми хорошего дня, получил в благодарность широченную улыбку и случайный поцелуй в щёку, пока никто не видел. 

— Меня там Гарри ждёт в машине, — усмехнулся Питер, взяв кофе. — Вечером увидимся?  
— А ты не сбежишь?   
— Не сбегу.  
— Тогда у нас будет юбилейное свидание.

Джим всегда улыбался так, что у Пита проходили мурашки по телу, и это ощущение было невероятным. И всегда как в первый раз. Весь свой восторг он старался прятать, но был уверен, что Джим видит это, как бы он не пытался. 

— Ты считаешь?   
— Нет, — признался Джимми. — Но пусть будет таким.   
— Так, Гарри уже названивает мне, — вытащив телефон из кармана, сказал Питер. — Пока, Сверчок.   
— До вечера, жучок.

Выходя из кафе, Питер сел в машину, и Гарри сразу дал по газам. Он чуть не вылил на себя кофе и тихо ругался. Доехали они быстро, Гарри всю дорогу рассказывал какие-то шутки, сам смеялся, пока Питер наслаждался кофе. День начинался неплохо. Они припарковались на привычном месте, и, когда выходили из машины, у Пита зазвонил телефон. Гарри лишь закатил глаза и пошёл дальше, пока Питер смотрел на экран. В конце концов он ответил, вспоминая, что мистер Старк не любит ждать. 

— Зря ты с Осборном катаешься, — саркастично сказал Старк, — он ведь знает, что ты скорешился с Человеком-Пауком.  
— Что вы хотели, мистер Старк? — спросил Питер, не желая выслушивать очередные наставления от Тони.   
— Ты мне нужен сегодня вечером. Я, кажется, выяснил кое-что насчёт большого робота-паука.  
— Блин, — выругался Питер, вспоминая данное Джиму обещание. — Надолго?  
— Я больше не буду пытаться тебя споить, обещаю.   
— Ладно.  
— Отлично, заберу тебя после института.

***

В конце учебного дня Питер стоял на крыльце и смирно ждал, когда же подъедет мистер Старк. Смотря по сторонам, он то и дело ловил на себе любопытные взгляды тех, кто, кажется, уже догадывался, кого Пит ждёт. Шарф сползал с плеча, и приходилось постоянно его поправлять. 

Вот-вот собирался дождь. Питер уже отчаялся, думал, что промокнет, но яркая ауди мелькнула вдалеке. Спустившись по ступенькам и, вытащив наушники, Питер открыл дверь и быстро сел в машину. Навязчивые взгляды больше не чувствовались, и даже дышать стало легче. 

— Кажется, скоро все решат, что вы мой папочка, — иронизировал Пит, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Слишком часто крутитесь около меня.  
— Ну, зато доставать никто не будет, — хмыкнул Старк. — Хочешь, одолжу костюмчик, сходишь в нём в школу, чтобы все задиры заткнулись.  
— Я учусь в университете.  
— Да какая разница. 

Поджав губы, Питер замолчал. Он написал Джимми о том, что немного задержится, получив в ответ грустный смайлик. Пообещав поскорее освободиться, он был готов к работе, или что там ему приготовил мистер Старк. Это могло быть всё, что угодно, и Питер почти уверен, что не было бы преступлением рассказать ему обо всём по телефону. 

В пути до Башни мистер Старк интересовался учебной программой и успехами Питера, как настоящий заботливый родитель, точно так же поступала тётя Мэй, стоило ему зайти домой. Наверное, это была какая-то особенная черта для всех родственников Паркера и мистера Старка. Почему им вообще интересовался мистер Старк, он не знал, но вероятно, если бы Питер не был Человеком-Пауком, то вряд ли бы они вообще встретились. 

В лаборатории мистера Старка, на девяносто третьем этаже Старк Таэур, почти по центру лежали части того самого робота, что напал на Человека-Паука, и, видимо, в них и была причина его появления здесь. 

Подойдя ближе, Питер стал рассматривать, узнавая в помятых пластинах робота. Подтянув очки на лоб, он вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, застывшего в проходе. Старк наблюдал с любопытством. 

— И что это всё значит? — наконец спросил Пит, повернувшись к мистеру Старку.  
— Присмотрись же, найдёшь ответ на свой вопрос.   
— А нельзя просто сказать?   
— Можно. Я знаю, кто тебя подставил.   
— И кто же?

Тони спустился по лестнице, встал совсем рядом и взглядом искал одну деталь. Питер искренне недоумевал, что происходит, но верил, что от этого хотя бы будет польза, и он не зря отшил Джимми сегодня. 

— А, вот она, — сказал Тони, достав из груды хлама деталь. 

Интегральная схема в руках Тони Старка казалась какой-то неправильной, непропорциональной, и больше походила на модуль оперативной памяти, только была примерно на сантиметр шире. Забрав схему, Питер рассматривал, вертел деталь в руках, и довольно быстро сообразил в чём тут дело. 

«Оскорп». И мысли сложились в цепочку: Зелёный Гоблин, смерть Нормана Осборна по вине Человека-Паука, приступы Гарри и его огромное желание мести. 

— Гарри вряд ли стал бы действовать так… Да и он не разбирается в робототехнике, — возмутился Питер, понимая намерения Тони. — Так что ваши предположения, мистер Старк, не обоснованны.   
— Я не думаю, что это дело рук Осборна. Он погряз в алкоголе и травке, ему сейчас не до мести. А вот те два агента, мужчина и женщина, возможно, имеют к этому отношение.  
— Что? Зачем бы им это? И вы говорили, что один из тех агентов - это Баки, который имеет какое-то отношение к Капитану.   
— Баки-Баки-Баки, — раздраженно повторил Тони, наконец сев на стул. — Это дело Стива, не моё. Не мой друг погряз в беспамятстве.   
— Так в нём причина вашего с Капитаном расставания?  
— Паучок, знай границы, — напомнил Старк. — Просто хочу, чтобы впредь ты остерегался этих агентов. Или кто они там. Они были в здании, когда огромный робот напал на тебя. Хотя, тебя же не было в зале, ты где-то бродил…  
— … у меня было свидание, — пробормотал Питер, помотав головой.  
— Ну, значит пока ты обжимался с какой-то красоткой, какой-то идиот заявился на вечер в костюме Человека-Паука. Джеймсон был в ярости.   
— Хотите сказать, что робот прилетел за ним?   
— За Человеком-Пауком, — раздраженно сказал Старк. — Это же очевидно. 

Очевидно, конечно. Всё легко и просто, с единственной загадкой: какого хрена? Мистер Старк запустил видео, которое хранилось в памяти робота, и судя по всему, слежка за Человеком-Пауком была довольно долгой, прежде чем противник решил напасть.

— Ладно, если те агенты имеют отношение к роботу, а один из них вроде как хороший парень, то почему я?  
— Этого я не знаю, просто подумал… Чёрт, это низко даже с моей стороны.   
— Мистер Старк?  
— В общем, мне нужен этот агент, чтобы угодить Стиву, и я подумал, что ты можешь заманить его куда-нибудь…

Тони чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Втягивать неповинного ни в чём Питера в это дело, было низко даже для Тони Старка, но таким образом он действительно надеялся изменить свою жизнь. Он либо вернёт Стива, либо навсегда его потеряет, но это всяко лучше, чем метаться между и не знать, что ждёт их дальше. 

— Мне надо подумать, — вдруг сказал Питер. Он помрачнел, в душу закралось сомнение.   
— Ты не веришь мне?  
— Я думаю, вы ошибаетесь, мистер Старк.   
— Этот робот используют технологии «Оскорпа», он появился после того, как те двое влезли туда. На твоих фотографиях видно, что они оттуда что-то утащили, а работники «Оскорпа» отказываются признаваться, что именно пропало…  
— Да потому что они сами не знают, — не выдержал Пит. — Гарри мне рассказывал. И он не такой, как вы говорите. Если вам нужны эти люди в чёрном, то сами их ловите, я отказываюсь в этом участвовать. 

Подхватив рюкзак, Питер поспешил уйти и на лестнице встретил мисс Поттс. Поздоровавшись, он быстро прошмыгнул мимо неё. Пеппер с удивленным видом спустилась к Тони, который так и стоял около разобранного на части робота. 

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросила Пеппер, оказавшись совсем рядом.   
— Да ничего особенного, — расстроенно произнёс Тони, повернувшись к ней. — Ты что-то хотела?   
— Да, — кивнула она, опомнившись. — Пришли результаты.   
— Результаты? — всполошился Тони. — Ну и что там?   
— Я не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но они положительные. 

Словно не поверив, Тони забрал у Пеппер бумагу и сам прочитал всё, что было на ней. Почти стопроцентная вероятность. Тони прекрасно знал, что в тесте на отцовство ровно сто никогда и не бывает.

***

Когда Питер пришёл к кофейне, она была закрыта. На самом деле Джим должен был работать ещё целый час, но, видимо, что-то пошло не так, и Питер был уверен, что это – его вина. Телефон он ожидаемо не брал, быть может, он был дома? Но Пит понятия не имел, где живёт Джим и подумал о том, что нужно будет обязательно спросить его об этом. 

Он уже собирался уходить, как вдруг дверь кофейни открылась. Задержав дыхание, Питер смотрел на Джима так же удивлённо, как тот смотрел на него. Кажется, это было для него сюрпризом. 

— Я звонил, — наконец сказал Пит, когда понял, что молчание затянулось.  
— Кажется, я случайно выключил звук, — улыбнулся Джим, доставая телефон из кармана. — Ты вроде бы должен был быть занят.  
— Освободился пораньше. У мистера Старка слишком много бредовых идей, так что я решил, что не стоит тратить на него то время, которое я должен был потратить на тебя.   
— У мистера Старка?   
— Да, он мне помогает по учебе. Старый знакомый моих родителей, так что…   
— Этот тот, что построил огромное уродливое здание посреди Манхэттена?   
— В общем, да, — признался Питер, усмехаясь; слышал бы это Старк! Наверняка Питер бы получил по шее за неловкий смешок.  
— И куда мы идём? — не теряя времени, спросил Джимми.  
— Так ты на меня не сердишься?  
— С чего бы? Мы должны были встретиться в восемь, а сейчас шесть тридцать.   
— Может, поужинаем? Здесь недалеко есть недорогой ресторан.  
— Здесь недалеко есть Макдональдс.  
— Мы не пойдём на свидание в Макдональдс.

Пит был серьёзен, как никогда, и, кажется, смысл слов, которые он сказал, до него дошёл не сразу. И откуда в нём вдруг столько решимости? 

— Быть может, — начал Джим, улыбаясь, — возьмём еду с собой и отужинаем в Центральном парке? Посмотрим на «Водоём» и отель «Plaza».  
— Совсем как в «Один дома».  
— «Один дома»? Что это?  
— Да брось, Сверчок! Ты не мог не видеть этот фильм!   
— Но не видел.   
— Посмотрим его на Рождество. Уверен, тебе понравится! Не хочется спойлерить, но… 

Живот Джима заурчал слишком громко, Питер даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

— Так, понял, сначала ужин, — засмеялся он. — Пойдём? — Питер протянул руку Джиму.

Когда тот протянул ему руку в ответ, сердце дрогнуло. Когда Мери Джейн разбила ему сердце, Пит думал, что такого с ним больше никогда не случиться. И как же он, чёрт возьми, ошибался.


	6. Chapter 6

— О, да, иди к папочке, — ухмылялся Питер, быстро проскакивая между домами.

Решив заманить в ловушку следящего робота в тайне от мистера Старка, Питер забыл о том факте, что в случае лобового столкновения это устройство может разнести ему мозги. Зацепиться за выступ и резко подпрыгнуть вверх, надеясь, что этот тупой робот врежется в стену не лучший план. Да и борьба с роботами оказалась сложнее, чем он думал.

Готовый забраться повыше, Питер вскинул руку вверх, но паутина его подвела. То ли картридж закончился, то ли заело само устройство, разбираться было некогда. Питер пытался залезть по стене, но та была будто бы чем-то облита. Чёрт подери, он сам загнал себя в ловушку. Прилипнуть никак не получалось, он перепачкал все перчатки, а ведь это был единственный тёплый костюм в его запасе.

Роботов внезапно стало больше, но они не нападали, а лишь висели в воздухе, уставившись своими глазами-камерами на Пита. Он мог бы убежать, но соблазн добыть одного такого был велик. Разбежавшись, Питер подпрыгнул, зацепился за одного и потянул на себя, стараясь сильнее прижать к земле. Сопротивление у этой штуки было слишком большое для её размеров.

— Ну давай же, давай, — шептал он себе под нос, сильнее стискивая в руках робота.

Когда он почти прижал робота к земле, остальные вдруг словно с цепи сорвались, последовали за ним, пошли в атаку. Без предупреждения, без сигнала, Питер еле успел увернуться от первого удара, но робота не отпустил. Отпрыгнув в сторону, он просматривал пути отхода, чтобы просто сбежать с куском металла, разбив его о первый попавшийся острый угол.

Но всё получилось гораздо проще: его плану помешал Капитан Америка. Перед глазами мелькнул щит, Питер отшатнулся, чтобы не оказаться под ударом, и наблюдал за тем, как ловко герой справляется с этими игрушками. Конечно, и не с таким справишься, когда меткий стрелок и асгардский бог у тебя на подхвате.

— Зачем он тебе? — спросил Кэп.  
— Капитан, — хмыкнул Питер. Тор и Соколиный глаз всё ещё не показывались, хотя Пит был уверен, что видел молнии и стрелы. — Благодарю за помощь.  
— Робот, — напомнил Капитан, уже спокойнее.  
— Он мне нужен, — решительно произнёс Пит. Нет, Капитан, если хотите робота, то попробуйте забрать. Слишком много сил потрачено на его поимку.  
— Давай, парень, — настоял Стив, его взгляд на мгновение стал более грубым, требовательным, как у настоящего командира. — Я отвезу его Старку, он посмотрит, что это за фрукт.  
— Я не для этого его ловил, Капитан. И вы уж простите, но вам лучше не ходить к мистеру Старку. Он злится из-за вашего Баки. Всё-таки, каким бы добрым ни был мистер Старк, вы сделали ему больно. Если бросили, не возвращайтесь. В любом возвращении, взгляде назад, есть надежда, и, каким бы железным ни был мистер Старк, вы, Капитан, как никто знаете, что это не так.  
— Мал ещё, чтобы такие речи болтать, — после небольшой заминки сказал Капитан.

На долю секунды, как показалось Питеру, Капитан потерял бдительность, он словно провалился в свой собственный капкан, готовившийся явно не для этого; пропуская удар сердца, Капитан сжал зубы, сделал глубокий вдох и намеревался забрать робота у вредного Человека-Паука. Тот, конечно, сдаваться не собирался, стоял на своём, потому что считал это правильным, единственным верным путём. Ведь эти штуки летали исключительно за ним, а не за всеми супергероями. Это было его личное дело, и позволить кому-то вмешаться Питер не мог. Противостоять Капитану Америка? Да это даже звучит глупо, но не сдаваться же.

Капитан резко дёрнулся в сторону Питера, вытягивая руки вперёд. Отскочив на несколько метров, Пит просматривал варианты отхода, как вдруг Кэп, почуяв его заминку, вцепился в робота. Тот примагнитился к руке. Питер закатил глаза и громко возмутился простым «да вы издеваетесь», но попыток не оставлял.

Их спору не суждено было решиться. Виной тому оказался Железный Человек, появление которого они заметили только когда чёртов робот взорвался в их руках. Пита откинуло в сторону, он опять врезался в стену, а Стив устоял. Неудивительно.

— Не за что, — сказал Тони и поспешил скрыться.  
— Старк, — крикнул вдогонку Стив и даже пробежал несколько метров, но Тони и след простыл. — Давай, помогу, — протянув руку, он помог Питу встать на ноги. — Всё нормально?  
— Да. Спасибо.  
— Так, возвращаемся на базу, — скомандовал Кэп по общей связи.

Послышался шум подлетающего квинджета, а потом на дороге, будто упав с неба, появился Тор. Подхватив Капитана, он взлетел в небо. Расстроившийся Питер пнул мусорный бак и громко ругнулся. Всё опять было зря.

***

Было темно и тихо, и Стив даже подумал, что он ошибся. Местом, временем, да и всей Вселенной. Проходя мимо знакомых предметов, он точно знал насколько градусов отклониться, чтобы не врезаться в тумбочку на повороте или не скинуть картину со стены плечом.

Привычно набрав код, он спустился по лестнице. Всё было в точности как раньше: сосредоточенный Тони покусывал губы, работал с увлечением. В коллекции Стива было не менее десяти подобных рисунков. Если бы он рисовал прямо сейчас, то Тони получился бы другим, не таким как на предыдущих. Он хмурился, на лбу отчетливо проступали морщины и не было того прежнего блеска в глазах. Стив чувствовал, что это была его вина.

— Привет, — начал он, пряча руки в карманы; его большие ладони полностью в карманы не помещались.  
— Чего тебе? — не отрываясь от работы, спросил Тони.  
— Я хотел поговорить.  
— Я не знаю, где твой Баки.  
— Откуда Человек-Паук знает про Баки? — строго сказал Стив, и Тони, наконец, поднял на него усталый взгляд.

Поджав губы, Стив выругался про себя. Он не собирался говорить об этом, не сейчас, он лишь хотел узнать как там Тони, что с ним, и не перегнул ли Стив палку, воспользовавшись гостеприимством того, кто когда-то его любил. Слова, сказанные Человеком-Пауком, заставили задуматься. Стоит ли использовать слово «любил» в том самом прошедшем времени, в котором он без конца прокручивал его в своей голове?

— Ну, знаешь, он умный парень, — пожав плечами, ответил Старк и облокотился локтем о столешницу, сев на стул. — Хотя, возможно, с вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов, я сболтнул.

Слушая Тони, Стив подошёл ближе, к столу, заваленному бумагами, и тоже сел.

— Он добрый парень, хочет помочь, как будто в жизни у него было всё на свете, — продолжал Тони, Стив слушал его и бегло осматривал бумаги на столе; смотреть прямо на Тони он не мог, боялся столкнуться взглядом и разглядеть в нём надежду, — так что любит лезть в душу. Обычно из меня граблями ничего не вытащишь, ты и сам знаешь, а вот этот парень может сделать всё, что угодно.  
— И что ты ему сказал?  
— Должно быть, имя, — Тони отвернулся, показывая свою абсолютную незаинтересованность. — Ну, и что он твой _друг_. Друг из прошлого.  
— Я же просил…  
— Да всем плевать на твоего Барнса, так что успокойся. Вряд ли Паучок его кому-то сдаст.  
— Я надеюсь, — слишком сдержанно сказал Стив, пряча за простыми словами собственную надежду. А малой, оказалось, был прав. — Постарайся больше так не делать, ладно? Не хочу лишнего шума.  
— Знаешь, если бы ты подключил к этому делу Шэрон и остальных, возможно, всё пошло бы быстрее. И…

Переведя взгляд на Стива, Тони вдруг понял, что среди склада бумаг, на самом верху, лежал один очень важный для него документ. Стив не двигался, смотрел в одну точку, и не нужно было быть экстрасенсом или иметь суперспособности, чтобы понять, что именно он читал.

Всполошившись, Тони встал и мигом вытащил бумагу из-под назойливой руки Стива, которой он случайно её прижал. Он свернул её и убрал в карман домашних штанов, а потом снова вернулся к работе, как ни в чём не бывало. Тони настолько отвык от гостей, от того, что кто-то может копаться в его бумагах, — никто, в общем-то, кроме Стива этого никогда не делал — что расслабился, забывая прятать то, что действительно было важно и должно было быть в тайне.

— У тебя есть ребёнок? — сдавленно и с возмущением сказал Стив.  
— Иди, куда шёл, Роджерс. Мы перетёрли всё, что тебя интересовало.  
— И… сколько ему?  
— Да какая тебе разница?  
— Сколько ему, Тони? — прикринул Роджерс.  
— Ой, да не ори. Девятнадцать. Я тебе не изменял, чтобы ты там себе не надумал. Законом не запрещено иметь детей.  
— Но… Как? — недоумевал Стив, не сводя взгляда с Тони.  
— Помнишь Майю Хансен?  
— Это та, что заглядывала к нам на Рождество, прежде чем твой особняк превратился в хлам?  
— Она самая, — подтвердил Тони, кивнув. — В ту нашу встречу она неудачно пошутила, сказав, что мальчику сейчас не пятнадцать, а шестнадцать, и я зацепился за эту фразу, стал искать. И нашёл. Это оказалось несложно. В своё время Майя вместе с мужем оставила мальчика своей сестре. Из-за всей этой возни с Киллианом и её научным достижением, она не могла позволить, чтобы кто-то добрался до самого сокровенного, что у неё было. В том числе и я. Пришлось покопаться в грязном белье, чтобы что-нибудь найти.  
— Значит, ты нашёл своего сына?  
— Нашёл. И даже познакомился с ним.  
— Рассказал?  
— Результаты пришли неделю назад. Да и что я ему скажу? Что он живёт с тётей, потому что его мать предпочла карьеру семье? — в гневе сказал Старк, сжав руки в кулак. — Или что её убили из-за меня? И вся жизнь его такая из-за меня.

От злости у Тони покраснело лицо, Стив заметил тонкие красные линии на белках глаз. Скинув лабораторные очки, Старк дотянулся до бутылки с водой — да, он принёс в мастерскую воду, чтобы не спиться окончательно — и на четверть опустошил её.

— Кто он?  
— Что?  
— Как его зовут?

Поставив бутылку на стол, Тони вытащил из кармана бумагу. Она знатно помялась, пришлось разглаживать, прежде чем положить перед Стивом. Роджерс наконец увидел ту часть, что в прошлый раз была скрыта — загнута — и прочитал имя.

_Питер Бенджамин Паркер_   
_1997 г.р._

Тёмноволосый, тёмноглазый мальчик в очках и со смешной причёской. Стив видел его один раз, когда только решил вернуться к работе в «Щ.И.Т.». Первым делом он пришёл к Тони, а тот оказался немного занят, объяснял что-то этому парню и даже их познакомил. Он бы в жизни не подумал об этом, но сейчас нашёл сходство между тем мальчиком и Тони.

Стив думал, что Тони повезло. В его жизни внезапно появился кто-то, кого он может любить просто так, просто за то, что этот ребёнок, пусть уже и взрослый, существует.

Стив думал, как Тони сожалеет, что столько лет прошло впустую. Что не слышал его первых слов, не видел первых шагов, не наряжался Сантой на Рождество и не дарил подарков; что не окружил мальчика заботой и отцовской любовью.

И Тони действительно жалел, но смотря правде в глаза, скажи ему кто в девяносто седьмом, что у него родился сын, он бы откупился чем мог, лишь бы его не трогали.

— Когда мы были вместе, ты говорил, — нарушил молчание Стив, подняв взгляд на Тони, — говорил, что если бы у тебя был сын, ты, не задумываясь, назвал бы его Питером.  
— Тоже самое однажды я сказал и Майе, — согласился Тони, потирая переносицу двумя пальцами.  
— Расскажи ему, — уверенно произнёс Стив, поднявшись. — Парень имеет право знать, что он не сирота.  
— Он не сирота, у него замечательная тётя. Добрая и симпатичная, готовит правда так себе, — поморщился Тони, вспоминая кекс с финиками. — Он учится, работает и встречается с кем-то. Зачем мне лезть в его жизнь?  
— Но Тони…  
— Ты рассказал мне про Баки, я тебе – про Питера. Будь добр, держи язык за зубами. Я доверяю тебе, как себе, несмотря на то, что между нами произошло.  
— Хорошо, — подумав, ответил Стив.

Вернув документ на место, Стив встал, развернулся и направился к лестнице. Он был уже на последней ступеньке, когда Тони позвал его.

— Ты можешь остаться, — повторил Старк. — Разве ты не за этим пришёл?  
— Я… Тони, не стоит, правда…  
— Оставайся. Тор наверняка у Джейн, а Бартон никогда не спит в Нью-Йорке, только по барам шатается. Твоя комната всегда свободна.  
— Не…  
— Джарвис, напомни мистеру Роджерсу путь в спальню.

Улыбнувшись, Стив последовал указаниям Джарвиса, не думая сбиваться с пути.

***

Сумасшедшая неделя. Питер так ждал пятницы, что забыл о том, что она уже наступила, и если бы не календарь, что висел за прилавком, то и не вспомнил бы об этом совсем.

С момента закрытия кофейни прошло уже четыре часа. Джим сидел на одном из диванчиков, что стояли у стены, а перед ним на столе стояли два стакана с кофе и остатки тыквенного кекса. Уставший Питер предпочитал лежать, положив голову на колени Джима и закинув ноги на стену.

Он всё ещё вспоминал неудачу с роботом, и думал, что, быть может, мистер Старк всё-таки был прав, взорвав его, потому что кто знает, на что был способен этот кусок железа. Кажется, Пит выпил слишком много кофе, и все мыслительные процессы оживились, несмотря на поздний час. Из головы не выходила мысль об опасности, которую представляет собой эта «слежка». Для него самого, для тёти, для Джима. И проносился целый вихрь мыслей, когда Питер, забываясь, думал об этом, смотря на умиротворённое лицо Джима, потому что сердце стучало за него в два раза быстрей.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Джимми, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Это прикосновение было невероятно приятным и таким близким, что Питер невольно поддался навстречу руке, притираясь, как кот. — Выглядишь обеспокоенным.  
— Всё _отлично_ , — пытаясь не выглядеть глупо, ответил Питер. Он ведь почти не врал.  
— Опять загоняешься, как в прошлую пятницу?  
— О чём ты?  
— О твоём юном возрасте. О моём… не очень юном.  
— Честно говоря, я забыл об этом.

Питер улыбнулся уголками губ, в глазах мелькнула искра. Хотелось наклониться, поцеловать, потому что этот парень слишком любил думать, в том числе о том, о чём бы не следовало, и, как думал Джим, поцелуй помог бы ненадолго забыть об этом. Во всяком случае, в прошлый раз это отлично сработало.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Питер поднялся, упираясь рукой в спинку дивана, сильно сжав её, и потянулся к губам. Поцелуй получился тёплым, нежным, послужил отличным отвлекающим манёвром, которого так не хватало. Стараясь не отрываться, Пит сел на колени к Джиму, обнял сильнее, прижимаясь, и целовал. Джим ухмыльнулся, когда Питер остановился, чтобы вдохнуть, положил свою живую руку ему на спину и мягко поглаживал её.

На столе завибрировал телефон, заиграла мелодия звонка, и Питер подпел бы, если бы не был занят. Песня продолжала петь, громкость возрастала по нарастающей, но на звонок Пит отвечать не торопился. Надо было отключить звук ещё тогда, когда он перешагнул порог кофейни.

Первым не выдержал Джим. Отпрянув, он попросил ответить на звонок, потому что повторение этой мелодии надоедает.

— Как только он перестанет звонить, я отключу звук, — улыбнулся Питер и попытался снова поцеловать его, но Джим отклонился в сторону.  
— Мог бы сделать это и раньше.

Пит засмеялся, расслышав в голосе Джима тон недовольства. Это было забавно, потому что недовольный Джим был похож на обиженного бурого медведя, а спадающая на глаза чёлка, которая впервые за долгое время выглядела такой небрежной, только добавляла ему очарования. Сдержать улыбку не получилось, но Питер предпочёл скрыть её в поцелуе, потому что Джим был непредсказуем и злить его совсем не хотелось.

Одну руку Питер держал на плече, другую — на шее. Когда Питер приподнимался, вставая на колени, он тянулся за Джимом, который, закидывая голову, зажимал его ладонь. В прикосновениях чужой руки было и так мало, и так много, что Питер едва не застонал в поцелуй.

Паучье чутьё проявилось неожиданно. Питер резко отпрянул, из-за чего прокусил губу Джима. К его счастью, чутьё сработало лишь на пробирающуюся мимо них Наташу. Наверное, он выглядел ужасно глупо: разгорячённый, вспотевший, Пит смотрел на Наташу неловким взглядом, стараясь не прятать глаза в пол.

— А я так надеялась пробраться незамеченной, — раздосадованно произнесла Наташа. — Славно, что это не самое худшее, за чем я застала тебя, Джим. Малыш, — чуть ласковее начала она, — прости, если бы я знала, что ты такой чувствительный к звукам, то вылезла бы через окно.  
— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал Питер.  
— Наташа! — одновременно с Питом произнёс Джим.  
— Что? У тебя для таких случаев вообще-то есть комната наверху. Ну или туалет, если так невтерпёж.

Наташа немного злилась, но это выглядело очень забавно. Пит поторопился слезть с Джима, встал, вытянулся, как струна, и поправил одежду и волосы. Пока Наташа разглагольствовала о личном пространстве и сексе в общественных местах, Питер почувствовал ещё большую неловкость и, совершенно не желая прерывать Наташу, наклонился к Джиму.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — прошептал он, но в этот момент Наташа замолкла, и оставалось только догадываться услышала она эти слова или нет.  
— Котик, — прошипел Джим, дёрнув того на себя. Пит не удержался и в поисках опоры уселся ему на колени, рукой упираясь в стол, — иди наверх, я скоро. Ты обещал мне показать тот фильм про роботов, захватывающих мир.

Джим шептал прямо над ухом, по спине прошёл холодок, но Питер, поднявшись, зашагал в сторону прилавка, чтобы зайти в подсобку, а там уже и до комнаты Джима было недалеко. Прежде, чем скрыться за дверью, Пит попросил Джима захватить с собой стаканчик Капучино, на случай если вдруг он начнёт засыпать. Всё это время Наташа улыбалась, с периодичностью бросая на Джима вопросительный взгляд.

— Не поздно для прогулок? — спросил он, поднявшись с дивана. Пустые стаканы из-под кофе и остатки кекса нужно было кому-то убрать.  
— О, милый мой, — хмыкнула Наташа. Её улыбка стала ещё шире. — Вот у твоего малыша наверняка уже комендантский час закончился, а у меня ещё вся ночь впереди.  
— Просто скажи, ждать тебя часа в два ночи или, если тебя не будет трое суток, то всё в порядке?  
— Ну, как пойдёт. Я должна помочь мисс Поттс подобрать платье. Через неделю приём у Джоны Джеймсона. Говорят, там будет выступать сам Элтон Джон, а деньги, вырученные от спонсоров, присутствующих на этом мероприятии, пойдут на исследование и лечение ВИЧ-инфекции.  
— Кто такой Элтон Джон? — нахмурился Джим.  
— Я не знаю, — шёпотом сказала Наташа, смеясь, — но судя по тому, как о нём отзывается мисс Поттс, какой-то очень знаменитый человек.  
— Хоть бы почитала о нём, интернет же не просто так изобрели.  
— Ты помнишь название того фильма про роботов?  
— Ой, иди уже, мисс Поттс тебя заждалась. Кстати, отличное платье. Самая лучшая длина.  
— Ты думаешь, ей понравится?  
— Не сомневаюсь.

Поправив волосы и застегнув пальто, Наташа вышла, Джим закрыл за ней дверь.

Джим быстро приготовил кофе, протёр кофемашинку, проверил дверь и пошёл наверх, думая, что Пит, наверное, уже успел заскучать. Быстро поднявшись, Джим легко пнул дверь ногой и юркнул внутрь. Поставив стакан на тумбочку, туда же Джим кинул ключи, вытащив их из кармана, и закрыл замок на двери. Повернувшись, Джим явно не ожидал увидеть то, что увидел. Хорошо, что кофе он уже не держал.

Питер стоял около стола и улыбался. И, кроме той самой улыбки на нём, больше ничего не было. Щёки залил румянец, но наглец с этой своей довольной ухмылкой совсем не выглядел смущённым, не закрывался и не прятался, а положил руки на пояс, растопырив локти в стороны. Вероятно, у Джима отвисла челюсть и была нужна помощь, чтобы исправить эту оплошность.

— Ты покраснел, — сказал Пит, чуть смеясь. Всё-таки, было неловко.

Кажется, этот шаг был слишком… быстрым? Необдуманным? Но правильным. Наверное. Рано или поздно ведь все парочки раздеваются друг перед другом, верно?

Шумно сглотнув, Питер поджал губы. На самом деле ноги его замёрзли, и хотелось уже залезть на кровать, но сюрприз должен оставаться сюрпризом, и лишь Джиму решать, что с этим делать.

— Блять! — выругался Джим, не в силах отвести взгляда. Глаза горели, дыхание от волнения сбилось, и он не знал, можно ли уже сделать этот — такой желанный — шаг. — Чёрт подери, это… Котёнок, ты…  
— Я… Я видел такую фишку в одном сериале, и там такое срабатывало. Два раза из трёх. И…  
— Господи, котёнок, ты такой… — он прикусил губу, и Питер понял, что не прогадал. — Это шикарно. Чёрт подери, можно… Можно трогать?

Усмехнувшись, Питер развёл руки в стороны, приглашая, и Джим ни секунды не медля, подошёл ближе. Он продолжал смотреть, изучал, мучил взглядом, томил ожиданием. Нестерпимо и в какой-то мере даже болезненно, но Питу очень сильно хотелось целоваться, поэтому его шаг был решающим. Обхватив руками его шею, Питер прижался, притёрся так близко, как мог, поцеловал. Впивался в губы, кусал их, чувствуя, как в ответ Джим жался к нему, как одной рукой гладил спину, но никак не решался идти дальше, поэтому Питеру пришлось помочь ему опустить руку ниже.

— Поможешь со штанами? — спросил Джим, прервав поцелуй. — Я и сам могу, но тогда это займёт вечность.

Потянув руки к ремню, Питер снова поцеловал Джима, легко и коротко. Вжикнув молнией, Пит начал стягивать штаны и был приятно удивлён, когда они съехали. Сквозь бельё прекрасно чувствовался член, Питер легко касался его пальцами, пока Джим топтался, пытаясь полностью стащить штаны, второпях ловя губы Пита своими, потому что чувствовал подходящий к горлу стон.

— Котик, — тихо прошептал Джим, отстраняясь и толкая Питера к кровати; тот подчинялся каждому его слову, любому жесту, шёл, куда укажут и ни капли об этом не жалел.  
— Да? — задал вопрос Питер, но не дал ответить, потому что, уже лёжа на кровати, пришлось притянуть Джима за ворот рубашки.

Джим целовал Питера до тех пор, пока не упал на кровать, не в силах больше упираться в неё одной рукой. Питер не спешил садиться на него, лёг на бок и продолжил целовать сам. Пальцами он скользил по животу, идеальному, твёрдому, и удивлялся, когда только Джим успевал ходить в тренажерный зал. Питер медленно расстёгивал рубашку, целовал те места, которых касался. И если простые прикосновения были такими прекрасными, что же ждало его дальше? Питер не думал, во всяком случае, очень старался.


	7. Chapter 7

Под тонким одеялом было жарко, но, стоило вытащить из-под него хотя бы ногу, морозом пробирало всё тело. Джим открыл окно ещё пять минут назад, потому что в комнате было уж очень душно, и ушёл в ванную. Питер свою порцию тёплой воды уже получил, от кожи приятно пахло персиком. Джим сказал, что этот гель для душа купила Наташа. На подушке остался след от мокрых волос, Пит лёг на бок, чтобы она подсохла, подперев голову рукой. 

Его телефон завибрировал, и Пит потянул руку к столику, что стоял в изголовье кровати. На экране высветилось сообщение от Мери Джейн, которая зачем-то хотела завтра встретиться. Он совсем не хотел сейчас думать об этом, поэтому просто отложил телефон в сторону. В конце концов, он всегда может сказать, что спал или заработался. 

— Значит, Эм Джей, да? — спросил Джим, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Питер перевернулся с живота на спину и не сводил с него взгляда.

Казалось, что с одной рукой сложно справляться со многими вещами, но Питер словно закрыл глаза на тот факт, что Джим просто привык так жить, привык справляться со всем сам, и это было поводом, чтобы гордиться им, а заодно и понимать, что всё в жизни Питера не так уж плохо. Если бы у него была всего одна рука, вряд ли бы он был супергероем или фотографом. 

Джим подошёл к окну, прикрыл его и повесил полотенце на сушилку, что стояла рядом. Питер всё это время не сводил с него любопытный взгляд. В кои-то веки волосы Джима были распущены, но мгновением позже он заделал их обратно в хвост. 

— Первая любовь, остальные первые вещи, — ответил Питер, вспомнив вопрос.  
— И вы до сих пор общаетесь? — Джим присел на край кровати. — Несмотря на всё то, что между вами было?   
— Расстались друзьями.  
— Дружить со своим бывшим отстойно.   
— Ты, что ли, когда-нибудь дружил? — хмыкнул Пит, почесав нос. — Или вы с Наташей не просто соседи?  
— Боже упаси, — рассмеялся Джим и, наконец, лёг на кровать. Питер подполз к нему, устраиваясь рядом. — Мы с ней просто друзья по несчастью.   
— И это как-то связано с потерей руки?   
— Отчасти. 

Зная, что эта тема для Джима неприятна, Питер не стал продолжать. Да и, честно сказать, он подустал, хотелось спать, а от тепла объятий в сон клонило ещё сильнее. Питер расслабился, закинул ногу на Джима и что-то промычал, утыкаясь в шею. 

— С тобой лучше, — вдруг сказал Пит. Его глаза были закрыты, но он широко и довольно улыбался. — Комфортнее. И я не боюсь оплошать, что странно, потому что обычно я этого боюсь в любой ситуации. Может, просто где-то в глубине души я понимаю, что ты старше и уже повидал в этой жизни многим больше, чем я. Знаешь, за что меня постоянно ругает мистер Старк? За то, что я могу говорить, не затыкаясь. Потому что, понимаешь, ненавижу молчать. Сразу возникает столько мыслей, чувство неловкости, и хочется заполнить эту пустоту вокруг хоть чем-то, и я просто говорю, говорю, не думая, а с тобой… Это делать не обязательно.   
— Надеюсь, это комплимент, — хмыкнул Джим, устремив взгляд вниз. Он любовался мирно лежавшим на нём парнем, видел, как дрожат его длинные ресницы в момент пылкой речи, и едва сдерживал чувство нежности, закравшееся в сердце. Кажется, он промычал себе под нос что-то совершенно невнятное, прежде чем задать вопрос: — Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет?  
— Сверчок! — Питер приподнялся, уперевшись подбородком в грудь Джима, и закатил глаза.  
— И всё же? — улыбка на губах расплылась в одно мгновение.   
— Я не знаю, я никогда не думал об этом, просто понимал, что ты старше, вот и всё.  
— А теперь скажи правду.  
— Это и есть правда.  
— Питер? 

Выражение лица Джима, когда он произнёс его, Пита, имя, получилось таким очаровательным, что на минуту другую Питер просто остолбенел, смотря в любимые улыбающиеся глаза. Этот тон, эта интонация были такими необычным, отличными от всего того, что он слышал раньше, что по спине побежали мурашки. 

— Ладно, однажды я действительно думал об этом, — признался Пит, переворачиваясь на спину.   
— И что решил? — будничным тоном спросил Джим, подтягивая на него одеяло. — Сколько мне? Сорок? Пятьдесят?  
— Дурак, — вместе с Джимом рассмеялся Пит. — Я не знаю. Ты задаешь вопросы, на которые я не знаю ответов. Двадцать семь? Двадцать восемь? И какое это имеет значение?   
— Праздный интерес.   
— Тебе со мной скучно? Неинтересно? Я веду себя как ребёнок?  
— Эй, эй, сбавь обороты. Если тебя это не волнует, меня тоже это не волнует, — Джим вдруг поднялся и поцеловал его в лоб, перевернулся на бок, прижавшись так, как несколько минут назад к нему прижимался Питер. — Мне не сто лет и мы не в Средневековье, так что…

Всё в порядке. Это именно то, что хотел сказать Джим. Всё в порядке, повторял он себе много раз на дню, смотря на Питера, слыша пресловутое «Сверчок». 

— Давай спать, — вдруг сказал Джим, помотав головой, словно смахивая невидимую пелену мыслей. — Скоро уже два часа ночи и это не сулит ничего хорошего.  
— Свет.  
— Что свет?  
— Мешает.  
— Так выключи.   
— Не хочу вставать.   
— Там на полу есть мои тапки. 

Он протянул руку и быстро нащупал тапки. Хоть в чём-то эта кровать-матрас была хороша. Приподнявшись, Питер прицелился и запустил тапок в стену, и тот попал прямо в точку. Послышался щелчок и свет погас.

***

Режим дня был выработан настолько, что Питер проснулся без будильника без пятнадцати семь. Джим мирно сопел рядом, лежал на животе. Тонкое одеяло прикрывало спину, но совсем не закрывало всё остальное, и какое-то время Питер просто пялился на голую задницу рядом, которую ещё вчера облапал так, как только мог. Хороший был вечер. 

Джим что-то пробормотал себе под нос и перевернулся на спину, завернувшись в одеяло, словно в кокон, тем самым стащив его с Пита. Приняв это за сигнал, Питер поднялся, нашёл свои вещи, которые сам сложил на стул, быстро оделся и пошёл в ванную, чтобы умыться, а пятью минутами позже спустился в кофейню, чтобы позавтракать кофе. Благо, Джим разрешал пользоваться машинкой, прося только записывать что и когда Пит приготовил. 

Усевшись за тот самый столик, за которым они сидели вчера, Питер достал телефон и отправил сообщение Эм Джей, сообщая, что сегодня он встретиться не сможет, пока остывало кофе. Он не успел сделать и глотка, когда дверь кофейни открылась и в маленькую щель юркнула Наташа, тут же её закрыв. Увидев Питера, она растерялась. Негоже вот так вот появляться дома в семь утра, и почему-то перед Питером было стыдно, а вот если бы здесь был Джим, то она бы вообще не вспомнила, что может испытывать стыд.

— Кофе? — улыбнувшись, спросил Пит.   
— Я переспала со своим боссом, — грустно сказала Наташа, садясь перед ним, — так что кофе как раз то, что нужно.  
— С боссом? — удивился Питер, но все же сходил за чайником с кофе и стаканом для Наташи. — С мистером Старком?  
— Что? — поморщилась Наташа, принимая стакан с кофе. — Нет. Конечно, нет. С Пеппер. С мисс Поттс. Да. Я переспала с мисс Поттс.  
— Я не знал, что у вас было свидание, — ухмыльнулся Питер.  
— Это и не было свиданием, — нервно сказала Наташа. — Никакого свидания. И просто перестань болтать, ладно? Ты слишком много болтаешь для того, кто встал в семь утра.   
— Да понял я, не свидание. Но всё же тебе понравилось.   
— Джимми, уйми этого парня, он с первого раза не понимает.

Повернувшись, Питер увидел Джима. Он стоял за прилавком, и казалось, что он спустился сюда голышом, но на самом деле на нём были смешные мешковатые штаны с непонятным узором. Он сел рядом с Питом, поставил пустой стакан, который Питер сразу же наполнил кофе. 

— Так значит, всё же получила, чего хотела? — усмехнулся Джим после глотка кофе.  
— Да вы сговорились что ли? У меня вообще-то есть девушка, если ты помнишь. И, быть может, я не обладаю полным спектром высоких моральных качеств, но это не значит, что изменять тому, с кем состоишь в отношениях, для меня приемлемо.   
— Да брось, — Джим придвинулся чуть ближе к Питеру, касаясь своим холодным плечом его плеча. — Переспали, забыли. Живём дальше. Шэрон ничего не узнает.  
— Шэрон? — нахмурился Пит. Редкое это имя или нет, но у него была лишь одна знакомая с таким именем, и она была смертоносным агентом и одной из Мстителей. — Погоди, ты встречаешься с Шэрон Картер?  
— А что, других Шэрон в этом мире не водится? — недовольно огрызнулась Наташа.   
— Да, она встречается с Шэрон Картер, — подтвердил Джим.  
— Да пошли вы, — не выдержала Наташа. — Чтобы к девяти никого здесь не было, сегодня моя смена. 

Резко поднявшись, Наташа быстро покинула кофейню, Джим прекрасно слышал, как та громко хлопнула дверью со всей дури. Наверное, зря они на неё так накинулись. 

— Может, стоит извиниться? — спросил Питер.  
— Не стоит, она отходчивая, — пояснил Джим и наконец поцеловал Пита. — Я уж подумал, что ты сбежал, пока не услышал ваши голоса.   
— Я похож на того, кто сбегает после секса?   
— Ты вообще ни на кого не похож, чудила, — усмехнулся Джим. — И кстати, ты всё ещё должен мне фильм.  
— Помнишь его название?   
— Конечно, — широко улыбнулся Джим и, выдержав паузу, добавил: — нет.  
— Ну разумеется, — рассмеялся Питер. — Пошли.

Джим поднялся первым, Питер шёл за ним следом, держа того за руку и, перед тем как скрыться за прилавком, он посмотрел в окно. Там, на улице, стоял Гарри и с кем-то разговаривал, но Пит не успел рассмотреть, кто стоял с ним рядом, потому что Джим был уж очень настойчив.

***

— Джарвис сказал, что ты хотел меня видеть.

Стив появился внезапно, Тони не ожидал, что тот примчится в башню так быстро. По расчётам он должен был быть здесь минут через тридцать, Тони как раз бы успел отужинать в гордом одиночестве. И вообще, почему Стиву всё ещё разрешен двадцати четырёх часовой доступ в башню, Старк не понимал. Господи, насколько же он _слабый до Стива_ , что до сих пор не может отменить тот несчастный протокол? 

— Ты голоден? — вежливо спросил Тони, но Стив помотал головой. Он даже не планировал садиться, кажется. — Я выдернул тебя с задания?  
— Нет, с примерки костюма, — хмыкнул Стив. Шутка не удалась. — На самом деле, я пытаюсь выследить Баки.   
— Мне стоило догадаться, — поджав губы, ответил Тони. Баки. Как же бесит, а.   
— Так что ты хотел?   
— Капитан, так невежливо. Я думал, что справлюсь с обедом до вашего прихода, но сегодня вы быстрее, чем когда-либо.   
— Если ты позвал меня, чтобы издеваться вот так вот, то я, пожалуй, пойду. 

В таком поведении сложно было узнать Стива Роджерса. Форма Капитана всегда придавала его характеру странный оттенок, добавляла грубости и наглости, которой не было в Стиве. Тони казалось, что даже голос менялся. И сейчас перед ним был именно такой Стив. Это изменение всегда выражалось очень чётко, Тони видел границы и обычно не нарушал их. Сегодня, чёрт возьми, всё шло не так.

Он пошёл против своих правил, потому что решил, что помочь Стиву найти Баки довольно хороший шаг к возобновлению отношений или их окончательному концу. И если уж бить, то напролом, а не пытаться распилить решётку напильником. Он уже был готов набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха, чтобы сказать об истинной причине вызова Кэпа, как вдруг Стив стал стягивать с себя верхние части формы, а потом сел к Тони за стол. 

— Я вижу твой взгляд «перегибаешь палку», — улыбнулся Стив, в котором ничего не осталось от той твёрдости, которую Тони наблюдал минуту назад. — Он не изменился.  
— Прекрасно, что ты хоть что-то помнишь обо мне.  
— Я многое помню, Тони.   
— Джарвис, покажи мистеру Роджерсу материалы, которые нам удалось достать с серверов Щ.И.Т.а.   
— Ты снова взломал их сервера?  
— Ты же знаешь, это любимое хобби Джарвиса. 

Тони показалось, что Стив сдержал смешок. Вскоре вокруг них закружили голограммы документов, которые Джарвис загружал один за другим. Тони не обращал на них никакого внимания, спокойно наслаждался омарами, которых ему доставили совсем недавно, и наблюдал за Стивом, который растерялся в этом облаке информации. 

Ещё пару недель назад, когда Тони решил порыться в документах Щ.И.Т.а от скуки, он не ожидал наткнуться на что-то полезное, и сначала по поиску выдавались лишь факты о Баки Барнсе времён второй мировой, но потом начали появляться интересные факты о жизни после падения с поезда, и Тони думал, что это уже архив Гидры, который в Щ.И.Т.е не чистят, в надежде откопать что-то стоящее. 

Фотографий там не было, но простое описание, в котором упоминалась в частности металлическая рука и безупречное владение оружием, а также несколькими техниками рукопашного боя. Смертоносная машина, которую Гидра жаждала заполучить себе, но у русских крайне сложно что-то отобрать, если им это тоже нужно. 

Стив смотрел на всё удивлёнными глазами и, наткнувшись на что-то сильно его заинтересовавшее, потянулся к бокалу Тони и отпил немного вина, сразу вернув на место. Материалов было много, но Старк настоял на одном единственном, достойном внимания. Он воспроизвёл видеозапись. Качество было ужасным, но это не мешало разглядеть две фигуры, что-то тщательно ищущие в комнате. Голоса их было не разобрать, лица спрятали под масками. Металлическая рука блестела от света, и Стив успел разглядеть звезду на плече прежде, чем обладатель этой руки, смотря прямо в камеру, выстрелил. 

— Они выцепили это видео в режиме онлайн. И хорошо, что у Осборна плохие камеры, иначе наши разговоры попали бы к Щ.И.Т.у, и про Баки пришлось бы рассказывать всем.   
— Это точно Баки, — сказал Стив, выйдя из ступора.   
— Кстати, я выяснил, что они взяли тогда в «Оскорп».  
— И что же? 

В глазах Стива – нетерпение и любопытство, которое совсем не получалось скрывать. Тони спокойно вытер руки, после что-то нажимая в телефоне. Стив терпеливо ждал, смотря на стоп-кадр остановившейся видеозаписи. По глазам узнать Баки он мог где угодно и когда. Было в них что-то такое, что Стив никогда не забудет, хоть с тех пор, когда они были вместе, прошло столько лет, и все чувства давно утихли. Но у Стива был долг, Баки был ему другом когда-то, пусть и с небольшими привилегиями, и он должен был помочь ему вспомнить. 

Неожиданно перед ним появилась голограмма с несколькими фотографиями. И снова две фигуры – женская и мужская – стояли на крыше какого-то здания. Было несколько ракурсов, на которых мужская фигура поворачивалась, смотря по сторонам. Маски по-прежнему скрывали лицо. 

— Звезды нет, — опомнился Стив. — Тони, это не он. Значит, это не он и мы зря…  
— Тише, Роджерс, не торопись. Джарвис, как репетировали.   
— Хорошо, сэр. 

Джарвис произвёл манипуляции, накладывая одну фотографию на другую, и фигуры на них с точностью совпадали. Стив смотрел, не понимая, но думая над этим. Не могла же у Баки вырасти другая рука, чёрт подери. При уменьшении прозрачности видно, как различается их структура, что вызывает ещё больше вопросов. 

— В той лаборатории, где был твой Барнс, хранилась специальная ткань. Она адаптируется к чему угодно, к температуре, например, плотно прилегая к предмету, на который её поместили. Я думаю, что они украли несколько опытных образцов, чтобы скрывать металлическую руку от людей.   
— А я не понял… — нахмурился Стив, потирая виски. — У Щ.И.Т.а нет его фотографий?  
— Только со времём второй мировой.  
— Это радует.   
— Почему?  
— Вряд ли они пустят их для наводки агентам в руки, — сказал Стив. — И спасибо, Тони.

Выражая благодарность Тони, Стив улыбнулся так мягко и мучительно легко, что у Тони дрогнули колени. Как же хорошо, что он сидел. Он не видел такую улыбку уже много времени, и мысль о том, что так Стив улыбается из-за Баки была ему противна. 

— Не за что, Стиви. Ой. То есть. Стив. Прости. Забыл, что ты не любишь это Стиви. Поужинаешь со мной? — попытался выкрутиться Старк.  
— Я думаю, не стоит, Тони.   
— Ой, да я ни на что не претендую. Просто предлагаю тебе разделить со мной этих замечательных омаров, а то они испортятся.  
— Ладно, — всё-таки согласился Стив. 

Они ужинали в лаборатории, по столу с документами были расставлены тарелки, и Стив даже налил себе вина (у Тони был хороший вкус на такие вещи), но в итоге всё, о чем мог думать Стив – это о Тони, и о том, кому из них в этой ситуации больнее. Сначала Стив не сомневался в том, что больнее было Тони, но потом, он сам не понял как, почувствовал, что и его мучило это чувство.


	8. Chapter 8

Явиться на работу в понедельник вовремя – сложная миссия, и Наташа старалась идти быстрее, чтобы прийти на место хотя бы раньше мисс Поттс. Ей ещё не хватало выговора за опоздание для полной картины всех радостей жизни. На платье всё ещё блестели капли от пролитого на него кофе, Наташа засмотрелась на них, и не заметила, как тонкий каблук застрял между двумя решетками металлической ступеньки. Тяжело вздохнув, она мысленно выругалась и дёрнула ногой сильнее, но ничего не помогло. 

В попытках спастись из неловкой ситуации, Наташа промучилась больше семи минут. Конечно, нагнуться и расстегнуть дурацкую застёжку было самым простым вариантом, но сверкать нижним бельём на этаже с простыми клерками совсем не хотелось. Да и она всё равно уже опоздала. Попытки она не оставляла, но рывки стали плавнее, но каблук так и оставался в мёртвой хватке.

— Помочь?   
— Что? — повернувшись на голос, Наташа увидела Стива Роджерса. — Ах, это. Было бы неплохо, я никак не могу… достать его. 

Стив присел и с увлечением уставился на туфлю. Недолго думая, он расстегнул застёжку, высвободив Наташу. Вытащить туфлю оказалось немного сложнее, он справился и с этим, чуть наклонив её влево, а затем потянув на себя. 

— Каблук вроде цел, — улыбнулся он, протягивая туфлю Наташе.   
— Спасибо.  
— Если не ошибаюсь, Наташа?  
— Да, — кивнула она, поднимаясь по лестнице. Стив последовал за ней. — Шэрон много рассказывала о тебе.  
— Оу, — смущённо произнёс Стив, — она любит преувеличивать.   
— Я тоже это заметила.

Дойдя до скамейки, Наташа присела и надела туфлю. Наступив, немного надавив, проверила устойчивость каблуках. Всё было в порядке, поэтому она быстро застегнула застежку и поспешила удалиться. Но пройдя несколько метров, остановилась и повернулась к Стиву. Пользоваться служебным положением? Этим навыком Наташа владела в совершенстве. 

— Помочь? — со смешком сказала Наташа, вспоминая как ещё несколько минут назад ей задали тот же самый вопрос.   
— Я ищу Тони, — на одном дыхании пробормотал Стив. — Не уверен, на каком этаже его кабинет, но лифт дальше не идет, так что я уже полчаса шатаюсь по этому зданию.   
— Пойдём, — широко улыбнулась Наташа. — Тут недалеко, и мне по пути.  
— Нравится работать у мисс Поттс? — спросил Стив, равняясь с Наташей.   
— Занятно. Всегда есть, чем заняться. И кофе бесплатный. Особый плюс.   
— Да? — прищурился Стив, ухмыляясь. — Тони всегда говорил, что Пеппер – настоящий тиран.  
— Нисколечки, — в тон ему ответила Наташа. — Немного требовательная и любит впадать в крайность. Но это терпимо. Ну, то есть… — уже смеясь, продолжала она, — …это привычно для меня.   
— Да, — сдержанно кивнул Стив. — Осторожно, не застрянь снова!   
— Второй раз за утро, ты спас меня, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Прям супергерой.

Они прошли ещё две лестницы вверх и несколько коридоров, Стив пытался вспомнить, как раньше он без труда находил кабинет Тони. Ведь он не мог просто забыть?

Разговор с Наташей продолжался в том же весёлом духе, Стиву даже удалось немного пошутить. Он не переставал улыбаться, и Наташе это нравилось. Было что-то такое в Стиве Роджерсе – светлое и теплое, — как в Джиме. Бруклинская наивность? Быть может. И как только она доберётся до кабинета, то напишет ему об этом. 

— Это здесь, — сказала Наташа, когда они остановились у кабинета. На двери была соответствующая надпись, указывающая принадлежность кабинета Старку. — Ну, мне пора. Я вообще-то опаздываю на работу. Ещё увидимся. 

Наташа скрылась за первым же поворотом, ускорив шаг. До своего кабинета она добралась довольно быстро, но, встав напротив двери замерла. В голове вертелись тысячи мыслей, и ни одна из них не подходила в качестве уважительной причины её опоздания. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, она толкнула дверь, но та не поддалась, тогда Наташа надавила на ручку и толкнула сильней, но тоже ничего не вышло. 

Покопавшись в сумочке, помолившись богу, в которого она, естественно, не верила, Наташа вставила ключ в замок и повернула его. От заветного щелчка на лице появилась улыбка и стало значительно легче, ненужные мысли улетучились из головы. Скинув пальто и повесив его на спинку стула, она включила всю возможную технику, которая должна работать к приходу мисс Поттс, поставила вариться кофе и села за стол, облокотившись локтями о столешницу, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Утро было невыносимым. 

Мисс Поттс появилась в офисе два с половиной часа спустя. Она торопилась и быстро озвучила список дел, которые необходимо сделать в ближайшие полчаса, иначе грядёт что-то страшное. И, не отвлекаясь, Наташа принялась за работу. Отчёты, факсы, принять и отправить, внести в программу, оповестить о готовящемся предпоказе нового продукта всех необходимых лиц. После всего этого, к обеду, Наташа была похожа на выжатый лимон.

Зато никаких неловких ситуаций, возникновения которых Наташа опасалась. Никаких «надо поговорить» и «это больше не повторится», только рабочий настрой, полная отдача и необходимость успеть в срок – и больше ничего. Когда постучались в дверь кабинета, она по привычке выкрикнула «входите», но не потрудилась поднять голову. 

— Ты занята?  
— Стив? — удивилась Наташа, посмотрев на него из-за горы бумаг. — Зачем ты здесь?   
— Ну, я подумал, что время обеда, а я понятия не имею, можно ли здесь найти место для того, чтобы немного подкрепиться. Предложил Тони, но у нас небольшие разногласия, так что… Решил зайти к тебе. Не составишь компанию?  
— Я бы с радостью, но…  
— Натали, иди на обед, не перерабатывай, — послышался голос Пеппер, а позже появилась и она сама.

Её взгляд был не то, чтобы удивлённым, но Стив чувствовал себя неуютно. Ему не рады, и это чувство, немного похожее на ненависть, застыло в воздухе. Он глубоко вздохнул и уже намеревался выйти из кабинета, раз уж Наташа оказалась занята, и попытаться найти выход отсюда самостоятельно, потому что челюсть уже болела от напряжения, как Пеппер вышла вперёд, ни слова ему не сказав. 

— Обед, так обед, — подвела итог Наташа, удивлённо смотря на Стива.

***

В обычное время на обед ей хватало примерно пятнадцать минут, и оставалось ещё сорок пять минут, которые она могла потратить на что угодно, но чаще всего тратила на работу, но не сегодня.

До конца обеда оставалось минут двадцать, а она всё ещё сидела за столиком в кафе на тридцатом этаже. Напротив неё сидел Стив, пил кофе и доедал последний кренделёк. Оказалось, что Капитан Америка – простой парень, и отчего-то ей доверял. Может быть, из-за Шэрон, Наташа старалась не думать об этом, а быть профессионалом, выцепляя из фраз Стива необходимые ей факты. Набирать их под столом в телефоне она не рискнула. 

— Почему Пеппер зовёт тебя Натали? — спросил Стив, отставляя чашку в сторону.  
— Она даже прописала этот пункт в договоре, — ухмыльнулась Наташа, опустив взгляд, — говорит, так лучше звучит. Представительнее.   
— Пеппер любит, когда всё идеально, — кивнул Стив, поймав её улыбку.   
— В таком случае, я не понимаю, почему ты ей не нравишься.  
— Неужели ещё никто не проболтался? — удивился он, почесав нос. — Признаться, я удивлён.  
— Эй, не все девчонки болтушки, — попыталась разрядить обстановку Наташа, ухмыляясь. — Мы умеем хранит секреты.  
— Тогда удивительно, что этого не сделал Бартон, когда Шэрон подвозила тебя на работу.   
— Кажется, что-то припоминаю. Он называл вас со Старком женатиками.   
— Иронично, — на лице Стива появилась улыбка, грустная и хитрая, и казалось, что он забывал дышать, о чём размышляя, замолчав на несколько секунд. Но, опомнившись, он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил: — Мы не женаты, и никогда не были. И даже не собирались. 

От этих слов что-то перевернулось, хрустнуло, разбилось, Стив поторопился взять чашку и сделать глоток, пить хотелось до одури. Они с Тони не думали о будущем, или думали, но никогда не говорили, и теперь, когда это будущее было здесь, но без Тони, Стив чувствовал тоску по тем временам, когда в его будущем Тони всегда был рядом. «Не собирались», — повторил Стив про себя, снова отпивая кофе из чашки. 

Он решил остановиться на этом. Наташа, быть может, и была девушкой Шэрон, которой Стив доверял, но она не была его девушкой или хотя бы другом, а оказалась всего лишь первым встречным сотрудником Старк Индастриз, о которой он просто когда-то слышал. 

— Случаются в жизни неприятности, — нарушила затянувшуюся тишину Наташа. Она всё также легко улыбалась, что заставляло Стива прогнать все свои сомнения. — Проблемы в команде?  
— Учитывая, что в этом замешан Тони, проблемы в команде – наименьшее из всех возможных зол.   
— Иногда кажется, что мироздание против нас, верно?   
— Да, — после паузы выдохнул Стив. Мироздание действительно его удивляло. 

Когда до конца обеда оставалось пять минут, Наташа поспешила к себе в кабинет. Не хотелось раздражать мисс Поттс лишний раз, хоть и знала, что та даже не заметит опоздания. Мисс Поттс не до мелочей, ей просто некогда думать о таких вещах, что Наташи нет не месте. 

Стив любезно проводил её до кабинета, смеясь над тем, что та снова может застрять каблуком между железных прутьев ступеней, ведущих на рабочий этаж. Попрощавшись с ним, Наташа быстро зашла в кабинет и заняла рабочее место как раз вовремя. Двинув мышку, она наблюдала за тем, как медленно включался экран. Выходя из спящего режима, компьютер ритмично зашумел. 

В браузере была открыта страница с почтой. Джона Джеймсон выслала повторное приглашение в электронном виде, заодно предлагая оплатить взнос на благотворительность. Так что, быстро отправив всё это на печать, Наташа открыла новую вкладку и в строке поиска набрала всего два имени: Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк. Гугл всегда знал, что и где можно найти, но Наташа была немного умнее его, так что быстро откинув ненужные результаты поиска, она нашла то, что, в общем-то, и хотела найти. 

Быть может, известные люди часто пытались скрыть свою личную жизнь от любопытных глаз, чтобы просто не мешали жить. Одно дело, когда знаменитости были вместе ради какого-то привлечения внимания, и совсем другой – когда между такими людьми действительно что-то было. 

Просматривая бесконечные статьи о возможном романе владельца «Старк Индастриз», миллиардера и просто красавчика Тони Старка, известного также как Железный Человек, и скромного парня из Бруклина, ставшего героем нации, умершего и вновь вернувшегося в мир Стива Роджерса, более известного как Капитан Америка, трёхгодичной давности, которые публиковали жёлтые издания, Наташа долго не могла найти зацепку. Конечно, стандартные доводы, вроде «они проводят вместе много времени» или «были замечены на финальной игре Суперкубка вдвоём», не говорили вообще ни о чём. Свести вместе можно было любых людей, кто оказывается рядом. 

В конце концов, Наташе удалось найти кое-что действительно стоящее. На фотографии плохо были видны лица, но цвета униформы было ни с чем не спутать. Среди погромов, устроенных очередным злодеем, между помятыми машинами стояли две фигуры, прямо за спиной Тора, центрального персонажа этого кадра. 

Красные перчатки аккуратно касались шеи, по цвету так похожие на прилегающую к ним броню.

***

День начался не очень, но уже подходил к концу. Питер складывал вещи в рюкзак в спешке. Хотелось уже добраться до дома, прилечь на заправленную кровать, послушать тётушкины возгласы о том, что его невесть где носило все выходные, и посмотреть пару серий какого-нибудь сериала. Из университета он вылетел пулей, старался быть как можно более незамеченным, чтобы спокойно, в одиночестве добраться до дома, но Вселенная была явно не на его стороне. Сначала он встретил Флэша Томпсона, который тут же спросил не закончил ли Пит проект по базам данных, а когда он покинул территорию университета, уже вздохнув с облегчением, вдруг заметил Гарри, который специально ехать медленно вдоль обочины прямо за ним. 

— Куда ты так спешишь, Пити? — хмыкнул Гарри, вылезая из машины. Он встал рядом и облокотился на крышу. — Бежишь, друзей не замечаешь.   
— Домой, — твёрдо сказал Пит, от волнения немного подняв брови. — Очень хочу домой.   
— Да брось, — хитро улыбнулся Гарри, — давай посидим где-нибудь, а. Мы давно не виделись, не разговаривали. Но мы же лучшие друзья с детства, Пити. Так нельзя с лучшим другом.   
— М-да, — Пит завертел головой, — и это мне говорит тот, кто не позволяет о себе заботиться, считая своё решение единственным возможным и правильным.   
— Да чего ты злишься. Ну, прости меня, друг. Немного перебрал, немного… Ещё чего-нибудь. 

У Гарри на лице разом отображались все эмоции. Пит никогда не мог объяснить, как ему это удаётся, но он одновременно выглядел словно чувствовал вину и гордился своим поступком. Это раздражало. Питер смотрел на него, но как-то сквозь, и если честно, пусть прошло уже достаточно времени, вот так всё спускать с рук, он не хотел. 

— Перебрал? — наконец не выдержал Пит. — Ты вообще что-нибудь помнишь?  
— Нет, — признался Гарри, всё так же противно улыбаясь. — Помню, что ты что-то спрашивал про «Оскорп».  
— А после ты свалился с очередным припадком и, очнувшись, наговорил мне гадостей. Сам же просил больше не подходить к тебе, не трогать, не учить, как надо жить, потому что ты у нас умный, сам всё знаешь.   
— Садись, подвезу. 

Питер бы не сел, но с лица Гарри быстро исчезла раздражающая ухмылка, и это заставило Пита немного подумать. Он всё-таки сел в машину, пристегнулся и смотрел вперёд, ожидая пока Гарри тронется с места. 

Они выехали на дорогу, Гарри смахнул чёлку на бок и какое-то время молчал, пока не свернул на знакомую, ставшую родной для Пита, улицу. Улица была узкая, и Пит видел своё отражение в окнах и витринах. Ему на глаза попалась знакомая кофейня, и сердце дрогнуло. 

Он не стеснялся того, что его парень, о котором никто не знал, работал там, как, в общем-то, и того, что у него есть парень, но делиться этим с Гарри он не хотел. Быть может, он рассказал бы об этом Эм Джей, но та в последнее время с ним почти не разговаривает. Рассказал бы и мистеру Старку. Однажды бы рассказал и тёте, обязательно. Сейчас же он не хотел рассказывать об этом никому.

— Кофе? — буднично спросил Гарри. — Да ладно, Пити, не дуйся. Я знаю, что ты любишь эту кофейню. К тому же там работает твоя подружка.  
— Какая подружка? — удивился Питер, повернувшись.   
— Рыжая, что номер телефона оставила на твоём стакане.   
— А, да, — вдруг вспомнил Питер. — Точно-точно. Но знаешь, сегодня не её смена.   
— Иди закажи кофе, а я пока припаркуюсь. 

На радостях, Питер вышел из машины и поспешил в кофейню. Как хорошо, что дорога была заставлена машинами. Открыв дверь, он быстро пробежался до прилавка, поймал озадаченный взгляд Джима и широко ему улыбнулся. 

— Ты же сказал, что занят сегодня, — хмыкнул бариста и дунул на спадающую на лицо чёлку.   
— Всё ещё не могу поверить в то, что ты умудряешься заделывать свои волосы в хвост одной рукой, — сказал Питер, забавляясь.   
— О, зайчик, поверь, — Джим наклонился немного вперёд и упёрся подбородком в стойку, — это мастерство пришлось оттачивать годами.  
— Почему просто не подстричься?  
— Тебе же нравятся мои волосы.  
— Да.  
— И неважно, убраны они или нет.  
— Да, — повторил Питер.  
— У меня, между прочим, до сих пор голова болит от твоих «потягушек».   
— Прекрати, — Питер закатил глаза, покраснев. Джим чуть не назвал его миленьким, но чудом сдержался.— И вообще, сейчас сюда зайдёт Гарри.   
— И?  
— Я тебя не знаю, ты меня не знаешь, мы просто выпьем кофе, — быстро протараторил Паркер. Джим смотрел на него и улыбался, при этом умудрялся выглядеть так соблазнительно, что Питу становилось не по себе. — Вот же ж ты засранец, сверчок.   
— Зайчик, — протянул Джим, посмеиваясь, — неужели ты стесняешься представить меня своему лучшему другу хотя бы в качестве _друга_?   
— Я же тебе говорил, что у Гарри с головой небольшие проблемы и, учитывая каким был его отец, я, понимаешь, не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, если вдруг что.   
— О чём ты? — не понял Джим, но в этот момент дверь распахнулась с жутким звуком колокольчиков, и Гарри, осмотрев всё, направился к ним. — Сироп в Капуччино добавлять? — спросил бариста, делая вид, что они с Питом ни о чём таком не трепались.   
— Нет, не стоит, — отозвался Питер, скукожившись.

Гарри сел рядом с Питером, за барную стойку, и привычным жестом смахнул чёлку с лица. Боже, это так раздражало. Он смотрел на всё свысока, и Пит закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда Джим кидал на него смеющийся молчаливый взгляд. 

Уговорить Гарри сесть за столик, не получилось, и от этого ситуация сложилась ещё более неловкая. Если честно, разбираться в отношениях с Гарри прямо перед Джимом совсем не хотелось. Это были его личные демоны, которые кружили между ними; делиться ими не страшно, но не всегда хотелось, а сейчас он был вынужден это делать. 

— Если я оплачу тебе кофе, ты меня простишь? — начал Гарри, двигая стаканчик ближе к Питеру.  
— Ты всегда считал, что меня можно купить, — раздосадовано ответил Пит, но кофе все-таки взял.  
— И никак не вынесу урок, верно? Ох, Пити, вечно ты умничаешь. Просто скажи, что не так. Я извинюсь, а в выходные затусим вдвоём в Атлантик-Сити.   
— Знаешь, у меня на выходные полно планов.  
— Компьютеры, компьютеры, вынести мусор и… Компьютеры?

Внутри разгоралась злость, Пит сжимал руки в кулак и глубоко дышал. Маячащий туда-сюда Джим совершенно не решал проблему. Он сделал большой глоток кофе, не обжегся, потому что Джим прекрасно знал до какой температуры ему нужно греть воду, а потом положил вспотевшие руки на колени. 

— Слушай, Гарри, — начал Питер, — я помню, что мы лучшие друзья, и я очень дорожу тобой, но пойми меня правильно… Чёрт, я всё лето прибирался в твоей квартире, вытаскивал тебя со всевозможных попоек, заставил встать на ноги, чтобы ты мог продолжить учиться. Но ты словно этого всего не замечаешь. Словно ты видишь только себя, весь мир – это ты, а других просто не существует. Эм Джей...  
— Так всё дело в Мери Джейн, верно? — нагло перебил его Гарри.  
— Что?  
— Мери Джейн, — протянул Гарри, покачивая в руках стакан с кофе, — как же я сразу не понял. Пити, ты ревнуешь и думаешь, что она бросила тебя из-за меня, да? Поэтому ты и бросился к первой попавшейся рыжей девушке? Чтобы загладить боль и тоску? Ох, Пити, это не решит твоей проблемы. Так уж случилось, что Эм Джей всегда любила меня, но разве было ли мне до этого дело? Не было. Поэтому в поисках понимания она и пришла к тебе. Ты же жалок, Пити. Жа-лок. Посмотри на себя, на свою жизнь и вспомни, что даже девушка тебя дурила.  
— Лучше просто заткнись, — прошипел Питер. — Ты понятия не имеешь почему мы с Эм Джей расстались. Просто заткнись.   
— Сложно признать, что всё то время, когда ты был счастлив, она не была счастлива с тобой, верно? 

Пит, опустив взгляд в пол, снова сильно сжал кулаки. Он просто повторял себе, что Гарри чёртов манипулятор, и цена его словам – грош. Но сердце всё равно сбилось с ритма. Думая о том, что всё это слышал Джимми, он понимал, что его ждут множественные слова утешения. 

Эм Джей, что бы ни случилось, всегда будет слишком много для него значить. 

— Мы были счастливы, — резко ответил Питер. — Вместе.  
— Пока не вмешался я. 

Не в силах больше это выслушивать, Питер встал и направился к выходу, но Гарри его остановил, схватив за локоть. Дерни Пит чуть сильнее, и Гарри бы проехался носом по полу. Им на помощь поспешил Джимми, удивив Пита. 

— Так, парень, ты слишком агрессивный, — сказал Джим, закрывая собой Питера. — Так что просто иди отсюда. Мне неприятности не нужны.   
— Да я сама неприятность, — рявкнул Гарри. — Знаешь, я и старику с одной рукой могу надавать.   
— Попробуй.  
— Джимми, не надо, — вмешался Пит. — Оставь его.   
— Зайчик, перестань. Ты же знаешь, что я сильнее, чем все думают. 

Усмешка на лице Гарри стала ещё противнее. Он попытался ударить Джима, но тот быстро блокировал удар и c силой завёл ему руку за спину. Гарри довольно быстро заскулил, ругался, чтобы его отпустили. Но Джим не отпустил, пока не вывел его из кофейни. Питер шёл за ними всё это время. 

— Не стоило этого делать, — сказал Пит, когда Гарри сел в свою машину.   
— Ты сам сказал, что он псих. Я не мог стоять и смотреть, как он надерёт тебе задницу. И вообще, это моя прерогатива. К тому же, он непристойно вёл себя, а я просто его вывел.   
— Я бы справился сам. Я, знаешь ли, не такой слабак, каким кажусь.  
— Ты носишь очки, — напомнил Джим.  
— А у тебя протез, который тебе вряд ли помог бы. Только если бы Гарри не знал об этом и ударил тебя не по той руке.   
— К чему это всё?   
— Просто, — Питер улыбнулся, видя как голая шея Джима покрывается мурашками от холода, — не нужно меня спасать, ладно? Знаешь, хочу быть самостоятельным, а не прятаться за чью-то спину.   
— Ла-а-адно, — кивнул Джим.

Было в этом моменте что-то особенное. Питер даже забыл обо всех гадостях, которые ему наговорил Гарри. Он обнял Джима, пытаясь согреть, гладил рукой спину, и, потянувшись совсем чуть-чуть, поцеловал.

***

— Куда мы едем?   
— В Вашингтон.   
— Но зачем? 

Джим не понимал. Серьёзно? Сначала Наташа распиналась, что у Кэпа и Железного Человека был роман, а теперь рассказывала о том, какое путешествие их ждёт. Она продумала маршрут, заказала билеты, отпросилась с работы, потому что так было нужно, но Джим всё равно не понимал. 

— Музей Капитана Америка, — разглагольствовала Наташа. — Что здесь непонятного?  
— Нет, про музей я понял, — кивнул Джим, — а вот с остальным не задача.   
— Смотри, в 2012 Кэп и Железный Человек стали встречаться, — Наташа открыла фотографии на своём телефоне, чтобы визуализировать картинку. — В 2013 они проводят вместе Рождество и Кэп вообще переезжает в Башню к Старку. Потом, когда начинают ходить слухи, туда уже съезжаются все Мстители. Они живут просто прекрасно и хорошо, пока однажды, то бишь в 2014 году не обнаруживается, что в Щ.И.Т.е была огромная дыра, и Гидра там, ну ты знаешь. Мы же были в центре всего этого. Кэп узнал тебя, у него всплыли воспоминания. Он бросился на твои поиски, а Старк терпеливо ждал, когда тот вернётся, но в конце концов не выдержал, они ссорились из-за тебя не один раз, а потом расстались.  
— Так, — озадачился Джим, — а я тут каким боком?  
— Пойдём в музей и узнаем, кем ты был для Капитана Америка. Что-то мне подсказывает, что не просто другом.


	9. Chapter 9

— О, дорогая, это большая ошибка.  
— Совсем нет.  
— Признай, я прав.   
— Ни за что. 

Театрально закатив глаза, Джим снова уткнулся в телефон. Раньше он и не подозревал, что играть в Doodle Jump так увлекательно. Питер сказал, что игра устарела ещё пару лет назад, но он никогда не гнался за модой, поэтому наслаждался ею с особым удовольствием. Наташа при полном параде дожидалась приезда Шэрон, которая обещала всю неделю быть в городе. Джим же создавал видимость компании, чтобы ожидание было не таким скучным и безликим. 

На тему присутствия Наташи в конце недели на одном из светский мероприятий, они перешли случайно, когда Джим поведал о том, что Питер сегодня что-то фотографирует для мистера Джеймсона. 

— Надо решить вопрос, — не поднимая взгляда продолжил Джим, вертя телефон в руках, чтобы Дудлик наконец запрыгнул на чёртову кочку. — Недомолвки – не лучшая часть отношений. Я понимаю, самоконтроль у тебя что надо, но, всё-таки, однажды ты прокололась.   
— Я не допущу этого снова, — фыркнула Наташа, назло толкнув руку Джима, из-за чего Дудлик свалился и рекорд, к которому в очередной раз он шёл, уже не был так близко.   
— Мы оба знаем, что Шэрон – лишь средство, Нат. Не осуждай себя за то, что хочешь.   
— Я не собираюсь бросать Шэрон сейчас.  
— Тогда поговори с Пеппер.  
— Ни за что.   
— Потом будет хуже, дорогая. 

Ох и ах. Наверное, иногда стоит не мешать человеку наступить на грабли, чтобы тот в полной мере осознал свою ошибку. Но, как казалось Джиму, у Наташи вся жизнь была таковой. Гибель родителей, война, предательство. Все одно за другим падало на нее с неба, придавливало к земле, но она поднималась и снова шла по своему пути. Конечно, «Левиафан» сильно поработал над её мозгом, но с Наташиной памятью дела обстояли куда лучше, чем с его собственной. Его промахи посчитать невозможно. Но нужно ли? 

— Я разберусь. Правда, не стоит волноваться.   
— Когда-нибудь ты услышишь от меня слишком довольное «я же говорил».   
— Я оставлю тебя без руки.   
— У меня всегда есть вторая, — довольно улыбнулся Джим. 

У Наташи зазвонил телефон, а на экране высветилась фотография Шэрон. Наташа сбросила вызов и встала из-за стола. Накинув пальто, она попрощалась и вышла, ничего не сказав. Джим знал, что её сегодня ждать не стоит. Он запустил игру заново, готовясь побить свой предыдущий рекорд. До прихода Питера оставалось ещё немного времени.

***

— У нас брачные игры, ты права.

Питер поднял взгляд на Джима, который, улыбаясь, болтал по телефону. Что он вообще несет? Какие игры? У кого? Он, больше для трагедии, а не потому что было нужно, приложил холодную пачку замороженного горошка к ноге и, закинув голову назад, выдохнул. Ему всё ещё было больно. Как будто он упал с небоскрёба, но это было лишь обычное растяжение от слишком активных движений во время игры на X-Box. Теперь он официально ненавидит лыжи. То ли дело доска для серфинга. 

Разговаривая по телефону, Джим слишком много улыбался. Питеру быстро надоело наблюдать за тем, с каким лицом он милуется с Наташей, так что всё его внимание было сосредоточенно на большом пальце, которым он умудрился удариться о тумбу, служившую подставкой под телевизор. Ему казалось, что палец распух, но всё ещё были надежды на то, что он сможет ходить без боли, а заодно и хромать не будет. 

— _Надутые губки_ , у меня хорошие новости, — Джим сел на стул, что стоял напротив кровати и своей рукой стал придерживать пакет с горошком. — Так болит? — он прижал заморозку ещё сильнее. Пит боли не чувствовал, лишь понемногу отнималась нога, подмерзая, но он знал, что через пару минут это пройдёт.  
— Так какие новости?   
— Мы никуда не едем, — спокойно ответил Джим. — Так что сегодня можешь остаться. Посмотрим наконец тот фильм про… конец света?  
— А как же ваше путешествие к музею Капитана Америка?  
— Ну, как я понял, Шэрон даст Наташе всю необходимую информацию.   
— Да, — Питер попытался немного приподняться и двинул ногой, стало немного больно, — здорово иметь таких знакомых.   
— У Наташи есть Шэрон, у тебя – Старк. Что такого?  
— Мистер Старк просто немного помогает мне. В учебе, в работе, деньгами.   
— Он, что, твой отец?   
— О боже, Сверчок, нет. Конечно, нет, — нахмурился Питер. — Думаешь, Шэрон достанет все материалы из музея?   
— Ты бывал в музее Капитана Америка?  
— Нет, но Мистер Старк кое-что рассказывал мне.   
— И что же? Пересказал все двенадцать подвигов?  
— Да нет же, — усмехнулся Пит, подняв взгляд на Джима.  
— А расскажешь о том, что говорил мистер Старк?   
— На самом деле, не так много. Говорил, что у Кэпа повышенная тревожность и необъяснимое желание влезать в драки, рассказывал о том, что тот дружил с его отцом. Как-то даже упомянул про их первый поцелуй, но потом забыл об этом. Был в стельку пьян, знаешь.  
— Капитан Америка – гей?   
— Не знаю, но говорят, что в сорок пятом у него была подружка. А ещё говорят, что его друг упал с поезда, а только после этого появилась подружка. Не знаю. Всей правды, кроме самого Кэпа, вряд ли кто расскажет. Но мой начальник любит его, хвалит постоянно. И когда разгорался скандал о том, что мол Кэп и Старк расстались, он даже отказался писать об этом. Зато другие газеты писали. Их роман не был официально подтверждён, но где-то… может, года полтора назад, когда мистер Старк впервые меня заметил на технической выставке, они уже не были вместе.   
— Стыдно, что я не знаю столько всего о герое нации.   
— Ну, я рассказываю тебе о Стиве Роджерсе, так что героя нации ты всё ещё не знаешь. 

Питер дёрнул ногой, а Джим так загляделся, что не заметил, как упаковка замороженного горошка упала на пол. Он поторопился поднять упаковку, но понимал, что от неё не было уже никакого толку. Питер заверил, что больше «льда» ему не надо, так что Джим вытер полотенцем мокрую кожу, а потом заставил его залезть под одеяло. 

Заботливый Джим сделал попкорн, налил так любимую Питом колу в стаканчик с трубочкой и поставил на стол рядом. 

— Неужели мы действительно посмотрим фильм? — усмехнулся Питер. — И не случится ничего страшного. Даже Наташа не придёт.   
— Да, — кивнул Джим. — Двинься.  
— Что?   
— Если я сяду с той стороны, то не смогу дотянуться до попкорна.   
— Ла-а-а-адно. 

Фильм оказался скучным, но Джим всё равно не отказал себе в удовольствии поцеловать Питера. И не один раз.

***

Неделя в объятиях Шэрон прошла куда быстрее, чем обычно. Ещё утром она просыпалась в её ласковых руках и чуть не опоздала на работу из-за затянувшихся поцелуев в душе, но Наташа не жалела об этом ни капли. Рядом с Шэрон было спокойно, но свои чувства к ней Наташа описать не могла. Привязанность? Привычка? Любовь? Нет, полнейший бред. 

А вот в том, что уговорила мисс Поттс пойти на эту вечеринку, она была готова покаяться. Дело было отнюдь не в недомолвках между ними. Просто вечер проходил скучно. Когда раньше она видела какие-то фотографии и статьи в интернете, то думала, что такие мероприятия наполнены весельем и интересными людьми. Единственным, кто не смотрел на неё свысока, оказался официант с шампанским, но, кажется, он хотел лишь отжать телефонный номер. 

Мистер Джеймсон определённо сильно ограничил бюджет этого мероприятия. Можно было предположить, что большая часть денежных средств ушла на благотворительность, но Наташе в это верилось слабо. 

Мужчина в очках с красными стёклами играл на рояле, и вокруг него время от времени образовывалась кучка поклонников, с упоением слушая музыку и его пение. Пел он неплохо, но Наташу не впечатлил. Она стояла, слушала и смотрела в одну точку. Туда, где была Пеппер. 

Она всё-таки надела то платье, которое они выбрали вместе: синее, с чёрными вставками на поясе и красивой серебряной молнией на груди. Оно идеально подчёркивало фигуру, обтягивало попу, которая была ну просто как орех, и Наташа всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что не отказалась бы дотронуться до неё ещё хотя бы один разок. 

Взяв у надоедливого официанта два бокала, Наташа ровным шагом направилась прямо к Пеппер. Быть может, за разговором время пойдёт быстрее и больше не придётся скучать. Да и, по правде говоря, просто смотреть было уже почти невозможно.

— Никак не устанете смотреть на него, — выдохнула Наташа, протягивая бокал.  
— Не каждый день увидишь прекрасного ледяного лебедя, — улыбнулась Пеппер, поворачиваясь. — Произведение искусства.   
— Пока воздух рядом с ним не нагрелся. А с кондиционером счета за электричество будут непомерно большие. Не думаю, что это того стоит.   
— Смотреть же не запрещается.   
— Действительно, — сделав глоток из бокала, Наташа громко сглотнула и поняла, что смотрит совсем не в глаза начальнице. — Но наслаждение это мимолётно.   
— Ну что, — перевела тему Пеппер, — сбылось то, о чём мечталось?  
— Кажется, я сильно заблуждалась. Никакого веселья. Ходят, задрав головы, словно хотят показать свой острый аристократический подбородок.   
— Светские женщины всегда себя так ведут, когда видят кого-то более привлекательного, чем они сами есть. Полагаю, в случае с тобой работает это правило. Негласное правило. 

Улыбнувшись, Наташа рассмеялась и снова глотнула шампанского. Она не представляла, сколько таких бокалов надо выпить, чтобы тоска этого вечера стала хотя бы на тон веселее.

— На кого вы постоянно смотрите? — поинтересовалась Наташа, чтобы поддержать разговор. — Никак не могу понять, на того, что в красном галстуке или всё же на того в очках и гавайской рубашке.   
— Там же как минимум семь человек, — Пеппер поднесла бокал к губам, коснулась и сделала маленький глоток; отчего-то это действие очаровало Наташу. — Как ты сузила возможный круг тех, на кого я могу смотреть?  
— Интуиция.  
— Всё-таки в тебе столько загадок, Натали. Иногда хочется разгадать каждую из них.  
— Лучше не стоит, — холодно сказала Наташа. — Так всё же, какой из?

Поджав губы, мисс Поттс одарила её пристальным взглядом, оглядела с головы до ног и обратно, ухмыляясь. 

— Джейкоб, в галстуке, — ответила Пеппер. — У нас очень странная история, о которой я совсем не хочу говорить. Между работой у Тони и нашими отношениями, я выбрала работу. А дальше… сама понимаешь. Стою тут одна, а он пришёл с женой.   
— Женщины слишком страдают из-за мужчин.   
— Не такие, как ты. Ты себя ценишь, это видно.  
— Однажды я тоже страдала, — горько улыбнулась Наташа. — Мне было шестнадцать, мой парень погиб, я родила мертвую девочку, на могиле которой не была много лет. 

Теперешний взгляд Пеппер отличался от предыдущего. Наташа сделала глоток, затем ещё один, но удивлённое выражение лица Пеппер никуда не пропало. Она хотела разгадать загадку – это первая из многочисленных. Наташа не знала так ли было, настоящие это воспоминания или одни из тех, что умелый доктор засунул ей в голову, но мысли об этом всегда приходили с болью, и это позволяло думать, что другой жизни у неё просто не было. 

— Неожиданно, — наконец сказала Пеппер, и взгляд её изменился: наполнился жалостью, которую Наташа ненавидела. — Я бы… Никогда не подумала, что у тебя такая тяжелая судьба в твои годы. Прости.   
— Обычно, я так легко об этом не рассказываю. Простите, что накинулась на вас, мисс Поттс...  
— Пеппер, — перебив Наташу, сказала Пеппер и подошла ближе. — Не нужно больше так официально.   
— Пеппер, — как можно уверенней повторила Наташа и улыбнулась. — Как насчёт того, чтобы отвлечься от не лучших периодов наших жизней?  
— И как же? Ещё по бокалу шампанского?  
— Лучше!

Отставив бокалы, Наташа взяла Пеппер за руку и вывела туда, где другие танцевали под мелодичные звуки рояля. Отвлекающий манёвр, позволяющий скоротать скучное течение времени – сразу бы так. Нат зафиксировала руки на талии Пеппер, улыбнулась.

Танец – это всегда близость, на том уровне, когда между парнёрами что-то как может быть, как может и не быть, как кот Шрёдингера в коробке – пока не откроешь, не копнёшь глубже, не узнаешь, что правда, а что нет. И Наташа, обнимая Пеппер за талию, определённо ведя в танце, думала, что хочет открыть чёртову коробку, чтобы понять наконец что есть, а чего нет. Ей загадочно улыбались, говорили какие-то нелепости прямо над ухом, от которых почему-то бросало в дрожь, и, быть может, она поторопилась вторгаться в личное пространство Пеппер, но всё ещё не хотела говорить об этом с виновницей сложившейся «проблемы». 

Когда вдруг Наташа, вспомнив о Шэрон и о том, что увидеть съёмки с этого вечера не составит труда, отдёрнула руку, Пеппер притянула её назад, зажала своей ладонью, пресекая все попытки. Почему это успокаивало, сказать было сложно.

Пеппер улыбалась. Изредка поднимая взгляд на неё, Наташа ловила эту улыбку, мысли путались, ладони начинали потеть, но взгляд чудесных зелёных глаз был направлен не на неё, и от это почему-то огорчало. Эти мысли грузом висели в воздухе, словно грозовая туча, становились всё темнее и темнее, и отбросить их не получалось. На миг Наташа решила, что им с Пеппер необходимо поговорить о том, что было между ними, но потом задалась вопросом: а было ли?

— Что с тобой? — спросила Пеппер, выдергивая Наташу из мыслей. Та вздрогнула, повела плечом, словно пытаясь бежать.   
— Ничего, — ухмыльнулась Нат, натягивая на лицо самую милую из всех возможных улыбок. — Чтобы не скучать, иногда решаю в голове всякие задачи, вспоминаю уравнения Максвелла… Ничего необычного.  
— Можно просто поговорить.

У Наташи на секунду замерло сердце и чуть не сбилось дыхание, но она сумела сдержать ту самую маску на лице, спрятав в ней всё волнение. Неужели, мисс Поттс считает, что им всё-таки нужно _поговорить_? 

— Я, право, не знаю. Вы смотрите куда-то мне через плечо, и это вызывает некий дискомфорт.   
— Всегда думала, что дискомфорт обычно испытывают, если смотрят в глаза.   
— Да, вы правы. Взгляд глаза в глаза – слишком личный, поэтому люди испытывают дискомфорт. Им кажется, что по глазам можно очень много узнать, понять что они чувствуют, о чём думают, но в действительности это не так.   
— Разве не глаза – отражение души? — и теперь Пеппер смотрела прямо ей в глаза. Наташа пыталась задержать этот взгляд, но он был слишком мимолётным.   
— Глаза, повадки, привычки, эмоции, реакции, движения… Человека можно разгадать по любым действиям. Главное, уметь разгадывать такие загадки. Не каждому дано.  
— И многое ты можешь сказать обо мне?  
— Как минимум то, что Джейкоб вас не интересует. И никогда не интересовал. Вы смотрите на его жену, которая постоянно маячит с ним рядом. Короткая стрижка, тёмные волосы и на редкость чистые, голубые глаза. Кстати, она изменяет мужу с парнем в гавайской рубашке. А парня в галстуке зовут Брайан. 

Пеппер сглотнула, но не пошатнулась. Она продолжала танцевать, следуя за Наташей, которая отлично вела в танце. 

— Мы дружили с ней в старших классах. Тесно дружили.   
— Вы любили её?   
— Кто знает, что такое любовь. Как определить, что ты испытываешь к человеку?  
— Попытаться понять, чтобы вы чувствовали, не будь её в вашей жизни. 

Пеппер определённо хотела задать ещё несколько вопросов, но мистер Джеймсон попросил умолкнуть всех и каждого, дабы он смог произнести свою пронзительную речь. Кажется, это был отличный момент, чтобы покинуть скучную «вечеринку», не привлекая лишнего внимания. 

Уже стоя у лифта, Наташа осознавала, что наболтала лишнего. Шпион должен быть бесчувственным и проницательным, но в ней за сегодняшний вечер не осталось ничего. Нервно нажимая на кнопку лифта, она вдруг почувствовала, как поверх её жесткой руки легла другая. Мягкое, знакомое прикосновение, а за ним – лёгкий поцелуй в шею, выбивающий остатки разума.

***

В квартире мисс Поттс была невероятно мягкая кровать. Наташа думала, что именно так ощущал себя мишка, спящий на облаке. Конечно, она не мишка, да и обстановка была иной, никаких сказок, а лишь приглушенный свет и Пеппер, обнажённая Пеппер, лежавшая под ней. 

_Целоваться – так до потери пульса, до боли на губах и отметинах зубов от резких движений. Главное, не задохнуться. От чувств, эмоций, ощущений и осознания._

« _Мы снова вместе_ », — одними губами шептала Наташа, покрывая поцелуями шею. Её прикосновения всё ещё были жесткими, но Пеппер постоянно смягчала их, касаясь рук и талии, гладя спину, целуя в уголок губ. Наташа трепетала, потому что эти чудесные, зелёные глаза смотрели на неё, и не было никакого дискомфорта. Глупости, это были глупости, и сейчас понимание этого приходило всё отчётливее. 

От трусиков Наташа давно избавилась, а вот тесное платье всё ещё было на ней, правда, задранное до пояса. Пальцы Пеппер были где-то между Наташиных ног. Она гладила внутреннюю сторону бёдер и следила за тем, как изменялся взгляд, когда пальцы подбирались ближе к желанному месту. На миг Пеппер убрала их, услышав стон разочарования, но, облизнув, почувствовала на себе заинтересованный взгляд, под которым быстро вернула их в исходное положение. Сведя два пальца вместе, Пеппер осторожно надавила на вход, аккуратно вводя их. Наташа не дышала, пыталась не кусать губы, наслаждаясь этой медлительностью и нежностью. Пеппер начала двигать пальцами внутри с небольшой амплитудой, давая Наташе шанс привыкнуть к размеренному темпу. 

Это чистой воды безрассудство. Но Наташе нравилось то, что делала Пеппер сейчас для неё. Двигая пальцами внутри, она выставила большой палец так, что при движении он стимулировал клитор. Но этого было мало, хотелось взять больше, сильнее, и Наташа начала двигаться сама, сначала так же медленно, потом быстрее, ощущая как пальцы движутся ей навстречу. 

Она дышала урывками, то поднимая, то опуская бёдра, и смотрела на Пеппер, которая наслаждался процессом, не сводя взгляда со своих пальцев, пропадающих внутри. 

— Я хочу больше, — прошептала она, остановившись.  
— Большая девочка всё выдержит? — ухмыльнулась Пеппер. 

Ответить на издёвку Наташа не успела. Пеппер повалила её на кровать, поцеловала, следом выполняя просьбу – давая ей больше. Наташа застонала громче, Пеппер ускорила движения. Ей нравилось прожигать взглядом Наташу, получающую удовольствие. Ей нравилось доставлять это удовольствие, думать о том, что Наташа просит большего именно от неё. 

Наташа схватила руку Пеппер, сжала, прежде чем сжаться на её пальцах. Она выгнулась, громко выдыхая; пальцы, сжимающие постельное бельё, хрустнули. 

В воздухе повисла тишина. Наташа восстанавливала дыхание, не открывая глаза. Пеппер лежала рядом, Наташа чувствовала её запах и тепло тела. Но тишину вдруг нарушил слишком громкий телефонный звонок. 

— Чёрт, — ругнулась Наташа, слезая с кровати в поисках своей сумочки. 

Песня дядюшки Пекоса играла громко и звонко. Пеппер даже рассмеялась, поднявшись, чтобы накинуть халат.

— Привет, — ответив на звонок, сказала Наташа. Её голос было слышно из соседней комнаты, и Пеппер внимательно слушала. — Да, мы уехали раньше. Со мной всё в порядке. Я у мисс Поттс. Что? Ей стало плохо, я сопровождала её до дома. Да. Да. Конечно. Увидимся утром. Ладно, но с Джимом будешь договариваться сама. Целую.

Когда она с облегчением вздохнула, Пеппер поняла, что неожиданный разговор закончился. Она вышла из своего укрытия, и Наташа, заметив халат, понимала, что пялится, потому что халат почти ничего не скрывал. 

— Мне надо домой, — торопливо сказала Нат, пряча телефон в маленькую сумочку.   
— Ты можешь остаться до утра, — предложила Пеппер, подходя к бару. Где-то был припрятан один из лучших виски, который она утащила из бара Тони. — Хэппи тебя отвезёт.   
— Мисс По… Пеппер, простите, но…  
— Тихо-тихо, не торопись. 

Она поставила перед ней стакан с виски и улыбнулась. Наташа вновь почувствовала слабину в своей невероятной силе сдерживания. Отхлебнув немного напитка, Нат подняла взгляд на Пеппер, которая подбирала слова, пытаясь правильно донести свою мысль.

— Ещё несколько минут назад, ты звала меня деткой, крошкой, а сейчас… Мисс Поттс. И убегаешь.   
— У меня есть девушка.  
— Призываешь к совести?   
— Дружеское напоминание.   
— А мне понравилось. 

И снова ухмылка. Наташа нахмурилась, разом опрокинув в себя всё содержимое стакана. 

— Что это значит?   
— Что я бы повторила. С тобой. 

Сглотнув, Наташа тихо выдохнула, пытаясь принять решение. Но думать не получалось. Она смотрела в пустой стакан, оценивала своё положение и пришла к одному единственному выводу. Джим был прав – она влипла. По полной.

***

Жалюзи на главной двери всё ещё были опущены. Шэрон посмотрела на часы, перевела взгляд на режим работы. Суббота. Конечно. Вспоминая указания Наташи, она подлезла к мусорке, что стояла возле входа, и на дне нажала кнопку. Где-то вдалеке послышался звонок. Что ж, попытка номер два. 

Она ждала недолго. Через две минуты за дверью послышались какие-то звуки, и спустя ещё каких-то десять секунд она открылась. Джим смотрел на неё сонными глазами, волосы закрывали большую часть его лица. 

— Наташи нет дома, — не дожидаясь, сказал Джим.   
— Странно. Я разговаривала с ней ночью, и она собиралась ехать домой от Пеппер.  
— Она была у Пеппер?  
— Да, — кивнула Шэрон, сжимая телефон в руках. — Пеппер стало плохо на вечере, и Нат помогла ей добраться до дома.   
— А, добрая душа бойскаута.   
— Телефон выключен. Что происходит?   
— Разрядился, вероятно. Наверное, ночью не смогла вызвать такси. Скоро будет, значит.   
— Можно, я подожду здесь? — спросила Шэрон, взволнованно посмотрев на Джима.   
— Конечно, только мне нужно надеть штаны. И спрятать своего парня. Подожди здесь ещё минуты три, и я…

Послышался шум подъезжающей машины. Шэрон и Джим внимательно смотрели за движущейся новейшей Ауди, которая, несомненно, на всех парах неслась к ним. Когда машина остановилась, из неё появилась Наташа: растерянная и взволнованная. Она обняла Шэрон, приветственно поцеловал её в щёку.

— Молочная карамелька, — тихо прошептала она, — прости, такси не смогла вызвать. Мисс Поттс подвезла меня.   
— Привет, Шэрон, — отвлекаясь от тёплых объятий Наташи, Шэрон повернулась на голос.   
— Рада видеть.  
— Твоя девушка – сокровище, — сказала Пеппер, улыбнувшись, а потом обратилась к Наташе: — Натали, спасибо за помощь. Увидимся в понедельник. 

Пеппер опустила оконное стекло, и машина тронулась с места. 

— У твоего соседа правда есть парень? — спросила Шэрон, отвлекая Наташу от мыслей.   
— Да. Парень. Совсем малыш.   
— Малыш?  
— Так я его и зову.


	10. Chapter 10

Сэм стоял около дерева, пытаясь отдышаться. Погода сегодня была нелётная, даже с учётом всех новых штучек, встроенных в его костюм. Стива это не волновало, он всё равно уговорил его вместе побегать. 

В _грёбаные_ шесть утра. 

Для Стива шесть часов утра было лучшим временем. Обычно он был бодрым, быстрым и травил шутки из сороковых годов, над которым Сэм смеялся отнюдь не из-за уважения. Сегодня же всё было не как обычно. Сэм наблюдал за ним всё утро и сразу понял, что что-то было не так, но спросить об этом не решался. 

Капитан Америка никогда не был тем, кто выкладывает свою душу перед собеседником. Конечно, Стив делился с ним многим во время поисков Баки или на других миссиях, да даже за завтраком мог вспомнить что-нибудь смешное или не очень и рассказать об этом, зная что его примут и поймут. А сейчас Стив больше напоминал рассерженное животное, спущенное с цепи и не знающее что теперь делать, когда цепи нет. 

— Кэп, — крикнул Сэм, когда Стив пробегал мимо, — какие планы на День благодарения?  
— До него ещё две недели, — остановившись, Стив подошёл ближе, чтобы не кричать через всю базу. — Но если в мире не случится глобальная катастрофа, то вероятно буду здесь. Как и каждый божий день.   
— Бартон говорил что-то про традиционный обед у Тони. 

Поморщившись, Стив опустил взгляд, ненадолго, и прищурился. Сэм терпеливо ожидал ответа, не торопил, внимательно наблюдая за Кэпом. 

— Я даже не знаю, собирается ли Тони в этом году организовывать чёртов обед, — наконец сказал Стив.

Почти сразу же, Роджерс вышел на стадион, вернулся к бегу. Сэм бы бросил всё это на полпути. Отношения Стива и Тони всегда были для него загадкой, и на чём они держались, Сэм не понимал. Он думал, что когда они погнались за призраком и его подружкой, Стив отпустил Тони на все четыре стороны, да хоть в космос, но, кажется, в этом он ошибся. 

Но при любом упоминании Тони, Стив менялся, а вместе с ним и его речь, осанка, мимика. Сэм слишком много времени таскался со Стивом, замечал любое изменение за полторы секунды, поэтому Роджерс чаще всего просто сбегал от него, но сегодня отпускать его Сэм не собирался. 

— Ну же, Кэп, давай, — говорил Сэм, догоняя Стива, — я уговорю маму испечь печеньки, придём с дарами. Повеселимся, расслабимся.   
— Если хочешь расслабиться, то можно просто выпить пива в общей гостиной.  
— О, знаешь, я согласен. На сегодня всё равно никаких планов.   
— А как же тренировка?  
— Ну… После?

Сэм уже еле-еле поспевал за ним, а Стив, кажется, совсем не хотел разговаривать ни на эту тему, ни на любую другую. Поэтому он кивнул и ускорился, а Сэм остановился, радуясь, что снова бежать за Кэпом не обязательно. Зато время завтрака было совсем близко, и он подумал, что можно начать пораньше. Кэп всё равно не вернётся на базу, пока не будет валиться с ног, а Сэм вообще не уверен, что это возможно. 

На кухню он зашёл в половину седьмого. Кофеварка уже работала, как и телевизор. За столом сидел Клинт и с каким-то особым увлечением мазал тост маслом. Рядом с ним на тарелке лежал поджаренный бекон. Сэм с отвращением посмотрел на набор для завтрака и, что-то пробубнив про себя, направился к холодильнику. 

— У нас есть молоко? — спросил Сэм, выглядывая из-за высокой дверцы. — А, опять стащил его для кофе.  
— Ты чего вообще припёрся в такую рань? — поинтересовался Бартон, протягивая Сэму бутылку с молоком. — А как же «догони меня, если сможешь»?  
— Сегодня он больше напоминает «Счастливого Рождества и Нового Года, грязное животное».   
— А, точно. Я же видел каким он вчера вернулся от Старка.   
— Он говорил мне, что встречался с Шэрон. По заданию что-то.  
— Он тебя дурит, новичок. Таким Стив бывает только после ссоры с Тони. Ну или в те редкие моменты, когда Тони его игнорирует. 

Делая смесь для омлета, Сэм внимательно слушал Клинта и, признаться честно, ничего не понимал. Зачем Стиву ходить к Старку и что такого могло случиться, что они поругались? 

— Ты просто не в курсе, — весело пролепетал Бартон, с удовольствием вливая остатки молока в приготовившийся кофе. — Совершенно секретно и всё такое.   
— Хочешь сказать, что Стив просил у Тони помощи для того самого дела? — Сэм нахмурился, запутавшись в собственных мыслях.   
— Конечно, — хитро заулыбался Клинт, откусывая бутерброд. — И Старк ему отказал. И правильно.   
— Правильно не помогать в поисках?  
— В каких поисках? — не понял Бартон. — Ты о чём?  
— А ты о чём?  
— О том, что Роджерс вероятно хочет вернуться к Старку.   
— Вернуться к Старку? — повторил за Клинтом Сэм. — Что?  
— Совершенно секретно, — наполнил Клинт.   
— Бред?  
— Ага, Питт, — огрызнулся Клинт, а потом резко заулыбался, глядя Сэму за спину. — О, красотка пришла. Как дела? Уже спасла мир?   
— Я тоже по тебе скучала. 

Улыбнувшись, Шэрон подошла к Бартону и по-дружески похлопала его по плечу. Бартон вытащил для неё чашку и налил кофе, пока та садилась. Сэм уже хотел уйти с кухни, но тут Клинт задал очень интересный вопрос, и ему пришлось сделать вид, что завтрак ещё не готов. 

— Что там с Роджерсом?   
— Он вчера встречался с Тони и, кажется, выбесил его даже больше, чем раньше. Тони просто влез в костюм и улетел, а Стив вернулся ко мне рассерженным и потребовал немедленно доставить его на базу.   
— Нарушив все твои планы? Какой безобразный Стив.  
— Будто тебя это заботит.  
— Меня? Конечно, заботит. Если ты помнишь, Тор всё ещё жаждет найти волшебную палочку своего брата.  
— Посох?  
— Да, говорит он инопланетного происхождения, и попади он не в те руки… Ну, сама знаешь. Не первый день с супергероями сталкиваешься. Так вот, найдём палочку, Тор отправится восвояси, а я снова смогу нормально спать. А без Тони мы далеко не уйдём. Технический гений нужен в каждой команде.  
— Не думаю, что Стив просил его об этом. Да и без Беннера эта компания провальная. Привыкай к храпу громовержца, Леголас.   
— О чём вы? — вмешался Сэм. Он стоял с открытым ртом, смотрел на них и действительно не понимал.  
— Спроси у босса, новичок, — рассмеялся Клинт.  
— Мы готовим операцию, — начала рассказывать Шэрон, попивая кофе, — когда Локи напал на Землю, он подчинял наших агентов, в том числе и его, — она кивнула головой в сторону Клинта, — с помощью инопланетного артефакта. Посох, скипетр… На мой взгляд он больше похож на секиру. На такую современную версию секиры. После заточения Локи, этот артефакт так и не нашли. Стив думает, что кто-то из агентов Гидры украл его, имея полный доступ.   
— Беннер – лучший по гамма-лучам, — пробухтел Бартон. Кажется, вся эта тема с посохом и Локи его сильно расстраивала. — А у Тони самые новые игрушки. «Щ.И.Т.» не особо хочет возиться с моими стрелами, будто бы у меня мышцы, как у Тора, да ещё и из вибраниума. Роджерс мог бы подумать о команде, когда бросал его. 

В этот момент на кухне появился Стив. Слышал он слова Бартона или нет, было не ясно, но Сэм был уверен, что тот уже говорил ему об этом не раз. А вот про Тони ему хотелось узнать больше. Всё случилось как-то на эмоциях и выехало на сплошном любопытстве, когда Сэм вдруг громко озвучил свои догадки вслух, смотря на Кэпа.

— Так ты и Тони встречались? 

Клинт нервно хихикнул, потому что секундный, но очень злой взгляд Стива упал на него. А потом Стив вдруг стал таким неловким и растерянным, совершенно не знавший что сказать. Поэтому он вытащил первое, что попалось ему в холодильнике, и быстро ушёл, не оборачиваясь назад. 

— Оу, Уилсон, а ты сообразительный, — ухмыльнулся Бартон. Его улыбка снова вернулась в привычное для всех русло и доставала до ушей.   
— Вот это поворот, — пробормотал Сэм и побежал за Стивом. 

Долго искать его не пришлось. Звуки, доносившиеся из-за спортазала, прекрасно давали понять о том, что происходит за дверью. Без всякого стеснения и забив на совесть, Уилсон вломился внутрь и едва успел отпрыгнуть от удара Стива, когда попытался удержать грушу, чтобы можно было просто поговорить. 

— Ты же знал, что это я, — проворчал Сэм.   
— Прости.   
— Почему ты не говорил?   
— О нас с Тони? — спросил Стив, опуская взгляд к полу. — Мне хватает и того, что ты каждый раз разговариваешь со мной о войне так, будто я не привык жить с ней. А мои отношения с Тони – это мои отношения, и слушать утешающие лекции мне… не хочется.  
— А с Баки у вас тоже что-то было? Мы поэтому гонялись за ним, как сумасшедшие, пока его следы совсем не пропали?   
— Ему нужна помощь, — настаивал Стив. — Исходя из той крошечной капли данных, что есть у меня, ему начисто стёрли память.   
— Старк знает?  
— Да.   
— Но к нему ты вчера ходил не за этим.   
— _Не за этим._

Стив поджал губы. Сэм знал, что большего он не скажет, но пребывал в каком-то странном состоянии, все же ожидая объяснений. Конечно, Стив не должен объясняться перед ним, но когда они ведут общее дело немного подробностей не помешало бы. Например, тот факт, что кто-то, кроме них, в курсе существования Баки. 

— В следующий раз просто скажи, ладно? — сказал Сэм. — Чтобы я знал и не поджарил Старка, когда он будет пытаться поймать твоего дружка для тебя, а не для того, чтобы его убить. 

Согласно кивнув, Стив продолжил разминаться с грушей, а Сэм ушёл. Ему было нужно переварить полученную с утра пораньше информацию. И, кажется, придётся приготовить завтрак снова.

***

Довольно неожиданно Нью-Йорк накрыло снегом в ноябре. Питер по глупости с утра надел кеды, которые теперь норовили промокнуть, поэтому он шёл с особой осторожностью.

Ступени, ведущие от здания университета к воротам, казались особенно скользкими. Но с его координацией движения проблем возникнуть не должно. Посмотрев на них, он ступил вперёд, затем сделал ещё один шаг и уже был готов ускориться, когда его отвлёк взволнованный голос Мери Джейн, и вместо того, чтобы развернуться, Питер с присущей ему неуклюжестью поскользнулся и проехался задницей по ступенькам. 

— Прости, — извинилась она, подбегая, и помогла ему подняться. — Не хотела тебя напугать.  
— Просто тут… скользко.  
— Ты одет не по погоде...   
— И это тоже.   
— … Или просто хотел сбежать от меня?  
— Что? 

Подняв брови, Питер удивлённо посмотрел на Мери Джейн. Вроде все было как всегда – длинные волосы, заколка в виде цветка в волосах, из-под рукавов пальто торчала жёлтая ткань её любимого кардигана, красные губы выделялись на фоне бледного лица и порозовевших от холода щёк. 

Она подхватила его под локоть, чтобы не убежал, и вместе они вышли с территории университета. 

— Почти месяц, Питер, — начала Мери Джейн, и Питер сглотнул: недовольство в её голосе он всё ещё различал без труда, — ты не отвечал на мои звонки, на сообщения, убегал от меня в коридорах и просто напросто не замечал.   
— Это случайность, — ответил Питер, почувствовав, как Эм Джей сильно сжала его предплечье. — Ну, или может быть это совпадение. Двенадцать процентов из ста.   
— Просто скажи, в чём дело?   
— Ни в чём, всё как и всегда. Я не убегал от тебя.   
— Твоя сырая задница этому доказательство.   
— Стой, стой, — нервно проговорил Питер, — Эм Джей, я не вру. Совпадение, случайность, но специально… Я? Нет, ты серьёзно.

Университет уже не было видно, они шли быстро, иногда сбивая прохожих. Питер извинялся каждый раз, но Мери Джейн, кажется, было на все это абсолютно наплевать. Она что-то бурчала себе под нос, Пит уже просто не разбирал её слов, но зачем-то кивал, когда она смотрела на него. 

Что случилось, он не знал. Но сколько не спрашивал, Эм Джейн не отвечала, вместо этого продолжая свой большой список примеров, когда и сколько раз Питер убегал от неё за последний месяц. Это было утомительно. 

Они остановились у входа в Центральный Парк, Эм Джей наконец разжала пальцы и отпустила его, замолчав. На секунду ему показалось, что её глаза покраснели, и совсем не хотелось гадать: от слёз или от усталости. Он виновато улыбнулся, но та по-прежнему смотрела на него с холодом и раздражением. 

— Видимо, Гарри был прав, — сказала Мери Джейн на выдохе.   
— Стоп! Гарри? Тебе что-то сказал Гарри?   
— Он рассказал, как ты чуть не избил его, когда он признался тебе, что у него есть ко мне чувства.  
— И ты ему веришь? — с недовольством отозвался Пит. — Ты не можешь, Эм Джей. Я не трону Гарри и пальцем…  
— Ты убил его отца, Питер.  
— Просто не смог спасти! — попытался объясниться он, слишком эмоционально вскрикнув. — Я никогда не сделаю ничего плохого тебе или Гарри. Вы оба всегда будете много для меня значить. И плевать я хотел на то, что Гарри там тебе наговорил.   
— Он сказал, что у твоей новой девушки…  
— У меня нет девушки, Эм Джей! И всё, что говорит Гарри полный бред. Я не знаю, чего он добивается, но вряд ли хочет наладить отношения. Хочешь знать, что он сказал мне во время нашей последней встречи? Он сказал, что ты встречалась со мной, только чтобы быть ближе к нему. И что ты всегда любила его и никогда – меня. 

Он хотел было продолжить, но увидел, как замешкалась Эм Джей. И здесь было больно, как никогда. Прошло уже столько времени, но Питер почувствовал, что небольшая часть его жизни рухнула, та часть, в которой у него все было хорошо. 

— Значит, это правда, — тихо прошептал он, смотря под ноги. — Всё так и есть, а я полный идиот.   
— Питер.  
— Я жалок, Гарри был прав. Извини.   
— Стой, — Эм Джей схватила его за рукав куртки, не давая уйти. — Питер, всё не так и...  
— Всё так, — зло сказал он, поднимая плечи, пытаясь спрятать шею от холодного ветра. — Ты хотела знать избегал ли я тебя? Да, избегал. Ты хотела знать почему? Чтобы не причинить тебе вред. И у меня нет девушки, Эм Джей, чтобы тебе там не говорил Гарри, но я влюблён, знаешь, чертовски сильно влюблён. Но зачем тебе я и мои проблемы? Моя жизнь? Зачем спрашивать как мои дела, если тебя не интересует ничего, кроме Гарри, долбанного, самовлюблённого Гарри? Надеюсь, однажды он подавится собственной блевотиной после очередного приступа. 

На этих словах Питер развернулся и теперь его уже ничего не держало. Он зашёл в центральный парк, как и всегда, и пошёл в сторону нужного ему выхода. 

— Гарри хочет убить Человека-Паука, — крикнула Эм Джей ему вслед. Для Пита это была не новость. 

Он, кажется, несколько раз наступил на небольшие сугробы и провалился в снег, потому что кеды были уже насквозь мокрые, ноги сильно замёрзли, и он лишь думал о том, как дойти до дома поскорее.

***

В тёмной комнате было спокойно. Питер листал ленту Facebook, но спроси его, что там такого интересного, он в жизни бы не ответил. Кажется, единственное, что он замечал – слишком яркая реклама, самовоспроизводящиеся ролики после обновления приложения и оповещения о том, что кто-то лайкнул созданную им страницу, посвященную документальному фильму о дамбах. Ему было тринадцать, когда эта неприятность случилась с ним. 

Перевернувшись на спину и громко вздохнув, Пит окинул телефон в сторону и закрыл глаза. Послевкусие неприятного разговора всё ещё преследовало его, о котором в очередной раз было не с кем поделиться. Тишина совсем не помогала решить проблему, но и бродить по крышам ему не хотелось.

Когда под дверью прорезался свет, Питер услышал голос тёти, зовущий его. Он быстро закрыл глаза, делая вид, что спит. В комнате было темно, так что она даже не стала его тревожить, лишь плотнее закрыла дверь. Глаза открывать Питер не стал, на всякий случай, но с мыслями было всё не так просто. 

Хотелось иметь выключатель. Чтобы так раз и всё. Никаких глупых дум, отнимающих время и портящих настроение, ни капли переживаний о себе и о жизни в целом. Возможно, такой переключатель изобретут в далёком будущем, но сейчас оставалось просто пережить. 

Подумаешь, лучший друг одну за другой выставляет подставы, а все чувства бывшей девушки были построены на его собственных чувствах и никогда не были правдой. И, несмотря на то, как он бывал счастлив сейчас, сидя с Джимом в кафе или поедая бургер в центральном парке перед началом занятий, прошлое, каким бы далёким оно не было, причиняло невероятную боль своей внезапной правдой. 

— Молодой человек, — послышался голос тёти за дверью. Пит вздрогнул, зарылся в подушки и притих, стараясь даже не дышать. — Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Открой дверь, у меня руки заняты. 

Ещё с полминуты Питер продолжал лежать и делать вид, что он ничего не слышал и видел уже десятый сон, но потом, когда тётя напомнила о том, что знает все его повадки, он всё-таки впустил её в комнату. 

Свет слепил глаза, но Питер быстро привык, наблюдая за проходящей в комнату тётей, несущей поднос с едой. Пахло божественно, чтобы это ни было, Пит хотел попробовать. Она поставила поднос на кровать рядом с Питером и отставила в сторону две чашки с какао. 

— Что случилось? — буднично поинтересовалась тётя Мэй, перекладывая блинчик с общей тарелки на белое блюдце и поливая его мёдом. — Ягод принести? У нас осталось ещё немного замороженной клубники.  
— Я не голоден.  
— Да-да, — кивнула она, не глядя на него, и протянула блюдце с блинчиками, а когда Питер взял его, то тут же увидел выставленные перед ним салфетки. — Какао и блинчики. Твои любимые. И не пытайся сделать вид, что всё хорошо. Я не слепая.   
— Тётя…  
— Цыц! — пригрозила она, и Питер даже вздрогнул. — Тебе не обязательно рассказывать всё. У каждого есть тайны, и я не прошу выдавать твои. Но всем иногда нужна поддержка близких людей. В таком случае можно просто поговорить. Кстати, в какао добавила твои любимые яблочные мармеладки.   
— Haribo?

Тётя Мэй кивнула в ответ, и Питер быстро заёрзал на месте и потянулся за чашкой с какао. Сверху лежали маршмеллоу и разглядеть под ними мармелад не представлялось возможным. Питер воспользовался ложкой. Вкус детства. Что может быть лучше?

— Говоришь, что видишь меня насквозь? — жуя, спросил Питер. Господи, за какао с мармеладом душу продать можно.   
— И это явно не проблемы с учёбой, — согласилась тётя. Кажется, придётся выложить все карты на стол. Или хотя бы часть, да.   
— У подростков, вроде меня, всегда есть проблемы.   
— Ты уже вполне взрослый молодой человек. А проблемы есть у всех, золотой мой. И ты давай, ешь блинчики, пока не остыли.   
— Да я ем, ем я, — профырчал Пит. 

Он не разговаривал с тётушкой по душам лет с десяти, и сейчас это всё было странно, непривычно. Тётя Мэй всегда заменяла ему маму, которую Питер почти не помнил. И роднее у него никого не было, поэтому, доев блины и допив какао, он поставил поднос с посудой на пол, а сам улёгся на колени к тёте и уставился в потолок. Взгляд сам наткнулся на тайник, где был спрятан костюм Человека-Паука. 

Первым делом Питер заговорил о мармеладе. Рассказывая о своих любимых яблочно-зелёных, он мысленно проводил параллель, стараясь выдать разговор о волнующих его проблемах за разговор о мармеладках. Получалось довольно забавно, тётя Мэй смеялась, и Пит вместе с ней. Он так расслабился, что не заметил, как хорошо и спокойно стало на душе. 

— Кстати, мистер Старк искал тебя, — улыбнулась она, поправив волосы Питера.  
— Он хочет, чтобы я составил ему компанию на День благодарения.  
— Пригласи его к нам, — у тёти загорелись глаза.   
— Ты самая лучшая тётя в мире, и я тебя очень люблю, но…  
— Думаешь, я ему не нравлюсь? — усмехнулась тётя Мэй. Питер помотал головой. — А что тогда? Он бы стал твоим дядей, мы бы переехали жить в его шикарную Башню. Да ладно, сделай лицо попроще, я же шучу.   
— Тётя, — недовольно протянул Питер.   
— Ты ещё такой наивный, золотце. И мне очень жаль, что у вас с Мери Джейн что-то там не заладилось.  
— Я же ничего тебе не говорил.  
— Я воспитывала тебя с пелёнок, — смеясь, но строгим взглядом тётя посмотрела на него. — Думаешь, не умею сортировать мармеладки как твоих друзей? Или не вижу, как малиновые обжимаются в одной миске с гранатовыми? Иногда первая любовь наносит раны, но это пройдёт. 

Она снова улыбнулась, в этой улыбке было столько тепла, что Питер совсем успокоился. Ещё какое-то время он так и пролежал на её коленях, глядя на счастливую улыбку и слушая о планах на выходные. В конце концов они проботали так до одиннадцати вечера, а потом Питер помог унести посуду. Уже стоя на кухне, он мыл тарелки, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Второпях он вытащил гаджет из заднего кармана, сжимая за края, чтобы сильно не намочить. 

— Я разберусь с посудой немного позже, ладно?   
— А что, Сверчок звонит? 

Питер покраснел, пряча телефон в карман. Тётя Мэй рассмеялась. 

— Симпатичная? — в том же тоне продолжила тётя Мэй. 

Питер тяжело вздохнул, теряясь.

— Или это _он_?

Прикрыв глаза, Пит старался держаться и не сболтнуть глупость. 

— Я готова к любому исходу, — хмыкнула тётушка. — Иди, я домою.   
— Ты лучшая, — довольно произнёс Питер. — Спасибо.

***

— И сколько ты ещё будешь гипнотизировать это фото?   
— Ну, лет так сто, сто пятьдесят.

Наташа подошла ближе и выдернула у него из руки маленький чёрно-белый снимок. Фотография была старая, но хорошо отреставрированная с использованием современных технологий. На ней совершенно точно был Кэп. В дурацкой каске и в абсолютно простом одеянии, а рядом с ним стоял мужчина с короткой стрижкой и немного побитым, уставшим взглядом. На нём была потрёпанная одежда, а в руках он держал какую-то крутую пушку, Джим в жизни таких не видел.

— Мы похожи?   
— Ну, должны быть, — скептически отозвалась Наташа. Присутствие Джима в её комнате совсем не радовало. — Это, вроде как, ты. Баки. Странное имя.  
— Прозвище! — напомнил Джим. — Это прозвище, Нат. 

Недовольно пожав плечами и так же недовольно фыркнув, Наташа в сотый раз взялась читать историю о Стивене Роджерсе и его лучшем друге – Баки Барнсе. 

Джим проводил параллели между собой и _этим_ Баки.


	11. Chapter 11

Ночной Нью-Йорк как всегда блестел. Огни большого города уже давно не слепили глаза. Наблюдать за ним с крыши одного из зданий было невероятно, но приходилось раз за разом вспоминать, что нужно не просто смотреть, _нужно искать_. Наташа, конечно, считала эту затею глупой. Ну что за план такой, когда готов сдаться в руки Капитану Америка, надеясь, что в итоге он _отпустит_?

Его мучили кошмары. Не те, в которых его убивали, а те, в которых он становился тем Баки, которого никогда не знал. Факты, изложенные в документах, рассказывали многое. О Капитане Америка и его лучшем друге Баки ходили легенды, они шли плечом к плечу всю войну, пока Баки не погиб во время одного из последних заданий перед концом войны. История Баки заканчивалась печально, в то время как его собственная история длилась долгие годы в далекой Сибири. 

— Ну, что, долго ещё собираешься ждать? — отозвалась Наташа по общей связи.   
— У меня в запасе ещё есть время.   
— Через полчаса придет Питер.  
— Я помню, не отвлекай меня.   
— Так в полном обмундировании перед ним появишься? 

Задумавшись, Джим проследил за фигурой, движущейся вдалеке. Человека-паука узнать было несложно. Гибкость, присущая ему, была неподражаемой. Он перемещался с невероятной скоростью, а прямо за ним роем летели несколько роботов. 

Наблюдая, он забыл ответить и вскоре услышал недовольный вздох. Наташа делала так не часто, только в тех редких случаях, когда была раздражена до предела. Обычно вздох сопровождался закатыванием глаз и демонстративным выходом из комнаты, и Джим был рад, что избежал этого. 

— Я думал ему рассказать о себе, — наконец подал голос Джим. — Ну, знаешь, хотя бы признаться, что мой протез вполне себе рабочий.  
— С дуба рухнул? — громко возмутилась Наташа. А следом снова послышался вздох осуждения. — Мы прятались много месяцев, а ты хочешь всё выболтать малышу?   
— Ну, я, кажется, влюбился, — он улыбнулся, продолжая наблюдать за Человеком-Пауком, и увидел как издалека в сторону героя вереницей летели роботы.  
— И это говорит твой пенис, — фыркнула Нат недовольно. — Даже не вздумай. Вообще, такие решения согласовывай со мной.   
— Да чего ты злишься, я же ничего не рассказал ещё. Просто думал об этом.   
— Дурак! 

Он бы продолжил говорить дальше, но его взгляд замер на той крыше, где пропал Человек-Паук, а роботы скопом кружили над ней. Не думая, он ринулся туда. Нельзя было оставлять беззащитного парнишку в одиночестве, тем более, что эти роботы давно за ним следили. 

Оказавшись на нужной крыше, Джим быстро разобрался с роботами. От удара его руки они ломались в считанные секунды, но некоторые были особенно крепкие, и приходилось вырывать их электронику со всеми внутренностями. Контакты искрили, но он не останавливался, продолжая крушить роботов. 

Один, последний, завис в небе над Человеком-Пауком, пытаясь сдёрнуть маску. Расстояние до него Джим преодолел в два шага и разбил робота об асфальт. Он подбежал к Человеку-Пауку и перевернул его на спину, чтобы обратно натянуть маску. Было видно лишь его подбородок и губы, но сердце ёкнуло. Он зажмурился, подумал, что это совпадение, ну или розыгрыш, или простые галлюцинации. Ему чудился Питер. 

Медленно приподнимая маску, Джим кусал губы, потому что узнавал его всё больше и больше. Он ругал себя, но ничего не мог поделать. Если за красно-синим костюмом прячется Питер, он должен знать об этом. Поджилки тряслись, но он всё же стянул маску максимально возможно, удостоверившись в своём предположении. И этот шок, что настиг его внезапно, хоть и был ожидаемым, выбил из колеи. 

_Малыш Питер – Человек-Паук._

Это не укладывалось в голове. Джим проверил пульс, легко стукнул его по щекам, как бы пытаясь вернуть реальность, но Питер даже не дрогнул. Чем они его усыпили, да кто ж знал. Внутри разгоралась паника и страх, нужно было что-то делать, но не понесёшь же его в таком виде в больницу. Он уже хотел связаться с Наташей снова, но за спиной послышался шум. Обернувшись, Джим увидел вдалеке красно-золотую точку, а чуть дальше что-то, напоминающее джет. 

Что ж, Капитан, вы не вовремя. Торопливо натянув маску обратно, Джим быстро побежал в направлении своего убежища, надеясь, что успеет скрыться. Сейчас это было важно вдвойне. 

Пропасть в пропасти, сгинуть в темноте, остаться не пойманным — главные задачи. А Человеку-Пауку Мстители помогут. Но вот состоится ли их с Питером свидание сегодня?

***

У него болели глаза. Подняв тяжёлые веки, Питер разглядел прямо перед собой мистер Старка, сидевшего в кресле, и понял, что он всё ещё был в костюме. Что случилось, он помнил плохо. Кажется, вокруг него были роботы. Ну или кто-то мощным ударом приложил его к стене. 

Зашевелившись, он приподнялся, упёрся спиной о спинку кровати и радовался, что больше ничего не болит. Значит, все кости целы и невредимы. 

— Ты чертовски меня напугал, — сказал мистер Старк, приблизившись.  
— Я даже не помню, что случилось, — ответил Питер, всё ещё пытаясь вспомнить.   
— Тебе повезло, тот парень, агент, спас тебя от роботов, если верить камере наблюдения с соседнего здания.   
— Агент? Вы хотите сказать тот самый Баки спас меня?  
— Именно, — кивнул Старк. — Что ты вообще там делал?   
— Я… Торопился на свидание. Вот чёрт! Который час?   
— Давно ночь на дворе. Ты надышался каким-то газом. Но не переживай, я ответил на сообщение от Сверчка, написав, что ты занят и объяснишь всё завтра.   
— О нет, и что я ему скажу? — недовольно и рассеянно отозвался Питер, а потом внезапно замолчал. 

Выражение лица мистера Старка оказалось весьма удивительным. Питер ждал какой-то реакции, но какой и сам не знал. Его брови были подняты вверх, губы сжаты, и ради такого Старк даже стянул свои любимые очки. Хорошо, что ему маску было снимать не обязательно.

— _Ему_? — повторил мистер Старк, акцентируя больше внимания.  
— Ну да, — замешкался Питер, немного стесняясь, а потом вдруг осмелел и сказал громче: — вам с Кэпом можно, а мне что – нельзя?   
— Да уж, яблоко от яблони, — пробормотал Старк.   
— Что? — не расслышав, переспросил Пит.  
— Надеюсь, это не Гарри?  
— Нет, не Гарри, — недовольно ответил Питер. 

Какое-то странное понятие. Что, если у него есть лучший друг, то спит он сразу с ним, что ли? Кажется, он фыркнул слишком громко, Старк укоризненно посмотрел на него, а потом резко выпрямился, сев к стене. Через несколько секунд в комнату вошёл сам Капитан Америка в полном обмундировании. Из-за спины виднелся щит. Что ж, неловкости в помещении стало ещё больше, и Питер был уверен, что мистер Старк несомненно пялится на знаменитую американскую задницу. Посоветовал бы уже кто-нибудь Кэпу носить штаны по просторней. 

— С тобой всё в порядке, парень? — спросил Стив, присев на свободное место, будто бы не замечая Тони.   
— Да, сэр, всё в порядке. Болит только голова, видимо, снег пойдёт.   
— Снег?  
— _Зима близко_ , — усмехнулся Питер, но пытался сделать голос более мрачным и ужасающим. Тони, сидевший чуть дальше, закатил глаза и вернул очки на место. — _Страх приходит зимой, когда дома по крышу завалены снегом_.   
— Что?  
— Не узнали, сэр? Серьёзно? Вы телевизор смотрите? Ну, «Игра престолов» ведь.  
— У Кэпа чувство юмора из сороковых, даже не пытайся, — поддакнул Старк, поднимаясь. — Что говорят врачи Щ.И.Т.а? — как ни в чём не бывало, спросил он у Кэпа.  
— Что с ним всё в порядке. Можно отпускать домой.  
— Надеюсь, моя личность осталась тайной? — продолжал шутить Питер. Так он чувствовал себя уютнее. — А то знаете, если уж раскрывать личность, то только перед кем-нибудь особенным.   
— Говоришь как девчонка про девственность, — в проходе появился Бартон. Лучник ему нравился, и Питер, улыбнувшись самому себе, вскинул перед собой кулак с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. — Кэп, Старк, там вас Фьюри ищет-свищет. И очень злой. 

Кэп, пожелав Питу больше не влезать в неприятности, сразу же вышел, а Старк решил немного задержаться. 

— Шуруй ко мне в Башню, — скомандовал он, когда шаги Кэпа утихли. — Есть разговор.   
— Я тоже хотел кое-что обсудить с вами, мистер Старк.  
— Чудесно, — притворно-радостно улыбнулся Тони. — У соседнего здания тебя ждёт Хэппи и чистая одежда.  
— О, очень благодарен вам, мистер Старк. 

До места назначения Питер добрался быстро. Ему даже не пришлось проходить через агентов Щ.И.Т.а на входе, и он воспринимал это как комплимент своей невероятной способности прилипать к стенам. Хэппи поздоровался с ним, указал, где взять сумку со сменной одеждой.

— Отлично, мистер Хоган, но мне нужно забрать ещё кое-какие вещи, — виновато сказал Питер.  
— Куда ехать? — спросил он. Питер быстро продиктовал три адреса, где сегодня у него были расставлены камеры.

***

Он переоделся, как и велел мистер Старк, отправил Джиму несколько сообщений с извинениями, но Джим не ответил. Вероятно, уже было слишком поздно. Тёте Мэй, как оказалось, мистер Старк позвонил лично и сообщил, что сегодня они с Питером будут дорабатывать очень важный проект. Интересная формулировка, но Питер не верил, что столько раз можно на неё клевать. 

Когда информационный поток закончился, Питер принялся изучать камеры. Фотографий было много на каждой из них, но Питера интересовала только одна камера, правда он всё ещё не знал какая, ведь не додумался спросить, где именно Мстители нашли его. 

На одном фотоаппарате были только старые фотографии. На двух других было около двухсот фотографий на каждом. Интервал таймера точно нужно менять, подметил Питер, быстро листая фотографии. Мистер Старк сказал, что его спас никто иной как Баки. Спас и убежал. И этот факт не давал ему покоя. Почему он спас его, но сбежал от Кэпа? Вряд ли на фотографиях он найдёт ответ. 

Найдя нужные снимки, Питер разочарованно вздохнул. Он не был уверен в происходящем, но отчетливо видел, что агент, Баки, стягивал с него маску. Что ж, это было довольно серьёзно и время паниковать наступало вот прямо сейчас. Или через пару секунд. 

— Всё в порядке? Питер?  
— А-а-а, мистер Старк. Всё в порядке. Не ожидал, что вы так быстро вернётесь.   
— Я бы уехал с тобой, но с одноглазыми шутки плохи. Судя по камерам наблюдения, рой роботов тянулся за тобой от самого Квинса.   
— Я не помню, мистер Старк…  
— И тебе помог чёртов Баки, — продолжил Старк, не обращая внимания на слова Питера. — Он разделался с ними одной левой, потом натянул на тебя содранную роботами маску и трусливо сделал ноги. И я всё гадаю, кому же ты насолил, кроме Осборна?   
— Ему и насолил, — буркнул Питер, сложив руки на груди. — Эм Джей сказала, что Гарри всерьёз намерен отомстить Человеку-Пауку.   
— И как же?   
— Ну не знаю, может, убьёт, как тот убил его отца?   
— М-да, это проблема, парень. И я молюсь, чтобы робот не успел отправить твоё фото хоть куда-нибудь. Железнорукий в этот раз оказал тебе неоценимую помощь. Поблагодари его за это.   
— Зачем ему понадобилось меня спасать?   
— Ну, он, вероятно, как Кэп и мать Тереза. Кэп, к слову, возможно, будет доставать тебя расспросами. Но, вообще, не советую тебе носить этот костюм, пока мы не выясним об этих роботах хоть что-то.   
— Роботы принадлежат «Оскорп», — перебил его Питер, склоняя голову, — Гарри лично мне их показывал.   
— И что они умеют?  
— Раньше могли только летать и снимать всё кругом на камеры, а теперь… Да всё что угодно. 

И это действительно было проблемой. Гарри охотился за Человеком-Пауком, так что было глупо высовываться в костюме на улицу. Попытка оказалась той ещё пыткой, и, кажется, Питер вляпался по самое не хочу. 

— Обещаю, за Гарри будут присматривать.  
— Ага, и кто же? Бог?   
— Нет, Тор слишком крупный и заметный для слежки. Надо кого-нибудь меньших размеров. Кто-нибудь найдётся. А ты пока не делай глупостей. Зная тебя, ты можешь попытаться отговорить его от любых поступков…  
— Даже не думал.  
— Это ты сейчас не думаешь об этом, а в критической ситуации всякое может случиться, — холодно сказал Старк, глядя на Питера сверху вниз. — Вы с ним друзья, и вполне возможно, что он знает, кто скрывается под маской Человека-паука.  
— Если бы знал, то моя тётя уже была бы у него в заложниках. Он прекрасно знает всех, кто мне дорог.   
— Всех ли?  
— Тётя Мэй и Эм Джей, — сглотнул Питер. — И он думает, что я встречаюсь с молодой девушкой из моей любимой кофейни, но думаю, что Наташа сможет за себя постоять, если вдруг что-то случится.   
— Интересно.   
— Мистер Старк, — их прервал Джарвис. Тони ненавидел его в такие моменты. — Мистер Роджерс настаивает на разговоре с вами.   
— Ах, блин, точно. Роджерс. Я обещал ему узнать, есть ли у тебя фотографии с Баки.   
— У меня или у Человека-паука?  
— У тебя, Питер. И я не сомневаюсь в твоём ответе.   
— Здесь всё, что есть, — протянув камеру, Питер уставился в светлый ковёр под ногами. — Теперь я могу пойти домой?  
— Останься, — нахмурился Старк, проделывая манипуляции с камерой и картой памяти. — Твой очаровательная тётушка осведомлена о твоём местоположении.   
— Не хочу оставлять её одну.   
— Ну ладно. Хэппи тебя довезёт.   
— Спасибо. 

Забрав камеру, Питер поторопился спустится на подземную парковку. Всю дорогу до дома он рассматривал фотографии, пытаясь сделать правильный вывод.

***

Тони не желал видеть хоть кого-нибудь из команды, но то ли Джарвис слишком любил Клинта, то ли судьба оказалась жестока. Бартон сидел в жёлтом кресле посреди гостиной, распивая скотч из старковских запасов. Хорошо, что Клинт не знал о тайнике с сигарами, хотя бы дымом дышать не приходилось. Вытерев руки о майку, Тони сделал шаг, переступая порог комнаты, и его заметили. Бартон игриво улыбнулся, сделал чертовски демонстративный глоток прямо из бутылки, выставив одну руку вперёд, словно призывая к обнимашкам. 

— Хотя нет, — сболтнул он, — эта ткань впитывает запахи. Не хочу, чтобы от моего костюма пахло как в твоём гараже.   
— Это не гараж, а мастерская. Лаборатория. Чего ты тут забыл?   
— Хотел сырных крекеров купить в супермаркете через дорогу, — начал Клинт, оставив бутылку в сторону, — и подумал, что нужно зайти в гости к Тони, узнать хоть как он живёт без нас всех.   
— В гармонии с собой и полным холодильником.   
— Знаешь, Тор и сейчас съедает буквально всё.   
— И всё равно ведь питается за мной счёт, — пробурчал Старк. 

В горле першило. Вытащив из бара стакан, Тони сел напротив Клинта и налил себе немного скотча. Он перестал много пить буквально четыре недели назад и совсем не хотел снова сорваться, но пить хотелось, а вот оставлять Бартона одного – нет. Гадать о причинах нахождения Бартона в его Башне не имело абсолютно никакого смысла. Как ни крути, но Железный Человек всё ещё оставался одним из Мстителей, хоть и значительно реже участвовал в миссиях.

Кажется, из недавно вытащенных данных с серверов Щ.И.Т.а, Тони узнал, что Мстители собираются искать посох Локи, который пропал во время переполоха с Гидрой. Инициатором выступил Тор, Капитан, святая душа, конечно же его поддержал, Шэрон и Клинт не остались в стороне, потому что совсем не любили сидеть без работы. 

— Нужно найти палочку? — Тони поднял брови вверх, делая как можно более непринуждённое выражение лица.   
— Роджерс верит в успех сиего предприятия силами Щ.И.Т.а, а я нет.   
— Даже не знаю. У меня, понимаешь, много работы.   
— Да какая работа! От тебя пахнет так, словно ты неделю не мылся. Занятой наш, — с сарказмом добавил Клинт. — Помог бы по-человечески.   
— Команда Щ.И.Т.а справится, — кивнул Старк, отставив стакан в сторону. — Там ничего сложного, стандартный курс физики и немного информации о составе и состоянии вещества…  
— Брось этот птичий… — Бартон закрыл глаза. — Чёрт. Просто говори по-английски, ладно?   
— В первом классе этому учат.   
— Да, но в Щ.И.Т.е нет ни одного специалиста по гамма-излучению. Они и о космосе нихера не знают, а уж магический посох тем более найти не смогут.   
— У Фьюри нет плохих людей.  
— У Фьюри может быть и не было, но у Марии Хилл другой подход к отбору персонала. Главное, чтобы рука была твёрдой. 

Клинт выдохнул слишком громко и разочарованно. Козырей в его рукавах не оказалось, да и заманить Тони во что-нибудь ненормальное всегда было просто. Раньше он просто мог сказать: «Эй, Старк, пошли пить текилу» и подливать ему весь вечер абсент, а сейчас не знал, как уговорить его помочь. 

— Дело в Стиве?   
— В Кэпе? С чего бы? Мы нормально работаем вместе.   
— Да, но по нему не скажешь. Он такой злой был, когда от тебя вернулся, что я подумал, что ты ему отказал.  
— Скажем, его просьбы меня достали, но я всё ещё пытаюсь их выполнять.  
— Тогда почему ты не хочешь помочь?  
— Быть может, потому что меня не просили? Не звали? Не хотели видеть меня среди своих? 

Тони сказал это на эмоциях. Не то, чтобы его трогала вся эта ситуация, но сказать захотелось именно таким тоном, немного вспыльчивым и недовольным, требовательным, с жаждой внимания. Да, Тони был в этом мастер. Бартон лишь недовольно фыркнул вместо ответа и вновь отпил немного скотча. На трезвую голову с иронизирующим в плохом настроении Старком было невозможно разговаривать. 

— Помоги хотя бы найти Беннера, — сдался Клинт, не выдержав пристального взгляда, который заставлял его нервничать.   
— Нет, — отрезал Старк. — Я обещал, что мы обратимся к нему только в крайнем случае. В том, если мир будет в опасности.  
— Так я не прошу вызывать Халка.   
— Да, но агенты Щ.И.Т.а любят его провоцировать. Особенно новенькие. 

Клинт снова фыркнул. Нужные аргументы, которые он подбирал всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка, куда-то подевались, и хороших мыслей вообще не было. Может, не стоило начинать пить? Или злиться? Это уже было неважно. Упрямый как баран, Тони абсолютно не поддавался уговорам. И с тех пор, как они со Стивом не вместе, слабостей у него не осталось. 

Но болевая точка всё ещё была. Та точка, в которой Тони любил Стива. Клинт, раньше не веривший во всю эту лабуду с чувствами, не мог поверить, что то, что было между Кэпом и Железным Человеком прошло бесследно. Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха и сжав ладонь между колен, он спросил:

— А если эта миссия поможет тебе вернуть Кэпа?   
— Вернуть Кэпа мне поможет машина времени и джакузи.   
— Я серьёзно.  
— С чего ты взял, что я хочу его вернуть?  
— С того, что он совершенно точно хочет вернуть тебя.  
— Или своего бывшего.  
— Ты и есть его бывший, — высказал очевидное Бартон.   
— Ну, есть и другие. Возможно. Да и как участие в миссии поможет мне вернуть его?   
— Оставь это мне, — радостно воскликнул Клинт, придумав что-то невероятное. — Через три дня мы собираемся, чтобы обсудить возможность сузить поиски. Приходи.

Поднявшись с кресла, Клинт направился в сторону выхода, чувствуя, как Тони прожигал его спину тяжёлым взглядом. Он остановился у самой двери, ведущей в коридор к лифту.

— Я приду, — тихо сказал Тони, но Клинт всё равно его услышал.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он и быстро пропал из виду.

***

— Здесь кто-нибудь соскучился по мне?   
— Тигрёнок, — улыбнулся Джим, подняв голову, — а я думал, мы с тобой до следующей недели не увидимся.   
— У меня оказалось железное здоровье, — стеснительно отпустив взгляд, сказал Питер. — Можно мне кофе?   
— Для тебя, тигрёнок, всё что угодно.   
— Не называй меня так, пожалуйста, — сглотнул Питер.   
— Это как-то связано с твоим прошлым?  
— Именно.  
— Ох. Очень жаль. Потому что тебе подходит. 

Не зная, что ответить, Питер лишь буркнул себе под нос невнятное «да» и присел на стул за барной стойкой. Прямо перед ним лежал свежий выпуск «Дэйли Бьюгл» с огромной фотографией Человека-паука на обложке. Он внимательно всматривался в снимок, даже не читая заголовок и видя перед собой маску, вспоминал ту ночь, когда незнакомец стащил её, а следом натянул обратно. 

В нижнем правом углу фото белым цветом были пропечатаны его имя и фамилия. 

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Джим, поставив рядом стакан с кофе. — Человека-паука.  
— Что? С чего ты взял?   
— Ты единственный, кто делает настолько хорошие его фотографии. Вот и подумал, может, связи. Потому что я бы на месте этого парня потребовал бы от тебя часть гонораров.  
— Думаешь, Джеймсон хорошо платит за эти фото?   
— Так знаешь его или нет?  
— Пересекались пару раз, — ответил Питер, как ни в чём не бывало, и полез в кошелёк за мелочью.  
— Серьёзно, решил заплатить за кофе? — подняв брови, возмутился Джим. — Я что, не могу купить кофе своему парню?  
— Я тебя когда-нибудь разорю, — шутливо сказал Пит.   
— Ничего, тебе можно.   
— Я польщён. А с чего вы вообще купили газету?  
— О, Наташа принесла. Там было что-то о вечере, на котором они были с Пеппер.   
— Прикольно.   
— Главное, не спрашивай её об этом.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что она вернулась утром с Пеппер, а здесь была Шэрон.   
— Да у тебя тут мыльная опера.  
— Приходил бы чаще, был бы в курсе.   
— Не бурчи. 

Питер приподнялся и легко чмокнул Джима в щёку. Вышло забавно.


	12. Chapter 12

Есть несколько вещей, которые нельзя делать, работая в офисе. И, пожалуй, самым главным правилом всегда было наставление не влюбляться в своего босса. Уже с минуту наблюдая за Пеппер через стеклянную дверь, Наташа пыталась понять, что же всё-таки происходит между ними. Называть это влюбленностью она не спешила. Всё-таки было бы правильнее разобраться в своих чувствах, но это оказалось куда сложнее, чем думалось. 

Когда Наташа уединялась с Пеппер, у неё не возникало ни малейшего сомнения в том, то она действительно любила эту женщину. Не просто хотела заполучить и трахнуть, а сделать это со всей любовью, наслаждаясь больше её удовольствием, чем своим. Было в этом что-то особенное, невероятное, и, ловя каждый вздох-стон Пеппер, Нат убеждалась в этом постоянно. 

Сейчас же, сидя в кресле, она смотрела на Пеппер исключительно как на начальницу, не придавая их отношениям никаких красок. Именно такие моменты заставляли послать мнимую влюблённость к чёрту и заняться чем-нибудь полезным, следом включались все умственные и аналитические навыки, напоминая, что Наташа ещё не всё вытрясла с Шэрон, с чувствами (и вообще их наличием) к которой тоже никак не могла разобраться. 

Пеппер внезапно поймала её задумчивый взгляд и поманила пальцем к себе, сбивая все мысли. Отдёрнув блузку, Наташа последовала на зов. В кабинете мисс Поттс пахло корицей и булочками, свет горел лишь непосредственно над самой Пеппер, все остальные источники света были выключены. 

— Чай или ещё кофе? — Наташа приветливо улыбнулась, скользя взглядом по напряжённым плечам.  
— Ни того, ни другого. 

Поманив её ближе, снова, Пеппер поднялась со стула и резко поддалась вперёд, втягивая Наташу в поцелуй. Та стояла смирно, лишь принимая ласки, чувствуя, как чужие руки гуляли по телу. Блузка была сбита в одно мгновение, и это заставляло сердце колотиться в бешеном темпе, пульс усиливался. Упираясь руками в стол, Наташа пыталась не упасть.

Вся эта ситуация ни в коем случае не помогала решить возникшую дилемму, потому что Наташа плавно переходила в то состояние, в котором думать о Пеппер не рядом с собой, становилось просто невозможно. От плавных движений запах корицы усиливался, вкус кофе всё ещё был на её губах, и Наташа просто впитывала его в себя, наслаждаясь. 

— Просто невозможно на тебя смотреть, Натали, — прошипела Пеппер с какой-то злостью в глазах. — Встряхнуть бы тебя хорошенько.

Шея была особенно чувствительной, Наташе пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы все эмоции остались внутри, и это оказалось невероятно сложным. Такие попытки всегда превращали её в чёрствую на первый взгляд женщину, которой были чужды любые земные удовольствия. К несчастью Наташи, Пеппер знала, как это исправить. 

Она знала все слабые места, точки, на которые требовалось нажать, и пользовалась этим без стыда и совести, манипулировала Наташей, не встречая сопротивления. И даже сейчас, понимая, что всё идёт по одному заученному сценарию, Нат поддавалась этой маленькой провокации. Стол мешал невероятно, и Наташа поспешила обойти его, чтобы прижаться к Пеппер. Её руки скользнули по тёмной ткани платья от талии к бёдрам, сильно сжав их. Стон всё-таки вырвался из её губ, но Пеппер заглушила его поцелуем. 

Все движения невероятно мягкие, манящие, приглашающие. Смысла ждать, тянуть ни одна из них не видела, поэтому когда Пеппер села на стул, Наташа опустилась рядом с ней. Пришлось немного притянуть Пеппер к себе, задрать её платье и сдвинуть в сторону мешающее нижнее бельё, прежде чем начать. На это вполне хватило минуты. Одну ногу Наташа уложила на своё плечо, другую – зафиксировала на ручке стула, и прижалась губами к возбуждённому клитору. Она стала хаотично двигать языком, иногда с силой давя на головку, когда чувствовала давление руки Пеппер на голову. Пеппер любила немного острой жесткости в таких отношениях между ними. Наташа же, наоборот, предпочитала начинать с нежных ласк, но никогда не встречала такого же энтузиазма со стороны начальницы. 

Обычно такие ласки длились недолго, но сегодня всё пошло иначе, когда в кабинете появился сам Тони Старк. Пеппер мигом села на стуле удобнее, но не давала Наташа отстраниться, продолжая держать её рукой. 

— Какой сюрприз, — улыбнулась Пеппер. Наташа хихикнула под столом, стараясь сесть так, чтобы ноги не вылезли из-под стола. — Чем обязана такому визиту?  
— Просто пришёл сообщить, что уезжаю на базу Мстителей.   
— И зачем же?   
— Там много дел. Фьюри хотел что-то обсудить, а на днях заходил Клинт и приглашал поучаствовать в поисках магического артефакта.   
— То есть виной всему Роджерс? — спросила Пеппер, но замолчала, почувствовав, как чужой язык скользил по горячей коже. У Наташи это чертовски хорошо получалось.   
— Роджерс просил лишь помочь найти Баки, — фыркнул Тони, отворачиваясь. — А Клинт действительно просил помощи. И не для поисков своего бывшего.  
— Ты же ничего... — на секунду Пеппер прервалась, делая глубокий вдох и пряча стеснительный взгляд от Тони. — … ничего не знаешь об этом Баки. 

Сделав вид, что закашлялась, Пеппер прикрыла лицо рукой, переставая держать Наташу. Но, кажется, её это лишь завело ещё больше. Движения языка ускорились, и всё чаще ей удавалось задевать самые чувствительные места, а Пеппер, краснея, старалась не стонать. 

— Стив же говорил тебе, что Баки – его лучший друг, — продолжила Пеппер, выдохнув через нос.  
— Видела бы ты его лицо, когда он говорил о нём.  
— Кто-то просто слишком ревнивый. Собственник, поставивший Стива перед выбором.  
— Стив выбрал его. Не мои проблемы.  
— Да ты клялся, что хочешь его вернуть.   
— Я? Да когда это было? 

Склонившись над столом, Тони взглянул на Пеппер. Наташа совсем не вовремя силой раздвинула ноги и ввела кончик языка внутрь. Сдержав шипение, Пеппер улыбнулась Тони со всей посильной ей непринужденностью. 

— Оу, так вы заняты, — усмехнулся Тони, отходя в сторону. Он опустил взгляд в пол, явно надеясь увидеть того, кто скрывается под столом. — А я то думал… В общем, договорим в другой раз.   
— Подожди, — вскрикнула Пеппер. Ей было неловко. Словно это не она заставала Тони с разными женщинами и мужчинами много лет подряд до появления Стива.   
— Не стоит. И обещаю, что ни слова не скажу Шэрон. 

Тони, подмигнув, вышел из кабинета. Прозрачные двери, кажется, самое ужасное решение Старк Индастриз.

***

База ничуть не изменилась. Тони предпочитал не появляться там как можно дольше, не любил встречаться лишний раз с Фьюри и всеми его воспитанниками-агентами, но иногда этого было невозможно избежать. 

Он был здесь точно не из-за Стива. Конечно, Бартон со своими стрелами любви мог наобещать ему гору и ничего не сделать, поэтому на все уловки Тони даже не вёлся. Что его действительно привлекало, так это артефакт, которые они собирались искать. Ведь именно с помощью посоха Локи превращался всех вокруг в собственных «летающих» обезьян, в марионеток. И эту загадку Тони очень хотел разгадать. 

— Я не опоздал? — спросил Тони, зайдя в конференц-зал. Клинт, увидев его, очень обрадовался. — Вот и отлично. У меня хорошие новости. Но можем, конечно, сначала послушать ваш план. Кто, кстати, автор художеств?   
— Это не план, — сдержанно сказал Стив. — И я рад, что ты присоединился к нам, Тони.   
— Так, и какие новости? — поинтересовалась Шэрон.   
— Я знаю, где Гидра хранит волшебную палочку Локи.  
— Это правда? — грозно спросил Тор, поднявшись. — Говори, где мы её найдём. Она опасна для людей.  
— Знаю, громила, не кипятись, остынь. Не стоит бросаться туда сгоряча. Нужно быть готовыми. Штрукер, глава того самого штаба, в который нам предстоит отправиться, возможно, проводил эксперименты над людьми. И часть прошла удачно.   
— И что это значит? — возмутился Клинт.   
— То, что надо быть готовыми ко всему, а не только к типичному бою с солдатами, — подвёл итог Стив. 

И Стив был прав. Тони хотел донести до всех именно эту мысль. Драка с обычным солдатами или агентами задача абсолютно тривиальная, но в тоже время стоит разбавить эту кучку парой-тройкой мутантов с суперспособностями, и всё сразу же приобретает совершенно другой оборот. 

Предоставив всю известную информацию, Тони решил, что торопиться с точным планом лучше не стоит, но ждал, когда кто-нибудь скажет хоть слово, заинтересуется, так сказать, товаром. Поэтому он перебирал материалы на планшете, вновь и вновь разглядывая фотографии местности. Он нашёл несколько скрытых под снегом убежищ, которые походили на сторожевые башни, и думал, с какой стороны лучше начинать штурм. 

— Думаю, нам нужен Халк, — наконец сказал Тони, уставший от молчания.  
— Халк? — неодобрительно переспросил Стив.   
— Согласись, он лучше всех из нас умеет крушить. Это пригодится.   
— Беннер с нами даже разговаривать не хочет, — напомнила Шэрон, скептично посмотрев на Старка.   
— Я уже договорился. Мне нужно лишь одобрение нашего Капитана. Всё-таки он босс, который пренебрегает членами команды.   
— Я тобой не пренебрегаю, Тони, — закатив глаза, устало сказал Стив. — Просто…  
— Не начинайте, — недовольно отозвалась Шэрон, приподнимаясь. — Разбирайтесь со своим сексуальным напряжением в отдельной комнате. Старк, расскажи, что тебе известно, и давайте уже составим план. Слепо звать Халка не стоит, не очень-то доктор Беннер любит показывать его на публике.   
— Вот, вполне адекватное решение проблемы.  
— Не подмазывайся, Бартон. 

С Шэрон спорить никто не рискнул. В её голосе чувствовалось раздражение, и злить Шэрон сейчас было бы глупо. Это, конечно, не Халк, но ничего хорошего ждать не следовало. Тони молча вытащил на пустую стену голограмму-карту, с указанием маршрута к пункту назначения. Следом за картой подтянулись фотографии со спутников и из гугла, что выглядело особенно комично.

Все наблюдали за его действиями, но никто не решался нарушить молчание. Спустя десять минут на карте появились новые линии, изображающие несколько вариантов подхода к крепости, в которой, по мнению Тони, был спрятан посох Локи. Слова Тони о Гидре, Штрукере и экспериментах подтвердила Мария Хилл. Стив недовольно фыркнул. Вся надежда вконец пропала. 

— Кажется, здесь всё понятно. Или нужно объяснить? Халк зачистит здесь и здесь, он точно никого не пропустит. Лучше идти с запада, там лес реже, а значит Тор не выдернет все деревья с корнями. Сохраним природу.   
— А как быть с защитой крепости?  
— О, Кэп, поверь, с защитой у меня проблем не бывает.

***

Что ж, планы никогда не бывают идеальными. Даже у Звезды Смерти было слабое место, значит, есть и у чёртовой крепости в забытом богом государстве. Взять с собой Халка было, пожалуй, самой лучшей идеей, даже Стив это признал, и Тони подумал, что лучше поздно, чем никогда. Тони же признал лишь тот факт, что невероятно скучал по таким вот совместным вылазкам, когда они надирали задницы плохим парням. 

До Рождества оставалась какая-то неделя, а у Тони всё ещё не было планов, поэтому он пытался что-нибудь придумать, не забывая при этом палить из пушек. Жаль, что по-тихому пробраться не получилось. 

Где-то вдалеке послышался взрыв, Джарвис зафиксировал его и тут же передал данные, и Тони закатил глаза, потому что Кэп в очередной раз разбил мотоцикл. Пора завязывать с выдачей нового оборудования, а то беречь что-либо совсем перестанут. 

— Что с силовым полем, Старк?   
— Джарвис, найди нам слабое место, — скомандовал Тони, всё ближе подлетая к крепости. 

Нужная точка нашлась быстро, поле пропало, солдаты забегали в разные стороны, кажется, совсем не зная, в какую сторону следует бежать, когда единственную защиту крушат Мстители. Шэрон, Клинт, Тор и Халк остались снаружи, в то время как Стив, не думая, побежал за Тони прямо в замок. 

— Найди Штрукера, — почти что скомандовал Тони. — А я за посохом.  
— Бартону уже досталось от одного мутанта, — Стив кивнул, склонив голову.  
— И?  
— Будь осторожен. 

Эти два слова прозвучали с невероятной заботой. Тони хотел ответить тем же, но Стив уже скрылся в неизвестном направлении, и только по шагам Тони мог догадаться, где тот находится прямо сейчас. 

Он следовал по наводке Джарвиса, искал тайничок, в то время как из головы никак не выходили сказанные Стивом слова. «Будь осторожен» – это то, с чего начинались их отношения, все миссии начинались с этих слов. Позже они переросли в «я люблю тебя» и обязательный поцелуй на удачу. От этих мыслей было чертовски тоскливо. 

Найдя тайник, Тони спустился по лестнице, оставляя костюм сторожить вход. Оказавшись в подземной лаборатории, он ужаснулся количеству останков Читаури и их технологий, хранившихся здесь. Этот склад был наполнен всевозможными космическими штучками, а посох Локи был самым ярким экспонатом. 

— Тор, я нашёл его. 

Довольный голос Тора был слишком громким, Тони даже поморщился, рассматривая блестящий камушек, спрятанный внутри стеклянного шара, закреплённого в посохе. От него исходил мягкий голубой свет, но не такой, как от тессеракта. Лёгкие отблески застывали в глазах, словно пламя, которым Тони был очарован. 

Но вдруг большой космический монстр сорвался с цепи. Тони вздрогнул, с ужасом наблюдая как огромный левиафан разворачивался среди груды остального металла. Он задел несколько подвешенных под потолком доспехов, те с грохотом повалились вниз, Тони закрыл глаза на доли секунды, а когда открыл их, увидел самый страшный кошмар в своей жизни. 

Вокруг не было ничего, кроме бескрайнего космоса. Скопления звёзд с такого расстояния выглядели очень красиво, но эта бездна несла в себе лишь страх. Словно воздуха больше не было, он не мог дышать, с ужасом смотря по сторонам, ища костюм или хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь. 

И ему так жутко не хватало Стива, который всегда помогал с того самого ужасного путешествия в дыру в небе. У него был чёртов дар, спасающий от паники и страха. Сжав зубы, Тони снова закрыл глаза, надеясь, что пройдёт, закончится, и мысли заработают в привычном русле. Но космос оказался не самым страшным, когда он увидел перед собой тех, с кем сражался бок о бок, и ни один из них не дышал. 

Все Мстители были свалены в огромную кучу, словно какой-то мусор, где-то под ними торчала форма агентов Щ.И.Т.а, даже могучий Тор не держал свой молот, его грудь уже не вздымалась. В самом низу лежал Стив. Не думая, Тони бросился к нему и взял его за руку. Кожа была холодна, словно лёд, лицо измазано в крови, как и форма. Рядом лежал расколотый на две части щит. 

Не отпуская руку Стива, Тони упал на колени, смотря вдаль, где космический монстр рассекал среди звёзд и темноты. К горлу подступал ком, и, пытаясь понять, что произошло, Тони коснулся губами ледяной ладони Стива. Это был конец, который Тони не предвидел. 

— Ты… — вдруг заговорил Стив, выдергивая ладонь из рук Тони, — ты мог спасти нас. 

Голос Стива был таким родным, но хриплым, еле слышным, словно на последнем вздохе, перед смертью. У Тони внутри всё сжалось, он обхватил руками щёки Стива и был готов расплакаться. 

— … Почему не пошёл до конца? 

Сильный удар, от которого не скроешься, не уклонишься, заставляющий чувствовать себя куском дерьма. Тони сжимал зубы, удерживая дурацкие слёзы, стараясь не забывать дышать. Космос стелился вдалеке, принимая в свои просторы огромное чудище. Ему казалось, он слышал как собственное сердце понемногу переставало стучать. 

Резкий шум заставил его тряхнуть головой. Космос пропал так же неожиданно, как и появился, остатки левиафана висели на потолке вместе с остальным барахлом. Он по-прежнему стоял на месте, смотря на чёртов камушек Локи. Придя в себя, он стряхнул пот с лица и всё же позвал костюм на помощь. Дождавшись правой перчатки, Тони взял посох и сообщил Стиву о выполнении задания. От ответного голоса Стива в наушнике стало гораздо легче, но дрожь и ужас преследовали его ещё какое-то время. 

Поспокойней стало, когда их джет взмыл в небо. Бартон занял кресло пилота, Шэрон помогала Брюсу приходить в себя после Халка. Вероятно, Тору вновь пришлось постараться, чтобы вернуть им доктора Беннера. Стив стоял с ним рядом, выглядел куда более довольным, чем вначале миссии. Посох лежал на специальной подставке, и Тони не сводил с него заинтересованного взгляда, пытаясь понять, что же было причиной его странного видения. Стив будто бы делал тоже самое. Тони боялся, что весь его ужас написан на лице, ведь с ним об этом разговаривать даже больше чем просто не хотелось.

— Может, на Рождество заглянете ко мне? — обратился он ко всем сразу, переводя тему в собственных мыслях.   
— С чего такая щедрость, Старк? — крикнул Бартон.   
— Соскучился по старым друзьям и шумным компаниями. А тут и повод есть, — Тони кивнул на посох. — Кстати, Тор, не против, если мы с Беннером немного изучим его природу? Уж очень интересный.  
— Ну, — протянул тот, переводя взгляд с перепуганного Беннера на самоуверенного Старка, — пожалуй, я могу задержаться на вашу вечеринку и до этого времени он ваш. Только прошу об одном - осторожнее. Это не твои железные игрушки.   
— Большой парень, ты как, за?  
— Если ты про исследования, то несомненно, — откликнулся Брюс.  
— Шэрон? Бартон?  
— Мы согласны, хоть блондинка и будет немного ворчать, — сказал Клинт, повернувшись. — Не слушай её.   
— Мой Капитан? — улыбнувшись, спросил Тони. 

Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ. Тепло, мягко и слишком лично, так он никогда и никому не улыбался. Чёртова галлюцинация снова пронеслась перед глазами, сердце предательски пропустило очередной удар, Тони едва сдержался, чтобы не схватится за бок. 

— Да, — в простой манере ответил Стив. Тони кивнул ему и отвернулся. Даже видя его живым, вспоминать видение было невероятно болезненно.

***

— Ты обещал, что мы снова сходим в парк, — тихо говорил Пит. 

Он сидел на своей кровати и не сомневался, что тётя Мэй уже навострила свои уши. Её любопытство порой не знало границ. Она могла подслушивать под дверью или взять на время у соседей старую радионяню, чтобы слышать всё, что происходит в его комнате. С тех пор, как Питер поссорился с Эм Джей, тётино внимание увеличилось раза в три, и это доставляло ему определённые неудобства. 

Одним из них было то, что разговаривать с Джимом приходилось реже, голосовые сообщения всё чаще сменялись текстовыми, что было проблематично для самого Джима из-за ограничения в движениях. Поднявшись, Питер ещё раз прикрыл дверь, на всякий случай. 

— Но само Рождество будешь встречать с тётушкой? — спросил его Джим.   
— Семейная традиция, сам понимаешь. Она, конечно, без вопросов бы отпустила меня, но знаешь, я не хочу её расстраивать.  
— Судя по всему, твоя тётушка просто золото. Вот бы с ней познакомиться.  
— Даже не мечтай, — буркнул Питер.   
— Значит, до двадцать шестого точно не увидимся?   
— Учёба, долги, да и ещё работа, сам понимаешь.   
— И чьи фотографии продаешь? Человека-Паука уже недели две как не видно.  
— Фотографирую сборища старых бабушек и дедушек, из которых песок сыпется.   
— Гонораров хватает, чтобы жить припеваючи?  
— Ну, с тех пор как я не плачу за кофе… Подожди. 

Острый слух никогда его не подводил. Сидя в комнате, Питер прекрасно слышал тихие шаги, звонок в дверь, и потом следом слишком приветливый голос тёти Мэй, а значит, пришёл кто-то свой. Второй голос он тоже узнал.

— Я перезвоню, — коротко сказал он.  
— Что-то случилось?   
— Ничего особенного, просто перезвоню.   
— Значит, не можешь говорить. Ладно. Уже поздно, так что, вероятно, прощаемся до двадцать шестого.   
— Посмотрим, — ухмыльнулся Питер, и в этот момент открылась дверь. Мери Джейн прошла в комнату, виновато улыбаясь. Тётушка Мэй стояла сзади и радостно подгоняла её. — Мне пора. 

Он положил трубку, надеясь, что Джим не обидится на столь резкое действие. Тётя Мэй всё ещё суетилась рядом, предлагая чаю и вкусняшек, чем очень злила Питера. Мери Джейн вежливо от всего отказывалась, ссылаясь, что она зашла ненадолго. Спустя долгих пять минут тётя всё-таки ушла, оставив их наедине. Это было странно. 

Эм Джей выглядела уставшей, замотавшейся, и Питер попытался понять, сколько времени он её не видел. Он сел на кровать и, сложив руки в замок, положил их на колени, ожидая. 

— Наверное, следовало бы позвонить, — начала Эм Джей.   
— Но ты всё равно не дозвонилась бы, телефон был занят.   
— Похоже, я это предвидела.  
— Зачем ты пришла? — спросил Питер. Его напрягала эта ситуация, и то, что он совсем не понимал её необходимость.   
— Я хочу извиниться за то…  
— Извинения приняты, — не дав договорить, Питер оборвал её и поднялся с места. Он открыл дверь, как бы намекая, но Эм Джей не сдвинулась с места. 

Она сидела на стуле на колёсиках, который скрипел от любых, даже едва заметных, движений. Прямая спина и строгий взгляд говорили об излишнем напряжении, она была готова стоять на своём до конца. 

— Гарри…  
— Даже не хочу ничего о нём слышать, Мери Джейн, — оборвал её Питер, сложив руки на груди.   
— Он всерьёз озадачен поисками Человека-Паука, — продолжила Эм Джей, не обращая внимания на пререкание Пита, — а так как его уже давно не видно, то просто зашла узнать всё ли с тобой в порядке. 

Слегка удивившись, Питер поднял брови, но, увидев своё отражение в зеркале, он сменил удивление на недовольство. Действительно, Человек-Паук сидел в засаде с тех самых пор, как на него напали роботы, а незнакомец в чёрном натянул ему маску на лицо. Питер делал это из-за соображений безопасности тёти Мэй и Джима, да и в обычное время мистер Старк не давал плохих советов. 

Первые три дня сдержаться было крайне сложно, но вместо того, чтобы гулять по крышам, Питер больше времени уделял учёбе и Джиму, помогал тёте по дому и вообще старался делать как можно больше полезных вещей. Однако он очень ждал, когда сможет вновь облачиться в супергеройское трико и надрать задницы каким-нибудь злодеям. 

— Ты всё увидела своими глазами.  
— Но ты не сможешь прятаться всю жизнь!  
— Значит, я обречён.   
— Ты не бросил Человека-Паука даже ради меня, — тихо сказала она, сжав руку в кулак, — не верю, что распрощаешься с ним из-за Гарри. Он же уже часть тебя.  
— И если я буду знать, что Нью-Йорку будет нужен Человек-Паук, то непременно к нему вернусь, — подтвердил догадки Эм Джей Питер.   
— Пожалуйста, не связывайся с Гарри. Он будет подвергать тебя нападкам, и…  
— К твоему сведению, его роботы однажды меня уже чуть не убили.   
— Его ненависть понятна, он всё ещё не знает, каким чудовищем был его отец.  
— Да всё он знает, — поморщился Питер. — И был бы его отец жив, то Гарри сдал бы его со всеми потрохами. Гарри всё равно что девчонка, сдавшая собственного отца полиции мыслей.   
— Я помогу ему, усмирю это чувство, и всё станет как прежде.  
— Не станет, Эм Джей. Я его не трону. Но это не значит, что не тронет и кто-то другой. 

Питер и сам не заметил насколько сильно разозлился. Лицо покраснело, дыхание стало тяжёлым, а в мыслях после высказываний в адрес Гарри остался неприятных осадок. Такой же остался и от взгляда, который Эм Джей бросила на него прежде, чем уйти. 

Она ушла молча, и это было лучшим решением. Никаких последних слов, ни просьб. Так было правильно.

***

— Значит, на Рождество ты у Старка?   
— Мы все почти семья, — улыбнулась Шэрон, наблюдая, как Наташа то и дело поправляла лямку лифчика. Шэрон потянулась к ней, чтобы помочь отрегулировать лямку, и, закончив, прижалась грудью к спине, легко целуя плечо. — Хочешь пойти со мной?  
— Думаешь, это будет уместным? Я же не имею никаких суперспособностей и вообще слишком обычная для такой компании.   
— Ты со мной, и этого вполне достаточно. 

На маленьком столике Нью-Йоркской квартиры стояла ёлка. Гирлянда на ней горела приятным жёлтым светом, отчего было невероятно уютно. С Шэрон было уютно, тепло, почти по-семейному, почти по-родному.


	13. Chapter 13

Украшен был каждый уголок. Дизайнеры постарались на славу, да и Тони был бы не Тони, если бы не потратил кучу денег на декорирование своих апартаментов перед Рождеством. Стив не представлял, сколько Тони потратил на всё это. На большую пушистую ель, на игрушки (ведь это совершенно были не те же самые, что когда-то Стив вешал на елку сам) и украшения. Неужели это было так необходимо? 

Что действительно удивило Стива, так это отсутствие омелы. В былые времена Тони специально развешивал её по всем углам, чтобы лишний раз найти повод поцеловать его; теперь повод был не нужен. Было немного грустно это осознавать. 

— Кажется, здесь принято, чтобы каждый гость повесил свою игрушку на ёлку, — прозвучал голос за спиной. Повернувшись, Стив увидел Наташу. Она улыбалась, поправляя волосы.  
— Мне об этом не сказали, — поджав губы, Стив выпрямил плечи и грустно улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
— Ты выглядишь слишком грустным в Рождество. Это незаконно. Вот, смотри, Тони дал мне целую коробку. Что тебе больше нравится: ангел или шар? Есть ещё шишки и сосульки, — она по очереди вытаскивала красивые украшения, демонстрируя их Стиву. — Есть даже какой-то медведь. О, и поглядите-ка, фигурка Железного Человека… со щитом Капитана Америка.   
— Шишку? — пробормотал Стив и вытащил одну из коробки, не дожидаясь Наташиной реакции.   
— Довольно символично, — хмыкнула Наташа и вытащила из коробки большой прозрачный шар, в котором была спрятана мишура.  
— Разве?   
— Иногда я люблю искать знаки там, где их нет.  
— Расскажешь?   
— Шишки всегда в конечном итоге падают с веток на землю, — сказала она, вещая на ёлку шар. — И ты выглядишь таким, словно упал с одной из веток.  
— Ну, когда-то оно так и было.  
— Да, я читала, что ты провалялся полвека в океане. Затянувшийся отпуск.   
— О чём болтаете? 

Тони появился между ними неожиданно. Стив глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, отходя от внезапного испуга. 

— Прости, Кэп, забыл сразу тебе рассказать об игрушках, — пробормотал Старк, расталкивая его и Наташу в стороны. — Твой друг посетит нас?   
— Какой друг? — не понял Стив, нахмурившись.   
— Ну тот, с которым ты от меня убежал, — саркастично добавил Тони и отпил что-то из стакана. Судя по запаху, это был обычный яблочный сок, но, кажется, Тони пытался выдать его за что-то алкогольное. — За моря, за океаны. Представляешь, сбежал с другим напарником после нападения Гидры, — обратился он к Наташе.   
— Сэма ты сам позвал, — выдохнув, напомнил Стив. — У него, вообще-то, задание.   
— От тебя что ли? Или от Фьюри?   
— От Щ.И.Т.а. 

Скорчив недовольное лицо, Тони пошёл на зов Пеппер. Её голос звучал из коридора довольно злобно на протяжении последних пятнадцати минут. Наташа, напомнив Стиву ещё раз о том, что шишка – это всего лишь шишка, ушла, как только Шэрон появилась в поле зрения. А Стив так и остался стоять у ёлки, глядя в коробку, в которой Железный Человек сжимал его щит. 

Остальные Мстители тоже потихоньку подтягивались. Тор почти сразу же распил бутылку пива, Клинт рассказывал ему о новом реалити-шоу на MTV, Тони ходил из угла в угол до того момента, пока не пришёл Роуди, а Стив надеялся, что Сэм всё-таки принял приглашение, потому что уже начинал скучать. Здесь, среди самых близких его сердцу людей, он чувствовал себя чужим, а что может быть хуже, чем отмечать Рождество в таком паршивом настроении? 

Чтобы не так сильно скучать, Стив сел на свободное место рядом с Тором. Бог был доволен и даже убрал свой молот, когда пришла Мария Хилл, и Стиву пришлось подвинуться. 

Справа от него в кресле сидела Наташа, прямо на коленях Шэрон. Сидячих мест было недостаточно, и уже подвыпившая Шэрон никуда не хотела отпускать её, а хватка на поясе слишком по-собственнически кричала: «Моё!». Сэм же пришёл к тому моменту, когда Тор разливал асгардское пойло. От предложения выпить он отказался, а Стив рискнул попробовать. Пахло оно так себе, но узнать вкус того, что пьют боги, было всё равно интересно. 

В конце концов они сели вокруг стола, на котором, помимо всевозможных угощений, стоял и Мьёльнир. Клинт, потянувшись за шоколадным пирожным, локтем стукнулся о ручку молота и громко завопил. 

— Убери его отсюда, чёрт возьми! — выругался он, схватившись за ушибленное место.   
— Он никому не мешает, — возразил Тор.  
— Мне! Мне он мешает. Так что убери его, или я сделаю это сам.

По комнате пронеслась волна заливистого смеха. Не смеялся только Клинт. Насупившись, он одарил каждого недовольным взглядом и со злости забрал всю тарелку с пирожными. 

— Так вперёд, — весело сказал Тор, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее, готовясь к зрелищу. 

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как делать то, что обещал. Тарелку с пирожным Бартон поставил на своё место, после чего подошёл к столу и внимательно стал смотреть на молот. Резная ручка, какие-то иероглифы… Но в целом молот казался вполне обычным. Сделав вдох, Клинт сам себя подбодрил, уверяя, что поднимет эту штуку без особых проблем. Обычный молоток же. 

Но тяжёлый чёртов сукин сын!

Клинт как только не изворачивался, пытаясь сдвинуть несчастный молот хотя бы на миллиметр, тем более, что Тор за это пообещал трон Асгарда, который ему, конечно, не нужен, но он же должен доказать, что достоин. 

Только после громкого и неловкого смешка Наташи, Клинт прекратил пытаться. 

— Это всё магия! — возмутился он, нахмурившись.   
— Я тоже хочу попробовать, — пробубнил Тони и тут же поднялся с места. Его немного качнуло, но Стив помог не упасть.

И эта нелепая попытка Клинта внезапно переросла в дурацкое соревнование. Тони испробовал все свои методы, даже усовершенствованную перчатку костюма, подключил Роди, но молот даже не шелохнулся. Тор хитро посмеивался, оглядывая всех присутствующих по-очереди. Попытка Сэма выглядела так, будто бы он хотел, чтобы все от него просто отстали с этой идиотской затеей. Бартон попробовал ещё несколько раз. 

— Наташа? — снисходительно улыбнулся он. Она ему нравилась: с чувством юмора, дерзкая и красивая.   
— О нет, — рассмеялась Нат, ловя на себе взгляд Шэрон, и глотнула пива прямо из бутылки. — Я в соревнованиях не участвую.   
— Боишься проиграть?  
— Скорее выиграть. Знаю, как это заденет твоё мужское достоинство.  
— Она тебя уделала, чувак, — слишком довольно протянул Сэм.  
— Может, Стив? — предложила Наташа, заёрзав.   
— Да, Роджерс, ты отлыниваешь от работы, — подхватил Бартон, заулыбавшись. Его провал как-то померк на фоне возможного провала Капитана Америка.   
— Ну, я верю Тору на слово, — пожал плечами Стив, повернушвись к Одинсону. Тот уже порядком понабрался и кивал на каждое сказанное слово.   
— Ты Старка в костюме таскал, когда он был при смерти, а какого-то молотка испугался. Хватит сыкушничать, покажи нам, какой Капитан Америка на самом деле сильный. Блесни перед девочками своими мускулами, порадуй прекрасный пол.

Оглянувшись, Стив наткнулся на Тони, который внимательно смотрел на него, и, даже когда они столкнулись взглядами, не отвернулся. Он кивнул, а его улыбка говорила что-то вроде: «ты же знаешь, что Бартон прав и лучше сделай, он не отстанет».

Но как-то неожиданно гости начали скандировать его имя. Стив помотал головой, растерявшись, а когда снова взглянул на Тони, то потерял его из виду. Он словно провалился сквозь землю. Растерявшись, Стив поддался общему гнёту и попробовал поднять молот. К сожалению Тора, Стиву удалось сдвинуть Мьёльнир буквально на миллиметр; к его же счастью, все были настолько пьяны, что никто этого не заметил, а Стив, удовлетворившись тем, что молот не поддался и ему, поспешил уйти, чтобы найти Тони, под уже привычные слова Тора: «Вы все недостойны».

Выйдя на лестницу, Стив оглянулся по сторонам. По его правую руку всё ещё оставались смеющиеся гости, радостно празднующие Рождество; с левой стороны был вход на кухню, но он понимал, что вряд ли Тони вообще туда заходит, поэтому его взгляд скользнул вверх, и краем глаза Стив заметил знакомую тёмно-синию жилетку, висящую на периле в самом верху. 

Вскоре нашёлся и сам Тони. Поднявшись, Стив увидел его, сидящим на диване, в пустой гостиной. Закинув ноги на столик, он положил голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Очень тихо играла одна из любимых Тони песен AC/DC, но Стив всё равно боялся сделать шаг и потревожить умиротворённого Старка. Зная его, он предполагал, что это первый раз, когда он отдыхал после той самой миссии. 

— Ну что, Асгард теперь твой? — вдруг сказал Тони, следом открыв глаза. — Джарвис сказал, что ты здесь, — он постучал по маленькому наушнику в ухе, и Стив вдруг вспомнил, как раньше злился из-за этого. — Я отключил его от всех динамиков в Башне. Чтобы народ не пугать. 

Стив не знал, как так получилось, но Тони будто бы прочёл его мысли. Он вытащил наушник из уха и начал вертеть его в руке. 

— Тор назвал нас недостойными, — скомканно произнёс Стив, смотря под ноги. Почему же так неловко?  
— Как предсказуемо, — Тони вскинул руки перед собой, — он ведь бог, мог бы уже придумать другую шутку.   
— Тебе надо предложить ему несколько вариантов.   
— Вести бизнес с Тором? — поморщился Тони. — Уж увольте.  
— Почему ты ушёл? — спросил Стив на выдохе.   
— Хотел побыть в одиночестве? Устал от дурацких смешков Бартона? Подумал, что если увижу, как твои руки напрягаются, то напьюсь с горя и буду пытаться затащить тебя в постель? Выбирай, что больше нравится. 

Пока Тони перечислял выдуманные причины, Стив осмелел и подошёл ближе. Остановившись около дивана, он посмотрел вниз и увидел небольшой фотоальбом с бархатной обложкой. Он был немного потрёпанным и выцветшим, но невероятно дорогим для Тони. Стив знал это, как никто другой. 

У Тони было не так много семейных фотографий, поэтому каждую из них он тщательно оберегал от любого воздействия, даже несмотря на то, что давно уже сделал цифровые копии всего альбома. Он открывал его три раза в год – на День Рождения мамы, на годовщину свадьбы родителей и в Рождество. 

— Мне жаль, что я не был знаком с твоей мамой.  
— Повторяешься. Как и Тор. Вы, блондины, все скучные ребята, или просто мне повезло?   
— Ты не изменяешь своим традициям.  
— Рождество – семейный праздник, и не я виноват, что пока они были живы, Говард не соизволил быть рядом ни в одно Рождество. У него, кстати, было шестнадцать шансов и слишком много дел, которые были важнее, чем я.   
— Он считал, что ты лучшее его творение.  
— Поэтому я всегда был один. Иронично? 

Поддавшись минутному порыву слабости, Стив провёл ладонью по плечами Тони, призывая успокоиться и не думать о том, что уже никогда не изменится. 

— Знаешь, что гадко? Что он называл меня «творением», будто я самая мощная пушка в его арсенале.  
— Да брось. Говард просто был строгим отцом и не умел правильно выражать свою любовь к тебе. Пойдём вниз, — продолжал Стив, стоя совсем рядом, — там все веселятся. Там… Мстители, Тони. Они твоя семья.   
— Ты не понимаешь того, о чём говоришь.  
— Знаешь, ты бы мог пригласить своего сына на Рождество. Я так полагаю, у вас много общего, и самый простой предлог для этого вполне подойдёт, — Стив аккуратно присел на диван, отодвигая альбом в сторону.   
— Чтобы Тор напоил девятнадцатилетнего парня, а Клинт бросал пошлые чуточки, думая, что смущать подростка – это здорово? — фыркнул Старк, повернувшись. — Ты в своём уме?  
— Ты бы мог привести его сюда. Здесь тихо и довольно мило. К тому же, Рождество – прекрасное время, чтобы рассказать ему правду.  
— Не собираюсь я ничего никому рассказывать! — немного грубо сказал Тони. — Ты узнал об этом по чистой случайности, потому что я бы не сказал тебе об этом, даже если бы мы всё ещё встречались.   
— Но Питер имеет право знать.  
— Только не начинай снова, — закатил глаза Тони. — По-твоему, это нормально прийти и испортить парню жизнь? Или думаешь, как репетировали? Привет, Питер. Ты знаешь, мы с твоей мамой однажды просто отлично повеселились на Новый Год. Я знаю, что она тебя бросила на тётю, что в тебе души не чаяла, и это, вероятно, моя вина. Её убили на моих глазах, и я ничего не смог с этим сделать, а ещё я знать о тебе ничего не знал, так что прости, что порчу тебе Рождество такой замечательной новостью. Вероятно, если бы Дарт Вейдер сказал тебе, что он твой отец, ты бы и то больше обрадовался, чем если бы это сделал я.   
— Вы мой отец? 

Голос Питера прозвучал, как гром среди ясного неба. Тони повернулся резко, испуганно посмотрел на Питера, который был полностью облачён в костюм Человека-Паука. Наушник выпал из рук Тони, и он поторопился его поднять. 

— Так вот почему… Почему вы мне помогаете. Вам всё ещё стыдно, что по вашей вине всё это случилось с мамой, и… Было бы лучше, если бы вы сразу сказали мне об этом. 

В одно мгновение Питер забрался на потолок и выпрыгнул в окно, разбив его. Тони, вскочив, требовал от Джарвиса костюм, но ИИ настаивал на своём, напоминая хозяину, что тот слишком пьян для полётов. Когда Тони стал ругаться на Джарвиса вслух, подключился Стив. Он держал Тони, и тогда ругательства посыпались и на него. Столько обвинений в свой адрес Стив ещё не слышал, Тони действительно был на грани, и лежавший на диване альбом навевал тоску ещё больше.

Эта злость, которую Тони разбрасывал во все стороны, он копил слишком долго. Он не позволял себе выдохнуть на полную с тех пор, как ушёл Стив, а теперь, когда Питер вот так вот сбежал, он окончательно потерял веру в то, что всё когда-нибудь наладится. 

— Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю? — кричал Тони, вырвавшись из крепкой хватки. — Почему я, чёрт возьми, хочу тебя вернуть, когда и так очевидно, что мы не пара? Почему я вижу как ты умираешь, и думаю, что моя жизнь кончена? И почему, Роджерс, почему ты так просто болтаешь о том, о чём я просил тебя молчать?   
— Почему ты не сказал, что твой сын – Человек-Паук?  
— Потому что тебя это не касается, — сквозь зубы прошипел Тони.

Он подошёл к лестнице, схватил жилетку и поспешил вниз, чтобы спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше от Стива. 

— Джарвис, — отдал последнюю команду Старк, вставляя наушник в ухо, — отмени протокол с персональным кодом мистера Роджерса для доступа в мою лабораторию.  
— Как скажете, сэр. 

Растерянный Стив плюхнулся на диван. Он был зол не меньше, но пытался контролировать собственные эмоции. Его рука коснулась альбома, и Стив открыл его. С первого же листа на него смотрел Тони, ещё совсем юный и незнакомый ему. С тех пор его взгляд почти не изменился.

***

— Сколько тебе нужно выпить, чтобы хоть немного опьянеть? 

Наташа улыбнулась. Она никогда не пила слишком много, не любила и не видела смысла. Во взгляде Шэрон было немного беспокойства, которое перекрывалось пьяной дымкой, заметить её было крайне сложно кому угодно, но не Наташе. Сколько бы Шэрон не выпрямляла спину и не пыталась сосредоточить взгляд на чём-то одном, для Наташи всё было видно, как на раскрытой ладони. 

Когда к ним зашла Пеппер, Шэрон всё ещё обнимала Наташу, Клинт о чём-то спорил с Сэмом, а остальные тихо беседовали в стороне. Нат напряглась, увидев начальницу, и, сглотнув, потянулась за бутылкой пива, что стояла на столике перед ней. Обойдя их, Пеппер устремилась к Роуди и, отведя его в сторону от остальных, что-то очень тихо говорила ему. 

Пеппер работала даже в выходной день. Наташа смотрела на неё всё время, пока та разговаривала с Роудсом, и надеялась отхватить парочку двусмысленных взглядов, сама не зная зачем. Минутой позже Пеппер и Роудс вместе куда-то пошли, и тут же их окликнула Шэрон. Мисс Поттс остановилась совсем рядом с ними, Наташа продолжала пить пиво, как ни в чём не бывало, и пыталась сильнее прижаться к Шэрон, чтобы ни в коем случае не задеть Пеппер даже пальцем. 

— Что-то случилось?   
— Тони закрылся в лаборатории и отменил все коды доступа, — сказала Пеппер; её голос звучал всё равно что компьютерный голос Джарвиса. — Стив переживает, Роуди хочет поговорить с Тони.  
— А где сам Стив? — поинтересовался Шэрон, заёрзав на кресле. — Что они не поделили на этот раз?  
— Он не сказал.   
— Я должна поговорить с ним.  
— Что ж, попробуй.   
— Извините, мисс Поттс, — Наташа неловко врезалась в Пеппер, когда Шэрон слишком резко начала подниматься, словно забыв о ней.   
— Натали. 

Склонив голову, Пеппер улыбнулась. Как оказалось Роудс уже ушёл, а Шэрон поспешила куда-то наверх. Наташа замерла между креслом и телом Пеппер, её взгляд был пустым, безразличным, и, если бы она не видела его таким каждый день на работе, то решила бы, что это не та Пеппер.

— Извините, — вновь пробормотала она. 

Она пошла куда-то в сторону, надеясь, что сможет понять, в каком направлении убежала Шэрон, но затерялась в коридоре. Не стоило вообще отпускать её, да и не было бы так, если бы не Пеппер. Эта была странно даже для Наташи. 

Пока она бродила по дому, заглядывая в разные комнаты, несколько раз ругалась на себя за то, что сорвалась с места. Башня Старка была чертовски запутанным строением, хуже было разве что в Оскорпе. 

Она столкнулась с Пеппер на пересечении двух коридоров. На её лице – озадаченность и непонимание; Тони в очередной раз перевернул весь её вечер с ног на голову. Но, чтобы ни случилось, Пеппер всегда шла за Тони, всегда помогала ему. Такой преданности оставалось только завидовать. 

— Простите, мисс Поттс, — начала Наташа, улыбнувшись. Пеппер не осталась в стороне и тоже одарила её улыбкой. — Я ищу Шэрон.   
— Шэрон… — протянула Пеппер, будто бы что-то вспоминая. — Кажется, я видела её этажом выше. Она ищет Стива.   
— А Тони?   
— С ним Роуди. Он уладит любой кризис. 

От улыбки свело челюсть, но Наташа не переставала улыбаться. Они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали. Никаких обязательств или чувств, эмоций и излишних нежностей. Никаких и никогда. Но, как ни пыталась, Наташа не могла отвести взгляд, а Пеппер уже даже не пыталась. 

— Невозможно просто на тебя смотреть, Натали. 

Эта фраза уже стала такой привычной. Пеппер любила её и произносила слишком часто. Под ней Наташа сдавалась внутри самой себе и позволяла переходить любые грани. Это было между ними как особый знак, символ. 

_Натали._

Сделав шаг, один единственный, Наташа оказалась слишком близко к Пеппер. Этот миг показался каким-то не таким, как остальные. Где-то здесь бродила Шэрон и целый табор Мстителей; где-то здесь Наташа предавала ту, которая в ней души не чаяла, и ей совсем не было совестно. 

Поцелуй аккуратный, нежный, медленный, как движение руки по её телу; легко подцепленное умелыми, хрупкими пальчиками платье, задранное слишком высоко для простых объятий. В этих ласках хотелось раствориться, утонуть, но она продолжала цепляться за воздух, зная что идёт на дно, пока сжимает плечи Пеппер, отвечая на поцелуй. 

Это было неправильно, но так желанно; это было опасно, но так тянуло, что остановиться оказалось трудно. Наташа уже не целовала Пеппер, но всё ещё держалась за неё, смотря прямо в глаза. 

— Прости, — вдруг сказала Пеппер, — мне надо идти. 

Она быстро скрылась за первым же поворотом, и Наташа, тяжело вздохнув, на минуту прикрыла глаза. Надо выпить, и срочно. 

Поправив платье, Наташа последовала в другую сторону. В голове всё перемешалось, она понимала, что совсем забыла о своей задаче, ради которой сошлась с Шэрон, пошла работать в Старк Индастриз. Сев в кресло в одной из комнат, Наташа опустила взгляд в пол, уткнувшись лицом в собственные ладони. 

Она думала о том, что всё это пора заканчивать. Все эти интриги начинали воздействовать на тот комок эмоций и чувств, который она слишком долго прятала. Перед глазами замелькали страшные картины из прошлого, воспоминания – настоящие или нет – были болезненными. 

_Её руки в крови, волосы спутаны, да и слишком короткие. Голос хрипит, и хочется пить, а где-то на горизонте появляется Джеймс, предлагает помощь и с тех самых пор они – товарищи по несчастью – не разлей вода. День за днём её превращают в машину для убийств. День за днём Джеймс напоминает ей, что у них общая цель – свобода. День за днём она сносит головы всем, кто не угодил, и знает, что Джеймс её поддерживает._

_Джеймс плохо спит, во сне постоянно шепчет какое-то имя, но Наташа забывает его каждый раз после обнуления, и всё приходится восстанавливать заново. Она начинает каждый день с чистого листа, держась лишь за Джеймса, который тянет её, убеждает и учит правильно убивать._

— Наташа?   
— О, Стив, — она вздрогнула, подняв взгляд, и вытерла внезапно нахлынувшие слёзы. — Прости, не знала, что ты здесь.  
— Что случилось?   
— Я… Нет, ничего. Плохие воспоминания, Шэрон куда-то пропала и в этом доме найти выход я так и не нашла, так что поступила, как настоящая леди – решила поплакать. Как видишь, помогло.   
— Ты шептала что-то про себя, — заметил Стив. — По-русски.  
— Ты знаешь русский?  
— Не знаю, но вполне могу отличить его от других.  
— Я одно время жила в России, — оправдалась Наташа. — И это не самый приятные воспоминания в моей жизни. А ты почему здесь… застрял?  
— Я… жил в этой Башне довольно долго и это были самые лучшие дни в моей жизни.   
— Так поэтому такой переполох из-за Тони? 

Стив нахмурился. Он совершенно не хотел говорить об этом. Его отношения с Тони никого не касаются. 

— У всех бывают проблемы в отношениях, — вдруг сказала Наташа, — но это не значит, что нужно применять радикальные меры и бежать друг от друга. Иногда кажется, что так проще разобраться. Но нет, это не проще. И ты знаешь это, потому что чувствуешь… сердцем. 

Правда - в словах, сказанных Наташей. Стив чувствовал это, принимал и думал о том, что говорил Тони. Позже Шэрон забрала Наташу, которая всё ещё выглядела подавленной, а Стив, спустившись вниз, у входа встретил Сэма, пытающегося поймать такси. 

— Есть несколько идей о месте нахождения Баки.  
— Ой, нет, Кэп, только не сегодня, — взмолился Сэм, поправляя куртку. — Рождество же.  
— Завтра в двенадцать?   
— Что ж с тобой поделаешь. 

На мгновение Стив улыбнулся.


	14. Chapter 14

Он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы плакать. Не то, чтобы мистер Старк сказал что-то о его матери, о чём Питер не догадывался. Но одно дело догадываться, а совсем другое – знать наверняка. Мистер Старк сказал, что мама его бросила. Это слово было так точно подобрано, что не придраться. Он любил свою тётю и был ей безмерно благодарен за всё, она заменила ему обоих родителей, но про маму Питер не забывал никогда. 

Для его матери наука оказалась важнее, чем маленький сын, и этого он был простить не в силах. Правда, уже некого было прощать. Мистер Старк сказал, что её убили, не сказал лишь когда. 

Настроение было вконец испорчено, возвращаться домой не хотелось. У тёти наверняка много гостей, и одной из них является Анна Уотсон, с которой Питер не хотел пересечься бы даже под предлогом смерти. В итоге, у него был лишь один шанс переночевать сегодня не на улице – пойти к Джиму. И, честно говоря, оказаться в его объятиях это всё, чего он хотел. 

Кофейня была уже закрыта, жалюзи опущены. Питер думал, что телефоны разряжаются в самый неподходящий момент только в кино, и как вызвонить Джима без телефона, он понятия не имел, поэтому решил, что не будет ничего страшного, если он залезет к его окну по стене. Его жизнь начинала всё больше походить на неудачную сюжетную линию в фильме, а в голове всё ещё крутилась мысль о том, что Тони Старк – его отец. 

Пролезть по стене Человек-Пауку ничего не стоило, но, стучась в окно, Питер уже придумывал, что скажет Джиму на этот счёт. Быть может, ему вообще не будет дела до того, как Питер смог подлезть к окну; быть может, всё-таки придётся произнести самое простое оправдание. На самом деле, сейчас это было настолько неважно, что он думал об этом и одновременно витал в облаках. 

Когда окно наконец открылось, Пит быстро шмыгнул внутрь. Он дрожал, то ли от нервного напряжения, мучающего его всю дорогу, то ли от уличного холода. Прижавшись как можно сильнее к Джиму, Питер уткнулся носом в шею, грея его, и неловко терся. Тёплая рука легла на спину, и Джим провёл ею от лопаток к пояснице, прежде чем закрепить объятие. 

— Черт возьми, малыш, ты как будто из морозилки, — выругался он, прижавшись губами к холодному лбу.  
— За окном не Мальдивы, чего ты удивляешься, — хмыкнул Питер, притираясь. — Можно переночевать у тебя? 

Пытаясь посчитать дни, которые они провели вместе, Питер погрузился в свои мысли. Казалось, будто они с Джимом знакомы уже миллионы лет и даже больше – всю жизнь; в его объятиях было так хорошо, он успокаивался, прогоняя всю тоску и злобу, очищая разум. В сердце закрадывалось спокойствие, глаза закрывались сами собой. 

— Иди умывайся, — тепло улыбнулся Джим. — Я достану одеяло побольше.  
— Мог бы его и не убирать. 

Усмехнувшись, Джим выпустил Питера из объятий. В ванной было немного прохладно, Питер включил горячую воду ещё до того, как разделся, надеясь, что помещение хоть чуть-чуть прогреется, увеличил мощность батареи. Под душем он быстро согрелся, а после чувствовал себя посвежевшим. Стоя на мягком коврике, он поправлял намокшие волосы и смотрел на себя в зеркало. Он никогда не понимал, зачем Джиму нужно было зеркало во весь рост, но, поворачиваясь, увидел на спине большой синяк. Видимо, робот, с которым он дрался сегодня, хорошенько прижал его в том переулке. Жаль, что мистер Старк об этом так и не узнал. 

Синяк был тонким, но проходил через всю спину. Джим не должен его увидеть, подумал Питер, и поспешил натянуть футболку. Конечно, не свою. Футболка Джима была велика ему на размер, но висела по-страшному. Когда Мери Джейн носила одежду Питера, это выглядело совсем иначе. Но смотреть на себя в чужой футболке ему нравилось. Осознавать, что это футболка его парня ему нравилось ещё больше. 

Вернувшись в комнату, он увидел Джима, который лежал в полудрёме на кровати. Он улыбнулся, увидев Пита, и похлопал по пустому месту рядом с собой. Питер лёг на правый бок, и Джим моментально прижался к нему со спины, умудрившись перед этим выключить лампу, что стояла на столике в изголовье кровати. Питер потянул левую руку Джима и положил на себя, прижав к животу. Пусть, это всего лишь протез, который не в состоянии даже пошевелить пальцами, но с ним легче, ощущение кого-то рядом всегда успокаивало. 

— Что случилось? — тихо прошептал Джим, целуя открытую шею.  
— Ничего, — умиротворённо ответил Питер; да, здесь ему определенно было спокойнее.   
— Поэтому ты вломился ко мне домой через окно?   
— Я соскучился. Сойдёт?  
— Сегодня, да. 

Джим больше не сказал ни слова, лишь коротко кивнул, коснувшись подбородком спины. Питер не мог закрыть глаза, хоть и хотелось отключиться наконец, чтобы этот чёртов день закончился. Хоть он и был в объятиях Джима, в полной тишине всё опять пошло не так, как хотелось. Сон не шёл, его плечи были напряжены. Джим же прижимался к нему небритой щекой, щетина еле ощутимо кололась. Это было приятно.

Ворочался он долго, как показалось, но всё никак не мог уснуть. Поэтому он развернулся к Джиму лицом, вновь уложив руку на себя. Он уже давно привык к темноте и смотрел на спящего Джима. Тот улыбался во сне, видимо, видя хороший сон. Легко проведя рукой по спине, Питер легко поцеловал щёку. От этого Джим заворочался. Он был горячим, спина так кстати оказалась голой, не нужно было ничего задирать и ни в чём путаться, чтобы касаться. Сначала он гладил лишь спину, потом переключился на задницу, и Джим охнул, когда тот неожиданно сжал ягодицы. 

— Мне вставать через четыре часа, — пробубнил Джим, но всё-таки ответил на поцелуй, ввязываясь в эту авантюру.  
— А я и с утра тебе отработаю, — усмехнулся Питер.   
— Идея про утро мне нравится больше. Может, на ней и остановимся?   
— Это ты так меня отшил?  
— Ты серьёзно решил заняться непотребством в рождественскую ночь?   
— Сверчок, — пробурчал Питер, закатив глаза.   
— Просто расскажи, что тебя тревожит. Секс, знаешь ли, не решение всех проблем. 

У Джима всё ещё были закрыты глаза, но Питер видел, как его брови поднялись в возмущении. Он немного отстранился, отодвигаясь. Рука Джима всё ещё был на нём. Смотря на неё, Питер коснулся протеза своей ладонью, провёл по предплечью. 

— Я чувствую тебя, — прошептал Джим. Тихо, почти невесомо. — Чувствую, как тебя что-то мучает.   
— Я наивный, если думаю, что смогу промолчать об этом?   
— Просто расскажи. Или ты пришёл, чтобы развлечься?

Это предложение прозвучало отвратительно. Питер провёл рукой по переносице, пытаясь придумать, что ответить. Почему он пришёл к Джиму? Всё было просто, но говорить об этом вслух Питер не решался, считая что их четыре месяца слишком короткий срок, чтобы полностью осознать, что чувствуешь. 

— Ладно, не буду мешать тебе спать, — на затянувшееся молчание ответил Джим. Он стал отодвигаться, но Питер схватил его за руку крепче, зная, что край кровати довольно близко.  
— Просто это не только моя тайна, — оправдывался Пит, но Джим всё ещё хмурился. Иногда в хорошем зрении есть недостатки – видно больше, чем нужно. — И я подумал, что… Ты – единственный, кто примет меня без всяких вопросов. Я и сам ещё толком не разобрался в том, что узнал, потому что, честно говоря, я подслушал.   
— Ответь мне только на один вопрос. Ты доверяешь мне?   
— Да, — тихо сказал Питер. — Понимаешь, я не знаю, как так получилось, но я поймал себя на мысли, что если моя жизнь идёт в гору – я хочу быть с тобой, если она рушится – я хочу быть с тобой. Быть может, всё дело в том, что мне всего девятнадцать, и жизнь меня ничему не научила, но это лишь на первый взгляд. Ты знаешь, я живу с тётей. Она воспитывает меня лет с пяти, как родители меня _бросили_. Тётя всегда говорила, что мама ушла, чтобы делать жизнь лучше. Чтобы помогать миру, помогать больным детям, спасать чужие жизни, и я верил в это всё, я верил каждому слову...

Джим двинулся ближе, услышав, что голос Питера начал дрожать. Он едва не поддался эмоциям, чуть не сжав пальцы левой руки на плече Пита. Он слушал, внимал, верил. 

— ...Тётя даже подкладывала подарки на Рождество. Подписывала подарки разными почерками моё имя на разных свёртках. Я никогда не знал, как пишет мама, но тётя знала. Я спрашивал, когда мама придёт, но она не отвечала толком ничего. В девять я перестал делать это. В одиннадцать подарков от родителей уже не было. Я думал, что мама умерла, что родители умерли, и тётя просто не может мне сказать об этом. Но я узнал сегодня, что… что мама просто ушла делать научную карьеру, а я был балластом, который мешал. А человек, которого я считал своим отцом, никогда им не был.   
— Малыш, — Джим придвинулся совсем близко, поцеловал в лоб, и жалел, что не мог обнять. — Тише.   
— С тобой пережить всё это кажется проще, — прошептал он, легко касаясь губами плеча.   
— Притормози и не наговори лишнего. Посмотри на меня, — Джим взял его за подбородок и поцеловал. 

Питер старался выхватить немного воздуха между поцелуями. От них было невероятно хорошо и спокойно, хотелось получить ещё больше таких: нежных, ласковых, любящих, поэтому в конце он расслабился. 

А ещё он думал о том, что почти что сказал Джиму три главных слова, которые забрать назад просто не представляется возможным.

***

Спалось так сладко, что проснувшись, Питер не торопился открывать глаза. Наобум он потрогал кровать по обеим сторонам и ожидаемо никого там не обнаружил. Постель была холодной, видимо Джим уже давно ушёл. Ну ещё бы, у него же нет рождественских каникул. 

Он чувствовал себя вполне выспавшимся, полным сил для всяких важных дел, оставалось преодолеть только одно испытание – подъём с кровати, так что Питер всерьёз бросил себе вызов встать во что бы то ни стало. Но стоило ему приподняться на локтях, чтобы осмотреться, дверь в квартиру открылась. Джим ему улыбнулся, держа в руке подставку с двумя стаканами кофе. 

— Ты ещё не умывался?   
— Неа.  
— А десять минут назад уверял меня, что уже одной ногой в душе, — усмехнулся Джим.

Поставив подставку на маленький столик рядом с лампой, Джим плюхнулся на кровать и, обнимая Пита за плечи, поцеловал. 

— Иди в ванную, — прошептал Джим над самым ухом. — А я пока приготовлю завтрак.  
— Сверчок, — тихо позвал его Пит.  
— А?  
— Спасибо.

Завтракать пришлось за маленьким столом, на котором в обычное время стояла лишь настольная лампа. Места было немного, и Джим положил свежую газету на кровать. Сначала Питер не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Очередной выпуск «Дейли Бьюгл», что там может быть интересного? Но на глаза попалось «Человек-Паук», Питер аж вздрогнул и потянул газету к себе. 

Он совершенно точно не мог сделать фотографии Человека-Паука вчера. И то его появление было единственным за последние две недели. Откуда, чёрт возьми, взялись фотографии в газете? Попросив разрешения взять газету, Питер усмехнулся, потому что Джим как-то слишком мило назвал его придурком. 

— Ты не говорил, что снова фотографировал Человека-Паука, — спокойно сказал Джим, когда Питер открыл страницу с нужной статьёй.   
— Я и не фотографировал, — пробунил в ответ Пит, нахмурившись, и стал читать.

Кто-то совершенно точно отбирал у него работу. Снимки, конечно, были плохие, некоторые вообще нечёткие, и как Джеймсон принял такие фото в печать было загадкой для Пита. А ещё в статье не было абсолютно никакой информации, что эти фотографии были сделаны во время нападения робота на Человека-Паука. Конечно, кого это вообще волнует. Вся статья – полный бред; казалось, будто бы Джона Джеймсон написал её сам, выложив всю свою ненависть к Человеку-Пауку в пяти частях. «Дейли Бьюгл» всегда причисляла Человека-Паука к рядам преступников, но эта статья в пух и прах разгромила якобы супергероя за его двухнедельное отсутствие. 

Внизу статьи было написано, что автор фотографий, использованных в статье, анонимный доброжелатель и, судя по всему, Джона Джеймсон его уже обожал. Питер откинул газету в сторону и старался не сильно расстраиваться. 

— У тебя появился конкурент? — Джим упёрся локтем в стол, положив ладонь на щеку.  
— Какой-то паршивый любитель, — недовольно огрызнулся Пит, поджав губы.  
— Человек-Паук предпочёл другого связного с внешним миром?   
— Откуда мне знать. 

Он сказал это грубо, что было оправдано для такого состояния. И сейчас он не знал, что его волновало больше: его место в газете или тайный охотник на Человека-Паука. Задумавшись, Питер не заметил, когда Джим успел оказаться рядом. Стоя на коленях, он посмотрел на Пита, убрал в сторону спадающую чёлку и улыбнулся. Джим скользнул рукой по ноге, от колена к бёдрам, задрал футболку и стал гладить бок и спину, медленно и аккуратно. Питер сдался, обнял его за шею, уткнувшись носом, и невнятно пробормотал простое «спасибо». 

Питер поцеловал Джима сам, зарываясь одной рукой в несобранные в этот раз волосы, а другой продолжая обнимать его. Мысли о фотографиях с вчерашней битвы, о разряженном в пух и прах телефоне, который он даже не собирался заряжать, потому что не хотел быть выслеженным примитивным методом, моментально пропали. А ещё от Джима пахло кокосовым лосьоном после бритья и ванильной помадкой, обычно покрывающей пончик. Погладив непривычно гладкую щёку, Питер даже испачкался в ней. 

Он заулыбался прямо в поцелуй, потому что невозможно было не сделать этого, и рассмеялся, отпрянув, когда Джим застыл, невесомо прижав его к своей груди, легко зажав коленями. Питер почувствовал глубокий вдох Джима прежде, чем услышал его голос.

— Я, конечно, помню, что ты ещё вчера обещал мне отработать, — начал Джим и потёрся носом о футболку. — Но я никак не ожидал, что простой поцелуй будет встречен с таким энтузиазмом.   
— Ещё только раннее утро, а ты уже меня облапал с головы до ног, так что мы квиты, — снова рассмеялся Питер.   
— Я думал, ты разучился краснеть. 

Ему пришёл в голову отличный ответ на дурацкую подколку, но он не успел сказать и слова. Джим с настойчивостью сжал член у основания, а затем повёл кулак вверх, не сводя взгляда со смущающегося Пита. Шумно выдохнув, Питер попытался взять себя в руки, но Джим всё так же довольно ухмылялся. 

— Ты со мной играешь, — прошептал Пит.   
— Так и ты поиграй со мной, — ответил Джим, прежде чем его втянули в поцелуй. Снова. 

Питер целовал медленно и замирал, когда было особенно хорошо. Он держал Джима за подбородок и часто дышал. У него такие чувственные пальцы, все движения словно спланированные, правильные и такие нужные; раз за разом Питер прикусывал губу, то свою, то Джима, совсем не стеснялся редких стонов, внезапно вырывавшихся из груди, не понимая, когда это стало так очевидно, что ему нравится. 

— Я тебя чувствую, — тихо сказал Джим, когда Питер уткнулся ему в шею. 

Он очертил головку мягкими подушечками, сделав несколько круговых движений, поймав очередной стон Пита, и начал выбираться из крепких объятий. Питер, конечно, протестовал, но от каждого следующего движения терял все силы для сопротивления. Джим бесстыдно этим пользовался. Он задрал футболку, которая так мешала всё это время, облизнулся, а потом обхватил уже влажную головку ртом. 

Аккуратно зафиксировав руку на бёдре, Джим спустился губами вниз, плавно скользя, дразня, провёл вверх кончиком языка, ухмыльнулся, когда Пит дёрнул бёдрами навстречу, беспрекословно открывая рот. Почти сразу Питер положил одну руку ему на затылок, удерживая, другой – упёрся в поверхность стола, и в рваном темпе продолжил двигать бёдрами. Он толкался резко, упираясь головкой то в нёбо, то в щёку, но чаще он не встречал никаких препятствий. 

Чем ближе был оргазм, тем более напряжённым был Питер. Он упёрся руками о плечи Джима, шипя, и сгорбился, словно пытаясь дотянуться до спины губами. Места для движений почти не было, но он умудрялся толкаться. Пальцы скользили по вспотевшей спине, Питер едва успевал цепляться ими за плечи, прежде чем снова погрязнуть в ощущениях и забыться. Его глаза были закрыты, но ресницы дрожали с каждым тяжёлым вздохом, губы раскрывались в беззвучных стонах и смыкались, когда Питер пытался сдерживаться. 

Не выдержав, он выпрямился, потянул Джима за волосы, заставляя выпустить член изо рта, и, притянув к себе, стал целовать, пока тот рукой доводил его до грани. Пальцы казались ещё более нежными, сам Питер – более чувствительным, реагирующим на каждое движение, даже незначительное; лицо покраснело от напряжения. Обняв Джима за шею, Пит зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и практически повиснув на нём, начал толкаться в руку. 

Джим едва сдержался, чтобы не подхватить Пита второй рукой. Он старался не пропустить ни одного поцелуя, на которые Питер был особенно щедр. Он чувствовал, что осталось совсем немного, Питера уже бросало в дрожь. Хватка на волосах стала сильнее, когда Пит, слегка выгнувшись, кончил. Он пытался отдышаться, касался губами щеки усмехающегося Джима и искал силы, чтобы улыбнуться. 

Если бы так начиналось каждое утро, то жизнь стала бы лучше. Питер думал об этом и облизывал сухие губы, наблюдая за тем, как Джим вытер правую руку о собственные домашние штаны. Улыбнуться получилось, когда внезапно Джим наклонился ниже и умудрился одной рукой перекинуть его через плечо.

— Сверчок, — взвизгнул Питер, легко ударив того по спине.  
— Мне нужно в душ, и ты идёшь со мной, — как можно серьёзней ответил Джим, но всё-таки тихо рассмеялся. — Тебе тоже нужно. Ты же не против, если я хорошенько намылю твои ноги?

Питер рассмеялся вместе с ним. 

— Подожди, мне нужно позвонить тёте. Одолжишь телефон?  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь позвонить ей с моего телефона? — выгнул брови Джим, смотря на себя в зеркало; голая задница Питера смотрелась на его плече просто замечательно.   
— Я не хочу включать свой, Старк меня быстро найдёт.  
— Такие неприятности нам не нужны, — хмыкнул Джим. — Но я тебя не отпущу.   
— Подумаешь, звонить кому-то вися вниз головой, я же каждый день так делаю, — отшутился Пит, пытаясь взять телефон со стола.   
— Ты что, Человек-Паук какой-нибудь, что ли?   
— Бери выше.  
— Капитан Америка?  
— Ещё выше.  
— Железный человек?  
— Ты безнадёжен. Все три попытки зря потратил.  
— Звони уже, — смеясь, сказал Джим, поглаживая оказавшиеся под рукой ноги. 

Поторопившись, Питер набрал номер и довольно быстро объяснил тёте Мэй, что в ближайшую неделю он дома не появится. Конечно, сначала она была против, пока не услышала привычное «Сверчок», очень тихо сказанное Питером.


	15. Chapter 15

Наташа не была на катке с тех пор, как стала заниматься балетом. Строгий тренер всегда говорил, что фигурное катание и балет несовместимы, а Наташа всегда знала, чего хочет больше. И, смотря на девчонок, что катались по залитому водой снегу, она вставала на цыпочки, прятала руки за спину, вытягивая шею. В такие моменты душа успокаивалась. 

Смотря на проезжающих мимо людей, Наташа думала, есть ли в этих воспоминаниях хотя бы маленькая доля настоящего. Чем больше воспоминаний она затрагивала, тем сложнее было отличить фальшивку от когда-то случившихся с ней событий. Зажмурившись, она ещё раз прокрутила в голове недавние воспоминания.

— Всё нормально? — Шэрон легко коснулась её плеча. Тонкие пальцы в чёрных перчатках казались ещё длиннее.  
— Да, — расслабленно улыбнулась Наташа, поспешив завязать шнурки на коньках. — Немного волнуюсь. Ощущение, словно я никогда этого не делала.  
— Я помогу, — с такой же улыбкой ответила Шэрон. — Пошли уже. 

На каток Наташа вышла, держась за Шэрон. Та уверенно стояла на ногах и призывала следовать её примеру. Наташа же прибилась к ограждению и аккуратно пыталась прокатиться рядом с опорой. На её счастье народу было немного. Утро понедельника – лучшее время для посещения катка. Вообще, Наташа должна была сегодня появиться на работе, но ещё ночью Пеппер сообщила ей, что та заслужила выходной. 

Она не могла объяснить себе, зачем держалась за ограждение. Не получится? Она попробует ещё. Упадёт? Всегда сможет встать. Но пока она шла около забора, старые воспоминания возвращались. Неожиданно, если честно, Наташа несколько раз тряхнула головой, потёрла глаза и даже пробовала себя щипать, думая, что это лишь отвратительный сон. 

— Ты же можешь ехать, — сказала Шэрон. Она ехала сзади, присматривая. — Дай руку. Ну же, Ната, не трусь!  
— Я не боюсь. Просто не помню, как это делается.  
— Ты не помнишь, а тело помнит. Вперёд. 

Схватившись за пальцы Шэрон, Наташа неловко отцепилась от бортика и под действием силы поехала вслед за ней. Встречный ветер обдувал волосы и щёки, Наташа щурилась от снега, а потом, словно вспомнив, оттолкнулась левой ногой и проехала вперёд, поравнявшись с Шэрон.

— Вот видишь, — довольно произнесла та, — всё ты можешь.   
— Я только попробовала, — улыбаясь, сказала Наташа.  
— И получилось. Давай ещё раз. 

Кивнув, Наташа откинулась ещё раз, затем ещё один раз. Она ехала медленно, смотрела вперёд, и когда Шэрон отпустила её руку, запаниковала и чуть не потеряла равновесие, но всё-таки ей удалось устоять на ногах. Шэрон следовала за ней, уверенно подбадривая. 

На самом деле со стороны Шэрон было весьма романтичным шагом, пригласить Наташу на каток в центральный парк в понедельник в восемь утра. Вероятно, чтобы он был открыт, ей пришлось использовать свои связи. Это было мило, настолько что даже заставило Наташу улыбнуться.

Она проехала несколько кругов самостоятельно и второпях, осваиваясь. И это было похоже на детское чувство, такое далёкое и забытое, не хотелось останавливаться, но вспомнив, что Шэрон сделала всё это ради неё, стало немного стыдно. Остановившись, Нат смотрела на приближающуюся фигуру и улыбалась. 

Когда Шэрон оказалась рядом, Наташа взяла её за руку. Ехать с ней рядом было спокойнее, чем одной, и вполне себе удобно. Движения Шэрон были более умелыми, но Нат не обращала на это внимания, просто следовала за ней. 

— У тебя отпуск?   
— Что-то вроде. Стив и Сэм отправились на какое-то задание, Тони после Рождества так и не появлялся, а Бартон валяет дурака на пару с Тором. Так что да, у меня отпуск.  
— А что за задание?   
— Ищут кого-то, не знаю. Всё секретно, у нас так принято: если ты не участвуешь, то ничего и не знаешь.   
— И как Стив мог тебя не взять, ты же самый лучший агент…  
— После Стива, — усмехнулась Шэрон.  
— ...и самый симпатичный, — закончила Нат. 

Крупные снежинки ничком падали вниз, застилая гладкий лёд неровным полотном. Они блестели в только-только проявляющихся лучах солнца. Шэрон плавно затормозила, Наташа следовала её примеру. Они остановились у бортика, Шэрон поправила куртку, отдёрнув, и хотела свернуть в зону с чаем и кофе, чтобы немного согреться, но оказалась прижатой Наташей к ограждению. 

Самым удивительным в Шэрон было то, как она удивлялась. С таким опытом за плечами и путешествиями по миру она видела всё, она могла предсказать любое действие людей, находившихся вокруг, и не раз доказывала это Наташе. Но стоило ей проявить немного инициативы, пойти своим путём, как на лице Шэрон появлялось удивление, очаровательное удивление. 

— Ната, — улыбнувшись, сказала она. 

Отвечать Наташа не стала. Обвив руками её шею, она втянула Шэрон в поцелуй, прижимая к бортику катка. Внутри всё дрогнуло от того, что вдруг Наташа вспомнила о Пеппер, и всё пошло под откос. Она пыталась целовать Шэрон, но представляла мисс Поттс с её невероятными зелёными глазами, совсем как тогда, на Рождество, и замирала. 

— Всё в порядке? — растерявшись, спросила Шэрон.  
— Да, — как-то неуверенно произнесла Наташа. — Но немного холодно.   
— Тогда точно нужен кофе.   
— А глинтвейн здесь не продают?  
— Сёрьезно? Глинтвейн в восемь утра?   
— С ним я больше люблю этот мир.  
— Что ж, попробуем договориться. 

Прежде чем отправиться за кофе, Шэрон ещё раз легко поцеловала Наташу. И этот поцелуй был таким же странным.

***

Домой они вернулись к полуночи. После настолько длительной прогулки хотелось лежать пластом, и даже глинтвейн не помог. Скинув тяжелые сапоги на каблуках, Наташа присела на небольшой пуф, что стоял у самой двери. 

— Никогда не умела выбирать удобную обувь, — пробормотала Нат, закрыв глаза.  
— Бери кроссовки, тогда точно не ошибёшься.   
— В следующий раз одолжу пару у Джима. Сорок третий размер как раз по ноге.   
— Так, мне нужно в душ.  
— А у меня ни на что не осталось сил, — хмыкнула Нат.   
— Быть может, хочешь узнать, что тебе подарил Санта? 

Открыв глаза, Наташа заметила, что под ёлкой, что стояла на маленьком столике, лежала небольшая, продолговатая коробочка, украшенная красным бантом. Рядом с ней стояла и коробочка, предназначенная Шэрон, но почему-то всё ещё не открытая ей. 

Взяв коробочку, Шэрон подошла ближе и протянула подарок Наташе. 

— С Рождеством, Ната.

Моргнув, она приняла коробочку из рук, одним движением развязала бант и сняла крышку. Тонкая золотая цепочка лежала на мягкой красной подушечке, заканчиваясь небольшой пластиной с надписью « _Принцесса_ » по-русски. Подняв взгляд на Шэрон, Наташа открыла рот и сначала ничего не могла сказать. 

— Это браслет? — нервно спросила она, боясь коснуться украшения пальцем.   
— Да, — подтвердила Шэрон.  
— А я купила тебе пижаму, — с разочарованием сказала Наташа.  
— Да, розовую, коты едят нутеллу, всё как я люблю.  
— Но это браслет!  
— Красивый?  
— Очень.  
— Так примерь.  
— Шэрон!   
— Давай сюда.

Ласково улыбнувшись, Шэрон взяла браслет. С интересом наблюдая за тем, как Шэрон ловко перекинула цепочку через её тонкое запястье. Пальцы Шэрон были тонкими и длинными, Наташа любила просто смотреть на них, получая эстетическое наслаждение. Её прикосновения оказались холодными, но несмотря на маленькое неудобство, Наташа позволила ей закончить своё дело. Подняв руку вверх, она любовалась маленькой прямоугольной пластиной с надписью на родном языке и улыбалась. Она не знала, в курсе ли Шэрон, что означало это слово или просто купила то, что нашла. Но когда она вдруг произнесла слово вслух, словно прочитав, с явным акцентом, Наташа заулыбалась. Это словно раскрывало душу Шэрон для неё, для Наташи.

— Не быть тебе русской шпионкой, — мягко сказала Наташа, любуясь браслетом.  
— Ну, на этот случай у нас есть ты. Обучим бесплатно. 

Проникнувшись, Нат втянула Шэрон в мягкий поцелуй, ласково держа её за подбородок. Та не осталась в долгу, вытянув руки, она обняла Наташу за шею, прижимаясь. Наташина куртка была немного влажной от растаявшего снега, но это не имело никакого значения. 

— Мне всё ещё нужно в душ, — пробормотала Шэрон.   
— Составить тебе компанию?

Кажется, Шэрон была готова сказать «да», но в дверь неожиданно кто-то постучал. Недоверчиво взглянув на Наташу, Шэрон поднялась и тихими шагами подошла к двери. Снова послышался стук, нервный, зовущий. Наташа вздрогнула, но Шэрон, взглянув в глазок, не коляблясь, открыла дверь. В ту же секунду в коридоре оказался Кэп в полном боевом обмундировании, держащий на руках Сэма, схватившегося за бок. 

Уступив место, Наташа помогла усадить Сэма на пуф, испуганно переглядывались с Шэрон. Она заметила кровь на руке Сэма и скривилась, пытаясь представить, что могло произойти. В голове пронеслась только одна мысль. 

_Только не Джим._

— Прости, — извинился Кэп перед Шэрон, — но нам больше некуда пойти.  
— А Щ.И.Т.?  
— Фьюри не должен об этом знать!  
— Но нужны медики, Стив!  
— Ты же умеешь оказывать первую помощь, ты два года отслужила в Щ.И.Т.е медсестрой.   
— Да у него живот вспорот, если он потеряет много крови, то ничего уже будет не сделать!  
— Положите его на пол, — вдруг вклинилась Наташа, — И отойдите. Шэрон, мне нужна аптечка. Здесь всего лишь небольшое ранение, несквозное, внутренние органы не задеты, иначе было бы хуже.

Всё происходило в какой-то суматохе, и пока Стив ругался с Шэрон, которая была категорически против такой его выходки, Наташа старалась помочь Сэму всем, чем могла. Было время, когда её учили даже зашивать раны, разве она с этим не справится? Помнится, Директриса всегда говорила, что она самая сильная и стойкая, ласково звала её своим «паучком», отправляя на опасные миссии, лишала простых привилегий и оберегала от неё свою дочь. 

Эти воспоминания возникли в голове вместе с инструкциями. Наташа делала всё по чёткому плану, следовала каждой приходящей в голову мысли, которые больше походили на инстинкты, глубоко дышала и старалась не говорить лишних слов. Она делала то, что всегда хотела делать – помогала. 

Боль, приходившая от воспоминаний, почти что не мешала, наоборот, отрезвляла, и мысли становились яснее. И пусть она прекрасно помнила, как зашивала себе большой порез на ноге после очередного задания, сейчас это ей только помогало. 

— Роджерс, какого, мать твою, хрена?! — злилась Шэрон. От той спокойной девушки, которую знала Наташа, не осталось и следа.  
— Ему нужна помощь, сейчас не время выяснять отношения!  
— Почему вы пошли на опасное задание без поддержки? Без прикрытия?   
— Баки не задание!  
— А Сэм видимо сам поранился, неудачно напоролся на нож из лего.   
— Ситуация вышла из-под контроля! Баки не опасен, на нас напали роботы, преследовавшие его, и какой-то чудила в костюме!  
— Доложи в штаб!  
— Нельзя! Нельзя никому знать о Баки, понимаешь? — продолжал Кэп. — Ты же знаешь, как это будет: они объявят его в розыск и повешают все глухари. Ты сама работала с Хилл, ты знаешь её методы. Ещё чуть-чуть и она спустит всех собак на сирот-близнецов, что попались нам в Соковии.   
— Это всё отговорки!  
— Да заткнитесь вы уже, оба! — вскрикнула Наташа. — Жить он будет, но, возможно, придётся обратиться к настоящим медикам.   
— Спасибо, — прохрипел Сэм, прикрывая глаза рукой.   
— Я в душ, — резко сказала Наташа, получив в ответ кивок Шэрон. 

Она долго отмывала руки от чужой крови. Следов на них не осталось, но было такое чувство, будто бы кровь въелась в кожу и смешалась с сотней других похожих пятен, которые нередко окрашивали её руки. Душ не успокаивал, поэтому Наташа подняла вверх руку, чтобы полюбоваться на браслет, и заметила кровь на золотой пластине. Она поспешила отмыть её, но в памяти это пятно засядет надолго. 

Уже сидя в кресле рядом с Сэмом, Наташа пила чай, надеясь, что перевязка не понадобится, и размышляла о произошедшем. Джим написал, что с ним всё в порядке, и эта новость действительно радовала. 

Из мыслей её выбил шепот Сэма:

— Спасибо, что спасла мою жизнь, — тихо сказал он. — Потому что кажется, что моих коллег это совсем не волнует. Шэрон склонна иногда пропускать многие очевидные вещи, а потом сердится на всех за собственную невнимательность.   
— Тебе нужен отдых, — строго отчеканила Наташа.  
— Хорошо, паучок.   
— Как ты меня назвал? — зло спросила Нат.  
— Наташа, — непонимающе ответил Сэм.  
— Прости.

Помотав головой и прикусив губу, Наташа уставилась в пол. 

_Что, чёрт возьми, творится с её сознанием?_

***

Она проснулась от ужасно знакомого голоса. Шэрон спала рядом, а из соседней комнаты доносилось тихое сопение Сэма. Сев, Наташа поморщилась, пытаясь вспомнить, что такого ей снилось. 

Может быть, война? 

В голове был какой-то код, то ли от сейфа, то ли отчего-то куда страшнее и опаснее. Наташа попыталась вспомнить что-нибудь ещё, но не смогла – никаких мыслей, никаких идей; ни плохого, ни хорошего. Отвлекаясь на Шэрон, которая снова уснула за книгой, Наташа улыбнулась, провела рукой по светлым волосам, открывая лицо. Золотая пластина плавно легла на волосы, что-то внутри сжалось в комок. 

Всё ещё смотря на Шэрон, Наташа думала только о Пеппер. Было что-то в ней такое необычное, некий огонёк, который манил её как мотылька, и она никуда не могла деться от этого. Она следовала за этим светом, обжигалась, но получала своё, получала Пеппер, а потом возвращалась к Шэрон, пытаясь сделать вид, что всё в порядке. 

Наташа безнадёжно врала. 

Стив сказал однажды, что Наташа для Шэрон многое значит; это казалось ей странным, ведь они не знают друг друга и года, но сейчас она взглянула на эту ситуацию иначе. Она взглянула на неё со своей стороны, прямо на Пеппер, которая, казалось бы, значила необъяснимо много для Наташи. 

Браслет лишь раз напоминал о том, что Наташа – предатель; и это словно истинная сущность чудовища, которую она постоянно подавляла. Она словно металась с одной стороны на другую, пытаясь понять, какая из них правильная. И чувствовала угрызения совести из-за Шэрон, понимая, что не заслуживала ни её, ни Пеппер. 

Поднявшись, она накинула халат и пошла на кухню. Пить хотелось невероятно. Проходя мимо комнаты, она увидела, что Стив сидит рядом с Сэмом, на столе стоит ведро со льдом. Сэм аккуратно мазал губы кубиком, благодарно смотря на Кэпа. 

— Всё в порядке? — шепотом спросила Наташа, сильнее запахивая халат.   
— Да, вполне, — отозвался Стив. На его лице читалась усталость и сожаление. — Прости, что вторглись к вам в неподходящий момент.  
— Пустяки. Может, кофе?   
— Я не отказался бы от чашечки чая.  
— Предатель, — буркнул Сэм, которому всё, что оставалось – это наслаждаться льдом. — Ладно, наслаждайтесь человеческими напитками, пока я буду тут умирать.   
— Не драматизируй. Завтра уже ничего болеть не будет, — усмехнулась Наташа.

На кухне было прохладнее, чем в остальных комнатах. Наташа включила электрический чайник и искала разовый пакетик с растворимым кофе. Стив сидел на табуретке, прислонившись головой к стене, и многозначительно молчал. Теперь, кроме всего прочего, было видно, как все события вымотали Стива. Он выглядел плохо даже для обычного человека, что уж говорить о суперсолдате. 

Наташа поставила перед ним чашку зелёного чая. 

— Держи, поможет успокоиться, — сказала она, но Стив так и продолжил сидеть, не двигаясь.   
— Спасибо, что спасла Сэма. У тебя хорошая реакция и полезные умения, такие пригодились бы в бою.  
— Поработай медсестрой на войне, и будешь уметь не только это.  
— Не знал, что ты была на войне.  
— Я не люблю об этом вспоминать. Война – вещь не из приятных, — холодно ответила Наташа.   
— А Шэрон…  
— Не знает. Я и сама не знала до того, как ты притащил Сэма сюда.  
— Тайны портят отношения, — не задумываясь, бросил Стив. — Из-за Баки я потерял Тони.   
— Кто такой Баки?  
— Мой лучший друг. Мы дружили с самого детства, а потом он погиб, упав с поезда. А однажды я встретил его, живого и с металлической рукой, абсолютно не помнящего свою жизнь. И, как следствие, меня.   
— И ты думаешь, что сможешь изменить его память? Вернуть её… или типа того?  
— Нет, — Стив опустил голову, — конечно, нет. Я просто хочу вернуть друга и помочь ему освоиться здесь.   
— И… всё? Или была причина, по которой вы с Тони расстались из-за Баки? — перегнув палку, спросила Нат. Пути назад, в общем-то, уже давно не было.   
— Тони ревновал, а я… Я даже не знаю, что я. Но это было лучшее решение.  
— А у него был повод ревновать? Ну, то есть этот Баки… Тебе просто друг?

Подняв брови в удивлении, Стив умудрился ещё и покраснеть. Он не любил болтать о себе, тем более о своей жизни и чувствах, но раз начал, то отступать не собирался. 

— Когда мы были на войне, Баки никогда не стеснялся и рассказывал мне о своих похождениях, — начал Стив, нервно потирая пальцы, — он переспал с каждым блондином в нашем полку. Кроме меня. Я был в него влюблен ещё совсем мальчишкой, а потом был вынужден прятаться под кроватью, на которой Баки трахал очередную жертву. Перед той самой миссией, когда Баки погиб, я рассказал ему, что чувствую, и мне досталось несколько поцелуев, а так же много обещаний о том, что он со мной сделает, когда мы вернемся. Но он не вернулся.   
— И ты… Ты ищешь его из-за этого?   
— Нет, — помотал головой Стив. — Я только лишь хочу помочь, не более.  
— То есть, говорят правду, любовь проходит? — с волнением спросила Нат.  
— Я просто понял, что никогда не любил Баки.   
— Вот так просто?  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Стив; для него всё было очевидно. — Это не любовь. Привязанность, чувство вины и долга, но не любовь.   
— И когда ты это понял?  
— Когда встретил Тони. 

Взгляд, которым одарил её Стив, было сложно как-то охарактеризовать; в нём одновременно можно было разглядеть горечь потери и слёзы радости. Поджав губы и что-то пробормотав себе под нос, Стив потянулся за чашкой и сделал глоток, почувствовав аромат мяты, что исходил из чашки. 

— Я не понимаю, — с замешательством сказала она, наконец, сев. — Если всё так, то почему ты гоняешься за Баки, а не ищешь пропавшего Тони?  
— Его не надо искать, он у Беннера.  
— Я не об этом, ты знаешь.  
— Почему я не скажу ему, что всё ещё люблю?  
— Да. 

Лёгкий смешок вырвался из груди Стива. Он достал из кармана старенький смартфон и снял экран с блокировки. Стив смотрел на список контактов, и при взгляде на простое «Тони» щемило в груди. 

У него не было ответа. 

— Ты должен сказать ему, — продолжила Наташа. — Как мне, объяснить. Чтобы он видел разницу в отношениях к нему самому и Баки.   
— Признаться в любви сложно, даже когда ты делал это миллион раз. Тони непредсказуем.   
— Ты можешь никогда не найти идеальный момент.   
— Я знаю, но…

Стиву пришлось прерваться, послышался голос Сэма, и он, как лучший друг, был должен помочь справиться с очередной неприятностью в жизни. С Тони он разберётся позже, им нужно всего лишь встретиться. Это выполнимо.


	16. Chapter 16

Наташа умела быть тактичной, но сегодня, кажется, даже не пыталась. Джим так и сидел, уткнувшись в раскрытые ладони. Хотелось выпить чего-нибудь крепкого, но какой в этом смысл, когда алкоголь для него всё равно, что вода. 

— Что, вот так и сказал? — спросил он.   
— Ага.  
— Такими прям… — подняв голову, Джим нахмурился, — словами?  
— Да. Прям словами.  
— О, нет!

Заскулив, Джим откинулся на спинку кресла. Он уже не был уверен в том, что желал знать хоть что-то о своём прошлом. Несомненно, когда они только приехали в Нью-Йорк, он искал зацепки, желая узнать о себе и своей семье, но сейчас, когда Наташа рассказала ему о Стиве, он уже не знал нужно ли ему это. 

Его настоящее было чудесным. У него был маленький бизнес, его работа, которая ему нравилась. Оформленная на вымышленное имя кофейня приносила вполне сносный доход, им хватало, чтобы платить по счетам и кое-что оставалось для себя; эти деньги Джим чаще всего откладывал, но изредка покупал какие-нибудь безделушки. В его настоящем был Питер, чудесный и очаровательный, немного наивный, но он был его, Джима. Питер — его секрет из Ящика Пандоры, такой юный, такой преданный и невероятно милый. Терять его он совсем не хотел. 

— Хотя бы есть одна хорошая новость, — нарушила затянувшееся молчание Нат.   
— И какая же? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Джим.  
— Тебе не обязательно выполнять те обещания, что ты ему дал.  
— Очень смешно. 

Что он там мог наобещать наивному Капитану Роджерсу? Любви до гроба? Ну, в общем-то, кажется, это обещание он сдержал, сорвавшись с поезда. Непроизвольно сжав руку в кулак, он хотел что-то сказать, но замер, не произнеся ни слова. 

То, что Кэп не остановится, пока не найдёт Баки, было очевидно. Вопрос лишь в том, сколько ему нужно времени, чтобы обнаружить лучшего друга, работающего в маленькой кофейне. Казалось, что уже немного. После прошлой ночи, он не сомневался в том, что теперь Кэп будет искать с новой силой. 

— Сокол в порядке?   
— Да, — кивнула Наташа. Она двигала стакан с кофе по поверхности стола в абсолютно произвольном порядке. — Жить будет. Правда, дня три ещё проваляется у Шэрон. В лучшем случае. Что, кстати, произошло? Я побоялась расспрашивать Кэпа.  
— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Джим и сложил руки на груди. — Просто рой роботов, которые обычно охотятся за Человеком-Пауком.   
— Они охотились за тобой? — удивилась Наташа.   
— Ну… да.  
— И почему же? Что ты натворил, пока меня не было?  
— Однажды я спас Человека-Паука, и, видимо, роботы обозлились.   
— Только и всего?   
— Возможно, не только. 

Встал вопрос: сказать или не сказать? Джим думал об этом уже несколько недель. Наташа с любопытством наблюдала за ним, за тем, как в процессе размышления и обдумывания у него менялось выражение лица. Он хмурил брови, непроизвольно, будто бы даже не замечая этого, и кусал губы. Прямо перед ним на столике лежала одна из тех фотографий, что принесла Шэрон, на которой был изображён Стив, Баки и девушка с идеальной формой губ. Джим не помнил её, не помнил Стива, как и не помнил такого себя. 

— Джим?  
— Всё сложно.   
— Это тебе что, статус в фейсбуке? — закатила глаза Наташа.   
— Возможно, что роботы гнались за мной не из-за того, что я спас Человека-паука.  
— Может, хватит загадок?   
— Питер.  
— Что Питер?   
— Питер и есть Человек-Паук.   
— Что?  
— Однажды я пошёл за ответами к Кэпу и увидел его. На Человека-Паука напали роботы, и я поспешил к нему на помощь, — стал рассказывать Джим, словно это было вчера. — Я не мог его оставить. Один из роботов стянул с него маску. 

Пребывая в лёгком шоке, Наташа не знала, что сказать. Это было потрясением даже для неё, и она не могла представить, что испытывал Джим, когда узнал маленькую тайну Пита. 

— Его друг, Гарри, охотится за Человеком-Пауком, обвиняя того в смерти собственного отца. Я думаю, что тогда ему всё-таки удалось запечатлеть Человека-Паука без маски. Очевидно, что он знает, кто я.   
— Откуда какому-то сопляку знать, кто ты?  
— Всё дело в этом «чехле» для моей руки. И простой логике. Его дружок хочет поймать меня, чтобы насолить Питеру. Поймает и убьёт. Сначала меня, потом – его.  
— Значит, устраиваем охоту на его дружка? Нам не впервой прижимать плохих парней. Малыша нужно спасать.   
— Не думаю, что он это оценит, — опустив голову, сказал Джим.   
— Очевидно, что ты влюбился, Джимми, — ласково и почему-то шепотом заговорила Наташа. — Потому что я видела много твоих «отношений», но ни на одного из своих любовников ты не смотрел так, как на него. Ты не позволишь никому тронуть Пита, хоть он и без этого сильный и самодостаточный супергерой, как здесь говорят. 

Супергерой… А кем был Джим? Отшельником, не знавшим где его место, где его родные и друзья? Он был тем, кто прятался под покровом ночи в чёрном костюме, сливаясь с самыми тёмными уголками города в поисках ответов на поставленные им вопросы. Питер этого не знал, и Джим сомневался, что эта новость его обрадует. 

Встав, он обошел несколько столиков, собирая с них не убранные стаканы. Работа – способ отвлечься и подумать. Наташа поспешила помочь ему и не надоедала расспросами, в конце концов думать он мог очень долго, но имел право. Они расставляли посуду в шкафы, когда Джим заметил браслет на руке Наташи. Золотая пластинка стукнулась о блюдце.

— Занятная вещица, — подметил Джим, улыбаясь.   
— Ага, как и твой ремень, — фыркнула Наташа, пытаясь замять неприятную ей тему.   
— От Шэрон или от Пеппер?   
— Да какая разница.  
— Красивый. Она знает про твои русские корни?  
— Нет, она думает, что я просто несколько лет прожила в России. 

Наташа поставила чашку на блюдце, потом взяла ещё две, но одну не удалось удержать, и она начала падать. Замахав руками, Нат всё-таки её поймала и пластинка на браслете вновь стукнула по стеклу. 

— Так что, — переводя тему, начала Нат, — устраиваем охоту за дружком?   
— Не носи его, когда будешь с Пеппер, — вместо ответа сказал Джим. 

Фыркнув, Наташа отвернулась и продолжила расставлять чашки. 

Питер постучал по закрытой двери кофейни, и Джим поднял взгляд. Он поторопился открыть дверь и, прижав Пита к стене, Джим потянулся за поцелуем. Он был как лекарство после всех этих ужасов прошлой жизни. Сжимая податливые губы своими, Джим думал о том, что никак не может нарадоваться тому, что у него есть Питер. Озорной, весёлый, умный, невероятно нежный и внимательный, само очарование. 

— Что с тобой? — отстранившись, спросил Питер; они стояли на пороге кафешки, так и не зайдя внутрь.   
— Я скучал, — прошептал Джим и снова поцеловал его.   
— Ты что, даешь своему любовнику время, чтобы сбежать? — посмеялся Пит.  
— Уж кого-кого, а своего любовника я никуда не отпущу, — смеясь, сказал Джим и наконец втащил Пита в кафешку. 

Наташи и след простыл. Джим улыбнулся, и повёл Пита наверх. Он помог Джиму открыть дверь, включил свет и, сбросив кеды, сразу прошёл к кровати и плюхнулся на неё, широко улыбаясь. Ему наконец-то было хорошо и спокойно. Почему-то здесь, в этой маленькой комнате над кофейней, в старом доме, Питер чувствовал себя совсем иначе, хоть и продолжал ассоциировать её с той комнатой, что сдавал Чаррингтон Джулии и Уинстону – тайная, тихая, о которой никто, кроме лавочника не знал; лишь бы здешний лавочник не был каким-нибудь агентом. 

— Я, кажется, излишне пользуюсь твоим гостеприимством, — закрыл глаза Питер. — Прости, но я засранец, можешь наказать меня за это.   
— Живи, сколько хочешь, если боишься, что Старк достанет тебя.  
— Я появился дома лишь на одну ночь, а он уже тут как тут.   
— Бедному паучку некуда спрятаться от слишком боязливых людишек, — насмешливо пробормотал Джим.  
— Паучку? — переспросил Питер, поднявшись.  
— Ну, неплохое же сравнение вышло.   
— Мне нравится, — довольно сказал Пит, когда Джим лёг рядом с ним. 

Джиму досталось ещё несколько поцелуев. Какой-то волшебный вечер, думал он, отвечая. Легко коснувшись его живота, Питер провёл ладонью вниз, затем завёл её за спину и стал гладить напряжённую поясницу, не разрывая поцелуй. Джим старался не отставать, но с одной рукой особо не разгуляешься, поэтому он лишь гладил бок, наслаждаясь Питером.

— А Сверчок и Паучок это вообще нормально?  
— А мы с тобой – это нормально? — спросил Питер.   
— Это шикарно, — отозвался Джим, улыбнувшись. — Когда ты успеваешь ходить в спортзал? — ощупывая живот, спросил он.   
— Когда прогуливаю занятия по ядерной физике. 

Коснувшись губами шеи, Питер легко спустился к плечами, но большую их часть скрывала футболка. Избавиться от неё было только в радость. 

— Почему ты такой? — вдруг спросил Джим; он улыбался, не сводя с Питера взгляд.  
— Какой?  
— Такой.  
— Твои вопросы не несут в себе никакой конкретики, ты знаешь об этом? 

Улыбнувшись, Джим поцеловал его. Такой – особенный, запавший в душу, смелый, невероятный. Но Джим не скажет ему об этом. Не сейчас.

***

За день до Нового Года внезапно обрушилась работа. Наташа, конечно, этому не обрадовалась. Перебирая всевозможные бумаги и документы, она успевала отвечать на сообщения Джима, который пытался найти хоть что-то о друге Питера – Гарри Осборне, но пока не было никаких зацепок. Ещё одной трудностью было то, что Питер временно обосновался у них. Конечно, ничего против Наташа не имела, Питер ей нравился, но всё, что касалось их с Джимом затеи можно было обсуждать только в строго отведённое для этого время. 

Завибрировал телефон, и Наташа машинально потянулась к нему. Джим прислал фотографии. Она закатила глаза. Все эти фотографии они пересматривали уже миллион раз, пытаясь понять, что же именно приключилось с Зелёным гоблином. Они не верили, что Питер способен убить. 

— Натали, — позвала её Пеппер, и Наташа встрепенулась, чуть не выронив из рук телефон. — Можно нам два кофе?   
— Да, мисс Поттс, конечно, — она широко улыбнулась. 

На приёме у мисс Поттс был сам Стив Роджерс. Он выглядел потрепанным и уставшим, но ничего спрашивать она не стала. Если бы с Сэмом было что-то не в порядке, Шэрон бы уже сообщила ей. 

Первым делом она отнесла в кабинет мисс Поттс сахар и оставила дверь приоткрытой, чтобы слышать о чём они говорят, ведь как известно, просто так Стив к мисс Поттс не захаживал. Она готовила чашки и кофемашину, внимательно слушая.

— Я хочу с ним поговорить, только и всего, — настойчиво говорил Стив. Наташа оценила его напор. — По телефону или скайпу, мне всё равно.   
— Не думаю, что он хочет, Стив. Не знаю, что произошло между вами, но Тони был в бешенстве, Роуди с трудом удалось его успокоить до того, как он разнёс половину лаборатории.   
— Об этом я тоже хочу с ним поговорить и извиниться.  
— Чего ты хочешь от него, Стив? 

Кофемашинка была готова, Наташа засыпала кофе, но никак не решалась нажать кнопку, боясь упустить важную часть разговора. Стив замялся, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и кнопку всё же пришлось нажать, а заодно захватить кое-какие сладости. Поэтому пока Наташа раскладывала всё на столе, Стив молчал, не поднимая взгляд. 

Делая всё нарочно медленно, Наташа заметила, что мисс Поттс не сводит с неё взгляда. Она не смотрела осуждающе, по-видимому, просто любовалась, и Нат даже улыбнулась ей своей особенной улыбкой – улыбкой для Пеппер. 

— Мне нужно сказать ему кое-что важное, — продолжил Стив, когда Наташа разливала кофе. — Давно уже было нужно, но я не был готов, и…  
— Оставь его, Стив.   
— Я не хочу его оставлять, Пеппер.

Разговор снова прервался, когда Наташа зашла и поставила две чашки кофе на столик. Стив поблагодарил её. Как назло, в самый неподходящий момент зазвонил телефон, и, пока Наташа отвечала на звонок, Стив, кажется, высказал все свои чувства. 

Не то, чтобы ей была нужна эта информация. Она получила достаточно информации о Баки, чтобы понять почему Кэп так отчаянно его ищет, но соблазн узнать, что всё-таки получится (или не получится) у них со Старком, был велик. Когда Наташа вежливо отшила очередной рекламный проект, Стив и Пеппер уже говорили совершенно о другом, и ни слова о Старке. Разочарованно вздохнув, Наташа закрыла дверь и снова занялась бумагами. Это было невероятно скучно. 

«Ты думаешь, это всё-таки он?», — написал Джим, и Нат закатила глаза. Сколько же Джим обдумывал всё это, держал в себе до того, как выболтал ей такой секрет. 

«Спроси уже у него сам, что случилось», — написала она в ответ и минутой позже добавила: «Он и мухи не обидит».

«Я всё ещё пытаюсь найти что-нибудь о причинах смерти Зелёного гоблина».

«Думаешь, это убедит Гарри не убивать Человека-Паука?»

«Ну, попробовать стоит». 

— Может, тебе помочь? — Стив тепло улыбнулся, отвлекая её от телефона, который пришлось отложить в сторону.   
— Боюсь, разбираться в контрактах в армии не учили, — иронично произнесла Наташа, поправив волосы. — Как Сэм?  
— В порядке, твоими стараниями.  
— А как дела с Тони?   
— Ну, — Стив ненадолго прикрыл глаза, — есть некоторые трудности. Тони не хочет со мной разговаривать.  
— И через сколько, думаешь, этой пройдёт?   
— Чем раньше, тем лучше.   
— Ты говорил, что он у Беннера, кажется.  
— С которым из всех Мстителей связь поддерживал только Тони. Ни мне, ни остальным неизвестно абсолютно ничего.   
— Что ж, надеюсь, тебе удастся пробить железную броню.  
— Отличное пожелание перед Новым Годом. 

Наташа одарила его понимающей улыбкой. Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о Тони, его взгляд становился поистине мальчишеским, юным, не оставалось ни единого следа от знаменитой складки между бровями. Казалось, что даже дышать ему становилось легче. 

— Чуть не забыла, — Пеппер появилась словно из ниоткуда, даже Наташа не заметила, как так быстро она оказалась совсем рядом. — Тони просил присмотреть за Человеком-Пауком.  
— Да, я в курсе, — кивнул Стив; выражение его лица вмиг поменялось, когда он посмотрел на Пеппер. — Зелёный гоблин и роботы-пауки просто так не появляются. Спасибо. 

Сложив руки на груди, Пеппер вдруг стала рассматривать завал бумаг на Наташином столе. Стив понял, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для бесед с Нат, поэтому быстро покинул кабинет. 

— Много работы? — спросила Пеппер, когда Стив совсем пропал из виду.   
— Как видите, мисс Поттс.   
— Не торопись. 

Кивнув, Наташа вернулась к договорам и контрактам. Отсортировать их было несложно, но мисс Поттс с её сверлящим взглядом мешала. Сказать это напрямую Наташа не решилась, поэтому продолжала спокойно работать и не отвлекаться, даже когда под бумагами завибрировал телефон. 

— Я в чём-то провинилась? — игриво спросила Нат, не поворачиваясь.   
— Нет, не думаю. Просто люблю за тобой наблюдать, — присев на край стола, сказала Пеппер и улыбнулась.   
— И чем же это так увлекает? — Нат встала, чтобы достать папку, стоявшую в шкафу слева от её стола. 

Вместо ответа Пеппер притянула её к себе, ласково держа за руку. Слабое, тёплое прикосновение, кольцо пальцев, из которого Наташа была не в силах выдернуть руку. Объяснить это логически не представлялось возможным, это было где-то внутри, в сердце; Наташа думала, что так не бывает. 

В зелёных глазах Пеппер можно было разглядеть столько всего: и усталость, и все заботы, которых в её жизни был воз и маленькая тележка; в её глазах Наташа видела своё отражение, чувствуя восхищённый взгляд. 

Эта была её слабость – Пеппер, стоявшая слишком близко и смотрящая вот так просто; она молчала, словно чего-то ждала, действий или шагов, и Нат пыталась понять, нужно ли ей это. 

Пеппер поманила её пальцем, улыбнувшись. Не медля, Наташа положила руку ей на щеку, провела по ней большим пальцем, всматриваясь, и легко коснулась губами. Они никогда не целовались просто так, за исключением того случая в доме Старка. Повторялся ли он сейчас – было не ясно, но Наташе нравилось чувствовать небольшую слабость Пеппер, целуя её почти что у всех на виду. Ненадолго отстранившись, чтобы снова взглянуть на Пеппер, в её чудесные глаза, Наташа заметила, как на фоне бледной кожи болталась золотая пластина. В голове пронеслось слишком много мыслей и воспоминаний, голоса, говорящие чего делать не следует, и, поджав губы, Нат отстранилась. 

— Простите, мисс Поттс, — сказала она, всё-таки забрав папку. — Мне нужно работать.   
— Не нужно, — Пеппер вновь притянула её за руку и противостоять ей Наташа была уже не в силах, полностью сдаваясь.

***

Однообразие наскучило. Тони по привычке заглянул в лабораторию, где Брюс, уткнувшись в экран, пытался сосредоточиться на какой-то формуле. За время пребывания здесь Тони уже выучил её наизусть, а Беннер всё что-то думал и думал. Пф, как не надоело ещё. 

— Может, всё-таки хочешь заняться волшебной палочкой? — вскинув бровь, спросил Тони.   
— Тор ещё не забрал его? — Брюс выглянул из-за монитора и увидел Тони, сжимающего в руках посох Локи.  
— Мне разрешили поколдовать над ним, разобраться, что к чему, так что пока не выясню, как эта штука подчиняла людей, хрен ему, а не волшебная палочка.  
— Ты уверен, что стоит копаться в инопланетных технологиях? У нас и со своими, знаешь, есть проблемы.  
— Ты это про Веронику? — Тони строго посмотрел на Брюса. Тот кивнул. — Да брось! Она, конечно, не Джарвис, но с поставленной задачей справится без труда. Так что завязывай с бесполезными расчётами. 

Брюс несколько раз перевёл взгляд с компьютера на Тони и обратно, устало вздохнул, поняв, что Тони не отвяжется. Этим он сильно напоминал Брюсу маленького ребёнка, просящего конфету – готов бороться не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Ну, и что тебе удалось узнать?  
— О, узнаю старика Брюса. Смотри, вот всё, что есть. 

Перед ними оказалась огромная голограмма, с которой они и начали работать.


	17. Chapter 17

— Как дела, малыш? 

Джим появился на пороге лаборатории неожиданно. Он, конечно, говорил, что зайдёт, но Питер не думал, что тот говорил серьёзно. Уперевшись плечом в дверной косяк, Джим смотрел на замешкавшегося Пита и улыбался. Да, такой вот сюрприз. 

— Ненавижу этот вопрос, — пробубнил Питер, отворачиваясь к мейнфрейму. 

Он работал с куском кода, который написал на бумажке в метро, когда добирался до университета. Пит писал на коленках и некоторые символы было сложно разобрать. Да, телефон бы ему не помешал. Код выглядел не очень красиво, и Питер пытался добавить ему немного лоска, но чувствовал, что забыл какие-то операторы. Проверять седьмой раз на наличие всех точек с запятыми он пока что был не готов. 

Звук клавиш успокаивал. Какое-то время Джим наблюдал за Питером со спины, но потом всё же подошёл ближе. Он смотрел в экран и совершенно не понимал, что там происходит. Буквы и цифры сливались в сплошной поток ненужной информации.

— Это что, шифр?  
— Если бы шифры выглядели так, то их не нужно было бы разгадывать, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — И, кстати, обещай, что не будешь говорить тёте, что сюда прийти так легко.  
— Я же с ней незнаком, тебе не о чём беспокоиться, — заверил его Джим. — И, всё-таки, что это?   
— Программа. Неработающая программа.   
— Тебе стоит сделать перерыв.   
— У меня есть ещё двадцать минут для работы на этой машине. А потом мы пойдём, обещаю.   
— Схожу за кофе, — улыбнулся Джим. 

Погрузившись в процесс, Питер пользовался вновь устаканившейся тишиной. Ему нужно-то было немного подумать, активировать мыслительные процессы, и он смотрел на экран с особой надеждой, надеясь, наконец, найти дурацкую ошибку. К сожалению, сегодня ему было не суждено докопаться до истины. 

По открытой двери постучали, и Питер точно знал, что это был не Джим. Повернувшись, он почти не удивился, увидев Капитана Америка. 

— О, сам Капитан Америка, — удивился Пит, моргнув. — Мистер Старк подослал вас?   
— Нет, Питер, Тони тут не причем... Ты не против?  
— Да кто я такой, чтобы выставить вас? Чем обязан?   
— Тони не связывался с тобой? — Стив присел на стул, улыбнувшись.   
— У меня сломался телефон. Возможно, он и пытался. А вам какое дело?   
— Мне нужен Тони, и срочно. После того случая в Башне, когда ты сбежал, — голос Кэпа стал тише, — Тони тоже сбежал. И прихватил с собой одну очень важную вещь.   
— Посох Локи? Но, если что, я ничего не знаю. Просто предположил.   
— Похоже, вы совпадаете во мнениях. Есть предположения, зачем ему нужен посох? 

Питер задумался. Посох Локи. Что о нём Питер знал? Да практически ничего. Мистер Старк говорил однажды, что с помощью посоха Локи мог подчинить себе любого, а так же упоминал, что посох явно не с Земли. Космический посох с магией внутри – звучало довольно занятно и интересно.

— Изучит да вернёт его вам, Капитан, — наконец сказал Питер. — Если, конечно, не обнаружит в нём что-нибудь интересное.  
— Тони уже исследовал его. Но даже не оставил записей. Ничего не оставил, он всё забрал с собой. Это меня и тревожит.   
— Искренне сочувствую вам, Капитан.   
— Что это значит?   
— Вам ли не знать мистера Старка, — с улыбкой произнёс Питер. В его глазах блеснула искра, прямо как у Тони. По спине Стива побежали мурашки.   
— Яблоко от яблони, — пробубнил Стив. — Ладно. Спасибо, парень. 

За дверью послышались шаги, и, прежде чем Кэп вышел, в кабинет вошёл Джим с одним стаканом кофе. Его лицо было закутано шарфом до носа, кепка натянула так, что скрывала значительную часть лица. Он прошёл мимо Кэпа, сразу же проследовав к Питеру, и тот с удовольствием отпил немного кофе.

— Я замёрз, — проворчал Джим, пытаясь ещё сильнее спрятаться. — Там, внизу, что-то случилось, все окна пооткрывали.  
— Пей, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — Это тебя согреет.   
— Я купил тебе Сникерс в автомате, — Джим повернулся боком и взглядом указал на карман, в котором Пит нашёл шоколадный батончик. 

Стив отчего-то замер, наблюдая за Питером и его другом. Что-то ему казалось знакомым, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Но довольно быстро пялиться стало… невежливо. Стив поторопился уйти. 

Он спускался по лестнице, когда вдруг телефон издал сигнал, который не значил ничего хорошего. Прочитав сообщение, Стив тяжело вздохнул, выдав неслышное никому «опять», и, ускорившись, побежал вниз.

***

Питер использовал каждую дополнительную минуту, которую мог провести в компьютерной лаборатории. Джим начал ворчать ещё сорок минут назад, понимая, что сейчас его уже ничем не оттащишь. Но Пит словно его и не слышал. 

Он бродил по кабинету, рассматривал стены и углы, затянутые паутиной. Компьютерный класс выглядел так, словно несколько недель здесь не появлялось ни одного живого существа. На дальних столах был заметен слой пыли, как и на шторке, прикрывавшей часть помещения; воздух был затхлый, а окна, как назло, закрыты плотными наружными жалюзи.

Со скуки Джим дошёл до той самой шторки, чтобы взглянуть, что за ней пряталось. Проход к ней проходил между двумя столами и был очень узким, и он едва смог протиснуться боком. Слой пыли посыпался, стоило только дотронуться до тонкой ткани. Кашлянув, Джим отодвинул штору в сторону. 

Небольшое помещение, спрятавшееся за ней, выглядело давно забытым. На полках из светлого дерева стояли пыльные книги и чёрные пластиковые стаканы с ручками и карандашами, на небольшом столе стояли два ЭЛТ-монитора с пожелтевшими корпусами, стулья были плотно задвинуты. Через два метра от стола была тёмно-коричневая дверь с позолоченной ручкой. Никаких табличек или указательных знаков о том, для чего она необходима не было, только инструкция по эвакуации в случае пожара висела на стене. 

— Сверчок?  
— Я здесь! — не медля, откликнулся Джим. Услышав волнующие шаги, он улыбнулся. 

Питер нашёл его быстро, залез, с таким же недоумением осматривал покрытые многолетней пылью компьютеры и полки; он даже провёл пальцем по корпусу монитора, сметая толстый слой пыли. Интересное зрелище. 

— Ты знаешь, что там? — спросил Джим, указав на дверь.   
— Ничего интересного, — хмыкнул Пит, подойдя; он встал совсем рядом и обнял его за пояс. — Прости, я заработался.   
— Может, тайный ход? Или что-то поинтереснее. Наверное, сундук с сокровищами! Монеты времён Карла I или, может, великолепная диадема с изогнутой основой?  
— Там старый телескоп, самый первый, который появился в этом университете. Ему уже больше пятидесяти лет.  
— Это скучно, — ухмыльнулся Джим. — Никаких приключений и невероятных открытий.  
— Ты в инженерном крыле государственного университета, а не в старом доме в Харлстоне.  
— Согласись, будь мы в роскошном особняке, коих в Харлстоне огромное множество, мы бы не обсуждали старые телескопы.   
— Искали бы монеты Карла I?   
— Ну, — протянул Джим и заулыбался ещё сильнее, — допустим.   
— Включи это «допустим» в свой to do list, — засмеялся Пит. — Пошли уже, любитель антиквариата. 

Джим недовольно скривился, но не смог сдержаться и всё-таки улыбнулся. 

— Сегодня же итальянский четверг?   
— Давай без названий, а, — закатил глаза Питер. — Звучит отстойно. Как будто тебе сто лет.   
— Я умею готовить настоящую итальянскую пасту, между прочим.   
— Что? — не поверил Питер. Они по очереди пролезли через слишком близко сдвинутые столы и оказались в лаборатории. — Откуда?  
— Служил в сто седьмом, мы всю Европу пешком исходили, — шутливо произнёс Джим. Питер посмотрел на него, нахмурившись. — Да ладно, нашёл рецепт в интернете. Наташа нашла, если быть точным. Надо только зайти в супермаркет за томатным соусом, и…

Заметив, что Питер смотрел в сторону, через его плечо, Джим какое-то время молчал, думая когда до Питера это дойдёт, но такое положение дел быстро наскучило, и он, положив руку на щеку Пита, притянул его к себе. 

— Питер, — тихо сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза, — всё в порядке?   
— Да, да, — закивал Пит, отстраняясь от тёплой ладони. — Там просто Гарри. И Эм Джей.   
— Хочешь пообщаться с друзьями? Я могу снова уйти в ту каморку, вдруг там всё-таки спрятана диадема.   
— Нет, не в этом дело. Ты же знаешь, что я с ним не разговариваю. Мы сильно поссорились с Эм Джей, а ситуацию с Гарри ты должен помнить сам. Я, если честно, предпочёл бы сбежать через окно.  
— Ты чокнутый. Одевайся давай. 

Питер вновь глянул за спину Джиму. Эм Джей и Гарри всё ещё стояли около кабинета напротив, изредка поглядывая в их с Джимом сторону. 

Джиму это всё, конечно, не нравилось. Они вроде как собирались провести хороший вечер вместе, но Пит, чересчур вежливый и правильный, не в силах переступить через свои принципы, когда весь пыл ссоры давно прошёл. Наблюдая за ним, Джим надеялся, что тот, наконец, посмотрит в его глаза, но этого не случилось. 

— Ладно, — Джим отошёл в сторону и застегнул молнию на куртке. — Приходить сюда было плохой затеей, надо было послушать Наташу. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, когда надумаешь…  
— Стой, стой, стой! — взвизгнул Питер, подходя ближе. — Мне не нужно время, чтобы подумать. Я иду с тобой, как договаривались. Итальянский четверг и прочие глупости.  
— Только ты думаешь не об этом. Ты думаешь о них и чувствуешь себя виноватым! — Джим повернулся, без стыда указывая на Гарри и Эм Джей.  
— Это не так.   
— Именно по этой причине ты с них глаз не сводишь.   
— Я на них не пялюсь.  
— Да как же! — закатил глаза Джим. Сделав ещё шаг назад, он упёрся в стол. Дальше пути не было. — Я не вижу, думаешь? Ты словно ревнуешь одного к другой.   
— Сверчок, перестань.  
— А что я такого сказал? — сложив руки на груди, Джим снова повернулся и увидел всё ту же картину. — Это же правда.  
— Нет, не правда.   
— Правда. Ты сам это доказываешь, каждый раз, когда смотришь на них. И…  
— Джим.  
— ...я уверен…  
— Джим.  
— …что всё дело в твоих чувствах…  
— Джим!  
— …теми, что остались во всяком случае…

Не дав договорить, Питер упёрся руками в стол за спиной Джима и легко поцеловал. Возможно, это был единственный способ прекратить весь этот поток слов, эмоций, которые Джим, кажется, совсем не умел контролировать. 

— Просто неловко находиться с ними рядом, — после поцелуя сказал Питер. Джим шумно втянул воздух и смешно моргал, глядя на него. — Простишь мне эту маленькую слабость?   
— Вероятно, и мне стоит извиниться.   
— Пошли, — рассмеялся Питер, одеваясь. — А то все магазины закроются. 

Они вышли из кабинета, Питер закрыл лабораторию на ключ и взял Джима за руку. Он думал, что выглядит немного глупо и, вероятно, немного нестандартно, ведь, даже закутанный во весь этот хлам, Джим выглядел старше его. Самым удивительным для него было то, что когда они оставались наедине, Питер не замечал этой огромной разницы в восемь лет. 

Эм Джей попыталась с ним заговорить, но Пит лишь поздоровался и потащил Джима дальше по коридору. Гарри одарил его самовлюблённым взглядом.

***

Было почти восемь, когда Джим прислал первое сообщение. Наташа, читая его, усмехнулась, но незамедлительно отправила ответ. Она никогда не сомневалась в его способности устроить истерику из ничего, если уж это очень нужно. Он всегда был слишком убедительным. Отложив телефон в сторону, она ухмыльнулась, и Шэрон это заметила. 

— Опять какие-то бро-шуточки? — поинтересовалась она, приподнимаясь в кресле.   
— Отчасти, — схитрила Наташа. — Джим гуляет со своим парнем и шлёт всякую ерунду.   
— Им так скучно?  
— Нет, для них двоих это одно из развлечений. Для них это всё равно что злить Халка, знаешь.   
— О, ты даже не представляешь, что значит злить Халка. Никогда этого не делай. Я серьёзно, чего ты смеёшься? Это очень-очень рискованное занятие.   
— А я думала, что он твой товарищ по команде, — хихикнула Нат.  
— И этот факт не отменяет того, что за любую попытку разозлить Халка я получу по шее сразу от всей мужской части нашей команды.   
— Капитан тебя не тронет, он же джентльмен.  
— Устроить тебе спарринг с ним, чтобы ты поняла, что ошибаешься? — рассмеялась Шэрон.   
— Он джентльмен, и точка.   
— Ну, Стив всё равно занят поисками Баки, так что вряд ли что-нибудь получилось.   
— Каждый день?  
— Денно и нощно. Я не знаю, как Сэм терпит его вообще, — помотала головой Шэрон. — А я смотрю на фотографии этого Баки, и его лицо мне кажется знакомым, но никак не вспомню, где я его видела. Надо тебе показать, может, ты знаешь.   
— Работа и работа, нет, чтобы о чём-нибудь другом поговорить, — заулыбалась Наташа.  
— Знаешь, а ведь есть о чём.  
— Да?

Наташа заметила, как взгляд Шэрон скользнул по комнате, словно в поисках или от волнения. Она села в кресле ровно, убрала ногу со стула и немного замялась. 

— Ната, знаешь, я думала, что…   
— Пицца, — с сожалением произнесла Наташа, сжимая в руках телефон. 

Шэрон кивнула, и Наташа поспешила вниз, чтобы встретиться с курьером. Пока она расплачивалась, на углу противоположной улицы появились Питер и Джим, и Нат решила их дождаться. Питер улыбался, что-то болтая, а Джим лишь кивал, слушая. Перейдя дорогу, они быстро дошли до кафешки. 

— Караулишь?   
— Весь вечер гадаю, где же потерялся мой сосед и его малыш, — усмехнулась Наташа, закрывая дверь.   
— Я так и знал! — довольно сказал Питер, умудрившись эффектно провернуться вокруг себя. Кеды заскрипели от резкого скольжения по полу.   
— Весь вечер выпендривался, — пожал плечами Джим. — Ты одна?  
— Нет, там Шэрон…  
— Шэрон Картер? — спросил Питер.  
— Да.   
— А я думал, что ты с Пеппер теперь мутишь. У вас же химия. Ну или что-то вроде того. Кто бы из них там не оказался, мне нужно скорее спрятаться, — немного нервно сказал Питер и быстро скрылся за дверью.   
— Не обращай на него внимания, — извинился за Пита Джим, видя, как погрустнела Наташа.   
— Я отвратительна, да? 

Она стояла рядом с одним из столиков, на который погрузила коробку с пиццей. Питер часто говорил ерунду, болтал не по делу, но именно эти слова задели за живое. Потерев переносицу, Нат тяжело вздохнула. Джим поторопился обнять её. 

— Ты лучшая. Просто Шэрон – лишь средство.   
— Да, верно, — попыталась улыбнуться Наташа. — Кстати, есть вероятность, что Шэрон узнает в тебе Баки. Пожалуйста, старайся ей не попадаться, ладно? 

Джим кивнул. 

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Наташа думала о тех словах, что сказал ей Джим. Средство. Это слово засело в мыслях, когда Наташа добралась до комнаты, настроение вконец пропало. 

Шэрон всё так же сидела в кресле, радостным взглядом встретила её, и Наташе пришлось натянуть свою улыбчивую маску. Поставив коробку с пиццей на маленький столик, Наташа почувствовала, как пластинка браслета беззвучно стукнулась о коробку. 

— Я хотела тебе кое-что сказать, — начала Шэрон, — а ты убежала.   
— Если честно, я тоже должна сказать тебе кое-что. 

Сглотнув, Нат сжала между пальцев несчастную пластину. 

— Я тебя люблю.   
— Я тебе изменила. 

Секунда в секунду, и сердце на какое-то мгновение перестало биться. Шэрон недоуменно смотрела на растерявшую всю свою уверенность Наташу. 

— Я знаю, ты меня не простишь, — продолжила Нат, легко оглаживая пальцами контур её лица, — но этот браслет… Это как совесть. Я…  
— Это было один раз? Интрижка?   
— Нет.

Губы Шэрон растянулись в истеричной улыбке. Во взгляде проявилось сумасшествие, которого раньше никогда не было. Казалось, что Шэрон была на грани: сорваться или начистить её мордашку – неважно, лишь бы выпустить пар. Но от всех последствий её спас телефонный звонок, на который Шэрон сразу же ответила. Она разговаривала не больше трёх секунд, закончила своим коронным «отключаюсь» и, не медля, стала одеваться. Наверное, следовало бы что-нибудь сказать, но Наташа не думала, что здесь что-то может помочь, поэтому она сняла браслет с руки и протянула его Шэрон. 

— Он твой, — сглотнула Шэрон. 

Пока они спускались, Шэрон не сказала ни слова. Она сосредоточенно застёгивала ремешки на рукавах пальто, поправляла шарф и не смотрела в сторону. Проводив её, Наташа поднялась наверх и постучалась в соседнюю дверь. 

— Нат? — удивился Джим, видя её расстроенное лицо. — Что произошло?   
— Я призналась Шэрон в измене, и она… просто ушла. 

Питер был удивлён не меньше Джима. 

— Заварить тебе чай? — спросил он, подбегая и приобнимая её.   
— Давай что-нибудь покрепче.

***

— Какого вы тут все? — возмутился Тони, поняв, что его лабораторию едва не разнесла так любимая им команда Мстителей.   
— Выключай свою машинку, Старк! — крикнул Клинт, но Тони не признавал этот его тон.   
— Да не пошли бы вы все?  
— Тони, пожалуйста! — взмолился Роджерс. — Ты совершаешь огромную ошибку.   
— Это работа всей моей жизни!  
— Не играй в бога, — вмешалась Шэрон. — А если всё выйдет из-под контроля?   
— У меня никогда ничего не выходит из-под контроля, детка, — огрызнулся Старк. — Как вы вообще сюда попали? Брюс, твоих рук дело? Ах, не думал, что ты струсишь.  
— Тони, это опасно. Играть с космическими технологиями, да ещё и так несерьёзно…

Вдруг за спиной раздался взрыв. В лабораторию ворвались роботы, каждый из которых говорил лишь одну фразу:

— Я свободен ото всех цепей.


	18. Chapter 18

Тони вдруг стало страшно. Его кошмар, который когда-то был сном, будто бы ожил. Железные монстры-роботы разгромили большую часть лаборатории, но каким-то чудом все остались живы. Во всяком случае, Тони совершенно точно чувствовал, что был придавлен к полу кем-то большим и тёплым.

Шум улёгся ещё минуты три назад, но сквозь оседающую пыль он видел лишь красно-синюю форму и звезду на груди, прежде чем Стив упал на него. Или не упал? Когда-то Стив всегда делал так – прикрывал его своим телом, и обычно Тони злился, ведь у него был чёртов бронекостюм. В минуту опасности Роджерс словно забывал об этом. 

— С тобой всё нормально? — спросил Стив, поднимаясь.  
— Да, — кивнул Тони. — Спасибо.  
— Надо найти остальных.  
— Ты иди, а я ещё немного… полежу.  
— Тони?  
— Хочу поразмышлять о смысле жизни.  
— Поднимайся, я тебя осмотрю.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, Кэп, — как-то резко сказал Тони, но всё-таки поднялся. — Я вполне могу позаботиться об этом сам.  
— Если Тор вырубил не всех роботов, то сам ты не справишься.  
— Да тут все электрические щитки разнесло, о каких роботах может идти речь?  
— А ты ожидал, что твоё же творение попытается тебя убить?  
— Нет, — разочарованно выдохнул Тони, понимая, что в чём-то Кэп был прав, — и вообще, это не моё творение, это творение Вселенной. Я просто помог ему разбить скорлупу, так сказать.  
— Надо найти остальных, — оценивающе посмотрев на Старка, сказал Кэп.  
— Подожди, сейчас перезагружу Джарвиса, он нам поможет.  
— Джарвис… здесь?  
— Ну да, — подтвердил Тони, пытаясь подцепить валявшийся на полу отвёрткой люк, за которым был спрятан тумблер для подключения аварийного питания. — Я держу его подальше от дома, так безопаснее. 

В чём-то Тони, вероятно, был прав, хотя Стив не понимал его позиции, но каждый имел право на собственное мнение. С минуту понаблюдав за мучениями Тони, который пытался снять погнутый от ударов люк, Стив не выдержал и пришёл на помощь. Даже Тор вряд ли бы справился здесь в одиночку. В четыре руки работа быстро была закончена, и Тони поднял вверх рычаг. 

Приспособление, находившееся внутри коробки из какого-то специального материала (как уверял его Тони), выглядело довольно причудливо. Когда Тони включил тумблер, по проводам, словно кровь, «потекла» энергия. Всё это смотрелось невероятно здорово, провода светились, а самый центр, будто бы огромная батарейка, постепенно наполнялся зарядами. 

— Иногда хочется изобрести что-нибудь для души и эстетического восторга, — прокомментировал Тони, и Стив понял, что слишком удивлённо пялится. — Немножко чистой энергии.  
— Это будто бы живой механизм, — пробормотал он. 

Выждав несколько минут, пока сервера получали питание и загружались, Тони наконец активировал и заклинившие от электромагнитного излучения наушники, возвращая связь. Вскоре отозвался Бартон, чей наушник подключился следом за наушником Тони. Стив забрал его, объясняя Клинту, где они находятся, пока Тони пытался восстановить что-то ещё. 

— Он убил того, второго, — вдруг проговорил Тони в панике. — Почему я сразу не понял, о чём говорил Альтрон, чёрт возьми!

Он пнул попавшуюся под ногу согнутую пластину металла, когда служившую нагрудной пластиной для одного из роботов легиона, зло и недовольно смотря на неё. 

— Что случилось? — Стив подошёл ближе, с опаской смотря на Тони. — Все целы, все живы, Тони, и я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. 

Нахмурившись, Тони «выкинул» странную голограмму со своего планшета. Стив даже не знал, как можно охарактеризовать, что он видел перед собой. Чтобы это ни было, сейчас оно напоминало что-то давно забытое и разрушенное, словно руины, оставшиеся от старого города. Это непонимание вводило его в ступор. 

— Джарвис? — Брюс в своем неизменном белом халате вылез из укрытия. Как ему удалось остаться самим собой, Стив не знал. — Что с ним случилось? 

Брюс встал рядом с голограммой, с ужасом рассматривая её. Его взгляд был очень печальным, лоб нахмурен, и он постоянно поправлял съезжающие на нос очки. Брюс был таким же потерянным, как и Тони. 

— Альтрон убил его, — вздохнул Тони. — Я не предусмотрел такой исход событий.  
— Но… откуда в нём жестокость? Он мог бы его поглотить, использовать накопленные Джарвисом знания, но он предпочёл избавиться от него.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что ваш Альтрон убил Джарвиса?  
— Технически, это его Альтрон, — перевёл стрелки Брюс.  
— Мы делали его вместе. Без тебя я едва ли вообще смог собрать столько всего.  
— Но ведь ничего не работало, как он вообще смог стать тем, кем стал?  
— Вы разберётесь с этим позже, — нервно сказала Шэрон. Следом за ней в лабораторию вернулись и Клинт с Тором.  
— Лучше не надо, — подхватил Бартон. — Просто избавьтесь от этого… монстра, пока он не прикончил весь мир. Снаружи полно вертолётов, так что вероятно нас уже крутят по всем каналам. 

Стив осуждающе взглянул на Тони, и тот сразу закопошился. Он что-то листал на своём планшете абсолютно молча, прижавшись к стене. 

— Ну, мы в тренде в твиттере, обошли даже Шерлокоманов, — сообщил Старк. — Не к добру это. Фейсбук постоянно обновляется, новости летят с рекордной скоростью, заполняя всю ленту. Телевизор, думаю, включать не стоит.  
— Ну, может хотя бы блю-рей? — с жалостью поинтересовался Клинт. Тор, стоявший позади него, удивился и ожидал пояснений.  
— Нам нужно где-нибудь спрятаться, переждать, пока всё уляжется. Здесь немного… грязно, — забеспокоился Кэп.  
— О, это легко устроить, — обрадовался Старк. — На Вануа-Мбалаву у меня есть ещё пара домиков. Только позвоню Пеппер, чтобы весь этот хлам убрали куда-нибудь. И посчитали во сколько обойдётся ремонт.  
— А где посох моего брата?  
— Упс, — прошипел Тони и почему-то инстинктивно спрятался за Стива.

***

Еда в институтской столовой всегда была отвратительной. Сегодня на обед на выбор давали либо цветную, либо морскую капусту. Питер уже пятнадцать минут ковырялся в тарелке с непонятной зелёной травой, никак не мог решить насколько сильно он голоден, чтобы съесть (или не съесть) чёртовы водоросли. Может, цветная всё-таки вкуснее?

От скуки его спасал телевизор. Через две минуты должен был стартовать выпуск новостей, и Питер думал, что так немного отвлечётся от своего проекта. Мозги давно пора бы разгрузить. Но он сильно ошибался, думая, что это поможет. 

Когда новости стартовали, первый показанный ролик был посвященным срочным новостям: армия роботов атаковала один из домов Энтони Старка на Вануа-Мбалаву. Мстители были замечены там же, и это действительно настораживало. Кадры были нечеткие, но что-то подсказывало Питеру, что в этом всём замешан посох Локи. 

_«Энтони Старк отказался прокомментировать произошедшее. По последним данным, один из его роботов вышел из строя и атаковал команду Мстителей, приняв их за врагов. Пострадавших среди мирного населения нет. Место происшествия огорожено, ведутся работы. Щ.И.Т. ситуацию не комментирует, правительственных работников к дому Старка не допускают»_. 

Если честно, Питер даже не заметил, когда перестал жевать. Последние дни проходили плавно, тихо, без забот, и он позабыл от чего когда-то сбежал. Он услышал немного правды о своей жизни, узнал, что Тони Старк – возможно – его отец, и не смог переварить эту информацию. Сейчас, видя на экране мелкие точки, которые подписывали именами Мстителей, Пит подумал, что погорячился. А ещё он совершенно не верил в ту чушь, что говорили в новостях. 

Осознание приходило постепенно, и в какой-то момент Питер понял, что если со Старком что-нибудь случиться, то это будет на его плечах, но всё ещё не мог уложить в голове мысль о том, что Тони Старк – его отец. 

Торопливо достав телефон, который он всегда носил с собой и включал только для звонка тёте, Питер зажал кнопку и ждал. Когда экран загорелся, он быстро нашёл нужный номер и без всякого сомнения нажал кнопку вызова. Он надеялся, что не услышит голос Джарвиса, сообщающий о том, что Тони не будет с ним разговаривать. 

— Мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, когда на звонок ответили.  
— А, Питер, это ты, не ожидал, — ответил Тони, — что-то случилось?  
— Я смотрю новости, и там показывают вас.  
— О, не о чём беспокоиться, мы сами разберёмся. Учись хорошо и не беспокой тётю.  
— Мистер Старк, — возмущённо произнёс Пит. Неужели его всё ещё можно ни во что не ставить. — А то, что говорил Капитан во время нашей с вами последней встречи… Это правда? 

Питер ждал и смотрел на экран телевизора. Мистер Старк отчего-то молчал, будто целую вечность, но Пит знал, что это всего лишь таким образом шалят его нервы. 

— Да, это правда. Я скажу Пеппер, чтобы она передала тебе документы, если ты вдруг не веришь. Но запомни, что это не повод соваться на Фиджи. Мне пора. 

На фоне послышался голос Кэпа, который позвал к себе Тони, а следом звонок оборвался. У Пита был пустой взгляд и, кажется, повторялся тот шок, который настиг его в прошлый раз. Документы… Да чёрт возьми, какие документы, когда Мстители нуждаются в помощи? 

Он прикинул в голове скромный расчёт, но так и не придумал, как можно добраться до Фиджи, а когда собрался уходить, понял, что за его спиной кто-то стоит. Обернувшись, Питер увидел Эм Джей и Гарри, которые держались за руки. 

— Привет, Пити, — самодовольно протянул Гарри, улыбаясь.  
— Только не убегай, — попросила его Эм Джей. 

Убежать хотелось, а лучше исчезнуть, телепортироваться и никогда больше рядом с ними не появляться, но он не тот герой. Поджав губы и нахмурившись, Питер нехотя поздоровался. Эм Джей села на свободный стул рядом, а Гарри встал за ней, положив руки на её плечи. 

— Ладно, я здесь, но ненадолго, — пробурчал Питер, сжимая в руках телефон.  
— Я хотела бы извиниться перед тобой… Мы оба хотели бы извиниться, — начала Эм Джей. — Всё это свалилось на тебя, на нас, и твоя реакция, твой такой уход вполне объясним. Мы дружили с детства, Питер. Мы же почти семья. Каждый праздник мы встречались, могли отмечать его втроём, и никто больше нам не был нужен.  
— Всё это очень сентиментально и трогательно, но вот есть такой привкус… — Питер сделал вид, что задумался, посмотрел в сторону, прежде чем добавить: — предательства.  
— Ни один из нас тебя не предал, — влез Гарри.  
— Тогда зачем вы здесь? — сложив руки на груди, Питер упёрся в спинку стула, развалившись. — Поздравить с прошедшими праздниками или, быть может, хотите пригласить меня на свадьбу моей бывшей девушки и лучшего друга?  
— Я же тебе говорил, что он упрямый и обидчивый, как девчонка. Не зря ж с _этими_ связался.  
— Я не упрямый и не обидчивый. Просто… Вы поставьте себя на моё место. На минуту представьте, как два самых близких для вас человека вмиг отвернулись.  
— Я был третьим лишним, кому ты рассказываешь, — сказал Гарри. Эм Джей одарила его строгим взглядом.  
— Я виновата, — она положила ладони на его колено, — и я признаю это. Не нужно было скрывать от тебя мои чувства к Гарри. Но, Питер, я так по тебе скучаю. 

Показушная злость, которой Питер так блистал перед старыми друзьями, в один миг превратилась в недоумение. Он открыл рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но лишь невнятно промычал. 

— Это, конечно, здорово, Эм Джей, но боюсь, что как прежде всё уже никогда не будет. У меня другая жизнь. Я узнал много нового о моих родителях, о семье. А смотря на вас, я думаю не о том. Мне жаль, что так вышло. И в какой-то мере, я тоже скучаю по тебе, по вам, — мельком Питер посмотрел на Гарри, — но я не чувствую, что могу доверять так же, как раньше.  
— Питер, — Мери Джейн соскочила с места и обняла его, встав на колени. 

Слова не требовались. Признаться, обижаться Питер никогда не умел. И когда Мери Джейн обхватила его, воспоминания разбудили в нём тёплое чувство, когда-то служившее для него путеводной звездой в этом огромном мире. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Чтобы не произошло, у тебя всегда есть друзья, — прошептала она.

Встав, Эм Джей улыбнулась. Гарри взял её под руку, кивнул Питеру, и они вышли. Осадок всё равно был неприятным.

***

Тони последовал за Стивом, который удивился, увидев, что он говорил по телефону. Они шли по длинному коридору, ведущему в жилую часть здания, чтобы поговорить с Коулсоном и какими-то людьми из Щ.И.Т.а. Тони, конечно, ясно дал понять, что не будет беседовать с кем попало. Новый директор, кстати, тоже попал в этот список. «Да где он был, когда на Нью-Йорк напали инопланетяне?», — возмущался Тони ещё утром.

— Питер звонил, ведь так? — поинтересовался Стив.  
— Да, увидел нас по телевизору. Хотел помочь.  
— Мне жаль, что я вот так разболтал твою тайну.  
— Может, оно и к лучшему. Вряд ли бы я когда-то смог ему об этом сказать. Кому нужен горе-отец вроде меня.  
— Ты имеешь ввиду, кому нужен папа, который летает по Нью-Йорку в красно-золотом костюме, имеет целую армию подобных, помогает людям, готов пожертвовать собой, к тому же ещё известный на весь мир миллиардер, великолепный инженер, гений своего времени и имеет жилплощадь в центре Манхэттена?  
— А я-то думаю, что ты, Кэп, тут забыл. Звучит, конечно, красиво, но вряд ли Питер когда-нибудь назовёт меня «папой».  
— Издеваешься? Ты был его кумиром лет с шести, наверное. Просто ему нужен толчок. И время.  
— Возможно, ты прав. 

Они вышли в большую светлую комнату. В окна светил яркий солнечный свет. Помимо Мстителей, в комнате находились Коулсон и два его агента. Один – высокий, мускулистый афроамериканец, другой ему в противовес – белокожий, среднего роста и с умным выражением лица. Да уж, очередной ботаник-задрот, подумал Тони. 

Довольно быстро Тони поменял своё мнение, потому что Фитц оказался смышлёным парнем. Альтрон был повсюду, проникал в различные сети, пытался даже добраться до ядерных кодов, но к счастью, кто-то с невероятными способностями оберегал их. Довольно быстро стало ясно, где искать Альтрона, но как удалить его отовсюду, Тони ещё не придумал, так что передал это задание Коулсону. На всякий случай, вдруг не успеет. 

— Я почти уверен, что Альтрону нужно совершенное тело, — объяснил Фитц, — и я знаю только один высокоустойчивый ко всему в природе металл.  
— Вибраниум? — нахмурился Стив. — Ты ведь смотрел на мой щит, не так ли?  
— Да, Капитан Роджерс.  
— Его ещё можно где-то достать?  
— Ну, — протянул Тони, усмехаясь. Ой, не к добру это. — Допустим. Я знаю, что Говард говорил, что он подчистил всё, что там было. Но он нашёл не всё. Знавал я одного… контрабандиста, у которого можно найти всё, что угодно.  
— Мистер Старк?  
— Улисс Кло. Вот да, это как раз он. 

Стив покосился в сторону Тони, который виновато пожал плечами. 

— Я с ним дел не имел, просто знакомый, — сказал он, смотря прямо в глаза Стиву. Кажется, такой ответ его вполне удовлетворял.  
— И где сейчас найти этого… Кло?  
— Что ж, собирайтесь, Капитан. 

Через семнадцать минут они всё-таки вылетели. Полёт был долгим, и Тони каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что сейчас, при взгляде на Стива, видя, как дрожат его губы в улыбке, он вспоминал видение, что причудилось ему там, в Соковии, в подвале, где, по последним данным, вновь находился посох. 

Эти мысли наводили страх. За Стива, за команду, и Тони надеялся, что он не видел будущего, иначе всё это означало, что он обрёк всю команду на смерть, а сам остался жив. Осознавать это было страшнее всего. Раз за разом перед глазами появлялось окровавленное лицо Стива, улыбка пропадала с его лица и Тони утыкался лицом в ладони, делая вид, что смертельно устал. 

Тони покинул джет ещё до посадки. В костюме было спокойнее, он чувствовал себя увереннее; за бронёй он всегда прятался безо всяких проблем. В поисках Альтрона они забрели на старый ржавый корабль, Клинт и Шэрон прикрывали Тора, Кэпа и самого Тони. Так иронично. Брюс в этот раз остался на джете. 

Драка вышла, что надо. Тони сцепился с Альтроном, Стив и Тор всегда слаженно работали вдвоём, так что без особого труда справлялись с остальным потоком роботов. Но самым сложным оказалось присутствие близнецов-мутантов. Конечно, Стив попытался с ними поговорить, но та злость, что была в них, не давала мыслить иначе, они отвечали агрессией на любую попытку помочь. 

Насколько они опасны Стив понял, когда почувствовал слабость. Парень вырубил его, ударив его же щитом, и девчонка тут же залезла в голову. Сопротивляться Стив пытался до последнего, но эти красные огоньки так и текли перед глазами, проникая в самые чёрные закоулки его души. 

Внезапные вспышки перед глазами заставили зажмуриться, громко заиграла музыка, но она не была приятной или мелодичной; она была резкой, раздражающей, и Стив замотал головой, надеясь, что всё закончится. 

Кругом веселились люди. С непониманием Стив смотрел на толпу, совершенно не представляя, что происходит и почему. Он оглядывался, искал пути отхода, как вдруг услышал давно забытый, но такой любимый голос. 

— Мы можем пойти домой. 

Повернувшись, он увидел Пегги. На ней было невероятно красивое синее платье, сидевшее по фигуре, она улыбалась, и сердце дрогнуло от тоски воспоминаний. Когда ушёл Баки, Пегги была для него отдушиной. В ней было ровно столько же бунтарства, как и в Барнсе, она была умна и профессиональна, всегда вызывала в нём восхищение; она была не такой как Баки – слишком упрямой, слишком стоящей на своём и слишком резкой. 

— Пегги, — тихо сказал он, смотря на неё. Пегги протягивала ему руку, и Стив, конечно, коснулся её. 

Они закружились в танце. Стив почти не дышал, потому что было в происходящем что-то неправильное, не такое, не для него. Поэтому он снова помотал головой, и вдруг остался один. Пустая площадка, ни музыки, ни столиков, сплошное голое одиночество. Словно он снова в ледяной ловушке, заточён под толщами океана, и этот страх показался ему худшим кошмаром. 

Потерев ладони, Стив почувствовал, как они вспотели, и смотря на них, он стал рассматривать свои руки с маленькими царапинами, о происхождении которых он ничего не знал. Маленькие раны кровоточили, ныли и болели. Эта была ещё одна пустота, отображающаяся на его руках, но на самом деле существующая в сердце. 

— Надо отвести тебя к доктору Чо.

Подняв взгляд, Стив увидел Тони, и пустота пропала. Он смотрел, не отводя взгляда, и снова забыл, как дышать. Тони улыбался. На его щеке был небольшой, уже пожелтевший синяк. 

— Ты знаешь, её швейная машина способна постичь тайны твоего тела. Кстати, чего ты здесь забыл? Мы же решили оставить эту комнату, на случай появления нового члена в нашей семье.  
— Я… Я не знаю, Тони. 

Он хотел подойти ближе к Тони, хотел обнять его, прижаться, поцеловать и сказать, что он чувствует. Но холодный взгляд Тони был таким пугающим, что Стив лишь попытался коснуться его рукой, но остановился на полпути. 

— Я бы позвал тебя домой, — вдруг сказал Тони. — Но ты выбрал не меня. 

С этими словами Тони протянул фотографию Баки, которая висела в музее, и исчез. Стив стоял посреди пустой комнаты, с окном, из которого было видно большую часть Нью-Йорка. Даже не думая, он подошёл к окну и выбросил фотографию. А потом его резко тряхнуло. 

Открыв глаза, он увидел Тони, который с ужасным беспокойством смотрел на него. Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Сам идти сможешь?  
— Да, — согласился Кэп.  
— Тогда на джет, бегом. Я займусь Халком.  
— Халком? — Стив поднялся и взял свой щит в руки. — Мы же не брали его с собой.  
— Да, но чёртова ведьмочка до него добралась.  
— Будь осторожен.  
— Я справлюсь. Помоги Бартону, там с Шэрон какие-то проблемы.  
— Хорошо.

***

Халк наделал делов. Сколько людей пострадало, Стив и думать не хотел, а успокоившийся Брюс отводил взгляд от каждого и привычно слушал музыку. Что творилось у него в голове, Стив не представлял и по правде говоря не хотел даже знать. Тони разговаривал с Марией Хилл по громкой связи, так что все слышали о том, что думают люди о случившемся.

— К Щ.И.Т.у пока нет претензий, потому что напрямую Мстители не контролируются нами, но вопрос об аресте доктора Беннера не за горами. Вам бы залечь на дно. Хотя бы на время.  
— Ладно. Спасибо, Мария, что-нибудь придумаем. 

Отключившись, Тони вновь окинул печальную команду взглядом. Шэрон всё ещё сидела в углу, рядом со Стивом, положив голову ему на плечо. Она что-то рассказывала ему, но очень тихо. Тони не хотел им мешать. Поэтому он подошёл к Клинту, сидящему в кресле пилота.

— Может, тебя сменить? — спросил он.  
— Не стоит, — сказал Клинт. — Нам ещё пару часов лететь. Отдыхай пока.  
— Пару часов? И куда же мы летим?  
— Скоро узнаешь.


	19. Chapter 19

Мисс Поттс решала все вопросы сама. Она вот-вот уже собиралась вылететь на Фиджи, лично осмотреть ещё один разнесённый в хлам дом Старка, но с ней жаждали поговорить все: от директора Щ.И.Т.а до советника президента по вопросам безопасности, чтобы уладить проблему взбунтовавшихся роботов, которая за несколько часов обрела совсем другой характер. 

Наташе нужно было срочно поговорить с Пеппер наедине, но стоило ей лишь заговорить об этом, как телефон вновь звонил, а Пеппер не могла не ответить. Чёртова вежливость, которая по какой-то причине обходила Наташу стороной. Но та всё равно держалась стойко, ожидая своей очереди. Уже давно пора было провести черту, итоговую, чтобы понять, зачем она здесь. 

В сумме она ожидала разговора Пеппер один час и двадцать две минуты, и когда её телефон вновь зазвонил, Нат вырвала его из руки. Разве она не заслужила капельку уважения?

— Сейчас я немного занята, — укоризненно посмотрев на Наташу, произнесла Пеппер; её подбородок был задран вверх, взгляд - строгий до безобразия, но Наташа решила, что пора давно скинуть шкуру безобидной овечки и, наконец, стать собой. — Зайди позже, и мы обсудим всё, что ты хотела.   
— У меня всего один вопрос к вам, мисс Поттс, — дерзко сказала Наташа, уставшая ждать. — И мне всего лишь нужен ответ: четкий, ясный, без всяких «возможно», «на данный момент рано делать выводы» и тому подобное.  
— Если ты про повышение зарплаты, то пока можешь не ждать, ты же видишь, какой творится апокалипсис.  
— Всё, что было между нами что-нибудь значило для вас? Или вы всего лишь развлекались со мной?   
— Натали…  
— Нет, вопрос не сложный, — продолжила Наташа. На её лице не было абсолютно никаких эмоций, голос был твёрдым, взгляд – ясным и строгим. — Здесь не нужно никаких объяснений. Всё просто: да или нет.   
— Это не относящаяся к работе информация, — сложив руки на груди, отгородилась Пеппер. — Все вопросы такого характера необходимо решать после рабочего дня. 

Наташа усмехнулась, её маска дрогнула, но она всё ещё держала себя в руках; за те годы тренировок, которые Нат вспоминала с трудом, она научилась многому, и несмотря на то, что всё позабыла, отточенные до профессионализма навыки никуда не делись. Пождав губы и посмотрев на Пеппер сверху вниз, Наташа вдруг наклонилась, упираясь локтями в поверхность стола, демонстрируя своё декольте, и наблюдала за тем, как мечется взгляд Пеппер.

— Вы, мисс Поттс, настолько же смелы, когда заталкиваете меня под стол, стягивая свои трусики, насколько трусливы, чтобы сказать правду, потому что боитесь обидеть, — тихо говорила Наташа, накручивая выбившийся из аккуратной причёски Пеппер локон на палец, — но даже не догадываетесь, что поступки порой говорят больше, чем слова.  
— Натали, — попыталась противостоять ей Пеппер, — решим все вопросы после рабочего дня. Верни телефон, мне нужно работать.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Вот ваш телефон, а вот моё заявление на увольнение. Вещи я уже собрала, так что не буду занимать ваше время и кабинет. 

Пеппер не успела и слова сказать в ответ, когда Наташа уже открывала дверь. Ей навстречу попался Питер. Неожиданная встреча. 

— О, малыш, какими судьбами? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Мне нужно кое-что забрать у мисс Поттс, — довольно ответил тот.   
— Подождать тебя внизу?   
— А ты что, домой? — удивился Питер.  
— Да, только вещи соберу.   
— Буду через пять минут. 

Питер действительно появился на улице у главного входа ровно через пять минут. Наташа же теперь не выглядела такой уверенной, как раньше. Взгляд потух и поник, она смотрела лишь себе под ноги, когда говорила. 

— Почему ты ушла? — спросил Питер, когда они спускались в метро. Людей, на удивление, здесь почти не было.  
— Не хочу, чтобы всё зашло слишком далеко, — спокойно ответила Наташа.   
— Боишься серьёзных отношений?  
— Не хочу внезапно влюбиться, когда меня не любят. А мисс Поттс не заинтересована в серьёзных отношениях. Её намерения прозрачны и понятны.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Спросила. И получила ответ.   
— Сочувствую, — вздохнул Питер, сев на скамейку.   
— Да ладно, — бросила Наташа, — сама всегда выбираю неудачные кандидатуры.   
— Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь выбрал тебя, — попытавшись развеселить Наташу, сказал Пит, улыбнувшись. — Быть может, тебе понравится.   
— И что, предлагаешь стоять на Таймс-сквер с табличкой «в активном поиске»?  
— Ну, нет. Это уж слишком радикально. Слушай, а ты с мальчиками… Точнее, с мужчинами, конечно, вообще… ну… никак?  
— Есть кандидатуры? — хмыкнула Нат.   
— Я могу поискать. У меня есть парочка друзей.  
— Спасибо, но я не Джим, не хочу нянчиться с детишками. Пошли, поезд едет.   
— Так, а как насчёт кого-нибудь из Мстителей? — поторопился догнать её Питер. — Ты же с ними знакома.   
— Ты серьёзно?   
— Ну а что, мистер Старк говорил, что Клинт на тебя глаз положил.   
— Верни ему, ладно? — недовольно отозвалась Наташа, демонстративно снимая со своего плеча что-то невидимое. Что под этим она имела ввиду глаз, Питер понял, уже когда они ехали в поезде.   
— Значит, мисс Поттс всё-таки разбила твоё сердце?   
— Да. 

Оставшаяся часть поездки прошла в тишине. Они доехали довольно быстро, Питер помог Наташе тащить вещи, а точнее нёс их за неё, и чувствовал вину, что влез со своими нелепыми советами. На Наташе лица не было, на фоне бледной кожи выделялись яркие зелёные глаза, но ни капли той радости, к которой он привык, в них не было. 

Уже вечером, после закрытия кафе, они втроём сидели за полюбившимся им столиком. Питер, как всегда закинув ноги на стену, головой лежал на коленях Джима. Он впервые видел курящую Наташу, хоть и слышал от Джима раньше, что у неё бывают дни, в которые без сигареты просто не обойтись. А ещё она слишком много говорила, гораздо больше чем в любые другие дни, и кажется совсем забыла, что Питер тоже здесь, или он просто не заметил, когда даже для неё стал дорогим и важным? Иногда она забывалась и начинала говорить по-русски, и Джим понимал её, даже отвечал, но на английском. Так проходил весь вечер, Питер периодически заглядывал в твиттер, читая новости, но о Мстителях почти ничего не писали. Даже официальный аккаунт Соколиного глаза, любившего пошутит на тему мировой угрозы, молчал. 

— Малыш, а ты как думаешь?  
— А, что? Я прослушал, задумался, — извинился Питер, поднимаясь. Он сел прямо, чтобы видеть лицо Наташи.   
— Зря я решила быть со всеми честной?   
— Ну, если тебе нравилось жить заведомо несбыточными надеждами, то да. Определённо. Но чем дольше ты бы оттягивала этот момент, тем сложнее бы было сказать правду, пережить случившееся, потому что весь эмоциональный груз рухнул бы на тебя.   
— Вот видишь, твой паучок дело говорит. Он у тебя шибко умный, вообще-то.  
— Да, я тоже заметил, — улыбнулся Джим и поцеловал Питера в лоб.   
— Я сейчас, — пробормотал Пит, доставляя из кармана телефон. 

Он перепрыгнул через Джима и отошёл к двери, чтобы поговорить. Джим поначалу не сводил с него взгляда, но потом всё-таки отвернулся и посмотрел на Наташу. Она всё ещё выглядела подавленной и грустной. 

— У тебя левая рука дрожит, когда Питер рядом, — пробормотала она, — не понимаю, как он этого не заметил.   
— Она барахлит, — шепотом сказал Джим, щурясь, — после той стычки с роботами.   
— Кстати, по логике твоего парня, тебе лучше рассказать сейчас все свои секреты, иначе случится что-то непоправимое.   
— У него тоже есть от меня секреты, так что мы квиты. Он же не знает, что я знаю.  
— Но он может посмотреть твою руку, — объяснила Наташа, закатив глаза. Что за народ такой, всё-то до него туго доходит. — Скажешь, что когда-то она работала.  
— А потом он увидит звезду и доложит Старку обо мне, — так же тихо буркнул Джим. — Я не самоубийца.   
— Похоже, всё-таки он самый, — пожала плечами Наташа, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Питера.   
— И не рассказывай ему об этом, прошу.   
— Не рассказывать о чём? — нахмурился Питер. Он закончил разговаривать по телефону и теперь прекрасно слышал о чём эти двое шепчутся. Чёртов вулканский слух!   
— О его бывшем, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжала Наташ; Джим невероятно разозлился, услышав такое заявление. — Тот работал на платной дороге, недалеко от нашего дома на окраине города Юлисс.   
— И что же с ним стало?  
— Ну, кто знает. В один прекрасный день мы просто собрали шмотки и уехали в Нью-Йорк, — спокойно ответила Наташа. Джим облегченно вздохнул.   
— Да, немногословна ты сегодня.   
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джим, переводя тему как можно скорее.  
— Тётя звонила, — Питер спрятал телефон в карман. — Мне надо домой.   
— Что-то серьёзное?  
— Нет, что ты, — заверил Пит. — Всё в порядке. 

Быстро сходив за своим рюкзаком, Питер поспешил уйти, но Джим вызвался проводить его до метро. Ветер был сильный, Пит кутался в шарф, который Джим подарил ему на Рождество, и становился похож на неуклюжего пингвинёнка. Они сидели на холодных скамейках, прижавшись друг другу и болтали ни о чём. Кроме них на станции никого не было. 

Если бы не подъезжающие иногда поезда, несущие с собой много шума и бегущих куда-то людей, это место выглядело бы куда более романтичным. Стены с граффити, табло с расписанием поездов, которое постоянно обновлялось, напоминали Питеру старые американские фильмы – немного пыльные, но со своей изюминкой. 

— Твой поезд опаздывает, — сказал Джим, и Пит перевёл взгляд с непонятного символа на стене на Джима. — Как будто это знак.  
— Да брось, Вселенная не посылает знаки, — хмыкнул Питер, снова отвернувшись. — Лишь бы не было аварии на путях, а то придётся идти домой пешком.   
— На следующей станции есть автобусная остановка.  
— Ну да.   
— А ты правда считаешь, что Наташа поступила правильно? — вдруг поинтересовался Джим.  
— По отношению к себе не очень, конечно, — кивнул Питер, пряча руку в рукав. — Но она подумала и о чувствах других людей, разве это не есть хорошо?  
— Просто ей так нравилась Пеппер, а она словно сделала всё, чтобы та её отшила.  
— Мистер Старк говорил, что мисс Поттс женщина-настроение, так что может всё ещё измениться. Но даже невзирая на ситуацию Наташи, я считаю, что лучше говорить людям правду, если они тебе дороги.   
— У тебя же наверняка есть секреты, о которых ты никому не говоришь ни слова, — улыбнулся Джим, легко коснувшись губами лба.  
— Ну, например, я не говорю тётушке Мэй о тебе.  
— Потому что стесняешься меня? Или не знаешь, как тётя воспримет твоего… парня?   
— Ни в коем случае, Сверчок. Я не стесняюсь тебя, я люблю тебя, люблю свою тётю, и не сомневаюсь, что вы поладите. Ты ей понравишься. Ты весёлый, любишь старый юмор и разбираешься в фильмах сороковых годов. У тебя есть своё дело, ты знаешь, чего хочешь от жизни и… Наверняка есть ещё какое-то «и». Я познакомлю вас однажды, просто не хочу торопить события. 

С открытым ртом и не пониманием во взгляде, Джим смотрел на Питера. Тот улыбнулся, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так. 

— Что ты сказал?! — переспросил Джим волнительно, даже нервно. 

Прокрутив свою речь в голове, Питер думал-думал, вспоминал, а потом вдруг резко покраснел и отвёл глаза в сторону. Желудок сжался, и он подумал, что всё же иногда стоит держать язык за зубами. Его спасением оказался поезд, так вовремя подошедший на платформу, поэтому вместо каких-либо объяснений, он быстро встал, сказав:

— Созвонимся, мне пора.

И легко поцеловав Джима, скользнув в поезд. 

Ошалевший, Джим продолжал смотреть вслед уезжающему поезду. Левая рука снова дёрнулась. Может, это знак?

***

— Что за чёрт, Бартон?  
— Да не ори ты, всё нормально. Траву никогда не видел, что ли?  
— Видел, но не с Тора же размером.  
— Зато прятаться удобно.  
— Куда ты вообще нас завёл?  
— Успокойся, Старк. Твоих поклонниц здесь точно нет. 

Они прошли ещё метров сто. Клинт практически нёс Шэрон на руках, потому что её ранение всё ещё не позволяло нормально идти. Она была бледной, и это пугало. А теперь Клинт привёл их неизвестно куда, ну что за дела блин. 

Когда перед ними оказался двухэтажный деревянный дом, все ахнули, кроме Тони, который только фыркнул, понимая, что мог бы и догадаться. Оказавшись на крыльце, Клинт попросил Кэпа найти ключ, спрятанный в щели на полене, стоявшем рядом, и тот минутой позже открыл дверь. 

В доме было пусто и немного холодно, минимум мебели – диван, стол, телевизор, холодильник и парочка стульев; на окнах висели пожелтевшие от времени шторы. Клинт опустил Шэрон на диван и принялся искать что-то в аптечке, что прихватил с собой с джета. 

— Сколько ушибов, ужас, — пробормотал Клинт, осматривая руки Шэрон. — Синяки, шишки, господи, надеюсь у тебя нет внутреннего кровотечения.  
— Не знаю, я уже ничего не чувствую, — пробормотала в ответ Шэрон. — И не обязательно всем пялиться на меня.   
— Да ладно, мы ж просто переживаем, — фыркнул Тони, но всё-таки ушёл вместе с Брюсом и Тором осматривать дом. 

Наверху нашлись ещё несколько полупустых комнат. Тони шёл вслед за Тором, который с любопытством разглядывал дом, словно никогда не видел таких вот обычных домов. Остановившись, Тони засмотрелся на чёрно-белую фотографию женщины и маленького мальчика. Фото словно было сделано на каком-то празднике, платье облегало силуэт девушки, и явно когда-то блестело. Лицо мальчика было разрисовано символами, как у американских индейцев, а на голове красовался солнечный головной убор, который обычно носили смелые воины. 

К нему присоединился и Тор. Но он разглядывал фотографию словно под другим ракурсом. Он то прищуривался, вглядываясь, то отходил дальше на два шага и смотрел издалека. Постепенно взгляд Тони переключился на странно ведущего себя Тора. 

— Эй, ты чего так уставился? Неловко даже, — сказал Тони, но Тор и глазом не моргнул, но несколько секунд спустя он резко сдвинулся с места. — Ну, дружище, ты куда? Я чем-то тебя обидел? Тор, ну стоять. 

Тони шёл за ним, почти бежал в общем-то, потому что шаг Тора был в два раза больше его собственного, а другого способа догнать его не было. Они спустились по лестнице, Тони чуть не упал, притормаживая, но всё-таки удержался и вышел вслед за Тором на улицу. На шум примчался и Стив. Ну ещё бы. 

— Что случилось? — тут же вмешался он, и Тони был крайне недоволен.   
— Я понял видения, я понял свои видения и должен найти ответ. 

В один миг Тор исчез. Тони разочарованно смотрел в одну точку, в которой Тор и пропал секунду назад. Это была большая потеря, чёрт подери. 

— Что он сказал?  
— Что ему нужны ответы, ты же слышал, — недовольно сказал Тони, направляясь в дом. — Или всё, старость пришла?  
— Постой, — попросил Стив, и Тони остановился. — Наверху вы же были вместе.   
— Что тут за сбор? — спросил любопытный Бартон, стоявший в проходе; кажется, он пришёл вслед за Стивом.   
— Мы, то есть я, Тор и Брюс пошли наверх, осмотреться тут и всё такое, — начал Тони, привалившись к стене дома. — Мы шли, и я увидел фотографию в рамке. Она висит у тебя на стене, с женщиной и ребёнком.   
— Это моя сестра, — не раздумывая, сказал Клинт.  
— Ты же говорил, что у тебя брат.  
— Ну… Жена брата, значит.   
— Не думаю, что нам важно кто она, — огрызнулся Тони. — История от этого не станет хоть чуточку ясней. 

Бартон показал Тони язык, и Кэп, заметив, закатил глаза. Какие они всё-таки ещё дети. 

— Он уставился на фотографию, чуть ли не под лупой её рассматривал, потом ткнул пальцем словно по кольцу, что там у неё на руке, и бегом из дома. А дальше вы всё видели.   
— То есть он даже ничего не сказал? — удивился Стив.  
— Ни слова.   
— Ладно, потом разберёмся, — скомандовал Стив и пошёл в дом. 

К вечеру они кое-как расселились по комнатам, нашли себе спальные места, даже приготовили ужин. Шэрон после дозы обезболивающих немного повеселела и сидела со всеми за общим столом, обсуждая неожиданное наличие жилплощади у Клинта. 

Клинт смеялся над очередным каламбуром от Тони Старка, как вдруг в дверь постучали. Смех резко прекратился, а сам Клинт почти вжался в стул. 

— Может, Тор вернулся?  
— С каких пор Тор стучится в двери, скажи мне?   
— Соседи?   
— Здесь в радиусе на пару миль ни одного дома.  
— Тогда кто?  
— Не знаю! Чур я не открываю дверь, попахивает фильмом ужасов.   
— У тебя Халк за столом сидит, — ухмыльнулась Шэрон, — а ты боишься незнакомцев за дверью.   
— Я открою.  
— Нет, Брюс, не надо, — воскликнул Тони. — Это может плохо кончиться.   
— Ну уже и не стучит никто, так что может и не надо открывать, — проворчал Клинт. — Стоп. А где Кэп? 

Тони огляделся по сторонам, точно так же поступили Брюс и Шэрон, но Кэпа и след простыл. Бартон чуть не завопил, когда услышал, что входная дверь его дома открывается. Тони закатил глаза и пошёл туда, где предположительно мог встретить Стива, но навстречу ему сначала вышел Фьюри. Это его озадачило.

— Опять Бартон страшилки рассказывал? — спросил Ник, входя в комнату видя, как все шокированы.   
— Видели бы вы их лица, они же действительно повелись, — заржал Клинт, расслабившись. — Вы опоздали.   
— Ну, на такси к тебе не доберёшься. У меня для вас несколько новостей, но так, по мелочи. Хочу дать установку, — объяснил Фьюри своё появление. 

Рассевшись по своим местам, все принялись слушать.

***

— Так, кроватей на всех не хватит.  
— Что?  
— Кто-то должен будет спать вдвоём, говорю.  
— А почему ты смотришь то на меня, то на Кэпа?   
— Ну вы единственные, кто ложился друг с другом в одну постель.   
— Я пошёл на квинджет, — огрызнулся Тони. 

Взяв одну из курток, что висела на вешалке в коридоре, Тони ушёл. Клинт пожал плечами и вернулся в кухню. Стив всё ещё стоял на месте, как вкопанный, даже не моргал. По крыше и стёклам застучал дождь, и это сработало как триггер для запуска. Сдёрнув ещё одну куртку, Стив бросился вслед за Тони.

Он быстро догнал Тони. В темноте сложно было разглядеть его реакцию, но Стиву показалось, что Тони слегка улыбнулся. До джета они шли молча. Стив снял с себя куртку и нёс её над Тони, пряча от дождя. Внутри было прохладно, Тони завёл двигатели и включил свою любимую кофеварку, после плюхнувшись в кресло пилота. 

— И зачем ты пошёл за мной? — спросил он, развернувшись так, чтобы видеть Стива.  
— Привычка, вероятно, — сказал Стив, — оберегать тебя.   
— Вредная привычка, советую избавиться от неё.   
— А почему ты ушёл?   
— А то ты не в курсе.  
— Неужели спать со мной в одной кровати так страшно?  
— Слушай, Роджерс, либо говори, что тебе надо, либо возвращайся в дом и занимай тёплую постельку.   
— Только если с тобой. Если уж мёрзнуть, то вместе. 

Тони раздражённо помотал головой. Стив заметил это, но ничего не сказал. Тони закинул ноги на приборную панель и продолжил пить кофе. Кажется, для того, чтобы держать там ноги у него было специальное приспособление, потому что ни одна кнопка в итоге не оказалась нажатой. 

Заняв привычное место, Стив не сводил взгляда с Тони. Тот пил кофе, мечтательно смотрел в потолок и иногда улыбался, «гусиные лапки» стягивались в уголках глаз. Это всегда казалось Стиву очаровательным. 

— Ты чего лыбишься? — зло спросил Старк, переворачиваясь в кресле; Стив удивлялся, как в таком положении вообще можно было сидеть.   
— Да так, вспомнил кое-что, — отозвался Стив. — А ты о чём задумался?  
— Всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты здесь. Нам, вроде как, должно быть неловко оставаться наедине.   
— Да? Вероятно, я не заметил эту стадию наших отношений.  
— Ты ублюдок, Роджерс.  
— Да, знаю. Я помню все твои метафоры и эпитеты, обращённые на меня.   
— Тогда почему ты всё ещё здесь?   
— Мне так хочется?   
— Так ты не уверен?

Покачав головой, Стив ещё раз доказал своё сомнение. Но правда была в том, что он хотел здесь быть, быть с Тони, и хотел рассказать о своём странном видении. Он всё-таки встал и подошёл к Тони. Он смотрел на него исподлобья, очень внимательно и изучающе. По коже прошёл холодок. 

— На самом деле, я хотел кое-что тебе рассказать, — сказал Стив, присев на корточки.  
— Слушаю, — деловито произнёс Тони, опуская взгляд к Стиву, — мудрец.   
— Когда мы были там, в Африке, на корабле, и Максимофф напала на нас, каждый что-то видел. Тор ушёл искать ключи к своему видению, Брюс, вероятно, даже не хочет вспоминать, что было. Шэрон и Клинт к счастью спаслись от этого, правда, какой ценой.   
— И что же видел ты?   
— Много всего. Людей, солдат, кто служили со мной в одном полку. Видел Пегги и твоего отца.   
— Круто. Прямо машина времени, — иронизировал Старк. — Очень трогательно. Браво. Мне похлопать?   
— Помнишь, когда мы жили вместе, в Старк Тауэр одна комната пустовала и ты говорил, что… Что она подходит для детской, — когда Стив сказал это, Тони вздрогнул и поменял позу, сев ровно. — И в этих видениях мы с тобой были в этой комнате. Ты улыбался, как всегда улыбался, когда в шутку говорил то, о чём не шутил.   
— Сделал какой-нибудь вывод из всего этого?   
— В конце концов, ты пропал, всучив мне фотографию Баки, которую я выкинул в открытое окно. В Нью-Йорк. Смотря на пустую комнату, я понял, что пора отпустить прошлое.   
— И жить как ни в чём не бывало?   
— Как насчёт того, чтобы просто «жить»?   
— Ну, неплохо.   
— Пустая комната была как тот лёд, из которого ты меня вытащил. И я не хочу оставлять тебя здесь, в таком же куске льда. Жду на улице, дождь вроде бы закончился. 

Стив ждал ровно три минуты, прежде чем повёл Тони обратно в дом.

***

— Да, я тоже скучаю, — сказал Джим, улыбаясь своему отражению в зеркале. — Рад, что всё хорошо. Передавай привет тёте. Да. До завтра. 

Положив трубку, Джим продолжал чистить зубы, потратив ещё три минуты. Прополоскав рот, он умылся. Вытирая лицо полотенцем, он услышал подозрительный шум. Как назло, под рукой не оказалось ни пушки, ни маячка, чтобы позвать Наташу. Выключив свет и приоткрыв дверь, он попытался уловить хоть какое-нибудь движение, но всё, кажется, было в порядке. 

— Что за… — выругался Джим, выходя из комнаты, как вдруг в спину ему ударило что-то тяжелое, левую руку свело от электромагнитного импульса, — … чёрт.   
— Привет, солдат, — послышался голос за спиной, и Джим шумно выдохнул, сообразив. Чёртов материал для его руки.  
— Гадёныш, — прошипел Джим, прежде чем отключиться.


	20. Chapter 20

Он проснулся с рассветом. Солнце едва выглядывало из-за облаков, но было так невероятно хорошо, спокойно, словно он выспался добрых десять часов, а не четыре. Открыв глаза, Тони, как ожидал, не увидел Стива рядом. То, что они вчера вообще легли вместе в одну кровать, было довольно странно, но Стив огородился одеялом так, словно выстроил стену между ними. Тони не был против.

Но противное послевкусие прямо сейчас съедало его. Кажется, на долю секунды, перед тем, как заснуть, Тони подумал о том, как здорово было бы вернуть всё, что между ними было когда-то. И откуда вдруг вся эта сентиментальщина вновь появилась в нём? И сколько бы Тони не разглядывал потолок, ответа на этот вопрос он не находил.

Поднявшись, он даже заправил кровать, сложил одеяло в старый шкаф, что стоял напротив, и поспешил спуститься. И чем ближе была кухня, тем громче отражались от стен голоса. Сначала Тони слушал вполуха, не придавая никакого значения фразам, и думал лишь о путешествии в Осло. Но услышав следующую фразу, он застыл в проходе, понимая, что Клинт, Шэрон и Стив решали какую-то важную проблему. Как всегда, без него.

— Да чёрта с два я дам Щ.И.Т.у координаты своего единственного убежища, — ругнулся Клинт, насупившись. — Привет, Тони.  
— Привет, — неловко отозвался Старк.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Стив, повернувшись. — Там есть ещё немного кофе.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Тони и последовал по направлению к чайнику. — Просто отлично. Что обсуждаем?

Сев за стол, Тони подпёр голову левой рукой, чтобы удобнее было слушать; в другой руке была чашка с кофе.

— Они не хотят брать меня с собой, — возмутилась Шэрон, указывая на Стива и Клинта.  
— А Щ.И.Т.?  
— Нужны медики, ты же видел, что с ней, — пояснил Стив, кивнув.  
— Никакого Щ.И.Т.а на моей территории! — возмутился Бартон.  
— Ты альфа-самец, мы поняли, — вздохнула Шэрон. — Надо было с Фьюри лететь.  
— Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал её отсюда, — продолжив Стив, — и отвёз к медикам. Мало ли что.  
— Да всё с ней в порядке, Кэп, — сказал Старк. Шэрон победно заулыбалась, в то время как Стив выглядел довольно обиженным. Он не ожидал. — Но в конце концов у неё есть _девушка_ , какой смысл кого-то искать? Самый верный способ, на мой взгляд.  
— Нет, — резко сказала Шэрон, резко откинувшись на спинку дивана. — У меня _нет_ девушки. Только Щ.И.Т. и вот вы четверо.  
— Оу, — удивлённо протянул Тони, ставя чашку на стол, — ты её поймала или она сама тебе всё рассказала?  
— О чём это он? — непонимающе спросил Стив. — Шэрон?  
— Наташа ей изменяла, — выпалил Тони, не подумав.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать, а? — нервно пробормотал Бартон. — С тобой, что ли?  
— А я разве похож на стройную молодую женщину с рыжими волосами в деловом костюме?  
— Она изменяла мне с Пеппер? — подняв брови, удивилась Шэрон. — О, нет.  
— Оказывается благородная эта твоя Наташа, сама рассказала.  
— Она _не_ моя, — отрезала Шэрон. — Отправляйтесь без меня.

Шэрон немного хромала. Она поднялась наверх, но никто не решился её преследовать. Тони продолжил пить кофе, Клинт пропал из зоны видимости, а Стив занял место Шэрон, вздохнув. Тони наблюдал за ним издалека. Он перебирал пальцы, мял подушечки, сжимал руки в кулаки. Одним словом – переживал. Тони, конечно, видел причину.

Устав наблюдать за хмурой физиономией Роджерса, Тони переместился к нему на диван. Стив не посмотрел в его сторону, но быстро заговорил.

— Когда ты начал этот разговор, я сначала подумал, что… Неважно.  
— Думал, что это я тот, с кем Наташа изменила? — спросил Старк, наблюдая за Стивом сбоку. — Ну, это вполне обосновано.  
— Пеппер тебе рассказала?  
— Я однажды их застукал на работе. Наташа была под столом, неудачное решение. Хотя, куда ещё прятать любовника, когда занимаешься сексом на работе.  
— М-да, нам ли не знать, — улыбнулся Стив, опустив взгляд вниз, на свои руки. — Думаю, теперь Шэрон никуда не полетит, но и одну здесь оставить её нельзя.  
— Попроси своего крылатого дружка забрать её. Они вроде ладят, — пожал плечами Тони.

Медленно, Стив перевёл взгляд со своих рук на Тони и уже не выглядел совсем поникшим. Он достал телефон, возмутился, что сети здесь нет и пошёл искать, откуда можно позвонить. Улыбнувшись, Тони пробормотал про себя тихое «пожалуйста».

Вскоре они вылетели, Шэрон осталась дожидаться Сэма. Тони добрался в Осло самостоятельно, пока Клинт, Брюс и Стив летели прямо в Соковию. Там их ждала работа.

***

Он снова проспал. Ну ещё бы, проболтать с Джимом до часу ночи, а потом засесть за проект было довольно опрометчиво. Питер торопился, как мог, искал одежду, забыв, что всё лежит на своих привычных местах, и совсем не обращал внимание на телефон, в то время как световой индикатор мигал спокойным зелёным, но очень часто и много.

В таком же темпе Питер позавтракал, слопал тост с арахисовым маслом и залил в себя чашку кофе, прежде чем выбежать на улицу. Лифт оказался сломан, в который раз, и только спускаясь по лестнице Питер увидел дюжину пропущенных от Наташи. Ещё больше он был удивлён, когда собирался перезвонить ей, но сквозь полупрозрачную подъездную дверь рассмотрел её фигуру.

— Скажи, что Джим с тобой, — серьёзно сказала Наташа, увидев его.  
— Что случилось? — испугался Питер; он напрягся, нахмурился, не понимая.  
— Его нет, — начала Наташа, — нигде, где бы я думала его найти. Ты был последним вариантом. В его комнате пусто, только на полу в ванной валяется телефон, замоченный водой, и окно открыто.  
— Я…. Я-я-я не понимаю.  
— Либо он гуляет где-нибудь, либо его… Ну не знаю, его похитили.  
— Но кому и зачем это…

Питер осёкся на полуслове, наконец начиная соображать. Кажется, выпитый им кофе наконец-то подействовал. Внутри всё скрутило, от страха и паники, он совсем не знал, что делать и как быть. Гарри. Чёртов Гарри Осборн. Дрожащими руками Питер набрал номер и ждал, когда кончаться гудки, но Гарри не был намерен с ним разговаривать, и тогда Пит позвонил Эм Джей, которая к телефону тоже не подошла.

— Пошли, — сурово сказал Питер.  
— Куда?  
— К вам домой. Комнату хочу осмотреть.  
— Я всё осмотрела, нет там ничего.  
— Ты просто не знаешь, где искать.

Кивнув, Наташа пошла следом за Питером. Он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы запрыгнуть на стены и в прыжках добраться до нужного ему места. Это куда быстрее и эффективнее, но при Наташе так сделать было нельзя. Она не задавала вопросов, и уже за это стоило поблагодарить её.

Всю дорогу они не разговаривали. Питер думал, что делать, как достать Джима из лап Гарри (и он не сомневался, что это его рук дело, ведь Эм Джей предупреждала), но ни одной здравой мысли у него не было. Раз за разом он представлял, что сдастся и, вероятно, из-за смерти Зелёного гоблина его арестуют и предъявят обвинение. Но если это единственный способ спасти Джима, то он готов на всё, даже на смерть.

Когда они подошли к кофейне, около двери стояла небольшая очередь. Питер извинился перед заждавшимися клиентами и пообещал скоро открыться. Очередь разошлась, чтобы впустить их.

— Через пять минут открывай, — предупредил он, — чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Скажешь, что были неполадки с кофемашиной, но уже всё улажено. Я буду наверху, если что-то узнаю, сообщу.  
— Почему я тебя вообще слушаю?  
— Потому что по какой-то причине ты пришла ко мне, а не пошла в полицию, — не задумываясь, бросил Питер.

Удивившись наглости, которая в общем-то иногда проскакивала в его речи, Нат стала готовиться к открытию кофейни. Всё же не стоит выдавать себя сейчас.

Питер просмотрел каждый угол в комнате Джима. Всё было как всегда, за исключением всё ещё невысохшей воды в ванной. На раковине лежали зубная щётка и закрытый тюбик зубной пасты, телефон валялся в луже на полу, зеркало было покрыто маленькими разводами. Отодвинув шторку душа, Питер увидел маленького робота в виде паука, сидящего под потолком.

Вскарабкавшись по стене, Питер снял жучка и потащил в комнату, под лампу, чтобы рассмотреть. Он выглядел точь-в-точь как те, что на него нападали, только был меньше: чёрный с округлым металлическим телом и красными вставками на нём. На один из красных выступов, Питер надавил, и маленький экран включился. Он отображал звуковую волну оставленного для него сообщения.

«Привет, Пити. Если ты это слушаешь, значит ты умный мальчик, понял всё правильно. Хочу тебя обрадовать: как ты и хотел, я занялся делом и довольно быстро достиг непревзойдённых результатов. Работая на пару c Алистором Смайтом, мы создали роботов, способных одолеть Человека-Паука. И, какая ирония, что им оказался именно ты. Знаешь, я даже в какой-то момент обрадовался этой новости, потому что заманить тебя в ловушку несложно – ты слишком глуп со всеми этими своими псевдо-чувствами. У тебя всегда есть слабое место, ударив по которому можно получить тебя на блюдечке. Мы устроим шоу, Питер. С тобой и твоим дружком. Раскроем пару ваших секретов перед камерами. Уверен, Джеймсон будет рад посмотреть на тебя с другой стороны. Жди приглашения, мой дорогой друг».

Упав на кровать, Питер пребывал в небольшом шоке. Он, конечно, ждал и знал, что его ждёт, но удар всё равно оказался тяжёлым; это был удар в спину, когда вокруг тебя сплошная слепая зона, нечестный бой, в котором нет правил, и негласное соглашение о том, что он должен сделать. Это будет кошмар.

Новости кишели информацией о летающем городе, но Питер знал, что где-то там есть человек, который всегда ему поможет. Оставалось только набрать номер.

***

Кто же знал, что так будет. Тони летал вокруг города, который когда-то стоял земле, но сейчас парил в небе. Сотни жителей прятались в своих домах или любых других зданиях, которые ещё не успели рухнуть. Оставшиеся полицейские пытались помочь каждому и успокоить. Тони ещё не терял надежду всех спасти.

Контейнер, что они выкрали из лаборатории Хелен Чо, вероятно был очень нужен Альтрону, хотя он не показывал открытого интереса. Быть может, там, конечно, стояла некая защита, в чём Тони сомневался. Он сделал тело для себя, но охрану поставил отвратительную, а сейчас был готов уничтожить весь мир, ударив городом, словно бомбой. Радует, что Щ.И.Т.у удалось хотя бы вытурить Альтрона из сети.

Стив отбивался от роботов так храбро, что Тони завидовал. Ему оставалось лишь работать мозгами, чтобы посадить птичку на место, но Пятница раз за разом озвучивала очередную катастрофу, ждущую их после падения «острова».

— Здесь должна быть лазейка, — выругался Тони, рассматривая чёртов подвал, превращённый в мощный двигатель. — Просканируй ещё раз.

С этими словами Тони взмыл в небо, чтобы проверить как там Кэп. Кэп сражался с роботами, прикрывая вход в какой-то местный музей. Иногда мимо него проносился Пьетро, красные огни – дело рук Ванды – были повсюду. Тор бил молниями, и, пожалуй, это был самый эффективный метод борьбы с роботами. Ну, разве что, за исключением Халка. Тот отрывался на полную.

— Кажется, безопасно посадить эту громадину невозможно, — Тони встал за спиной Стива, к которому ещё не подоспели новые роботы.  
— Ты уверен?  
— На девяносто восемь процентов.  
— Если это не двенадцать, значит ты действительно серьёзно.  
— Мы здесь уже ничем не поможем, — констатировал факт Тони. Стив заметно изменился в лице.

Новые роботы прибежали ровным строем. Стив отбивался, Тони поджаривал их лазерами, но они не переставали разговаривать.

— Я не уйду без гражданских, — сказал Стив.  
— Ох уж эта жертвенность, Роджерс. Быть героем не значит умереть.  
— Ты прав, это гораздо больше.  
— Если думаешь, что я тебя здесь оставлю, то ты полный идиот, — возмутился Тони, сбивая кучку роботов.  
— Не начинай.  
— Если ты остаешься, то остаюсь и я.

Услышав это, Стив повернулся и увидел, что Тони стоял на месте, подняв забрало. Голос был таким живым без всех этих раций и радиоволн, что Стив на секунду опешил, но всё же хорошенько двинул приблизившемуся к нему роботу щитом, и расшиб ему голову, а после рывком подошёл к Старку.

— У тебя сын, Тони. Не бросай его. Он ждёт, что однажды ты придёшь к нему, и вы нормально поговорите.  
— Да не нужен я ему. Столько лет не появлялся, а тут на тебе. Деньги я и так ему даю, ему не нужно со мной общаться.  
— Не все относятся к отцам, как ты относился к Говарду. Там справа трое идут.

Кивнув, Тони опустил забрало и полетел прямо на атакующих, Стив же ринулся в противоположную сторону. Он яростно отбивался, не жалея сил. Но в тоже время думал о Тони, который был в нескольких метрах от него, но Стив старался не отвлекаться. Левой, правой, дёрнуть, наклонить и отрубить голову чёртовым щитом. Стив едва ли не злился.

Закончив со своими, он выпрямился, посмотрел в сторону и увидел, что Тони в полнейшей засаде. Роботы атаковали его слишком мощно, резко и их было чересчур много. Стив налетел неожиданно, вдохновленный внезапно нахлынувшими эмоциями. И когда, пройдя через огонь, он оказался рядом с Тони, то сжал закованные в металл костюма руки и назвал код для открытия брони в экстренных случаях. Его знал только Стив.

Не понимающий Тони сначала опешил, но Стив, ничего не говоря, просто закрыл глаза и поцеловал его. У Тони ноги дрогнули прямо в костюме, он поддался вперёд, нелепо пытаясь обнять Стива, вытаскивая руки из костюма.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, — прошептал Тони, прижимаясь лбом к лбу Стива, гладя Стива по щеке большим пальцем. — Я видел это, Стив. Видел, как ты умираешь, как умирают все. Но сейчас я не отступлю.

Стив кивнул и снова поцеловал его.

— Мы за вас тоже очень счастливы, — услышал Стив в ухе, и пришлось остановиться. — Но у нас тут как бы война, будьте уже солдатами.  
— Прости, сейчас, — скомандовал Стив.

Он ещё раз поцеловал Тони, прежде чем он полностью скрылся в костюме. Они ничего не решили, но оба знали, чего хотят после всего этого: быть вместе. Они либо выживут, либо вместе умрут.

— Ну что там, умирать так плечом к плечу? — послышался шутливый тон Бартона. Только он мог шутить о смерти в такой час.  
— Прокатиться не хотите, агент Бартон?

Голос Фьюри удивил всех. Вскоре «летающий» город был окружён небольшими спасательными джетами. Вот она, помощь. У Стива моментально отлегло от сердца. Осталось помочь агентам Щ.И.Т.а эвакуировать гражданских. Кажется, несмотря на всё происходящее, Стив чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Ему казалось, что он краснел только от одного голоса Тони по общей связи.

Когда в городе никого не осталось, и он был готов к разрушению с наименьшими потерями, Тони опустился на платформу рядом со Стивом. Тот встретил его поцелуем.

— Обещай, что вернёшься оттуда живым?  
— Конечно, вернусь.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю.

Стив улыбнулся, выпуская его из рук и долго смотрел за удаляющейся точкой. Клинт, Ванда и Пьетро болтали, сидя пристёгнутыми в специальных креслах, и ему собственно нужно было сделать тоже самое, но он не мог.

Халк всё ещё был Халком, но мирно сидел на платформе, наблюдая. Словно парящий город его успокаивал. Фьюри доложил об уничтожении Альтрона специальным подразделением Щ.И.Т.а. От этой новости все вздохнули с облегчением.

Внезапно город «полетел» вниз, а следом стал рассыпаться на куски. Большие камни падали в воду, плескались, а Стив наблюдал за этим, ища лишь одну точку. Он искал Тони. Тот долго не появлялся, Стив волновался, но старался сдерживаться и не нервничать.

— Тор, ты видишь Тони?  
— Да, Капитан.  
— Принеси мне его задницу сюда.  
— Эй, я всё слышу. Сейчас буду. Просто уворачиваться от падающих камней сложновато.

Улыбаясь, Стив всё-таки сел на сидение, но не пристегнулся. Клинт продолжал смеяться вместе с Вандой и Пьетро. Кажется, им будет неплохо в команде. Фьюри ещё не дал команду челнокам двигаться дальше, и Тони как раз поспел вовремя. Он приземлился, вылез из костюма и сел рядом со Стивом. На его щеке красовался небольшой синяк.

— Теперь, когда мы спаслись, — начал Старк, — надо поговорить. Твой поцелуй…  
— Я давно хотел. Сделать и сказать.  
— Поговорим дома?  
— Да, да, — обрадовался Стив. Дом. У него снова есть _дом_.  
— Пф, женатики, — фыркнул Клинт.  
— Мистер Старк, — отозвалась Пятница. — Вам звонит Питер Паркер. Соединить?  
— Конечно.

Стив заморгал. Тони отошёл, чтобы поговорил с Питом в тишине. Голос Питера был тихим и взволнованным.

— _Папа_ , помоги мне, пожалуйста, — начал Питер; у Тони сжалось сердце. Кажется, снова придётся вставлять себе железку в грудь. — Гарри воспользовался тем, что вас нет в Америке. Он похитил Джима, заручился поддержкой мистера Джеймсона и Смайта. Ты был прав насчёт роботов, насчёт Гарри, насчёт всего, и я боюсь за тётю. Утром с ней всё было в порядке, но…  
— Тише, малыш, — притормозил его Тони. — За твоей тётей следит Щ.И.Т. С вами по соседству живут двое агентов. Так что за неё не волнуйся. Кто такой Джим?  
— Мой парень. Гарри знает, что я Человек-Паук. И поэтому он похитил его, я не знаю, что делать.  
— Я буду в Нью-Йорке через полтора часа. Сиди там, где сидишь, Пятница отследила твой звонок. Если что-то случится, получишь какие-то новости, то немедленно сообщи мне. Всё будет хорошо, запомнил?  
— Да-да.

Отключившись, Тони понял, что Стив стоял прямо за ним. Он смотрел серьёзно и с осуждением.

— Ну?  
— Мне нужно в Нью-Йорк. Осборн похитил парня моего сына. Он просит помощи, — объяснял Тони. — Стив, ты же понимаешь.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я отпущу тебя туда одного?  
— Но я должен быть там, я ему обещал. И не могу его подвести.  
— Мы отправимся туда вместе. Я сталкивался с Осборном, он опасен, — настоял Стив.  
— Мне тебя не довести на себе до Нью-Йорка!  
— Тони!  
— Стив!  
— Тони!  
— Он назвал меня папой. А Осборн знает, что он и есть Человек-Паук. Он хочет его разоблачить, и…

Тони хотел сказать что-то ещё, но язык словно онемел. Он замер и не мог двигаться, как и Стив. Тони узнавал красные витки магии, но не ругался. Пожалуй, это было бы хорошей терапией для них обоих.

— Спасибо, Ванда, — поблагодарил её Фьюри, встав рядом с Кэпом и Тони. — У нас есть самолёт, экспериментальная разработка Щ.И.Т.а, быстр как скорость света. Берите команду и спасайте Нью-Йорк.  
— Ох, вот же жизнь супергероя – работа без выходных.

***

Тони стоял, прислонившись к стене. Он думал о том, как был взволнован Питер, когда звонил. С тех пор прошло сорок минут, и Нью-Йорк был совсем близко. Волнение всё ещё билось в груди, отдаваясь неприятной волной по всему телу.

— Тони?  
— Прости, я задумался. Нам же нужен какой-то план, чтобы…  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Стив, подойдя ещё ближе. Он легко приобнял Тони, который прижался в ответ. Это определённо был «зелёный свет».

Как только он касался Стива, или Стив касался его, время шло иначе, словно останавливалось совсем. И казалось, что так было всегда. Они всегда были вместе, не расставались ни на секунду, прикрывали друг другу спины, засыпали в одной кровати и готовили вместе аппетитные завтраки.

Но реальность выбивала его из колеи, заставляя вернуться в мир, где всегда есть ублюдок, желающий натворить делов и испортить кому-нибудь жизнь.

— У твоего сына замечательный парень. Только мне показалось, что он старше.  
— М-да, он взял от меня больше, чем мне казалось.  
— О чём это ты? Снова намекаешь на то, что я старый?  
— Ты древний, Роджерс, — улыбнулся Тони. — И когда это ты видел парня моего сына?  
— Ну, когда мы искали тебя, я как-то зашёл к нему, понимая, что он мыслит примерно так же, как ты. Это было нам на руку. Так вот тот парень принёс Питеру кофе.  
— Здорово, — кивнул Тони, растерянно смотря по сторонам.  
— Никто не узнает его тайну.  
— Я на это надеюсь, — Тони уткнулся носом в шею Стива.  
— Может, вы поженитесь, как прилетим? — усмехнулась Ванда.  
— Да, давайте по пути заскочим в Лас-Вегас, там есть свадебные церкви, — подпел Клинт. Каламбурить, чтобы привлечь внимание, Клинт всегда любил. — Устроим онлайн-свадьбу Железного Человека и Капитана Америка. Комменты, лайки и никаких папарацци.  
— Пошёл ты, Бартон, — фыркнул Тони.  
— Какие вы скучные.  
— Кто за штурвалом?  
— Халк, у него это отлично выходит. Я почти уверен, что это дар.

Клинт бросил ещё несколько недовольных фраз, прежде чем уйти. Стив улыбался, гладя Тони по спине, успокаивая.

— Тони, а мы же с тобой были в свадебной церкви в Лас-Вегасе, — вспомнил Стив.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
— Серьёзно, что ли? — непонятно откуда взялся Клинт.  
— Ты был пьян, и я никак не мог вывести тебя оттуда. И ты согласился уйти только при одном условии.  
— И каком же? — любопытно спросил Бартон; ну какого чёрта он не ведёт самолёт?  
— О, нет, — Тони закрыл лицо ладонями. — Я вспомнил, что там было. Нас женил парень, переодетый в Элвиса.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
— Вот это горяченькое.  
— Ну это же была не настоящая свадьба? — с опаской спросил Стив.  
— Да, — закивал Тони, иронично смотря на Стива. — Какого ты просто не перекинул меня через плечо и не унёс оттуда?  
— То есть мы всё это время были… женаты? С сентября две тысячи двенадцатого?  
— Да. Пора купить кольца.


	21. Chapter 21

Было тихо. Питер сжимал телефон в руках, сидя под прилавком. Наташа это не одобряла, но тот не особо слушал её. Он молчал, не отвечал даже на редкие вопросы и не понимал, почему Наташа так спокойна. Быть может, всё дело в какой-то особой технике, помогающей ей держать себя в руках, Пит не знал, но не мог даже завидовать. Его съедал страх.

Страх – как величайшее сомнение, и Питер знал, что это отличный инструмент для манипуляции, возможно, даже лучший и самый действенный. Внутри всё сжалось при мысли, что из-за него снова кто-то может пострадать, и страх охватывал его с новой силой. Сейчас он был один на один со своими ужасными мыслями и боялся, что никто не придёт на помощь. Выстоять одному против роботов Смайта было почти невозможно.

— Пей, — голос Наташи звучал строго и уверенно, как у строгой мамочки. Она протягивала ему стакан с кофе, не сводя требовательного взгляда, даже когда пробрякали колокольчики на двери.

Они словно столкнулись лбами: Питер упрямо не хотел вообще ничего, Наташа с такой же напористостью заставляя его поесть уже долбанных три часа. Никаких компромиссов и чистый ум – это всё, что было нужно Питеру, и он не собирался отступать, настойчивость Наташи его не пугала.

— Кого ты ждёшь? — она села на стул, прямо напротив Пита, и стала пить кофе вместо него.  
— Мстителей, — просто ответил Пит, всё ещё не сводя с Наташи взгляда.  
— А как же летающий город и искусственный интеллект, уничтоживший целый ряд важной информации, в том числе на правительственных серверах?

Это была мировая угроза. Питер прекрасно понимал, обуздать такую технологию сложно, и что там сделал _его отец_ , что ИИ вышел из-под контроля, не мог даже представить. Он старался чаще называть мистера Старка папой в своих мыслях, сам не зная зачем, и о взбунтовавшейся программе не думал совсем.

— Я… Не знаю. Ничего не знаю, — по слогам произнёс Питер, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя. — Я разговаривал со Старком от силы минуту, и просто выложил всё, что было в моей голове. Он ничего не спрашивал, просто обещал прийти.  
— А почему ты не позовёшь на помощь Человека-Паука?  
— Мы с ним не друзья, как все думают, — фыркнул Пит.  
— Ты боишься, что Старк не придёт?  
— Он придёт. Опоздает, но придёт.  
— Ты сказал ему, куда идти?

Снова зазвенели колокольчики, и Наташа поднялась с места. Она встала за прилавок, уже готовая поздороваться, как поняла, кто был её гостями, и вздохнула с невероятным облегчением, не найдя среди Мстителей Шэрон. Помимо стандартного набора в виде Стива, Тони, Клинта и Тора, прибыли ещё двое новеньких. Ничего не говоря, Наташа дёрнула Пита за капюшон толстовки, заставляя подняться.

Обрадовавшись, Питер выскочил в зал и обнял Тони, который этого не ожидал. Стив, стоявший немного позади, улыбнулся. Клинт, обернувшись к двери, перевернул табличку «обед» и закрыл дверь на ключ, который Наташа кинула ему через весь зал.

— Кофе за счёт заведения? — спросила Наташа, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

От кофе не отказался никто, теперь даже Питер взял себе стакан. Они со Старком поднялись наверх, чтобы Пит мог показать ему интересную находку. Остальные сели за столики. Оставалось только ждать.

Стив сидел за барной стойкой и поглядывал на телевизор, вещающий без звука, когда Наташа подошла к нему.

— Снова спасли мир? — начала она, улыбнувшись.  
— Угрозы идут одна за другой, — немного грустно сказал Стив. — Этот Джим… кто он тебе?  
— Мы вместе выросли, жили в одном детдоме, вместе сбежали. У нас богатая событиями жизненная история.  
— Удивительно, как тесен мир. В Нью-Йорке живут восемь миллионов человек, а мы всё равно часто сталкиваемся. Не похоже на совпадения, не правда ли?  
— Капитан Америка любит философию? — ухмыльнулась Нат.  
— Ты любишь флиртовать, — пожал плечами Стив. Наташа вздрогнула, громко выдохнув, взгляд поменялся. Она всё прекрасно понимала.  
— Как она? — Нат не называла имён. Всё было слишком ясно. Слишком просто.  
— В порядке. Ей сильно досталось, Сэм увёз её.  
— Здорово, — кивнула Наташа. Господи, что это за глупости? — Ну, то есть… Чёрт. Я рада, что она в порядке. И мне жаль, что я обидела твоего друга. Я получила по заслугам и осталась одна, ни с чем. И вся эта ситуация с Джимом… Малыш так переживает, — она попыталась сменить тему. — Ничего толком не говорил, ждал Старка. Говорил только, что знает, где Джим и почему.  
— Малыш? — не понял Стив.  
— А, ну в смысле… Питер. Я называю его малышом, потому что… — Наташа неловко улыбнулась.  
— И насколько Джим его старше?  
— Намного. С математикой я не очень лажу.  
— Ну уж не больше, чем у нас с Тони. Больше просто невозможно.  
— Да, действительно невозможно, — согласилась Наташа.

Она замялась, отвечая. Ох, ну опять эта трещина в её сильной стороне! Наташа попыталась спрятать свой волнительный взгляд, делая вид что что-то ищет, но на самом деле не знала, куда себя деть. Эта слабина мешала ей оставить всё, как есть, негласно требовала справедливости. Не для Наташи, для Джима.

— Что не так? — спросил Стив после минутного наблюдения за ней. — Наташа? Я чего-то не знаю?  
— Ты, Старк, Бартон, Питер… Да, в общем, да. И думаю, что должна тебе была рассказать ещё раньше, но я правда не могла. С меня взяли слово, вроде того.  
— Так говори, — озадаченно произнёс Стив.  
— Пойдём со мной, я должна кое-что показать.

Ничего больше не спрашивая, Стив пошёл вслед за Наташей. Всё это выглядело довольно странно. В комнате у Наташи было чисто, вся мебель была расставлена по стенам. По центру комнаты стояла колонна, которая неплохо вписывалась в этот ансамбль, а рядом с ней старый кассетный магнитофон.

— Я люблю танцевать, — пояснила Наташа, увидев засмотревшегося и озадаченного Стива. — Это успокаивает. Я не помню, кто меня учил танцевать, это было после войны. Мы с Джимом там и познакомились.  
— После войны?  
— Вся музыка там была на моём родном языке. Песни патриотические до скрежета зубов. Под них мы учились и танцевать, и сражаться, — Наташа ходила по комнате, словно что-то искала. — Джим сначала даже имени своего не помнил, но потом ему сказали, как его зовут, чтобы не мучился.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — насторожился Стив. Наташа посмотрела на него, он не смотрел в ответ, его взгляд бегло очерчивал комнату. — Когда это было?  
— Через несколько лет после того, как ты ушёл под лёд.  
— Что? — он спросил слишком громко, и от пустых стен его голос разошёлся тихим эхом.  
— Вот.

Наташа протянула Стиву свой телефон. Нехотя взяв гаджет в руки, Стив уставился в него и долго вглядывался в фотографию. Улыбающийся молодой человек с волосами почти до плеч смотрел на него родными глазами, лицо обросло щетиной, не было былого блеска в глазах, из голубых они стали серыми. Волосы были убраны за уши, из под майки торчало металлическое плечо и красная звезда на нём. Стив, вздохнув, перевёл взгляд со смартфона на Наташу, но не мог задать ни одного вопроса.

Понимающе, Наташа забрала телефон, ненадолго, пролистала фотографии и после снова отдала его Стиву. Он схватил его, сжал, видя теперь его – Баки, совершенно точно – гладко выбритого с убранными волосами, прижимающего к себе Питера и ласково целующего его в макушку.

— Я просто хочу знать, что с ним всё будет в порядке. Надеюсь, что ты поговорил с Тони, — тихо сказала Наташа, и Стив наконец отвлёкся от фото, — и ваши недоотношения больше не являются проблемой.  
— Боюсь, сейчас всё серьёзней.  
— Так ты поговорил?  
— Да-да, поговорил. Но дело не во мне. И не в моих отношениях с Баки. Дело в другом.  
— И в чём же? — фыркнула Наташа.  
— В Питере.  
— А что он? Взрослый парень, сам волен выбирать себе путь в жизни.  
— _Он сын Тони_.  
— Да ты гонишь? — вздохнула Наташа.

Стив помотал головой. Он пытался придумать решение назревшей проблемы, но Наташа так громко возмущалась внезапной новости, что скорее всего забыла о ней.

— И я так понимаю, что вы те двое в чёрном? Ты и Баки?  
— Да, — согласилась Нат.  
— Значит, Баки знает, кто скрывается под маской Человека-Паука.  
— Д-да.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Стив. — Собирайся, ты нам пригодишься, будешь вместо Шэрон. А с Тони… Я поговорю с ним. Он должен меня послушать.  
— Ты уверен? Потому что если нет, то я буду вынуждена ему врезать.  
— Ну, как оказалось, мы женаты уже четыре года. Буду требовать компромисс.

***

— ...официального заявления ещё не было, так что всё должно пройти гладко.

Тони с увлечением что-то объяснял Питеру. Он уже успел переодеться, но маску не надел. Наташе пришлось сделать удивлённое лицо. Для Тони это вторжение было неприемлемым, они же в конце концов обсуждали важный план действий, хотя ещё даже не знали, что там Осборн устроит для Питера.

У Стива был настороженный взгляд, и при первой просьбе Тони последовал за ним. Они отошли в подсобку, в которой было чертовски мало места для них двоих. Вся комната была заставлена продуктами, которые использовались в кофейне, а холодильник тянулся через всю стену.

— В чём дело? — Тони сложил руки на груди. Видя как Стив мнётся, он нахмурился. — Стив?  
— Обещай, что не будешь злиться.  
— Это отвратительное начало, если ты хочешь рассказать что-то важное.  
— Я не уверен, как это лучше сказать, поэтому, — Стив вытащил из заднего кармана телефон и протянул Тони.

Не понимая, Тони всё-таки взял телефон из рук Стива и побледнел, увидев фотографию. На лице появилась злость, отчаянная, и хоть Тони изо всех сил пытался её прогнать, сделать вид, что ему всё равно, ничего не получалось.

— Ты издеваешься? — подняв строгий взгляд на Стива, спросил Тони; он был растерян и зол, совсем чуть-чуть.

В общем-то, реакция оказалась довольно мягкой. Стив ожидал чего-то более громкого, чего-то в стиле Тони, но на удивление всё получилось совсем не так. Тони определённо не нравилось видеть рядом со своим сыном Баки, Стив прекрасно это понимал, но всё же считал, что лучше узнать об этом сейчас, нежели потом; за Тони оставалось и право решить нужно ли знать об этом Питеру, который о Баки слышал слишком много для незаинтересованного в его поисках человека.

— Роджерс, это ни в какие рамки! Он что, собирается забрать у меня всё и всех? И откуда ждать следующего удара?  
— Я просто подумал, что будет лучше, если ты узнаешь об этом сейчас, — тихо сказал Стив. Он забрал телефон, опасаясь как бы Тони его не разбил. — Питер ничего об этом знает. Вероятно, фотографию Баки ты не удосужился ему показать.  
— У вас точно ничего не было? — нахмурившись, спросил Тони после долгого молчания. Всё это время это будто боролся с собственными демонами внутри.  
— Тони, мы женаты.  
— Пьяная свадьба, разве это можно воспринимать серьёзно?  
— Ну, я же воспринял. И мне неважно, как это произошло. Я не жалею о тогдашнем своём решении, и возможно если бы раньше узнал об этом, то всё сложилось бы иначе.  
— Желание всех спасать никуда бы не ушло.  
— Да, — согласился Стив, кивнув, и улыбнулся, — но у меня было бы что-то большее. Что-то, что заставляло бы вернуться домой целым и невредимым, чувствовать больше ответственности. Потому что я бы не просто встречался с Тони Старком, который в любой момент может решить, что нам пора расстаться, а, учитывая твою репутацию, это, знаешь ли, вполне разумное предположение, мысль, которая не давала мне покоя; я бы жил с человеком, которого любил тогда, люблю сейчас и буду любить всю жизнь, и знал, что всё это не на пустом месте, что Тони Старк действительно изменился. Я всё это время был женат на лучшем человеке во всём мире и не знал об этом.  
— Что за сентиментальные глупости ты несёшь, Роджерс, — Тони инстинктивно нырнул в объятия Стива, пряча от него свой взгляд.

Его ладони лежали на сильных плечах Стива, который улыбался. Видеть смущающегося Тони ему доводилось нечасто, но румяные щёки и улыбающиеся глаза всегда вызывали небывалый спектр эмоций, и Стив хватался за них, запоминал, зная, что такое может быть только для него. И как бы Тони не пытался спрятаться, Стив всё равно чувствовал, как шалят его нервы, как сильно пальцы давят на плечи от волнения.

Он сомкнул руки на талии Тони, легко коснулся губами лба, продолжая улыбаться. Потому что Тони в его объятиях – совсем другой Тони, и таким он бывал редко, Стив знал и не хотел его отпускать. Но где-то за стенами их ждали: Питер – с волнением, Наташа – с интересом; их ждал бой, ещё один из многих, и они знали, что должны делать.

— Ну, Баки, так Баки, — наконец вздохнул Тони, вылезая из объятий. — Но Питеру ни слова. Пусть сами разбираются с этим. Правда, если я узнаю, что у тебя с ним что-то было…  
— Только поцелуй, клянусь, — не переставая улыбаться, сказал Стив.  
— А Наташа что, шпионка получается?  
— Вроде того.  
— Всегда знал, что Шэрон в этом не разбирается. Но согласись, Пеппер повезло с ней, и…  
— Ни слова больше. Как я понял, твоя обожаемая Пеппер не разделила того, что чувствовала Наташа.  
— О, Пепс всё-таки выбрала Хэппи, значит. Он клянчил у неё свидание последние недели две, наверное.

Стив почти что силой вытащил Тони из подсобки, и только тогда тот замолчал. Все Мстители сидели и чего-то ждали, Питер не сводил взгляда с телефона, лишь иногда поглядывая на телевизор, чтобы видеть последние новости. Тишина стояла страшная. Наташа стояла за прилавком, упираясь лбом в его поверхность. Ожидание измучило всех.

Они прошли мимо занятых столов и сели в самый угол – подальше от окна, но так, чтобы не потерять никого из виду. Стив упирался спиной в стену, Тони прижимался к нему и молча смотрел на экран телевизора. Казалось, что тихие, спокойные минуты тянулись невероятно долго, но, когда спустя всего лишь четверть часа на экране произошло прямое включение с тридцать четвёртой вест стрит, этого времени оказалось невероятно мало для размышления.

Люди разбегались, камеры тряслись, но операторы не отступали, как и журналисты, которые, кажется, хотели оказаться в самом пике сумасшествия, чтобы сделать эксклюзивный репортаж. Стены универмага «Macy's» были разрушены в районе девятого этажа. Этот кадр мелькнул перед глазами за секунду до звонка. Питер, не тормозя, не думая, поднял трубку. Это было слишком важно.

— Что ты творишь? — выругался Питер сходу; он сжимал в свободной руке салфетку, чтобы немного отвлечься.  
— Ох, Пити-Пити, несчастный Пити, брошенный всеми на этом свете, — пропел Гарри. И Питер с лёгкостью представлял его сумасшедшую улыбку и бегающий безумный взгляд.  
— Где он? И что ты хочешь?  
— Я много чего хочу, Пити. Например, чтобы ты пришёл и посмотрел на своего дорогого. Он такой беспомощный, ты, наверное, жалеешь, что говорил мне слишком многое.  
— Отпусти его, немедленно!  
— А то что? Позовёшь Мстителей? Так у них проблемы посерьёзней, да и думаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы все узнали твой маленький грязный секрет. А я вот знаешь, хочу, чтобы все видели твою невинную мордашку, что скрывается под маской.  
— Что ты хочешь? — снова спокойно спросил Пит, увидев, что Тони сидит совсем рядом с ним. — Отпусти его, и я сделаю всё, как ты скажешь.  
— Не-е-ет, так не пойдёт. Сначала ты сделаешь то, что я скажу, а потом, быть может, я отпущу твоего парня. Приходи сюда, в костюме. Маску снимать ещё рано, шоу только начинается. Торопись, отсчёт пошёл.

Гарри положил трубку, и Питер в голос заскулил. Какой отсчёт, что, чёрт побери, вообще происходит? Ответ на этот вопрос появился быстро: на экране загорелись цифры, белые на чёрном фоне, они с периодичностью мигали красным цветом. Тони обнял Питера, но довольно быстро перешёл с сентиментальности на реальные действия. Теперь ждать уже было некогда.

***

Величественное десятиэтажное здание «Macy's» уже не выглядело так красиво, как раньше. Ещё вчера Питер пробегал здесь, но сейчас всё было совсем иначе. Покореженное покрытие стен, выбитые окна. Полиция оцепила больший участок улицы, эвакуировала людей из ближайших зданий, тротуар был засыпан грудой кирпичей, которая когда-то была стеной, осколки окон и старинных рам были рассыпаны на несколько метров вперёд, почти на всю ширину дороги.

Появление Человека-Паука вызвало ещё большой резонанс. Кто-то был невероятно рад видеть его, воспринимая как спасителя; кто-то ругал его бранными словами, но Питер старался абстрагироваться. Где-то там, наверху, возможно, находился Джим, и это всё, что его волновало.

Запргынув, он пополз по стене и добрался до второго этажа, как вдруг за спиной послышался шум, паучье чутьё взбесилось, Пит едва успел отпрыгнуть, прежде чем бомба-тыква взорвалась, оставив тёмный след там, где он сидел несколько секунд назад.

— С реакцией всё в порядке, — рассмеялся Гарри. Он выглядел, как его отец год назад, и, если бы Питер не был на все сто процентов уверен, что Норман Осборн погиб, то принял бы Гарри за него.

Модернизированный костюм Зелёного гоблина не скрывал самого главного – личность его носителя, несмотря на то, как он изменился, как изменила его формула, был уверен Пит, Гарри всё ещё был самим собой. Летающий глайдер и бомбы-тыквы – неизменный атрибут суперзлодея.

— Рад, что ты всё-таки пришёл. Вечеринка начинается, — рассмеялся Гарри и взмыл в воздух. Несколько тыкв-бомб взорвались, оставляя после себя тёмную дымку.

Когда дымка рассеялась, Гарри уже и след простыл. Питер пополз дальше, сильнее обычного прислушиваясь к паучьем чутью. Поджилки тряслись, но он не намеревался останавливаться, прекрасно понимая, что за его спиной – Мстители, и если что-то пойдёт не так, если он, вдруг, не справится, они всегда ему помогут.

Он залез в окно седьмого этажа, моментально наткнувшись на роботов. Одолженные у Бартона маленькие электромагниты оказались весьма кстати. На пути к девятому этажу встретились ещё несколько роботов, которые были мощнее, чем предыдущие. Питеру так же удалось спасти несколько человек на восьмом этаже. На паутине он спустил их прямо к спасателям, столпившимся около задния.

Гарри снова встретил его приветливой, безумной улыбкой, стоило только Питеру подползти выше. Он спрыгнул на пол, с облегчением почувствовав твёрдую поверхность под ногами. В потолке была огромная дыра, выходящая на крышу, было видно серое небо, и на это тусклом фоне висел Джим. Он был прикован к каменным плитам, глаза были закрыты, волосы - намокшие от снега, который шёл, не переставая весь день.

Сломя голову, Питер ринулся наверх, но стоило паутине прилипнуть к стене, как её тут же обрезали. Мощный робот в виде большого чёрного паука влетел в окно, перегораживая ему путь наверх.

— Видишь ли, мы с моим другом Смайтом очень долго думали, как отомстить тебе. Смерть от лап большого железного паука показалась нам довольно ироничной. Но на всякий случай ещё есть план Б.  
— Отпусти его, — попросил Питер. Он знал, что это бесполезно, но надо было как-то тянуть время. — Ведь я был тебе нужен. Я пришёл, я здесь и сделаю всё, что ты скажешь, только прошу, освободи Джима.  
— Интересное у него имя, да? Джим. Джеймс, если уточнить, — рассмеялся Гарри.  
— Отпусти его, Гарри, прошу.  
— Нет, ещё рано, — пробормотал тот. — Видишь ли, всё только начинается. Я один на один со своим врагом, убившим моего отца. И твой Джимми – моя единственная гарантия того, что ты не сбежишь.

Он снова громко рассмеялся, всё больше напоминая доктора Зло. Питер ждал следующего шага, «красные часы» тикали с невероятной скоростью.

— Ты берёг от него свой секрет? — спросил Гарри, подлетев слишком близко к Джиму. Он коснулся его подбородка пальцами, спрятанными в перчатки и засмеялся. Джим начал приходить в себя. — А как думаешь, сколько секретов он берёг от тебя?  
— Отпусти его.  
— Например, ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом о его фамилии? Или, быть может, хотел знать, как ему удалось наладить бизнес в городе, будучи приезжим инвалидом? Конечно, Америка – страна возможностей, но ведь не настолько, верно, мистер Барнс?

Питер увидел, как Джим завертел головой, осмысляя происходящее и, кажется, плюнул Гарри прямо в лицо. Сердце заколотилось быстрее, Питер улыбнулся, понимая, что с Джимом всё в порядке, что он жив и ему удастся спасти его.

— Не смей снимать маску, котик, — прошипел Джим, закашлявшись.  
— Что? — забавляясь, сказал Гарри. — Неужели для него не секрет, кто прячется под маской? Неужели ты успел разболтать ему свою страшную тайну?  
— Не снимай её, не участвуй в этих играх.  
— Можно подумать, у меня выбор есть, — выкрикнул Питер, злясь.  
— Просто не снимай её.  
— Как трогательно, — смех Гарри разносился чертовски быстро. Он наполнял комнату, разносился эхом от поломанных стен и забавлял самого Гарри. — Вот бы Мери Джейн увидела, как ты милуешься со своим ухажёром, как заботишься, чтобы она могла пожалеть о своём выборе, неправильном выборе, да, _Питер_? Хотя это я тоже предусмотрел.

Гарри щёлкнул пальцами, и в углу, на десятом этаже, в клетке зажёгся свет. Там сидела Эм Джей. Она не выглядела даже чуточку обиженной, совсем не походила на даму в беде. Питер надеялся, что Гарри ничего ей не сделает, потому что спасать двоих он не намеревался.

— Отпусти его, — продолжил Питер, глядя на Гарри.  
— Кстати, что ты знаешь о его протезе? Мне кажется, что немногое. Хочешь, покажу фокус? Конечно, хочешь.

Зная, что падения с такой высоты Джим не переживёт, Гарри обрубил верёвки, которые его держали. В мгновение Питер дёрнулся, но был остановлен роботов, а Джим схватил стенной выступ правой рукой и попытался подняться. Тогда Гарри ударил его по правой руке, и Джим снова полетел вниз. За ближайший выступ пришлось цепляться левой рукой. И после он боялся посмотреть вниз.

— Отпусти его, — повторил Питер, но Гарри продолжал смеяться.  
— Знаешь, его протез очень специфический и интересный, работает, как живой. Я бы хотел посмотреть, что там внутри скрывается. Уверен, много секретов и технологий, которых ещё свет не видел.  
— Отпусти его.  
— Джеймс Барнс, с великолепным протезом левой руки. Тебя ведь наводит это на определённые мысли? Пришлось немного попотеть, чтобы хоть что-то узнать об этом. Хочешь, покажу ещё один фокус? Всё только для тебя, Питер, надеюсь, ты оценишь.

Одним движением Гарри сдернул длинный рукав кофты, которая скрывала руку Джима, и Питер увидел большую красную звезду на плече. Растерявшись, он не сразу смог сказать хоть слово, а Гарри забавлялся этой ситуацией ещё пуще прежнего.

— Неожиданно, Пити, когда твой парень – Зимний солдат?

Сглотнув, Питер не сводил взгляда с Джима и пока Гарри забавлялся, ослабив свою бдительность Наташа уже помогала Джиму спастись. Переваривать только что полученную информацию было некогда. Питер был уверен, что Наташа – это сигнал. Он, замотав ноги роботу паутиной, ринулся вверх, пытаясь схватить Зелёного гоблина. Следом за Наташей появились и остальные Мстители. Халк в пух и прах разёс робота одним ударом, Кэп и Железный Человек помогали освободиться Эм Джей, Тор отражал удары снаружи, вероятно, прибыл новый рой роботов.

Проскользнув вверх, мимо лежащих на том, что осталось от пола, Наташи и Джима, он зацепился за глайдер паутиной, упёрся ногами в стену и потянул его на себя. Гарри упал в доски, и тут его подхватила Ванда, новенькая из Мстителей. Её магия несомненно завораживала. Питер поторопился воспользоваться паутиной и на всякий случай обмотал ей Гарри, как жертву.

— Я не убивал твоего отца, — выпалил Питер в приступе гнева. — Он подорвал себя сам.

К нему поспешил Джим. Он встал совсем рядом, а все остальные разошлись в разные стороны. Всё это казалось довольно удобным, если бы не одно « _но_ ».

— Я могу всё объяснить, — начал Джим.  
— Не думаю, что это необходимо, — выпалил Питер.

Он трусливо сбежал, выпрыгнув в разбитое окно.


	22. Chapter 22

В Башне Старка было светло. Джим сидел на стуле, позволяя Старку изучать собственную руку. С момента нападения Осборна прошло чуть больше недели, и каждое утро начиналось с визитов к Старку. Сегодня всё было особенно странно, потому что кроме самого Старка в лаборатории находились Стив и Ванда.

— Вернуть память? — переспросил ещё раз Джим, думая, что в первый раз ему показалось.  
— Да, — вместо Стива ответил Тони. — Эта девчонка умеет просто невероятно рыться в черепной коробке, при этом не проламливая голову.  
— Я… Я не знаю. Зачем это нужно? Если бы со мной случалось что-то хорошее, я бы помнил об этом. А о том, что ты там наговорил Наташе, я даже знать не хочу.  
— Что он наговорил? О чём? — заволновался Тони.  
— Ты знаешь ровно столько же, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Ладно, тогда нам, пожалуй, пора.  
— Куда это ты? — спросил Тони, но потом вспомнил, что ещё вчера Стив говорил об этом. — А, сегодня же первое занятие с новичками.  
— Да, верно, здорово, что ты помнишь.  
— А Шэрон? Ей не будет неловко со всем этим?  
— Шэрон уволилась, сказала, будет работать исключительно на Ника. Всё болтала мне про какую-то Дикую Землю.  
— И кто тогда будет тебе помогать?

Всё получилось так, словно Стив ждал этого вопроса, чтобы отдать команду. В лабораторию зашла Наташа в своём неизменном чёрном костюме. Она напомнила Стиву о том, что уже пора вылетать, иначе Бартон сломает в этом доме что-нибудь ещё. На вопрос о том, что он уже сломал, Наташа тактично промолчала.

— Увидимся вечером, — сказал Стив, поцеловав Тони на прощанье.

Тони провозился с рукой ещё около получаса, но, наконец, полностью заменил пластину с нарисованной красной звездой. Джим долго рассматривал её: она блестела, немного отличалась от всего остального металла, но Тони пообещал, что это довольно скоро будет незаметно.

— Спасибо, так действительно лучше, — благодарно улыбнулся Джим.  
— Со следующей недели можешь заниматься вместе со всеми, все показатели в норме.

Встав, Джим прошёл по лаборатории, пытаясь понять, не изменился ли вес руки, всё-таки новая металлическая вставка была сделана из другого металла. В конце концов он остановился около какого-то ящика, сложил руки на груди и уставился куда-то в пол.

— Питер не участвует в тренировках? — немного неловко спросил Джим.  
— Так и не отвечает на телефон?  
— Не думаю, что он собирается когда-то это сделать.  
— Поступи иначе, — предложил Тони, пряча инструменты.  
— Это как же?  
— Ну, скажем, ты удивишь его, если придёшь домой к тётушке.  
— Но я даже адреса не знаю.  
— Нашёл проблему. Я тебе помогу.  
— Серьёзно? И почему же? — Джим удивленно посмотрел на Старка.  
— Простой. Я хочу, чтобы мой сын был счастлив. И, заодно, чтобы не переживать за твои грязные ручонки на Стиве, — поморщившись, сказал Тони.  
— А, ну вполне объяснимо, — улыбнулся Джим, стуча пальцами по ящику. — А кстати, что это там?  
— Там то ли андроид, то ли гуманоид, в которого Альтрон пытался переехать, — хмыкнул Старк, — никак не уговорю Беннера затолкать в него Джарвиса.  
— Ванда тут часто крутится, — хмыкнул Джим, когда Тони протянул ему лист с адресом.  
— Чтобы точно не забыл.

***

Уже темнело. Джим добрался до Квинса без происшествий и даже без навязчивой помощи Старка. Он стоял у квартиры с заветным номером и всё никак не решался постучаться. Он всё ещё не придумал, что сказать Питеру.

Мыслей было много, но толку от них никакого. Все банальные фразы звучали как отговорки, и он напоминал себе раз за разом, что с Питером так нельзя.

За дверью послышались шаги, сердце громко застучало, и только Джим поднял вверх правую руку, чтобы постучаться, как дверь открылась. За ней с озадаченным лицом стояла женщина. Сначала она с любопытством разглядывала Джима, а потом, прищурившись, спросила:

— Так ты и есть Сверчок? Что-то великоват. Проходи.

Ничего не говоря, Джим прошёл внутрь. Женщина взяла в руки сумку, быстро завязала шарф и улыбаясь, продолжила разговор:

— Рада наконец с тобой познакомиться, — шепотом говорила она, — Он в комнате, но как только я громко попрощаюсь с ним, выйдет из спальни и пойдёт обследовать холодильник. Не напугай его. Питер, дорогой, я ушла в гости к Анне Уотсон.  
— Пока, — крикнул Питер из комнаты.

Когда входная дверь захлопнулась, Питер и правда вышел из комнаты. Джим едва сдержал смешок, увидев на нём розовые пижамные штаны с Hello Kitty, но улыбался во все тридцать два зуба. Белая футболка с желтой машиной совсем не помогала отвлечься.

— Прекрати, — возмутился Питер.  
— Прости, просто это так забавно. Тебе идёт, очень. Подчёркивает цвет глаз. Только жаль, что скрывает все твои… рельефы.  
— Если ты пришёл это обсуждать, то иди к чёрту. Дверь прямо за тобой.

Фыркнув, Питер пошёл дальше и ушёл на кухню. Джим настойчиво последовал за ним.

— Я хотел извиниться, вообще-то.  
— Отлично, это какая-то у всех суперспособность – извиняться передо мной, — иронично сказал Питер, включая чайник. — Ты, папа, тётя Мэй…  
— Она замечательная женщина. Я и раньше это говорил, но…  
— Знаю-знаю.  
— Если быть кратким, то я давно собирался тебе рассказать обо всём, — продолжил потерянную мысль Джим. — Я собирался тебе рассказать о себе и о протезе ещё до того, как узнал, что ты Человек-Паук. А когда узнал, если честно, побоялся, что ты сдашь меня Кэпу или Старку. Я не мог предугадать твою реакцию на такие новости. Потом, когда ты случайно проговорился, — улыбнувшись, Джим заметил, как Пит начал краснеть, — сказал то, о чём я только лишь думал, я перестал сомневаться. Но Гарри похитил меня раньше, чем я смог сказать что-либо тебе.  
— Ты нашёл Капитана, Капитан нашёл тебя, и теперь можешь вернуть себе свою память. Разве не за этим вы с Наташей охотились?  
— Наташа была действительно очень заинтересована в прошлом. В моём, в своём. Но не я. Она и с Шэрон то стала встречаться только из-за этого.  
— А ты?  
— А я что? — не понял Джим.

Закатив глаза, Питер взял чашку с чаем и пошёл в свою комнату. Джим, подумав, всё-таки поспешил за ним. Он остановился в проходе комнаты Питера. Тот пытался закрыть дверь, но не успел.

— Если ты беспокоишься, что я гоняюсь за своим прошлым, то это не так. Меня не интересует прошлое, пока в настоящем где-то рядом есть ты.  
— Отец мне говорил о вас с Капитаном, и знаешь, это звучало совсем не по-дружески.  
— Да, мне Наташа тоже рассказывала, но котик, послушай меня, ничего у нас с ним не было. С другими – было, у всех есть прошлое, но со Стивом… Даже не думаю, что были какие-то чувства или вроде того. К тому же, твой отец и Стив женаты уже четыре года.  
— Что? — подавился чаем Пит.  
— О, Тони будет рад поведать тебе эту историю.  
— Да уж.

Недовольный Питер стянул с себя футболку и откинул её в сторону. Чтобы не смущать его, Джим завертел головой. Совершенно случайно в куче всякого хлама, пылящегося на полках, он разглядел _тот самый стакан_ , на котором когда-то оставил свой номер телефона для Питера.

Словно загипнотизированный, Джим подошёл к шкафу и вытащил стакан с верхней полки.

— Ты всё ещё его хранишь? — недоумевал он.  
— Ну ты же носишь ремень, который я тебе подарил, — фыркнул Пит.  
— Я помню, как пришлось брать другой стакан, потому что в первой попытке я смял стакан случайно, сильно прижимал его плечом.  
— Я… Я не сразу заметил твой номер, — признался Питер. — Гарри… указал мне на него.  
— То есть, благодаря ему _мы были вместе_?  
— И благодаря ему _мы не вместе_.  
— Так может, стоит начать всё сначала, без чьего-либо вмешательства?

Джим, поставив стакан, протянул Питеру руку. Тот долго смотрел, думал, а ещё он так и не надел другую футболку, так что Джим бессовестно пялился. В сомнениях, но Питер всё-таки ответил на рукопожатие.

— Привет, я Джим, но мой лучший друг зовёт меня Баки. Он единственный, кому это кажется милым и вообще приемлемым по отношению к человеку. Мне понравился один парень, он, знаешь, особенный. Все парни, с которыми я знакомился раньше, спрашивали, не встроен ли в мой протез вибратор, и если тебе интересно: не встроен. А тот парень... Он смотрит на мир другими глазами, он помогает людям, а ещё он чёртовски горяч. И, кстати, со следующей недели я приступаю к новой работе, буду вместе со Мстителями спасать мир.

На каждом слове улыбка Питера становилась всё больше, и, в конце концов, вся злоба прошла. Он снова стал самим собой, таким, каким Джим его помнил, и это грело душу. Джим любил в нём всё это, каждую маленькую деталь в виде улыбающегося взгляда или такой причудливой, словно «ползущей» вверх левой брови.

— И кто же будет теперь варить для меня самый лучший кофе? — спросил он, перебивая.  
— Я всё ещё могу делать это каждое утро, персонально, по заказу. Какой кофе захочешь. И не только кофе: какао, чай, коктейли. Даже смузи. Отменный смузи с бананом и клубникой.  
— Окей, такое начало мне нравится.

Быть может, это было не вовремя и не к месту, необдуманно и слишком быстро, но Питер, истосковавшийся, поцеловал Джима, обнимая его за шею. Всё снова вставало на свои места.

— Кстати, разница в возрасте всё-таки чуть больше, чем ты думал.  
— И сколько на самом деле?  
— Ну, лет восемьдесят.  
— Разделим на десять да и чёрт с ним.

_Два раза из трёх всё складывается удачно._


	23. Эпилог

_Один не из тех двух, что случаются_

Большая платформа для парковки джетов пересекала океан. Наташа, сев на самый край, спустила ноги к воде: так их приятно обдувало лёгким ветерком. Кроме бесконечного океана впереди не было ничего видно.

Она ещё не отошла после миссии. Руки немного болели, на ладонях было несколько необработанных ран. Она знала, что они сами затянутся довольно быстро, и к утру ничего даже не будет напоминать о себе.

— Вы не против?  
— А, это вы, — улыбнулась Наташа, повернувшись.

Рядом с ней присел Брюс. Он уже переоделся, вся зелень сошла окончательно, и от Халка не осталось и следа. Права была когда-то Шэрон, рассказывая о Халке.

— Хотел поблагодарить вас, но вы так быстро убежали. Благодаря вам, я всё в том же сознании и голова не болит как после методов Тора.  
— Халку давно была нужна женская рука, а не грубая мужская сила, — подняв брови, сказала Наташа.  
— Здорово, что у вас это получилось.  
— Рада быть полезной, — опустив голову, Наташа поболтала ногами в воздухе.  
— Слышал, вам разбили сердце.  
— Врут, — холодно ответила Наташа, переводя взгляд на гладь океана.  
— Да, про моё тоже, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Брюс.  
— И в каких масштабах?  
— О, в больших.  
— И что же случилось?  
— Это было в лагере, — начал рассказывать Брюс. Наташа улыбалась, слушая. — Я там преподавал танцы в течение лета. Это была обыкновенная летняя работа, но она превратилась в нечто большее. Её отец не одобрял нашу любовь, и…  
— Это же «Грязные танцы».  
— Ну, знаете, даже в тёмных лабораториях иногда хочется посмотреть старую классику.

Наташа издала нервный смешок. Это всё звучало так забавно, что она не смогла сдержаться.

— Нат, а, Нат, — протянул Бартон за спиной. Его Наташа узнавала уже по шагам. — Тут задание предлагают. В Будапеште. Поймать парочку киллеров, заодно посмотреть достопримечательности.  
— Достопримечательности? Экскурсия входит в задание?  
— Убийство планируется неподалёку от музея истории Будапешта.  
— А что, звучит неплохо.  
— Отлично, пойду отчитаюсь в штаб.

Клинт подпрыгнул на месте, а потом побежал, пританцовывая. Это был самый ужасный победный танец в мире.

— Он на самом деле неплохой, — подал голос Брюс.  
— Только идиот.  
— Неплохой идиот, — не согласился он.  
— И всё же, расскажете свою историю дальше?  
— Ну, только если вы готовы слушать.  
— Всегда готова.


End file.
